


UWE - Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment

by Connor2013



Category: Fiction Wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 76,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor2013/pseuds/Connor2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when some of the greatest characters from Fiction come together to wrestle for pride, glory and championships under some of the most high-stakes?... UWE answers that question. The answer? One hell of a wrestling company. "UWE Forever"... a motto and phrase that shall live forever. </p><p>A/N: Used to be on FanFiction.Net before it got deleted, there was more before but these are the only ones I could save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**I'MMMMMMMM BAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!** _

_**Sorry folks for every delay, you've all been a great fanbase or rather UWE Mutants to me during the hard times... And your loyalty has earned you this PPV, I worked REALLY hard on this part. XD** _

_**This whole PPV goes out to every UWE Mutant out there, this PPV's for all of you...** _

* * *

_Police sirens are heard throughout an abandoned city as a shadowed figure runs through the alleys, he was panting heavily and was carrying some sort of belt... The Omega belt to be precise. The boy cuts a sharp corner before, much to his chagrin, a dead-end. The shadowed boy punches the wall, cracking it as "I Will Remain" starts to play._

**_["You forced me into broken dreams._ **

**_The world as I know_ **

**_Has been torn from the seams..."]_ **

_The screen then flashes to show Tails cutting a promo and all of his recent losses, especially Cole MacGrath's win over him. **"That's why, starting as of right now... My journey to the top of the mountain begins tonight... You can either help me, or get the fuck out of my way!"** Tails' words are heard over the promo as the shadowed boy starts to climb up a pipe to the top of the building._

_**["I tried looking up but I'm face down.** _

_**All I can taste is** _

_**The dirt from the ground."]** _

_It then shows highlights of Sackboy and Kratos' recent feud. Thunder striking when Sackboy hits the Pop-It and when Kratos tripped Sackboy up, costing him his match against Super Mario. **"Kratos, this sunday at Barely Legal... YOU'LL know what it's like to be the Underdog!"** Sackboy's words are heard as a flash of Kratos' grim face is seen on-screen. The shadowed boy then started to run again as it started to rain._

**_["But I will remain!"]_ **

_The screen then shows Rukia cutting her pipe bomb promo on UWE Female legends and then beating each of them, thunder goes off when Asui accidentally nails Samantha in the head. **"Never beaten, never threatened..."** The words of Rukia are heard as the shadowed boy leaps from one roof to another close by one. _

**_["I've come undone!_ **

**_Now you've won..._ **

**_I feel my life crashing down onto me!"]_ **

_**"...And come Barely Legal...** _**I'm taking everything from her..."** Asui's warning is heard as thunder strikes._ _

_Sonic and Shadow staring each other down flashes on the screen followed by the screen going to static for a brief moment as Slender Man is seen Chokeslamming Hernan Ortiz as Nick has a furious look on his face while multiple of Slender Man's pages flash on-screen. The boy then slides down a pipe to the ground before stumbling to his feet._

**_["The sun is gone,_ **

**_Shadows on._ **

**_You think my world,_ **

**_You will take it from me..."]_ **

_**"Hahahahahahahah... That ain't hardcore... THIS is hardcore..."** Sweet Tooth's maniacal words are heard throughout the city as Ichigo is shown smashing a TV Monitor over Needles' skull._

_The police sirens are heard ever closer this time as burning wood is shown on-screen along with a highlight of Tom setting Ed Wuncler III on fire followed by a flash of Smoke and Saibot Double Chokeslamming Jerry through the announce table. **"But, come Barely Legal... Me and Smoke will give you two a beating so bad... The match will fit the PPV name... Barely Legal."** Saibot's warning is heard as Tom and Jerry flash on-screen, raising the Duos belts._

**_["But I'll start again,_ **

**_I will remain!"]_ **

_The screen then flashes to the shadowed boy running through a graveyard, passing Charlie Araya who was making a grave reading, "Here lies Michael, who actually gave a fuck about him...?" Followed by highlights of Araya's assault on Michael, Spearing him through the barricade and all._

**_["Now that the dust is settling,_ **

**_I find all the answers are unravelling,_ **

**_I'm falling apart,_ **

**_As you can see._ **

**_I pick up the pieces of_ **

**_What's left of me..."]_ **

_Bennet Curse lifting weights and jogging flashes on-screen followed by his win over Luigi flashes on screen as Richard Kennedy's voice is heard, **"Bennet Curse is the most athletically jacked motherfucker in UWE and this sunday at Barely Legal... Anybody with shit for brains can come down to the ring and feel it themselves."**_

_The shadowed figure's hood flies off as it shows to be Kid Buu. He grins at the screen as highlights of his and Chaos' past bloody and brutal matches flash on-screen. He then says only one thing as Chaos' win at Bad Blood is shown on screen._

_**"This PPV will be so good, it'll be what the name implies... Barely Legal..."** _

_**["...But I will remain!"]** _

* * *

_**("I Will Remain" By Veer Union continues to play as purple and red pyro shoots up from the ramp into the open sky, creating the words "Barely Legal!" and "UWE!")** _

The camera then goes around the arena to show fans of all ages, kids carrying merchandise, teens posing for the camera and just plain UWE Mutants. The stage kinda looks like WrestleMania X, only red and the words "Barely Legal" instead. The camera then goes to Drake and Josh... Drake was dressed in a classy purple suit and red tie while Josh just went with a red dress shirt and black pants. They look at the camera and smile big smiles. Signs like "Kratos is the Underdog tonight!", "Buu, The REAL God of Destruction" and the all time classic... "UWE Forever!"

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, UWE Mutants and all shapes and varieties! Welcome to Fortune City Arena in Fortune City, Nevada, the arena is jam packed with over 30'000 UWE fans all here for one thing... UWE Barely Legal! I'm Josh Nichols..." States Josh before being cut off by Drake.

"...And I'm Drake Parker, 'The Voice of UWE' and the best commentator in the fuckin' Fictional Wrestling Circuit!" Says Drake, flashing his award at the screen.

"Vegeta and the others would beg to differ but anyway... Welcome to Barely Legal, what a night we have in store for all of you! I don't know about you, Drake, but the way these fans are acting... I feel like we're at WrestleNation already! This night is worthy of WrestleNation, grudge matches, extreme matches and just all around awesomesauce matches!" Joked Josh.

"Damn straight, bro... That's just how we roll... Bitches..." States Drake, putting on cool, but very unneeded black shades. Josh only rolls his eyes at his brother.

"Anyway, ignoring my brother... We've got one hell of a PPV for you right here and I think it's about time that we got started!" Says Josh with a wide smile.

Pacman steps into the ring, clad in a UWE T-Shirt and wearing a "TIR: Terror is Reality" baseball cap. "Ladies and gentlemen... WELCOME TO BARELY LEGAL!"

The fans give Pacman the thunderous ovation he deserves in response.

"Folks, in this arena, we have set a new attendance record for the Fortune City Arena... Of exactly... **Thirty thoooooooooooooousand!"** Announces Pacman, the crowd pops big time for this revelation.

"Now it's time to get this night underway! Ladies and gentlemen, the opening contest to Barely Legal 2013 is set for one fall... And it is for the Vacant Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment High Flyin' Championship!" Announced Pacman, gaining a thunderous ovation from the Fortune City UWE Mutants. Outside the ring on a highly decorated pedestal lay the High Flyin' Championship.

The lights in the arena then suddenly turn out in the arena... As a heavy guitar starts up... A lone single red spotlight shines on the ramp...

_["(Now I'm pushing, I'm pushing...)_

_(Now I'm pushing through...)_

_(I'm pushing through face...)_

_I'm pushing through face-down!_

_I'm pushing through face - down!"]_

_**(Celldweller - "Eon")** _

As the guitar becomes more fast paced, a long black and red mobian Hedgehog steps out onto the ramp into the spotlight, head held low. The lyrics to the song then start to be sung as the Hedgehog raises his head, **Shadow The Hedgehog** had nothing short of a stoic yet focused look on his face. The crowd was in a mixed reaction, mainly boos. The Ultimate Life Form then closes his eyes on the ramp, soaking in the big feeling before opening his eyes, new found determination in his eyes. Shadow then makes his way down to the ring in a slow, hypnotic manner, focusing on what's at stake. He knew what was at stake here tonight.

"Introducing first... Hailing from Space Colony ARK... Weighing 209 pounds and standing at 6'1... He is the Ultimate Life Form and "The Black Wind"... SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" Introduced Pacman.

"Shadow... Is, simply put, a hedgehog on a mission. Ever since returning to UWE a few weeks ago, The Ultimate Life Form has told us about his past which he is rather ashamed of. His past... As 'The Messiah of Discord'... In this match, Shadow is looking for more than simply the High Flyin' championship. He is here to earn back the respect and adulation of the UWE fans. He is looking... For redemption!" Stated Josh proudly.

"Tch, we can't trust this son of a bitch! Breaking Kid Buu's leg, costing PaRappa his Omega Championship, his dream and sending Sweet Tooth's beloved truck off a waterfall... Insulting this company and it's long history and saying he is bigger than our legends, proclaiming himself the Ultimate Life Form. What ARROGANCE! There's no way he's honest about this whole 'redemption' thing. He's setting us up! We can't let a bastard like this be High Flyin' champion." Protests Drake.

_["I'm pacing inside this empty room,_

_Told to wait til my life's withdrawn,_

_Uneasy, I'm waiting here anxiously,_

_It's a waste and I won't wait another Eon!"]_

Shadow then stops at the end of the ramp, looking all around the arena before clenching his hands and taking a deep breath. Shadow then steps onto the apron before jumping over the top rope, face stoic and focused the whole time. Fans hold up signs such as "Can we trust Shadow...?", "Fear the Messiah of Discord!" and finally "The Black Wind's redemption!"

"That may be, bro. Shadow has done some just plain evil things in the past! But judging from his recent actions, maybe Shadow really has changed. We'll find out here tonight!" Says Josh.

"Tch, my bets are saying he hasn't changed one damn bit!" Snorted Drake in disgust.

_["Endless night,_

_Long for light,_

_My head against this tomb,_

_And pushing through,_

_I_ _'m pushing through,_

_Face-down and pushing through!"]_

Shadow then climbs the top rope and casts a focused and determined look out on an exact total 30'000 UWE Mutants. Shadow then slowly raises his arms in a god-like manner, gaining mainly boos from the fans who no longer trust him and bows of respect from those who have learned to trust him again. Shadow then hops down and waits for his long-time rival to enter the fray.

_["Trapped and isolated,_

_Time is dislocated,_

_Eternity is what a moment seems,_

_When I can't feel anything!"]_

"Shadow has been waiting a LONG time for this in UWE... To face 'The Hardcore Blur', his eternal rival and the first ever UWE High Flyin' champion, Sonic The Hedgehog... They may have faced off in other companies but they've never faced off here in UWE... Where it counts, for the title that has an endless amount of prestige to High-Flyers around the globe. Tonight, two of Fictional Wrestling's greatest wrestlers face off, in that ring... Ready to settle the score once and for all..." Stated Josh.

"Damn straight, my brother... Whether we can trust Shadow or not, THIS will be a great, great match... And it's only the opening match I may add!" Beamed Drake with a huge smile.

The opening guitar riff for a new theme then starts to blast over the PA as the fans explode into a frenzy, Shadow's facial expression remains the same.

_**(Drive A - "Are You Blind?")** _

_["No time to hesitate_

_Or you're gonna be replaced_

_I'm in need of this and that,_

_I don't want a heart attack!_

_It looks like you're coming back for more,_

_I'm trying to find another state of mind,_

_But that's the only reason that we made it here,_

_It looks like you're never coming back for more...!"]_

As the plays around the arena, **Sonic The Hedgehog** steps out onto the ramp, wriggling off any goosebumps before taking to a knee, looking out over the so-called UWE Mutants of Fortune City and beyond. As the fast-paced start to his new theme plays around the arena, Sonic then takes his wrist and looks at it, as if checking for the time, tapping his wrist multiple times before putting it to his ear. The Blue Blazer flashes his trademark smile before jumping to his feet and pumping his fist forward, triggering an upwards burst of blue pyro and spinning around to show the back of his new black leather jacket, saying "Sound Barrier Breaker" in stylish blue writing, all while yelling **"UWE FOREVEEER!"** Sonic then makes his way down to the ring as the chorus to his new theme plays.

_["Going down,_

_Going down,_

_Going all the way down._

_Going down,_

_Going down,_

_Going all the way down._

_Going down,_

_Going down,_

_Going all the way down._

_Going down, going down."]_

"...And his opponent, from Christmas Island, Mobius, weighing 210 pounds and standing at 5'11... Representing the Blazing Wolves... He is "The Hardcore Blur" and mascot of SEGA... **SOOOOOOOONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"** Introduced Pacman.

Sonic then suddenly stopped in the middle of the ramp to hug a few kids and slap hands with a few fans. He then goes to the middle of the ramp and taps his foot against the metal before smirking... He then sprints down the ramp, using his blinding speed, circling the ring three times before jumping into the ring through the bottom rope. Shadow eyes up his rival in the corner as Sonic only wags a finger at him.

"There he is! An icon in our sport! A champion of ALL kinds!" Laughed Josh in excitement. "Whether he's being a cool and confident guy or an egotistical jerk, you just can't put a speed bump on this speed demon, who is a fast as a cheetah!"

"Sonic's high-flying stunts and lively charisma made him one of the well-known icons of this generation in the UWE." Noted Drake. "Other than his top notch acceleration, The Blue Blazer himself wouldn't be complete without his laid-back attitude to raz on his opponents and a likeable ego for persistence. All this has racked him up quite a few accomplishments in UWE... Omega, Galaxy, Duos, X-Treme, Rumble Royal and Brass Ring wins and most of all, 'his all time favorite' as he puts it... The High Flyin' championship!"

_["Are you blind?_

_Can you see, what's right in front of me?_

_Are you blind?_

_Can you see, what's right in front of me?"]_

Sonic then jumps onto the top rope and throws his hands out for the fans, rocking his body to the music before stopping and throwing a fist into the air, his trademark smile plastered on his face. Sonic then backflips out of the corner, lands on his feet and pumps his fist again, boy was this hedgehog fired up! The Blue Blazer then gets serious as he stares down his eternal rival.

"But right now, he's gotta stop being laid back and focus on what's important. The High Flyin' title and his dangerous opponent across the squared circle... The Messiah of Discord and Black Wind... Shadow The Hedgehog... He's gotta get his head into gear." States Drake.

"Not sure on the Messiah of Discord part but I agree, Sonic's gotta stop joking around and focus on the task at hand. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the first time these two have fought in that squared circle, never before have they met in a UWE ring... They've come close a few times, but now, everything in the past shall be forgotten and all of it shall be channeled into this match!" Exclaims Josh.

UWE Referee, Harry Tipper from the critically acclaimed Time Splitters franchise then slides into the ring, clad in his unique referee/zebra tuxedo. He smirks at both men... Urm, Hedgehogs and checks them for hidden devices. They're free and Harry delivers the fated question to both The Black Wind and The Blue Blazer...

_**"Are you ready...?"** _

Both Sonic and Shadow nod fiercely as Harry smirks, throwing his hands into the air, motioning for the bell to be rung.

**(The bell rings as Sonic and Shadow lock-up in a Collar-and-Elbow tie up!)**

Shadow, being the bigger man of the two hedgehogs, manages to trap Sonic in a Side Headlock... But Sonic a fast bugger which he proves by dropping down and tripping Shadow to the mat with a Drop Toe Hold! Sonic floats over and then locks on a Armbar to the downed Shadow, only for The Black Wind to break free with ease... The two roll to their feet and both thinking the same thought, go for a Pele' Kick...

...

...

...

_...Making their legs clash in the air!_

Both Hedgehogs kip-up to their feet following the exchange as the crowd claps for the two high-flyers. Shadow looks frustrated as Sonic smirks. There was no way he was going to make this easy for Shadow. Both Hedgehogs then lock-up again, only this time, Sonic lands a Snapmare followed by a Shoot Kick to the spine! Shadow grits his teeth as he gets to his feet. Only to get a kick to the stomach, followed by a Snap Suplex from The Blue Blazer. Sonic then runs the ropes as Shadow gets up, looking disoriented... Sonic goes for a Running Bulldog, but Shadow manages to throw Sonic over the top rope and onto the apron to counter the move.

Sonic tries to get back into the ring, but Shadow has him scouted as he delivers a Head Kick right to The Sound Barrier Breaker's head! The Ultimate Life Form then drags Sonic through the ropes and back into the ring, landing a Snapmare of his own before running the ropes and coming back to land a Low Dropkick right to the face! Shadow goes for the early pinfall, hooking the outside leg;

1...

2...

Sonic kicks out quickly!

"Fast paced action here, folks, so far it looks like they were evenly matched, until Shadow landed that Head Kick followed by that Snapmare/Low Dropkick combo." Said Josh. "Seems like ring rust hasn't got to Shadow... Yet..."

"Bah, he's just lucky! Man, I just realized, I have no idea who to cheer on. Sonic's one of those damn Blazing Wolves while Shadow is just 'The Messiah of Discord'... Oh dear god... Either way, we're gonna crown a loser as High Flyin' champion." Groans Drake, this earns him a slap upside the head from Josh for his rudeness.

Shadow then picks up The Blue Blazer and goes behind him, lifting him up... And dropping his knee across his own with a Knee Breaker! Shadow then keeps a hold of Sonic and lifts him up again... Delivering a second Knee Breaker! With sick intentions in mind, Shadow lifts Sonic up, one last time... And lands the third and final Knee Breaker! Sonic falls to the mat, groaning in agony as he clutched his hurt knee. Shadow then grabs Sonic by his legs and looks around the arena, letting out a grunt of intensity before spinning Sonic around...

...

...

...

...And throwing him out of the ring, through the bottom rope with a Giant Swing! Sonic lands hard on the outside!

"Oh crap, Sonic's just got clean tossed out of the ring, right there like yesterday's washing!" Says Josh.

"Better leave him out to dry, then because Shadow's on a roll." Quipped Drake.

Shadow then approaches the ropes and waits for Sonic to stand, before attempting to springboard himself over the ropes... When Sonic suddenly jumps back onto the apron and lands a Modified Hotshot across the ropes! Shadow stumbles backwards in a daze as Sonic favors his leg on the apron... The Blue Blazer grips the ropes tightly afterwards, trying to ignore the pain in his leg as he springboards from the apron towards Shadow for a Springboard Dropkick... Only to be caught in mid-air by his legs! The crowd gasps in shock as Shadow grounds Sonic before falling back... And Catapulting the SEGA mascot into the apron! Sonic's head bouncing off the steel post in a brutal manner! The Sound Barrier Breaker stumbles out of the corner in a daze as Shadow runs the ropes and lands a Front Chopblock, sending Sonic flipping over his head.

"Ouch, poor Sonic, Shadow's just seems to have a counter for everything so far." Said Josh.

"Of course! He's The Ultimate Life Form! I'm choosing Shadow, because I hate those fuckin' Blazing Wolves." Grumbles Drake.

Shadow pins Sonic off the assault on the leg; 1... 2... 2.11 and Sonic manages to kick out. Shadow then drags Sonic to his feet in a Cravate Hold before attempting to run up the ropes for a Shiranui... Only for Sonic to hang onto the ropes, fortunately for Shadow, he landed on his feet off the missed move. Shadow charges at the cornered Sonic for a Stinger Splash, but Sonic is too quick for that move as he rolls under Shadow and scoops him up into a School Boy; 1... Shadow kicks out at 1! The two hedgehogs roll to their feet as Shadow goes for a Lariat only for The Blue Blazer to counter with a Back Elbow to the face, sending him to the ropes in a daze... Shadow leans against the ring ropes in a daze as Sonic backs up before charging at Shadow...

...

...

...

_...Landing a brutal Shining Wizard to the head, using the ropes for leverage, sending him over the ropes and too the outside!_

"Fuck's sake, I bet people could hear THAT kick all the way from Willamette." Joked Drake as Shadow's body landed on the floor in front of his announce table.

"Yeah, yeah... The zombies likely heard it too!" Retorted Josh.

Luckily for Sonic, he had gripped the top rope to prevent himself from going over the top rope. Sonic then climbs the top rope and yells out some inaudible thing towards the fans as he waits for Shadow to stand back up... Before diving to the outside...

...

...

...

...

...

_...To take Shadow off his feet with a Diving Crossbody to the outside!_

"Is it a bird...!? is it a plane...!? NO! It's Sonic the Hedgehog with his trademark high-flying!" Joked Josh.

"Faster than a speeding bullet... And as dumb as one too!" Snarled Drake.

Sonic then break dances his way to his feet, albeit clutching his damaged leg slightly. Shadow meanwhile, rolls to his feet as well. Shadow then grabbed Sonic's head and slammed it against the barricade! Shadow kept a stoic yet focused look on his face before slamming Sonic's skull against the barricade several MORE times, at least thirteen if you were counting... Leaving The Blue Blazer slumped against the barricade. Shadow then picked up Sonic, backed him up a bit, and tried to irish whip him, directly, shoulder first into the cold, hard, steel steps... But The Sound Barrier Breaker leaps onto them before he collides with them! Shadow frowns in disgust as he charges at Sonic... The Blue Blazer however, suddenly leaps off the steps and nails a Missile Dropkick on The Ultimate Life Form! The crowd cheers wildly as Shadow falls to the ground, holding his jaw... The Blue Blazer then quickly picks him up before lifting him up into the air, Suplex-style... Before landing a Front Layout Suplex on the padded concrete, Shadow shoots to his knees in pain, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Well, fuck... There exchanging momentum! One minute, Shadow's in control then WHOOSH! Sonic's in control." Says Josh, blinking twice, amazed at how competitive these two are.

"Bah, by the end of the match. Shadow will embarrass this Faker!" Snorts Drake.

The Blue Blazer then runs up to the ring apron and throws a fist into the air before running off the apron, and nailing a Crucifix Headscissors Takedown off of the apron to Shadow on the outside. The Speed Sound Breaker stands up and high-fives some of the fans in the crowd. However, Shadow gets up and knees Sonic in the gut. Not liking how he was taking his focus off the match. The Black Wind then delivers two brutal Knife Edge Chops to the chest, lighting up Sonic's chest and turning it bright red. Shadow then grabs Sonic's face and speaks, off-mic to him in a menacing tone...

**"Pay attention, faker!"**

...Shadow then throws clubs Sonic in the back before grabbing his quills and smashing him, face first off the steel steps. Shadow then rolls Sonic back into the ring before ascending the top rope. The Ultimate Life Form dives and lands a Elbow Smash to the side of Sonic's head when he tries to get back up. Shadow then takes Sonic to a vertical base and hits a Back Suplex followed by a Twisting Elbow Drop. Shadow takes the opportunity and locks The Blue Blazer into a Front Facelock, kneeing him in the face repeatedly, busting Sonic's lip wide open. Shadow then hooks his blue counterpart up and connects with a Reverse STO.

"Man, Shadow did NOT take kindly to Sonic taking his attention away from him." Mutters Josh.

"Shadow values this match to an insane level! He's not gonna let this dumb blue piss stain ruin it for him!" Says Drake.

The Black Wind takes Sonic to his feet off the Reverse STO and whips him to the ropes... Looking for a Back Body Drop on the bounce back... When Sonic suddenly drops down onto his back and Throat Thrusts Shadow, à la Rhodes Family. Shadow coughs in pain as he falls to a knee, however, this was MORE than a big enough chance for Sonic as he runs the ropes...

...

...

...

...And takes Shadow down with a Leg-Drop Bulldog! Sonic covers Shadow off the move, hooking a leg;

1...

...

2...

Shadow rolls the shoulder out!

"Near fall there by Sonic and I think The Blue Blazer may be closing in for his new finisher that he told me earlier today... The Sonic Spin!" Notes Josh as Sonic drags Shadow to his feet and locks him in a Rear Chancery.

Sonic raises a fist into the air as he screams in passion, before attempting to twist Shadow into his Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker, his new Sonic Spin finisher... Only for Shadow to spin out of it, grab Sonic's arm and pull him into...

...

...

...

...A Short-Arm Elbow Smash that nearly takes his head off! Shadow then covers Sonic;

1...

...

2...

Sonic kicks out!

"Near fall by SHADOW, that time. Man, how I wished that almost Bull Hammer-esque Elbow had REALLY taken Sonic's head off." Sighed Drake in annoyance.

"Well, tough luck, Sonic's head is where it needs to be... On his shoulders." Quipped Josh.

Sonic then tries to get back to his feet... When Shadow suddenly turns predator and goes back to Sonic's damaged leg from earlier in the match, Dropkicking the hurt limb! Sonic falls to his knees off the move and gets placed between Shadow's legs... Who immediately hauls all of Sonic's 210 pound weight and drops him, damaged leg first across Shadow's knee with a Knee Breaker, Shadow keeps his grip on Sonic as he hauls Sonic up again and lands a Saito Suplex. Sonic writhes in pain on the mat before trying to roll out of the ring... But Shadow isn't gonna let him leave that easy as he grabs Sonic's leg and ties it up in the ropes, holding it at an awkward angle as Sonic hangs upside down from the apron to the floor, The Blue Blazer's eyes widen in horror as Shadow hits the ropes and lands a Running Big Boot to Sonic's trapped and injured leg, causing Sonic to scream out in pain.

For the next minute, Shadow continues a systematical torture of Sonic's leg, delivering Knee Drops, Elbow Drops and even Headbutts to the trapped Sound Barrier Breaker's leg. Eventually, Sonic stops struggling, the blood had gone to his head from hanging upside down so long. The Black Wind then frees Sonic's leg and drags it into the leg, executing a Deactivator to the damaged leg, waking Sonic up and causing him to yell out in agony.

The Ultimate Life Form then drags Sonic back into the ring before scooping him up for the Chaos Inferno, his Scoop Lift spun out into a Reverse STO finisher... Only for Sonic to free himself from Shadow's grip and attempt to run the ropes... Only for his leg to give out in mid-bounce back, giving Shadow the chance to lash out his leg...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND CONNECT WITH THE DARKNESS BUZZSAW KICK!**

"OH GOD!" Screams both twins in unison.

Sonic's body spins 360 degrees of the impact of the impact before falling to the mat, completely knocked for a loop. Harry Tipper then counts Shadow's attempted pinfall on Sonic;

1...

...

2...

...

No, Sonic just kicks out at 2.55!

"Holy mother of mary! Sonic nearly lost his head for the second time in this match up!" Said Drake, referencing an earlier attack to Sonic's head.

"Well, it's still attached... On that note, the important story is that Sonic's leg is truly affecting him now. So much that he couldn't complete his run to the ropes, stumbling right into Shadow's famed signature, The Darkness Buzzsaw Kick!" Notes Josh.

"From past matches, Shadow normally follows up with his other signature, The Veil of Darkness, his Strait Jacket Neckbreaker." Explains Drake.

Indeed he is, Shadow drags Sonic to his feet and hooks him up for the Veil of Darkness... Only for Sonic to escape the hold and roll forward, taking Shadow with him with a Rolling Snapmare. Shadow sits up in shock, only for Sonic to hit the ropes this time, jump into the air and take Shadow down with a Knee Drop! He doesn't cover however due to his leg, he was busy clutching it, making sure it wasn't broken. The Blue Blazer then pins Shadow, only to not gain a count. Groaning in frustration, Sonic takes Shadow to his feet and sets him up for the Sonic Spin, only for Shadow to push him away mid-twist...

...

...

...And catch him with a hand around the throat and leg hook! The crowd gasps as Shadow hauls Sonic into the air via his bad leg...

...

...

...

...

_...To take him down with a Leg-Trap Chokeslam!_

"Ouch! Hard impact there! Two birds with one stone, both the injured leg and his back!" Josh calls.

Shadow then decides to take it old school as he bashes his fists together, motioning for The Shadow Bomber, his Elevated Powerbomb finisher from the 90's... Shadow picks Sonic up and kicks him in the gut for the move, bend him down, lift him up, elevated him... Only for Sonic to switch around to back of Shadow's head and use Shadow's own strength and momentum against him...

...

...

...

...

...

_...To deliver an Inverted Frankensteiner over the ropes and to the outside!_

"WHOA!" Yells both brothers in unison.

Shadow crashes to the outside in a nasty fashion as Sonic hangs onto the ropes, using one of his free hands.

"Okay, I'll admit... I hate The Blazing Wolves... But that... THAT right there was an awesome to see move." Laughed Drake.

"...And now Sonic's finally got momentum back on his side!" Josh states.

The Blue Blazer then waits for Shadow to stand before Springboarding off the middle rope and locking Shadow in a Rear Chancery on the way down, going for a Phenomenon... Only for Shadow to stay standing and keep Sonic in his hands, lifting him into the air...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND SLAMMING HIM INTO THE BARRICADE WITH AN INVERTED SUPLEX!**

"There goes Shadow again! Killing all of Sonic's momentum and jacking up those ribs in the process!" Calls Josh.

"Can he really KILL Sonic, pretty please...?" Begs Drake, earning a hard glare from Josh.

Shadow then drags the Sound Barrier Breaker to his feet... And throws him back into the ring. Shadow then gets into the ring himself, picking up Sonic and dropping him with a Scoop Slam before hitting the ropes and landing a Knee Drop to the side of the head. Shadow then repeats the process, hitting the ropes and dropping another knee to the head. The Ultimate Life Form then picks up Sonic and irish whips him to the ropes, leap frogging over him once and Dropkicking him on the bounce back. For the coup de grâce, Shadow runs to the ropes and springboards off them to land a Springboard Leg Drop across the throat!

With momentum on his side, Shadow stalks Sonic for another Darkness Buzzsaw Kick... Only for Sonic to grab the leg this time and take Shadow to the mat with a Dragon Screw, Sonic then takes the chance to parlay the hold into a Single Leg Boston Crab! Shadow although quickly twists his body in the another direction, using his leg strength to send Sonic into the corner. Sonic turns around...

...

...Just in time to avoid a High Knee for Shadow, making The Ultimate Life Form crash his knee into the turnbuckle! The Black Wind then stumbles backwards out of the corner, clutching his knee. Giving Sonic the chance to wrap his arms around Shadow from behind, Full Nelson-style... And connects with a Dragon Suplex! However, Sonic isn't finished with his rival yet as he drags the black hedgehog to his feet and lands another Dragon Suplex! Third time's the charm as he hauls Shadow up and connects with one last, Dragon Suplex!

The crowd goes insane due to Sonic's masterful trifecta of Dragon Suplexes! Shadow lies on the mat completely still off the move as Sonic ascends the top rope and raises both hands into the air, fingers out, yelling **"OOOH YEEEAH!"**

...

...

...

...

...

**...Before diving and landing a "Macho" Elbow Drop, right to the heart!**

"OH YEAAAAH! MACHO MADNESS, BABY!" Yells Josh. "The Randy Savage tribute pays off, big time for Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"It's not a good tribute if a blue rat's doing it!" Protested Drake.

Sonic then goes for a pinfall on Shadow, Harry Tipper makes the count;

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Shadow rolls the shoulder out at 2.62!

"It doesn't pay off!" Yells Josh in shock. "The Macho Elbow didn't do the job and Sonic looks like he's seen a ghost!"

"Probably Savage's ghost, scolding him for that horrible Elbow Drop!" Sneered Drake.

The Blue Blazer then tries to lift Shadow up in a Gutwrench, only for Shadow to fight back with a Headbutt to the stomach. Winding the Sound Barrier Breaker. Shadow then hits the ropes and lands a hard Running Enzuigiri to the side of the temple! Sonic stays standing as Shadow kips-up to his feet, jumps into the air and cracks Sonic in the side of the head with a Gamengiri Kick to the side of the neck, sending Sonic to the mat. With momentum on his side, Shadow lifts Sonic up and tries for The Chaos Punishment again!

...

...

...

...Only for Sonic to drop down behind Shadow and hit the ropes, Sonic charges at Shadow, going for a Flying Crossbody...

...

...

...

...To no avail as Shadow catches the flying Sonic and rolls through with him!

The Ultimate Life Form then places Sonic on his shoulders and drops him with a Samoan Drop! The Black Wind then runs the ropes and lands a Falling Elbow, right to the face! Shadow pins; 1... Sonic kicks out, just before two. Shrugging off any frustration, Shadow lifts Sonic up and pushes him into the corner before hitting a hard Knife Edge Chop, right to the chest, the crowd going "Wooo!" in response. Shadow does a "Sssh..." motion to the fans before lighting up Sonic's chest again with a Knife Edge Chop.

Shadow then takes the chance to set Sonic up on the top rope. The Black Wind slugs Sonic in the face before backing up. Shadow then runs the ropes and springboards off them to nail a Triangle Dropkick right to the face, dazing Sonic...

...

...

...

...Shadow then climbs the top rope as well and hooks Sonic up for a Top-Rope Veil of Darkness, the crowd pops big time as Shadow crosses the arms...

"If Shadow lands this, it's all over! Sonic's chances of winning this match and maybe even his career! The Veil of Darkness restricts both arms, meaning if Shadow lands this move, Sonic will have no way to cushion his landing!" Says Josh in concern.

"Oooh, baby! Such a beautifully cruel technique!" Laughs Drake.

...

...

...

...However, The Sound Barrier Breaker would rather not be driven to the mat as he uses his good leg, to kick Shadow's leg out from under him, causing him to fall stomach first on the top rope and releasing his grip on Sonic.

The Blue Blazer sees his chance to get a good move in as he lifts Shadow to a vertical base while keeping balanced on the top rope, he hooks Shadow in a cradle...

...

...

...

_...And dives off to land a Super Perfect-Plex!_

"PERFECT-PLEX!" Screamed Josh. "Perfect-Plex off the top and it may be the perfect ending to this match!"

"It won't be perfect for me!" Chimed Drake.

But Sonic decides to show REAL talent by keeping Shadow in the cradle and hauling himself and Shadow to his feet, Sonic then drags Shadow's dazed form into the air...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_...And drove him down with a Fisherman Buster!_

"OH MAN!" Calls Josh. "Perfect-Plex plus Fisherman Buster equals pinfall! PIN HIM, SONIC!"

"NO! DON'T!" Yells Drake.

Sonic, much to Drake's chagrin, does the math and pins Shadow, hooking both legs;

1...

2...

Shadow just barely rolls the shoulder out at 2.87!

"How on earth did Shadow kick out of THAT...!?" Shouts Josh, unbelieving of Shadow's kick out.

"Simple, he knew that the arena would have rioted had Sonic won and kicked out to save our asses! What a hero!" Praised Drake, sounding like a moron. Josh's eyes only widen as his brother's stupidity.

Both men sell on the mat in exhaustion before getting up, using the ropes for support. When both men are fully to vertical bases, Sonic and Shadow charge at each other... Shadow ducks a Superkick from Sonic and The Blue Blazer avoids The Black Wind's Darkness Buzzsaw Kick! Both men then lock-up and twist around the ring for a bit until Sonic has Shadow on the ropes. Sonic then delivers a Facebreaker Knee Smash, right to the face, dazing Shadow and leaning him against the ring ropes.

The Fastest Thing Alive gives off his trademark smirk as he backs up and goes to Flying Clothesline Shadow over the ropes, only for Shadow to suddenly Back Drop him over the ropes and onto the apron! Luckily for Sonic, he lands on his feet, on the apron. Shadow turns around as Sonic goes for a Shoulder Block from the outside, only for The Black Wind to skillfully dodge, leaving Sonic to hit nothing but air.

Shadow then backs up and lands a Knee Strike to the hung up Sonic's head, before grabbing his neck...

...

...

...

...and connecting with a Neckbreaker Slam! Bringing Sonic back into the ring roughly!

"Dear god, Sonic's neck just whiplashed directly into the cold, hard mat!" Yells Josh in horror.

"Damn straight it did and dammit, I wish I had brought my camera!" Chuckles Drake.

The Black Wind develops a grimace on his face as he lifts Sonic to his feet and irish whips him to the ropes, looking for a Double A Spinebuster on the bounce back... Only for Sonic to elbow him in the side of the head in mid-move! The Blue Blazer then hooks Shadow up for a Vertical Suplex, but Shadow manages to shift his weight and land behind Sonic, grabbing his waist and ramming him into the ropes for an O'Connor Roll... However, Sonic rolls through and grabs Shadow's legs, looking for a Catapult into the corner...

...

...Sonic throws The Black Wind with the Catapult, but Shadow manages to land on the middle turnbuckle! Sonic turns around and ducks a Flying Clothesline, Shadow manages to land on his feet as Sonic hits the ropes and goes for a Flying Forearm Smash, which Shadow is fortunate enough to duck under. Sonic then turns around...

...

...

...And nearly receives Shadow's Pedigree finisher from UCA, His Chaos Nightmare, but Sonic manages to push Shadow to the ropes...

...

...

...

**...AND LAND A SUPERKICK RIGHT TO THE FACE!**

"OOOOOOH!" The entire crowd bursts in shock as Shadow flips directly onto the back of his head.

The Sound Barrier Breaker then hauls Shadow to his feet in a Double Underhook, lifting him up... And planting him back down with a Tiger Bomb! Sonic keeps the pinning combination on; 1...

...

2...

...

Shadow just rolls the shoulder out!

For a brief minute, Sonic doesn't know what to do! He had hit Shadow with everything so far!

"You can see Sonic's frustration is beginning to build." Notes Josh.

"Yeah, get frustrated! But don't worry, it's for a good cause because you won't win anyway!" Sneered Drake.

Sonic then apparently has an idea as he goes to an empty corner and crouches down, chanting "Spear... Spear... Spear..." Signalling for an old school finisher of his, The High Speed Spear... Sonic then charges for the said move towards The Ultimate Life Form!

"Sonic's looking to go old school, via Spearing Shadow out of his boots!" Said Josh in anticipation.

...

...

...

...Only for Shadow to kick him in the knee, kneeling the Blue Hedgehog over! Shadow then goes behind Sonic and hooks him up in a Wheelbarrow hold... Only for Sonic to roll through and land behind Shadow. The Black Wind turns around and receives a Muay Thai High Kick right to the side of the head! Shadow goes stumbling backwards off the move and comes back right into a kick to the gut, followed by a Impaler DDT!

"...And control of the match switches again! Their gonna fight to the end of time for the High Flyin' title if they need to!" States Drake.

The Black Wind writhes on the mat as Sonic drags himself to his feet, yelling to the crowd in intensity and passion. Meanwhile, Shadow also rolls to his feet and receives a boot to the mid-section from Sonic, doubling Shadow over... The Blue Blazer then whips Shadow to the ropes and lands a flush Jumping Twisting Enzuigiri to the side of the skull. Bringing a shocked and stunned Shadow to his knees. Sonic runs the ropes once again and comes back to land a Knee Strike to the side of the temple.

With momentum on his side, Sonic ascends the top rope and stalks Shadow, goading for him to get back up! Shadow turns around... And ducks a Diving Side Kick from Sonic! The Blue Blazer lands on his feet off the missed diving move and turns around, ducking a Clothesline from Shadow and hitting the ropes behind him, leaping back to land a Springboard Crossbody Block! Sonic then rolls to his feet, Shadow in a Front Facelock in tow...

...

...

...And drops The Black Wind with a HARD DDT! Shadow bounces off the mat onto his back as Sonic goes for the pinfall, hooking the outside leg;

1...

2.,.

NO! Shadow manages to roll the shoulder out!

"Dropped on his head...? Nope, doesn't do it. At the rate these two are going, they may have to 'Quan-Chi' each other for the victory. Oh man, I'd get such a kick outta that!" Laughed Drake.

"Of course you would, bastard." Mutters Josh, rolling his eyes.

Sonic then drags Shadow to his feet, in a Front Facelock before lifting him for a Vertical Suplex... Only for Shadow to swing his legs in the other direction, using the momentum to land behind Sonic. The Blue Blazer turns around to meet Shadow and gets a boot to the mid-section. The Ultimate Life Form the hits the ropes and lands a Snap Neckbreaker! With a focused look in his eyes, Shadow dead lifts Sonic's 209 pound frame into the air and tries to set up for a Powerbomb...

...

Only for Sonic to suddenly wrap his legs around Shadow's neck and Hurricanrana him face first into the middle turnbuckle! Shadow leans against said turnbuckle groaning in pain as Sonic regains his bearings on the mat, before gazing at Shadow's prone form. The Blue Blazer then runs the ropes and in a unique fashion, swings through the ropes, grabbing the ring post and the middle rope...

...

...

_...To deliver a modified Tiger Feint Kick to the side of the head!_

"Good grief, the agility needed to perform that move must be god-like!" States Josh in amazement.

"Oh please, that means I'mma god! I could do that, but I hurt my legs yesterday, rescuing our Queen Division from a freak make-up incident!" States Drake. In the locker room, The UWE Women were likely planning to kill Drake for that comment/insult.

Shadow stumbles out of the corner off Sonic's move and falls to a knee in the center of the ring. The Blue Blazer then takes a deep breath before taking a hold of the top rope and launching himself over, springboard-style...

...

**...AND CONNECT WITH A SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY!**

"Crossbody—Springboard variation—will this do it...!?" Asked Josh.

"It'd better not!" Begged Drake.

But instead of going for the cover, Sonic rolls backwards, hits the ropes and lands a Rolling Senton on the bounce back! This time, The Sound Barrier Breaker covers his fallen adversary;

1...

2...

Shadow rolls the shoulder out at 2.72!

Shadow then rolls out of the ring as Sonic grips his quills in frustration, for god's sake, just how much juice did Shadow have left in the tank...?! Taking a deep breath to calm himself, The Blue Blazer climbs the top rope and stalks Shadow, who was beginning to get to his feet on the outside. With something death-defying on mind, Sonic takes a dive to the outside, locking his legs around Shadow's neck, going for a Diving Hurricanrana...

...

...

...

...

...

...BUT WAIT! Much to the shock and horror of Sonic, The Black Wind had simply caught his rival in mid-air! Keeping both hands locked! The crowd's jaws drop as Shadow approaches the apron.

"Oh, god... Oh god, what's Shadow got planned here...!? He already caught the guy in mid-air!" Said Josh.

"I think that it may be..." Started Drake.

The Ultimate Life Form then elevates Sonic further by his tights and much to the horror and shock of over 10'000 fans...

...

...

...

...

...

**...DELIVERS THE SHADOW BOMBER ONTO THE APRON!**

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF GOD!" Shrieked Josh in horror. "SONIC'S SPINE MAY BE SNAPPED IN TWO, JUST LIKE A TWIG OFF THAT ELEVATED POWERBOMB!"

"HAHAHAHA! ANYTHING IT TAKES!" Laughed Drake, almost maniacally. "HE'S EMBRACING HIS DAYS AS 'THE MESSIAH OF DISCORD'!"

Sonic screams out in pain, his back bending and cracking at a unnatural angle before falling to the cold, hard padded concrete. The fans in the arena direct a "You sick fuck!" chant towards Shadow who only drags Sonic up by his quills and throws him back into the center of the ring. The Black Wind then drags Sonic to a kneeling position before riddling his face with right hand after right hand. To put an exclamation point on his assault, Shadow takes his rival by the throat, hauls him into the air...

...

...

...

...

...And plants him back down with The Chaos Spinebuster, his Leg-Trap Chokeslam dropped into a Spinebuster signature!

"Just ring the damn bell, Sonic's spine has gotta be two separate pieces and by now, he's gotta be KO'ed!" Protests Josh.

The Black Wind then takes a look at the High Flyin' title on the pedestal. He then covers Sonic, hooking the outside leg;

"Sonic, ya blue rodent, this is..." Started Drake.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

Sonic just barely kicks out!

"And matc— **Oh, for god's sake! How is he still fighting...!? Just die, rodent!"** Yells Drake in frustration, partly because his catchphrase was cut off.

"Sonic refuses to lose! Way too much is on the line! Shattered spine or not, this match will continue!" Calls Josh.

This time, it's Shadow snarling in anger and frustration. With twisted and sick thoughts on mind, Shadow pulls Sonic to his feet, via his quills and whips him to the ropes, looking for a Hook Lariat on the rebound... Only for Sonic to grab the arm, duck under the Hook Lariat and deliver a Judo Flip over his shoulder! Shadow then gets up, clutching his arm in pain which gives Sonic the chance to set Shadow up and STO him back down to the cold, hard mat!

The Blue Blazer then tries to lock on an Anaconda Vise, but Shadow knows his rival too well as he starts throwing knee strikes to the back of Sonic's head, to stop him, dead in his tracks! Both men roll to their feet off the exchange and the first to strike is Shadow who kicks Sonic in the gut, lifts him up and goes for Chaos Punishment... However, Sonic manages to roll Shadow into a Crucifix Pin, luckily for Shadow he rolls through and tries to twist Sonic off his shoulders with an Inverted Samoan Drop! Sonic lands on his feet, hits the ropes and Dropkicks the back of Shadow's head, sending him, face first into the corner.

Sonic gets to his feet and pumped his fist in intensity, his quills slightly frizzled and clutching his back in massive amounts of agony. The Sound Barrier Breaker then charges towards Shadow and lands a High Knee Strike to the head. With The Black Hedgehog dazed, Sonic locks the head and looks to land a Running Bulldog... Only for Shadow to throw Sonic into the corner, in mid-run! Luckily for Sonic, he grabbed the ropes, to stop himself from crashing into the steel post! This proves to be more of a chance for Shadow as he clubs the exposed back of Sonic and pulls him out of the corner in an Inverted Facelock...

...

...

...

...Shadow then hauls 209 pounds of Sonic's weight into the air and drove him down with a Saving Grace!

With Sonic down and looking out of it. Shadow drags himself to his feet and limps to the corner, demanding Sonic to get back up! Shadow revs up his foot for his new Bicycle Kick finisher, The Daybreak, the move that symbolises his redemption in UWE. Shadow charges for said move...

...

...

...

...And Sonic ducks! Shadow turns, due to his own momentum and receives a High Kick to the head, knocking him to the mat!

"Shadow's down! Shadow's down!" Yelled Josh.

"As much as I hate to say it, Sonic may be closing in on the High Flyin' title!" Said Drake, grumbling loudly.

For a moment, Sonic just kneels, panting on the mat but eventually regains his bearings and ascends the top rope where he throws both hands into the air, pointing towards the sky, screaming **"EDDIIIIIIE!"** before diving...

...

...

...

**...AND FINALLY LANDING THE FROG SPLASH!**

**"Frog Splash! Frog Splash! Frog Splaaaaaaaash!"** Cheered Josh, going absolutely crazy over the tribute to Eddie Guerrero.

 **"VIVA LA RAZAAAAAAAAA!"** Drake joins in on the cheering.

Following the tribute to the wrestler who practically inspired UWE's High Flyin' division, Sonic finally hooks the leg of Shadow, slapping the mat each time Harry does, the crowd chanting "EDDIE!";

"Shadow, that's gotta be..." Said Drake, forgetting he hates Sonic for a moment.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

NO! Shadow somehow, someway manages to roll the shoulder out, just before 3!

Sonic immediately shoots to his feet in shock, calmly asking the referee, "Three...? You mean three, right...?" Praying that it was a three count, however, luck is not on the Blue Blazer's side as Harry Tipper, UWE's Referee confirms it was only a two count. Sonic just shakes his head, saying "What do I have to do...!?"

"Nobody knows that, Sonic! Everybody thought you had it won off The Frog Splash!" Said Josh, just as shocked.

"Even me!" Chimes in Drake.

Frustrations mounting, Sonic takes Shadow to his feet in Suplex-position and slammed him down with a Vertical Suplex! But Sonic wasn't done with The Guerrero Tributes yet, as he drags Shadow up and nails the second Vertical Suplex! Finally, Sonic tries to land the final and third Suplex, but Shadow uses Sonic's own weight and momentum against him to land behind him, grab him in a Waist-Lock, ram him into the turnbuckle...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND HIT THE CHAOS THEORY!**

"CHAOOOOOOS THEORY!" Calls Drake.

However, Shadow doesn't bridge it, much to Drake's chagrin, meaning his long ass call meant nothin'. Sonic's body falls to the mat in a delayed fashion as Shadow climbs the top rope, he gets set for a Diving Double Axe Handle... Only for Sonic to suddenly leap to the top rope, albeit in a dazed state and clobber Shadow in the face with a left hand, causing Shadow to fall and crash his family jewels into the turnbuckle. The crowd goes "Ooooooooooohhh..." while looking away, that had to hurt.

The Sound Barrier Breaker then sets Shadow up on the top rope for a Superplex, possibly to the outside. The crowd pops as Sonic hauls Shadow up, only for Shadow to once again counter the Suplex try and land at Sonic's side. The Blue Blazer turns around and...

...

...

...

...

_***BAM!*** _

The crowd pops as Sonic's limp body falls backwards straight to the mat, Shadow had, at long last nailed the Darkness Buzzsaw Kick.

 **"HOLY SHIT!"** Chants the entire Fortune City arena as Shadow stands on the top rope, amazed he pulled that kick off. However, he doesn't let this delay him as he perches himself on the top rope before diving off, flipping 450 degrees...

...

...

...

...

...

_...And landing on Sonic, stomach first with The 450 Splash!_

"First, Darkness Buzzsaw Kick, then, 450 Splash and if everything goes Shadow's way, it should be Game, set and match!" Says Josh.

"HEY! That's MY line and mine only! Nobody can use it right but me!" Said Drake savagely.

The Ultimate Life Form then slowly gets up, clutching his aching ribs in agony and goes to the corner, raising a fist into the air, muttering, "I am... The Black Wind..." before waiting for Sonic to get back up...

...

...When Sonic does get up, Shadow charges towards his rival with a full head of steam...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND AT LONG LAST, CONNECTS WITH THE DAYBREAK!**

"C'mon, Shadow, pin him! Pin him! Show everyone your the Black Wind, not the Messiah of Discord!" Cheers Josh, jumping up and down in his seat.

Shadow takes Josh's goading and covers Sonic, weakly hooking the leg as he lay back first on his rival in exhaustion, Harry Tipper dropped down and counted;

"Sonic, this is, at long last..." Started Drake among a now cheering crowd, a cheering crowd that was now behind Shadow and his redemption.

1...

"GAAAAAAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SEEEEEET!"

...

...

...

...

...

3!

 **"...AND MAAAAAAAAATCH!"** Stated Drake, completing his catchphrase.

 **"THE DAYBREAK TO SHADOW'S UWE CAREER HAS ARRIVED!"** Screams Josh.

_["If time's a song, I won't wait for its reprise,_

_I am done wishing farewells and goodbyes,_

_I won't let this place overshadow my birth right,_

_I won't wait another Eon!"]_

**("Eon" plays as the crowd erupts into a thunderous ovation over the newly crowned champion!)**

As "Eon" by Cellldweller plays all around the arena, Shadow gets up off of Sonic to his knees, clutching the quills on the side of his head in disbelief, he had actually done it. For that period of time, Shadow just kneels there, mesmerized by the whole situation. However, when Harry retrieves the High Flyin' Championship from ringside and gives it to The Black Wind, he snaps out of it and climbs the top rope, a small smirk forming on his face as his theme music plays all around the arena just under the thunderous ovation of over 10'000 UWE Mutants. Pacman then slides into the ring and makes the official announcement as a certain Blue Hedgehog begins to stir in the corner.

"Shadow as done it! Shadow has done it! He has broken the stigma and proved to the whole world that what he says is true, his days as The Messiah of Discord are now over! He is now The Black Wind and most importantly, The NEW High Flyin' Champion! Triumphing over his longtime rival, Sonic in what was a beautiful and intense match! One for the record books! I can see it now, 'Best opening match' written all over it!" Says Josh.

 **"Here is your winner of UWE Barely Legal's opening contest... And the NEEEEEEEEEW! Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment High Flyin' Champion... "The Black Wind"... SHADOOOOOOW THE HEDGEHOOOG!"** Announced Pacman with pride evident in his tone, barely over the noise of the crowd.

"I was wrong... Mark the time and date folks, Drake Parker, me admitting I was wrong... Shadow has changed... My sincere congratulations go to Shadow the Hedgehog for his victory!" Said Drake, smiling the whole time.

For the first time, since his D-Hedgeration X days in UCA, Shadow shows a more relaxed side and breaks character, screaming to the heavens, "YO, MARIA, I DID IT!" Causing many fans to start cheering the name of the girl and point to the sky in tribute to her. The Ultimate Life Form then hops down from the turnbuckle and turns around...

...

...

...

...To meet, face to face with the man... Urm, Hedgehog he just defeated for his newly won Championship mere moments ago, Sonic The Hedgehog who had a stoic look on his face. Shadow's music dies down as the two rivals stare down, Shadow clutching his fists incase Sonic did any funny business.

However, a heel turn was not on Sonic's mindset as he simply flashes his signature smile and starts clapping slowly for his rival. Eventually the whole crowd joins in as Sonic takes Shadow's free arm and raises it into the air with good sportsmanship before leaving the ring, grabbing his jacket and leaving Shadow to have his moment, his signature smile never leaving his face.

The cameras go backstage as the last thing we see is Shadow The Hedeghog outside at the middle of the ramp, posing with his newly won championship a Triple H-like pose.

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

The cameras turn to the backstage area as we come across Tommy Pickles from All Grown Up! fame, dressed in a purple and blue suit, looking fancy for the occasion. He had his mic and all that ready and able.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Tommy Pickles here with my guest at this time... The challenger for tonight's X-Treme title match and one of fictional wrestling's most violent wrestlers in the world, please give a warm welcome to Needles 'Sweet Tooth' Kane!" Introduced Tommy as Sweet Tooth walked onto the screen, chuckling lowly as fans in the arena burst into cheers upon seeing the first-ever X-Treme champion.

"Sweet Tooth, tonight, you challenge 'The Rated-R Reaper' Ichigo Kurosaki for his X-Treme championship in what many fans are billing as a Hardcore Generations match, you being the old and Ichigo being the new." Says Tommy as Sweet Tooth takes the microphone.

"Well, Tom-Tom, I'm gonna have to agree with 'em on that part. The veteran vs the rookie, Ichigo's been here in UWE a damn long time... But in my one eye, I see him a very, very green rookie in MY division, he's thinking he's hardcore...? He's been in normal hardcore, 'I Quit', TLC and more recently a barbed wire steel cage and I'll admit, he's performed well... But he's no Sweet Tooth, the things he's done... Won't compare to what I do him in the middle of that ring... I will shoot chair shots in his direction, I will dive from the highest of heights! I will sacrifice life and limb for that title! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO WIN! Everything I've done in that ring goes right back to the X-Treme title! I've wrapped my body in barbed wire and tore my rivals apart! I've dived from cells and cages alike! Fire, balsa wood, metal... All of these precious materials that have been used in Fictional Wrestling... Go back to me... The founder of it all... I WILL NEVER DIE! I will always remain in Fictional Wrestling history... TV Ratings may hate me, but they can stick their standards where the sun doesn't shine...Tonight, there's nothing to overwhelm me or cloud my mind... Nothing to distract me from mutilating Ichigo..." Sweet Tooth giggles insanely before regaining his composure.

"That aside, I haven't been able to show it recently... The ever-changing flux of history, The Supershow, The Deadly Games... I haven't had a chance to show the boys and girls what happens when Sweet Tooth gets out of his ice cream truck... Heheheheh... That changes tonight, I'm gonna show the whole world, what happens when you step into MY backyard. Boys and girls, bet all your ice cream money on me, because when I got out there, happy as ever... I'm gonna walk out with my title, even if I have to KILL myself to do so... Get used to thus face, kids, because you're looking at the new X-Treme champion by the end of the night! Hey, Kiva, get used to seeing how Ichigo is now, because when I'm done with him later tonight, what'll be left of him... Will be unidentifiable. UWE... is and always will be... **My own little world..."** Stated Sweet Tooth fiercely before leaving, pumped up for his match.

Tommy's eyes only widen as he watches the fired up clown walk off, Ichigo better watch out later tonight. The cameras then turn to another area backstage.

* * *

**(Blazing Wolves' Locker Room.)**

Nick Terakidan is shown lacing up his boots for his upcoming Galaxy Title match against The Slender Man. He takes a look in the mirror, fixing his hair until he hears a knock at the door. He instantly puts his guard up, grabbing his Sledgehammer and muttering, "Come In..."

With that said, in enters "The Dark Guardian" Slade, the entire crowd bursts into massive cheers as the masked crusader walks into view. For a moment, both men are silent.

"Hey." Greets Nick, keeping a tight hold on his Sledgehammer.

"Hey." Slade replies in his usual deep and gruff tone.

"I hear you've got the entrance covered in case those Damaged Rejects try anything funny...?" Asked Nick, weary of his masked visitor.

"Yeah. Those Rejects aren't getting passed me. Even if they do, they lay a finger on you and you automatically win the championship, likely not the way you want to win, but hey... Chances are, you haven't got a prayer." Nick's eyes widen in rage at this. "I mean... It's The Slender Man... A being who's powers likely surpass your own... Not even that Vengeful Devil, sealed deep inside you, could do anything."

THAT sets Nick off as he grabs Slade by the collar and rams him against the wall. "Wanna bet...!? Mind what you say, masked man... I know that the odds are against me, I know that those Rejects likely have something up their sleeves... I KNOW what's at stake here... A title that has been held by legends such as Donkey Kong, Solid Snake, Kung Lao... All of them, great men, great superstars, great champions! I don't need the Vengeful Devil that's inside me to win this match! I am beyond it's power... This match is more than the Galaxy title, it's about overcoming adversity... I've heard what people have to say about my chances, 'Kid doesn't have a prayer', "Another one bites the dust' or "Poor Nicky'... WELL, I SAY SCREW THEM! Tonight is the night where I prove the whole world wrong and become the Galaxy champion! A fire's been lit under me, my soul, my passion, my heart is burning for a victory! They said I couldn't defeat Wolf Hawkfield at the CCW/UWE Supershow... Guess what...? I PROVED THEM ALL WRONG AND I WILL PROVE THEM ALL WRONG AGAIN! They have fucked with me and my friends for the last time! TONIGHT, The Damaged Rejects and their precious Slender Man learn that... If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned..." Stated Nick in all his brazilian wolf-like glory.

Nick then releases Slade, taking deep breaths. A low chuckle is heard from Slade, "Your right... I knew it... YOU do have what it takes, kid... I was testing you and guess what...? You passed, go get 'em, kid..." Said Slade, patting Nick on the shoulder before leaving.

This causes Nick to develop a wolfish grin that every UWE Mutant loves as he watched Slade leave. The cameras then went back to ringside.

* * *

_**YAHOOOOOOOOOO! I FINALLY, AT LONG LAST GOT THIS FUCKING CHAPTER UP! THE START OF BARELY MOTHERFUCKIN' LEGAL IS FINALLY UP!** _

_**I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all enjoy the rest of this PPV... It's for all you UWE Mutants... I worked really hard and I'll be working just as hard as we move on.** _

_**Comments are appreciated and they really motivate me, sooooooooo... Read, Comment, Relax! That's all I ask! I'm WWE-PG-HATER, my friends call me Connor and... I'll see you all next time...** _

_**A/N: This was originally on . Net with a lot of other chapters before this one, but this PPV was all I managed to save!... Don't hate. O_O** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heeeeeeeeey, Connor back with the next part of Barely motherfuckin' Legal! You all enjoyed the last chapter...? Well, buckle your seatbelts because this one will be even better and I don't need you jumping out of your seats in joy when you see THIS chapter. XD** _

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

Sackboy is seen punching and kicking a punching bag furiously as PaRappa sits on the side lines watching him. Each time, Sackboy hit the bag, he cursed loudly, "MOTHERFUCKER!", "FUCK!", "SHIT!" and many other vulgar statements. Never before had Sackboy ever been this frustrated and angry. Eventually, The Rapping Dog finally steps in and grabs his arm and stops him from hitting the bag again.

"Stop." PaRappa stated sternly but gently. "You'll wear yourself to the point of exhaustion if you keep this up and then, Kratos will steam roll you like he's done to Scorpion at the CCW/UWE Supershow and Wolf Hawkfield at Jackpot. You need to calm down and get a level head on the situation, otherwise, you will NEVER win this match."

The Ultimate Underdog stops his relentless pounding of the punching bag and sits down on a nearby chair, taking deep breaths. "Yeah, yeah... I know, your right, PaRap, gotta calm down, get a level head on the whole deal. Tonight, I have the chance to make magic again, pin or hell, maybe even submit Kratos, CCW's first-ever Magnus Champion and a person who dominated 1993 all the way to 2000! If I get the win here tonight, I'll prove to the whole locker room that I CAN be a major player in the UWE." Sackboy stated fiercely, a new fire in his beady black eyes.

"Hey..." PaRappa started before Sackboy's new entrance music cut him off.

_**(Mudd - "Underdog")** _

"...Rise Against The Odds...?" Asked PaRappa, holding a fist out.

Sackboy only smiles widely as he bumps fists with PaRappa, "Rise Against The Odds." With that said and confirmed, Sackboy exits the locker room, bobbing his head to his new, darker entrance music, walking towards the Gorilla Position.

* * *

_["Waited so long, to stand before you,_

_The world beneath your feet,_ _Crumbling down, as you come around,_ _To realize what I can be..."]_

As the lyrics to his darker entrance music, **Sackboy** steps out onto the ramp, skipping the jetpack hijinks, he was all business tonight. For a moment, Sackboy just stands at the top of the ramp, taking in the sight of the Fortune City Arena and everyone in it. Slapping the sides of his face a few times and cracking his neck, Sackboy shakes off the goosebumps, before running to one end of the ramp and slapping his hand into the ground, triggering a flash of sky blue pyro! Sackboy then runs to the other side of the ramp, bobbing his head to the music before slapping his hand into the ground, rinse and repeat with the flash of sky blue pyro.

"The following singles contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, hailing from Craftworld, weighing 180 pounds and standing at 5'9... He is UWE's Ultimate Underdog and the protagonist of the critically acclaimed and world-famous LittleBigPlanet series... **SAAAAAAAACKBOY!"**

"Sackboy's insane for even agreeing to this match-up in the first place! I don't care how much heart or how much passion he has for wrestling, there is NO chance he can win this. The last time he and Kratos fought, it was a Triple Threat that also included Nathan Drake, the difference being, all of Kratos' focus is on Sackboy alone tonight! We'll have stuffing all over the arena by the time Kratos finishes tearing apart the Cloth and Cotton Superstar." Sneered Drake.

"Drake, shut up, he has every chance in the world to upset Kratos again! Nobody in this company has a much heart as Sackboy! He has so much heart, he perseveres! Nobody thought he would ever make it in UWE when he debuted, nobody thought he was ever going to become the Galaxy Champion, nobody ever thought he would create one of WrestleNation's most historic moments, where he would retain his Galaxy Championship against seven of the greatest superstars in UWE History in that Legendary Gauntlet Match! Nobody thought he could do it, nobody thinks he can beat Kratos now, but one thing Sackboy is good at is... Proving people wrong and rising against the odds!" Yells Josh in firm support of Sackboy.

 _["Well, I've paid my dues and_ _I've earned my keep,_ _I'm taking the stage,_ _The spotlight's shining on me!"]_

Sackboy then makes his way down to the ring, shaking and rocking his body to his music, taking the time to slap hands with a few hands and use his Pop-It to create some gifts for the younger fans. The LittleBigPlanetian then gets a running start and jumps onto the apron, standing on the apron and throwing out his hands wildly, the fans give Sackboy a loud ovation as he looks out on them before entering the ring.

"Well, Kratos is about to beat the stuffing and heart right outta him! No matter what Sackboy tries, this match is gonna end with him lying flat on his back, wondering what the hell he got himself into before the EMT's cart him off to the Hospital." Laughed Drake wickedly.

"Or rather, as quick as lightning, Sackboy's gonna pin that Spartan's ass to the mat! Listen to this crowd and a lot of people around the world! They LOVE the Underdog and Sackboy is the personification of one! Even if he does lose, he'll give Kratos a match he'll never forget."

_["I'm gonna steal your thunder... (steal your thunder...)_

_Coming up from under... (coming up from under...)_

_I got your number,_

_I'm the underdog! (I'm the underdog!)_

_I'm gonna stand your ground... (I'm gonna steal your ground...)_

_Turn your head around... (Turn your head around...)_

_I'm gonna take you down 'cause,_

_I'm the underdog! (I'm the underdog!)"]_

The chorus to his theme music hits the chorus as Sackboy climbs the top rope, does a small prayer before throwing both his hands out in a peace sign, the fans cheer on The LittleBigPlanetian, holding up signs such as "Lightning strikes twice tonight!", "The Ultimate Underdog!" and "Kratos is the Underdog tonight!" Sackboy then hops down from the turnbuckle and waits for his vicious adversary.

"Sackboy will do everything to rise above the storm that is Kratos. He has the support of nearly everybody in this arena, he just needs to survive in that ring!" Calls Josh.

"Oh please..." Started Drake until dark, low music started playing.

_**(Blue Stahli - "Scrape")** _

"...If Sackboy actually wins this match-up, then it's obvious he fucking cheated or something." Finished Drake as the ominous opening to Kratos' entrance theme played. _["Bring it down to the wire..._

 _Parasite messiahs..._ _Set them all on fire..._ _Bring it down to the wire..._ _...And scrape..."]_

The lights turn a dark red lighting as **"The Ghost of Sparta" Kratos** steps out onto the ramp, a grisly and dark look on his face. With nothing but the thought of inflicting punishment and tearing apart his cloth and cotton adversary, he slowly makes his way down to the ring, focusing on only the ring and the ring only.

"There he is, The Legend Slayer, The Ghost of Sparta and one of UWE's most dominant wrestlers... Hard to believe this whole situation started over what fans call, 'PS3 Icon' Match, a Triple Threat Match that included these two men and Uncharted's Nathan Drake, the moment that started this feud being where Sackboy would shock the whole universe... And pin Kratos to win said Triple Threat! From there, things only got personal between the two, from Kratos ratting on Sackboy's skill backstage to The Ghost of Sparta Powerbombing Sackboy through a table. Lately, Kratos' actions have drove Sackboy to a place he's never been before, anger, frustration... All inside Sackboy right now due to The Legend Slayer costing him his matches, BIG CHANCES, the first being against Fiction Wrestling Legend, "Mr. Nintendo" Super Mario on Brawl and his match against, the self-proclaimed, "King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog." Explained Josh.

"Yup, Kratos has been waiting weeks for this chance to enter the ring with Sackboy, no toxins and no distractions... There is NOTHING right now to distract Kratos from Sackboy's invertible destruction! I'll enjoy every moment of Kratos tearing the cloth and cotton underdog apart and leaving his stuffing all across the arena!" Laughed Drake sadistically.

"...And his opponent, hailing from Sparta, weighing 295 pounds and standing at 6'5... He hails from the world-famous and critically acclaimed God of War series as it's protagonist... Ladies and gentlemen, he is "The Legend Slayer" and "Ghost of Sparta"... **KRAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOS!"** Introduced Pacman.

 _["Bring it down to the wire,_ _Parasite messiahs,_

 _Set them all on fire_ ,

 _And scraaaaaaaaaaaaape!_ _SCRAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"]_

"I wouldn't bet against Sackboy just yet bro, he's got a fire under him and if he makes sure to ride that fire, he could really become a huge star, the only thing standing in his way being a six-foot five, two hundred and ninety-five pound Spartan. Sackboy beaten the odds stacked before him before, his whole career, Sackboy has been told "You can't do it!" but look what has happened... He proved them all wrong and tonight, he looks to prove them all wrong again!" States Josh.

"Tch, normally, that's the case but when you're facing off against motherfucking Kratos inside that ring, all those little dreams and hopes shatter like glass. Sackboy can dream all he likes... Sackboy can hope all he likes... But in the end, the only thing Sackboy can hope and dream for is a successful recovery in the hospital because that's the exact place he's ending up after Kratos has his way." Said Drake ominously.

In the ring, Sackboy was leaning against the ropes, practically daring Kratos to come inside and bring it on already! However, The Spartan doesn't give him that joy as he walks around the entire ring, eyes fixed on The LittleBigPlanetian.

_["They force it in and you swallow,_

_Like words and cheap advice,_

_I'll burn it all just to light your eyes!"]_

The Ghost of Sparta then steps onto the apron before stepping over the top rope and into the ring before climbing the top rope, casting a long, evil and stoic look to the UWE Mutants. The Legend Slayer then slowly puts his hands into the air in an almost god-like fashion as the fans boo The Spartan, his actions lately have not been the most favorable. Kratos then steps down from the top rope and into the middle of the ring, staring down Sackboy... Literally, Sackboy was staring up to Kratos, the height and weight advantage being shown in only the stare down.

"That stare down is the definition of the size and weight difference in this match! Look at Sackboy, he's gotta crane his neck just to see Kratos' head. Lil' bastard trying to act tough! That attitude will get him KILLED in this match, The Legend Slayer will send him all the way to the depths of Hades!" Sneered Drake.

"Either way, there's Harry Tipper entering the ring, ladies and gentlemen, we are about to see David vs Goliath retold!" Yells Josh in excitement.

True to Josh's words, Harry Tipper enters the ring, clad in his zebra striped suit, his referee attire. The UWE Referee then checks both wrestlers for foreign objects of any kind... When it's crystal clear neither man is hiding anything, Harry Tipper smiles and walks to the center of the ring, asking both men...

_**"Are you ready...?"** _

Sackboy nods vigorously as he jumps about in his corner, getting warmed up, Kratos only grunts in reply, Harry takes that as a yes as he motions for the bell to be rung.

**(The bell rings as Kratos advances on Sackboy.)**

The Ghost of Sparta follows the retreating Sackboy around the ring, The LBP High-Flyer knew that if Kratos got his hands on him, he could kiss any chance of winning goodbye! For a moment, Sackboy uses a variety of ducks, dodges and rolls to escape each and every one of Kratos' holds and slams... That is, until he makes the fool hardy mistake of trying to Irish Whip the 295 pounder to the ropes. Kratos takes Sackboy by the wrist and instead whips HIM to the ropes, catching him on the rebound with an almost Bull Hammer-like Elbow Smash! The Legend Slayer then runs the ropes, wearing a dark look on his face the whole time to drop a Falling Elbow to Sackboy's sternum! Following that, Kratos mounts Sackboy, delivering elbow after elbow to the face, as if trying to cave in the smaller wrestler's face! With dark and sick intents on his mind, Kratos drags Sackboy to his feet after around thirteen elbows to the face and whips him into the corner, following up with a Body Avalanche. The squished Sackboy is then lifted up... And dropped face first onto the turnbuckle with a Snake Eyes that sends him stumbling backwards and onto his ass. With Sackboy prone in a seated position, Kratos hits the ropes and lands a Dropkick to the seated Sackboy's jaw followed by a pinfall attempt;

1...

At 1.13, Sackboy manages to roll the shoulder out.

"What did I tell ya, bro, Kratos is just waaaaaaaay too big and way too powerful for the rotten piece of terry cloth to beat!" Sneered Drake.

"I'll admit, things are NOT looking good for the Ultimate Underdog right now, but he's risen against the odds before and by the elder gods, I believe he's gonna do it again tonight!" Retorts Josh.

Sackboy tries to get back to a vertical base, but Kratos isn't letting him get away that easy as he knees Sackboy in the gut, doubling the living terry cloth over. Kratos then clubs Sackboy in the spine, bringing him to his knees. The Legend Slayer then treats Sackboy's head like a Football Ball as he hits the ropes and nails a Drive-By-Kick to the head! Kratos pins; 1... Sackboy again manages to roll the shoulder out before two! Grimacing, Kratos returns to his feet, holding Sackboy by his neck, yelling off-mic, **"I've got all the time in the world to teach you respect!"** before hooking him up and planting him down with a Snap Suplex! The former God of War then runs the ropes and lands a Leg Drop to the throat! One cover later; 1... AGAIN, it's a Sackboy kick-out just before two.

Growling under his breath, Kratos gets to his feet, possibly and likely thinking up new ways to punish his cloth and cotton opponent. He definitely finds a way as he lifts Sackboy up and whips him to the ropes, catching him on the bounce back with a stiff as hell Lariat! The crowd boos Kratos in disgust as he drops down to his knees, grabbing Sackboy's head and punching him in the face again, looking to possibly knock the stuffing out of him... Literally... The Ghost of Sparta then lifts Sackboy to a vertical base after four damaging right hands to the head and gets ready to Hammer Throw him into the corner... Only to get a surprise when The LittleBigPlanetian springs back to life and sweeps Kratos' legs out from underneath him! The Ultimate Underdog then hits the ropes and comes back right into a Boot to the head from Kratos, The Spartan then pins Sackboy, halting any thoughts of the cloth and cotton underdog gaining momentum;

1...

2...

Sackboy manages to kick out again!

"Drat, again, Kratos manages to keep this match firmly in HIS control, it's like fighting a brick wall!" Complains Josh.

"Yeah, a brick wall that can tear you limb from limb." Quipped Drake.

The Legend Slayer picks up Sackboy, rather ticked that a boot to the head didn't gain him a victory and in his mind, retribution. Kratos then whips The Ultimate Underdog to the ropes, only to be shocked when Sackboy hangs onto the ropes, hell bent on not running into a Kratos attack again! This angers The Legend Slayer as he charges at Sackboy for a Bike Kick... Only to get crotched on the top rope in that split second when Sackboy dodges at the last second, The Underdog then backs up and lands a Dropkick to the spine of Kratos, sending him over the ropes and too the outside! The LittleBigPlanet Hero then readies himself on the ropes and gets ready to slingshot himself over the ropes... Kratos gets ready to block and/or catch Sackboy in mid-air... Only to get Sackboy's feet to the face, sending him stumbling backwards and spine first into the announce table, Sackboy had faked Kratos out!

This time, The Cloth and Cotton High-Flyer gets ready do what he does best as he runs up to the corner and onto the middle rope before...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...Launching himself over the top, springboard style, to take Kratos down with a Triangle Plancha!**

"Oh wow! Sackboy speeding things up here against Kratos! What agility on that Plancha!" Praised Josh.

"Aw c'mon, Harry, he's usin' the ropes!" Complains Drake.

Following his high risk maneuver, Sackboy rolls to his feet, high fiving a young fan in the front seats and yelling in intensity to the fans, **"WHASSUP, FORTUNE CITY...!?"** to a loud ovation. The Underdog then returns his attention to Kratos and delivers a Knife Edge Chop to the chest of Kratos, a loud smack being heard around the Fortune City Arena! Two more and Kratos' chest is a bright red, The Underdog then climbs onto the apron as Kratos clutches his chest and runs off it, leaping towards Kratos and landing a Jumping Knee Strike from the apron to the outside to The Ghost of Sparta!

Sackboy then perches himself on the announce table as Kratos tries to recover... Only to get Missile Dropkick from Sackboy who had flew off the announce table and struck Kratos, sending him stumbling backwards and spine first into the steel steps! With momentum on his side, Sackboy smiles and runs towards Kratos for a Step-Up Enzuigiri... Only for The Legend Slayer to suddenly nail a Right Hand in mid-move, knocking Sackboy away. A dazed Sackboy regains his bearings on the floor and gets back up, however, Kratos has measured him enough...

...

...

...

**...To lift The LittleBigPlanetian onto his shoulders and land a Fireman's Carry into a Flapjack, right onto the steel steps!**

"OH GOD!" Exclaims Josh. "Sackboy just got DRILLED right there, his spine smashing straight into the steps and we all know by now, when a wrestler's spine meets the steel steps, the steel steps always win!"

"Well... Everything wins against Sackboy, he's that bad a wrestler while Kratos is a great, great fighter and he's proving it right now!" Fawns Drake.

Sackboy gasps out in agony as he lay against the steep steps in a heap, giving Kratos the chance to pull the LittleBigPlanetian away from the steps and slam his head into said steep steps, each time harder than the last! When he's done slamming Sackboy's head into the steel, five times being the number, Kratos throws Sackboy back into the ring. The Legend Slayer follows suite, dropping an elbow on Sackboy's head before covering;

1...

2...

Sackboy rolls the shoulder out again!

Without a single delay in his assault, Kratos immediately turns Sackboy over and begins to deliver a flurry of repeated elbow drops to Sackboy's likely injured spine! After a good five strikes, Kratos drags Sackboy to his feet, lifting him into the air... And delivering a Backbreaker! Sackboy screams out in agony but Kratos wasn't done yet, not by a long shot as he delivers a second Backbreaker! For the coup de grâce, Kratos, using his god almighty strength, takes Sackboy up again and throws him overhead with a Fallaway Slam!

"Kratos with that big boy, power game again! When you're six-foot five and weigh two hundred and ninety-five pounds, I find it hard to believe anybody can stop him! I'm beginning to lose hope in Sackboy! C'mon, ya living terry cloth, Rise Against The Odds!" Cheered Josh.

"He's not fighting the odds, he's fighting Kratos... BIG difference there!" Drake quipped.

With the momentum, clearly in his favor, Kratos goes right back to work on the living terry cloth, delivering a Knee Drop after Knee Drop to the face of Sackboy! Following that small beat down, Kratos takes Sackboy to his feet, draping one of Sackboy's arms over his neck, looking to end it early with an early Power-Plex...

...

...

...Kratos hauls Sackboy up...

...

...

...But the living terry cloth would rather not be Power-Plex'd as he fights out of said finishing maneuver and lands behind The Ghost of Sparta!

Kratos turns around, frustrated he didn't get the Power-Plex, but Sackboy is ready to turn things around as he lands a stiff, Shoot Kick to the knee, bringing Kratos down to a single knee, clutching his other in immense pain. The LBP High-Flyer then hits the ropes and comes back to clobber Kratos with Running Single Leg Dropkick, taking the kneeling Kratos to the canvas! Following the move that Roderick Strong calls the Sick Kick, Sackboy hits the ropes...

...

...

...

...And comes back right into Kratos' clutches!

"Oh god no! Kratos catches Sackboy again!" Protests Josh.

"Kratos grabbing somebody normally means getting slammed to oblivion!" Laughed Drake.

True to Drake's word, Kratos gets Sackboy set for a Sidewalk Slam... Only to get cut off in mid-slam when Sackboy wraps his legs around Kratos' head and throws Kratos shoulder first into the steel post with a Spinning Headscissors! Kratos grits his teeth in pain as he drags himself out of the corner and turns around to get a faceful of Sackboy's forearm via a Sliding Forearm Smash! Kratos leans against the corner in a daze as Sackboy goes to the top rope, landing rapid elbow strike after elbow strike to the head, the crowd counting along!

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Chanted the Fortune City Arena Fans.

Sackboy then drops down as Kratos stumbles out of the corner, falling to both knees, his vision blurred and wondering where the hell he was, giving the living terry cloth the chance to hit the ropes, run towards Kratos...

...

...

...

...

...

**...And clobber him upside the head with a Shining Wizard!**

"SHINING WIZARD! HE DROPPED THE BIG GUY!" Calls Josh.

"NO! NO! NO! Kratos let him get that in, because he's such a nice guy!" Protests Drake, gaining a "What the fuck...?" look from Josh.

Sackboy then crawls in for the cover as Fortune City Arena chants his name, Harry Tipper makes the count as Sackboy hooks the outside leg;

1...

2...

NO! Kratos manages to roll the shoulder out, just before 3!

"Dammit, not even getting kicked in his motherfuckin' head keeps Kratos down." Mutters Josh.

"Of course it won't! That's how hard headed he is!" Says Drake, not realizing he just insulted Kratos.

Not wasting any time, Sackboy immediately ascends the top rope as Kratos regains his composure and stands up. Only to receive a Diving European Uppercut from The LittleBigPlanetian, knocking him backwards to the ropes, Sackboy then catches Kratos on the bounce back with a Dropkick to the knee! With momentum on his side, Sackboy goes Ric Flair on Kratos, delivering a Knife Edge Chops to the chest, each time, a loud smack and a "Wooo!" from Sackboy and the crowd. After around three of those sharp chops, Sackboy locks Kratos in a Side Headlock, before running to the nearby corner, springing out of it for a Springboard Bulldog...

...

...

...

...But Wait! Kratos suddenly pushes The Ultimate Underdog away as they come out the turnbuckle!

"Effective counter by Kratos!" Called Josh.

The confused Sackboy then turns around and receives a Big Boot to the face! Kratos falls to a knee off this attack, glaring down at Sackboy before dragging him to his feet and Body Slamming him to the floor! Instead of going for a cover, Kratos... Ascends to the top rope...?

"This is very unusual for Kratos, it's almost paranormal we ever see The Legend Slayer ascend the top rope!" Says Josh.

"I think I know why he's heading up there..." Mutters Drake knowingly.

Once, The Legend Slayer gets to the top rope, he steadies himself for a Frog Splash, a jab towards his rival over in CCW, Wolf Hawkfield... But Sackboy would rather not be squished like a pancake as he kips-up to his feet and before anyone could blink, runs towards Kratos, grabs the ropes... And delivers a Rope-Aided Kick to the skull!

"OH MAN! Did you HEAR that impact...!? That was like a damn bullet going off!" Yells Josh.

"Looks like Sackboy got a head shot then." Grumbles Drake.

Sackboy then ascends the top rope himself, a place he's much more comfy in. Setting Kratos up, Sackboy screams to the crowd in passion before wrapping his legs around Kratos' neck...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND CONNECTING WITH A BEAUTIFUL TOP-ROPE FRANKENSTEINER!**

"FRAKENSTEINER OFF THE TOP!" Shouts Josh. "MY GOD, SACKBOY TAKING THINGS TO A NEW LEVEL HERE TONIGHT!"

"Are you fuckin' joking me...!? I COULD DO THAT! I just hurt my leg helping a child escape a burning building." Drake's bullshit excuse only gains laughter from his brother.

Both Sackboy and Kratos lay on the mat, panting slightly and of course, the living terry cloth is the first to his feet. Sackboy, taking a new path in his style goes to Kratos' legs and to the crowd's joy... Locks them up and turns The Spartan over, placing a knee to the head...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...LASSO FROM EL PASSO LOCKED ON TIGHT!**

"OH! We saw Sonic pay tribute to Eddie Guerrero in the opening match with his trademark Frog Splash, now it's Sackboy taking a trick out of Eddie's submission handbook with that Elevated Cloverleaf with the knee to the back of Kratos' head!" Explains Josh, sounding excited.

"NO! Kratos will break out of this easily!" Drake snaps.

Kratos growls in absolute agony as Sackboy remains firmly in position, pulling away at the legs and driving his knee into the back of Kratos' head, for a good three minutes, The Ghost of Sparta is locked, dead center in the middle of the ring, growls of agony turn to screams of pain as the longer Kratos resists, the tighter Sackboy pulls and tears away at Kratos' body. Kratos then, shockingly, raises a hand, motioning that he may want to tap out for the first time in his decorated UWE Career!

"TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!" Chanted the fans of Fortune City, eager to see Sackboy make history.

"NO! HE WILL NOT SUBMIT! KRATOS... WILL... NOT... TAP!" Protests Drake as Kratos is beginning to fade.

"Whether he taps, snaps or fades, Sackboy will make history, he'll win by Submission! C'mon, kid, make history!" Cheers Josh as Sackboy screams to Kratos, off-mic, "C'MON, TAP OUT!"

The Spartan's hand shakes wildly before raising it and lowering it to the mat, but eventually, Kratos takes the other path and tries dragging his mangled form to the ropes to try and obtain a rope break...

...

...After a minute of crawling, Kratos is a hand away from the bottom rope, hand shaking feverishly! Kratos goes to grab it, but he's a hairs length away!

...

...

...

Sackboy, seeing how close Kratos is to the ropes, tries to drag Kratos back into the center of the ring, but this also gives Kratos the chance to slip out of Sackboy's hold and grab his arm, grabbing the head...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND HOOKING SACKBOY INTO HIS OWN SUBMISSION; THE GOGOPLATA!**

"Look at this, Kratos with his own Submission! Masterful counter!" Screams Josh, alerting everybody of what's going on.

Drake laughs evilly at this sight. "YEAH! CHOKE THAT BASTARD!"

This time, it's Sackboy in a world of trouble as his entire body shakes wildly, realizing the danger he's in! Kratos grabs at the head and locks on the Gogoplata tighter than he's ever done before. After around a minute, Sackboy's hand shakes at an unnatural pace, raising it and lowering it above the canvas, opting whether to submit or not. Deciding not to, Sackboy attempts to turn his body, reaching out a leg and an arm for the ropes, for a needed rope break! Sackboy's arm and leg are too small however as he's not even close to the ropes.

"No... This can't be how it ends..." Whispers Josh in despair, realizing what Sackboy was in.

"NOW do you realize it's hopeless...!?" Cackled Drake.

After two more minutes, Sackboy begins to fade, his feverish shaking slowing down... Signalling he's losing consciousness. The crowd boos Kratos as he growls in intensity, locking on the hold even tighter. One minute later and Sackboy is completely limp, Harry sees this and in concern grabs one of Sackboy's arms...

...

...

...Raising it... And dropping it once.

...

...

"Sackboy's done... He gave one of the greatest efforts I've ever seen... But Drake is right, it's over..." Mutters Josh.

"Just ring the bell, Tipper, he's done!" Yells Drake, rushing Harry, wanting to see Kratos win already.

...

...

...He raises it again... And drops it down for the fated second time.

...

...

"Rise Against The Odds... My ass..." Said Josh hopelessly.

"Welcome to reality, brother." Laughed Drake.

...

...

...Harry then raises it one last time...

...

...

**...AND SACKBOY JUST STOPS IT FROM HITTING THE MAT!**

The crowd explodes into a thunderous ovation as Kratos' eyes widen, how the hell was this kid still going...!? Harry smirks, the match wasn't over JUST yet.

"YES! YES! YES! THERE'S STILL HOPE!" Screams Josh, regaining Hope and not the hedgehog.

"Ah, for the love of... JUST DIE, YOU LIVING TERRY CLOTH!" Howled Drake in rage.

He refuses to do that as Sackboy makes one final attempt to get to the ropes... But again, reality sets in, his body was too small... So Sackboy takes the final route... And tries to stand up, try and drag two hundred and ninety-five pounds of weight up with him... The first try is just like Radec being nice, a failure... The second try is like PaRappa being evil... Impossible... But the third and final try...

...

...

"No way..." Whispered both brothers in unison.

...

...

...

...Against all odds... Sackboy grabs Kratos' legs with one of his arms and uses the ropes to drag himself and unbelievably, Kratos to his feet!

The crowd explodes again as Sackboy stands up with Kratos in Modified Powerbomb-position! The True Ultimate Underdog then gets a running start and slams Kratos against the turnbuckle, breaking the hold and sending Kratos into a seated position in the corner.

"Are you fucking joking...!? Are you fucking kidding me...!? HOW!? HOW!?" Asked Drake, wondering how the hell Sackboy pulled that miracle off.

"RISE AGAINST THE ODDS, BITCH!" Responded Josh.

Sackboy then backs up before running towards the corner, taking a hold of the ropes and delivering a Hardyac Arrest to the stomach of Kratos, knocking the air out of The Ghost of Sparta! The winded warrior then drags himself to his feet, only for Sackboy to snag him in a lightning quick and skillful Small Package;

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Kratos kicks out with a shocked look on his face!

Sackboy doesn't let Kratos recover however as he goes to work on Kratos' chest with stiff as hell, Shoot Kicks to the chest, each strike making a loud smacking sound of the arena as Sackboy's leg met Kratos' flesh. Sackboy then lets Kratos get up before running the ropes... And landing a High Knee to the chest, knocking Kratos to the mat! The LBP High-Flyer screams out to the fans, "C'MON BABY!" before running to the ropes and springboarding off them, landing a Springboard Moonsault! Sackboy keeps the lateral press on;

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Kratos again kicks out of Sackboy's flurry!

Frustration in his eyes, Sackboy gets back up, waiting for Kratos to get back up... Only for Kratos to knock him down with a Throat Thrust, stopping his momentum! The Legend Slayer then takes Sackboy and whips him to the ropes, catching him with a stiff Lariat, followed by another Lariat when Sackboy attempts to roll to his feet... The Ultimate Underdog gets up and charges at Kratos for a Superman Punch, but Kratos snatches him out of the air, coils up...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND TAKES HIM DOWN WITH A SNAP SCOOP POWERSLAM!**

The LBP High-Flyer attempts to roll out of the ring to recover, but that's a big mistake as Kratos grabs him by the neck and drags him back through the ropes, propping his feet on the ring ropes, Kratos then snarls to the fans... Before falling back...

...

...

...

...

**...TO DRILL SACKBOY WITH A ROPE-HUNG DDT!**

Sackboy bounces off the mat onto his back as Kratos sits up, a demented look in his eyes, signalling he wanted Sackboy destroyed.

"Uh oh... Kratos' has the crazy eyes! We've seen that look in his eyes before, people like Scorpion, PaRappa, Donkey Kong, Ken Masters and many other great UWE Superstars have seen that look and have been left in Kratos' path of destruction afterwards!" Says Josh.

"Those eyes hopefully mean the end of Sackboy! People love the underdogs... But their gonna be really upset soon then!" Sneered Drake.

Kratos then goes towards the corner and begins to demand Sackboy to stand up, to return to his feet... When the Cloth and Cotton Underdog does just that, Kratos charges, intent on Bike Kicking Sackboy to oblivion...

...

...Only for Sackboy to dodge at the last second, causing Kratos to crotch himself for the second time in the match!

The Legend Slayer pulls himself out of the ropes as Sackboy immediately runs up the turnbuckle, twisting off the top rope for Whisper in the Wind... Only for Kratos to pluck him out of the sky with a clean catch!

The Ghost of Sparta then maneuvers Sackboy's body, running towards the corner and delivering a Snake Eyes, smashing Sackboy's face into the turnbuckle! The LBP Hero stumbles out of the corner off the Snake Eyes and turns around...

...

...

...To to be lifted into the air by The Legend Slayer...

...

...

...

**...AND SLAMMED BACK DOWN WITH THE DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER!**

"Shades of Arn Anderson!" Calls Josh.

"...And like most of the times Double A pulled that move off, this is..." Starts Drake as Kratos pinned Sackboy, hooking the outside leg, Tipper dropped down and counted;

1...

**"Game!"**

...

2...

**"Set!"**

...

Sackboy manages to kick out, just as Harry's hand floats above the mat!

 **"Matc** -Oh for god's sake, why can't this damn living terry cloth accept FATE...!?" Rages Drake.

"Fuck fate." Josh simply responded.

Kratos, face red with frustration, gets to his feet while also dragging Sackboy up... He lifts Sackboy onto his shoulders for a Samoan Drop, but Sackboy with a few elbows to the head cuts him off. Sackboy then drops down behind Kratos and Dropkicks the back of his legs before hitting the ropes and coming back with a Snap Neckbreaker! With momentum on his side, Sackboy ascends the top rope and goads Kratos into standing up...

...

...

...

...When The Spartan does stand up, Sackboy towards him for a Seated Senton, only for Kratos to suddenly side-step the Cloth and Cotton Underdog! Sackboy lands on his feet, but this stumble is enough for Kratos to grab him from behind and go for a Full Nelson Slam... However, counters are everywhere as Sackboy, using his agility transitions the lift into a Victory Roll-Up;

1...

2...

Kratos kicks out and both wrestlers scramble to their feet!

The Ultimate Underdog lands a High Kick to the head, following the exchange, stunning The Spartan! Sackboy then hooks the head and goes for a Standing Tornado DDT, only for Kratos to push him away as Sackboy jumps, sending him to the apron! The Ultimate Underdog tries to regain his composure on the apron and turns around...

...

...

...

**...TO GET A BIKE KICK TO THE SKULL!**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"** The entire arena goes as Sackboy does a flip from the apron due to the impact and lands a stomach first on the ground.

 **"OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, ZEUS, ODIN AND WHATEVER OTHER DEITY LIVES UP THERE!"** Shrieked Josh in horror.

 **"THAT'S IT! Call the fat lady, tell 'er to get warmed up, this one's over!"** Quipped Drake.

"HOLY SHIT!" is chanted by the fans as Kratos maintains a dark and brooding look on his face as he exits the ring, he stands over Sackboy's prone form and screams for the heavens before grabbing Sackboy by the arm and dragging him to his feet, draping one of the Cloth and Cotton Underdog's arms over his own neck. The crowd pops in horror as Kratos lifts Sackboy into the air, Suplex-style and holds him their for what seems like an eternity...

...

...

...

...The valiant LBP Hero however refuses to give up as he swings his legs around, using the momentum to land on the apron. Kratos turns around and receives another High Kick to the side of the head, knocking him away. Sackboy then shows his face, a huge cut in his fabric and stuffing forming around the cut and falling onto his chest... An ugly wound.

"Oh jesus christ... That's... That's a really ugly wound Sackboy's gained." Mutters Josh in concern.

"Maybe it'll remind him not to fuck with The Legend Slayer." Says Drake spitefully.

Sackboy then dives off the apron and lands a Double Axe Handle to the side of Kratos' head, knocking The Spartan to the floor. Sackboy wipes away some of the fabric getting on his eyes and rolls Kratos back into the ring, his head just sticking out onto the apron. This time, it's Sackboy with the sick and twisted thoughts as he climbs up the steps and onto the top rope, throwing his hands around, getting himself and the crowd fired up. With a dead serious and slightly psychotic look in his eyes, Sackboy leaps from the top rope towards the apron hung Kratos...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND DELIVER A HIGH-ANGLE DIVING LEG DROP THAT NEARLY CUTS OFF THE ROPE-HUNG KRATOS' NECK!**

"Good lord, Sackboy nearly decapitated the man! That MUST be an illegal move!" Protested Drake.

"Screw the guillotine, that's how the French Revolution should've been!" Joked Josh.

The Cloth and Cotton Underdog sells the aftershock of his high-risk, high-reward move for a good minute before standing upright on the apron as Kratos had rolled into the center of the ring to try and recover, however, Sackboy is hell-bent on ending the match, RIGHT NOW, as he takes a deep breath, steadies himself and springboards for a Springboard Body Splash...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...WHICH MISSES WHEN KRATOS ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY AT THE LAST SECOND!**

Sackboy screams out in pain as he staggers to his feet, fabric falling to the floor as he clutches his chest in pain and agony... Meanwhile, Kratos drags himself to his feet and advances on Sackboy, grabbing him and lifting him into the air...

...

...

...

**...DRAPING HIM ACROSS HIS KNEE WITH A SLOBBERKNOCKER!**

"OH! Right to the injured spine! Good lord, a Backbreaker like that will simply snap your spine in two!" Says Josh, wincing at Sackboy's pain.

"I HOPE IT DID!" Drake suddenly yells out, startling Josh and relishing in Sackboy's pain.

Kratos goes for the pinfall victory, hooking BOTH of Sackboy's legs as tightly as he could, Harry Tipper drops down and counts the pin attempt;

1...

2...

NO! Sackboy fights out, shooting the shoulder up at 2.9999!

"Sackboy has been literally torn apart, he has been slammed, broken and overall just slaughtered! But the heart and soul in this kid will NOT allow him to quit!" Said Josh, admiring Sackboy's spirit.

"Yeah...!? Well, Heart and Soul can only get you so far! In fact, I don't hope Kratos doesn't just beat Sackboy, I hope he KILLS him." Stated Drake coldly.

In the ring, Kratos gets back up, angrily questioning Harry Tipper on how that was not the three count he seeked. Harry does confirm to the Legend Slayer that it was only two. Kratos looks just about ready to slaughter Tipper for his insolence, but unknown to him, Sackboy had got up behind up... The Cloth and Cotton Underdog then leaps onto Kratos' back and tries to bring him down with a Crucifix Pin, only for Kratos to hang onto the ropes! Stopping Sackboy from bringing him down!

The LBP High-Flyer then rolls to his feet, wondering what happened and turns around... To duck an attempted Bike Kick from Kratos! The Ghost of Sparta then turns around and grabs Sackboy's leg just as he tries to Superkick him, Kratos only snarls at Sackboy as he throws the leg away, big mistake... As Sackboy uses the momentum from the throw to swing his other leg... And connect with a Dragon Whip, right to the side of the head.

Kratos stumbles around the ring in a daze until he nearly crashes into a cornered Tipper, who holds up his hands in fear. Sackboy then runs at Kratos, hell-bent on ending the match, going for a Step-Up Enzuigiri, using the ropes for leverage...

...

...

...Only for Kratos to duck at the last moment...

...

...

***SMACK!***

Sackboy's Enzuigiri instead, clocks Harry in the side of the temple, sending The Stylin' Time Splitter over the top and to the outside!

"HARRY!" Yells Josh in concern as Harry's crumpled form lands in front of the announce table. "Oh jesus christ, Sackboy accidentally nearly knocked Harry's head off his shoulders!"

"I say he did it on purpose, what a no good S.O.B!" Says Drake. trying to slander Sackboy's name.

In shock and sadness, Sackboy clutches the sides of his head, guilty as hell over striking Harry. This gives Kratos the time to run the ropes... And strike Sackboy in the back of the head with a Bike Kick, knocking Sackboy out cold! Growling under his breath, Kratos goes outside the ring, retrieving a steel chair. The crowd boos loudly at this. The Ghost of Sparta then yells off-mic to a struggling to stand Cloth and Cotton Underdog. **"I've had enough of you!"** before setting Sackboy up...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND CRACKING THE STEEL CHAIR OVER SACKBOY'S SKULL!**

Sackboy falls to back down to the mat, knocked for a loop as The Legend Slayer stands over him, a menacing sight. Not content with his handiwork and seeing that Harry wasn't waking up from La-La Land anytime soon. Kratos drops the steel chair and places it in the center of the ring before going back to Sackboy, lifting him up and nailing a boot to the mid-section...

...

...

...

...Kratos then drapes one of Sackboy's arms over his head and marches to the center of the ring, lifting him into the air, Suplex-style...

...

...

**...BEFORE SLAMMING HIM ONTO THE COLD, HARD STEEL CHAIR WITH THE POWER-PLEX!**

**"OH DEAR MOTHER OF GOD!"** Yells Josh in horror as Sackboy's body went limp upon impact.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Laughed Drake almost insanely.

Outside the ring, Harry Tipper begins to stir, meanwhile, Kratos slides the steel chair outside of the ring before lying, back first on Sackboy, hooking the outside leg, Tipper then slides into the ring and despite being dazed and injured, makes the count;

"Sackboy... This is..." Started Drake.

1...

**"GAME!"**

...

...

...

2...

**"SET!"**

...

...

...

KICKOUT! SACKBOY KICKS OUT, DESPITE ALL ODDS AGAINST HIM!

 **"AND MATC-** WHAAAAAAAAAAT...!?" Questioned Drake in shock and disbelief.

"HE KICKED OUT!" Answers Josh.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT...!?" Asked Drake again, not believing it.

 **"HE KICKED OUT!"** Repeats Josh, yelling until his vocal cords hurt.

In the ring, Kratos couldn't believe it either, he was pounding the mat in anger and fury! How in the name of God was Sackboy still competing!? He had slammed, torn and broke The Cloth and Cotton Underdog, yet he still fights! Instead of losing it last time, Kratos gets up, pounding his chest, first with the right hand then the left before throwing his arms out like a true warrior as he set up for The Bike Kick. He wanted this over, NOW... With fabric running down his face and onto his chest, Sackboy uses the ropes to stand up, not even sure where he was or what he was doing...

...

...

...

...

...

...Once Sackboy is at a vertical base, Kratos waits for him to turn around before charging at him for what may be the last time...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...But Sackboy is able to get out of dodge by side-stepping at the last second, causing Kratos to crotch himself on the ropes!

"OHHHHHH!" Yells Josh. "THIS IS YOUR CHANCE, KID!"

"NO...! OH GOD NO!" Protested Drake.

**"SACKBOY! SACKBOY! SACKBOY! SACKBOY!"**

With every UWE Mutant in the building cheering him on, Sackboy ascends the top rope, dragging Kratos out of the ropes with him... Once he reached the top, Sackboy, using every once of strength he had left...

...

...

...Hauled The Legend Slayer into the air, screaming to the heavens, "UWE FOREVEEEEEEEER!", The crowd gives a thunderous ovation as...

...

...

**...SACKBOY FINALLY, AT LONG LAST SCORES WITH THE POP-IT...**

...

...

...But Wait! Sackboy keeps hold of Kratos Instead of letting go! Sackboy ascends to the top, once again, Kratos still being hanged in the air...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND DELIVERS A SECOND POP-IT!**

"HOLY SWEET BABY JESUS! IF THAT DOESN'T DO IT, NOTHING WILL!" Shrieked Josh.

"No... No... No... This... Isn't... Possible..." Muttered Drake over a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Kratos' body falls to the mat, his head bleeding like a stuffed pig as Sackboy falls his knees himself, trying to regain his composure after the Double Pop-It... From there, Sackboy just drapes himself over Kratos, not even remembering to hook the leg as Harry Tipper drops down and counts;

 **"Can he do it...!?"** Asked Josh aloud.

 **"HE CAN'T!"** Protested Drake.

**1...**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**2...**

**"HE CAN'T...!"** Repeats Drake, praying to every deity that Kratos would kick out.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**3!**

**"HE CAN! SACKBOY WINS! SACKBOY WINS! SACKBOY WINS! SACKBOY HAS RISEN AGAINST THE ODDS!"** Yells Josh in pure joy.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"** Shrieked Drake in horror, slumping back in his seat.

_["Yeah!_

_I'm gonna steal your thunder... (steal your thunder...)_

_Coming up from under... (coming up from under...)_

_I got your number,_

_I'm the underdog! (I'm the underdog!)_

_I'm gonna stand your ground... (I'm gonna steal your ground...)_

_Turn your head around... (Turn your head around...)_

_I'm gonna take you down 'cause,_

_I'm the underdog! (I'm the underdog!)"]_

**("Underdog" plays all around Fortune City Arena among a deafening ovation!)**

Sackboy then gets up off Kratos and realizes what just happened, climbing the top rope, screaming out, "I DID IT! I DID IT!" as the crowd responds with a standing ovation and chanting his name. Sackboy wipes the fabric out of his eyes as he looks out on the fans that he gave 110% for in the match for. Following that, Sackboy throws his hands out, forming rock signs, yelling out, "I LOVE YOU ALL!" before climbing down, Harry Tipper then takes Sackboy's arm and raises it in the air, he was the winner and had risen against the odds. Outside the ring, Pacman brings the mic to his lips, smiling...

 **"Here is your winner of the match... SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKBOOOOOOOOY!"** Announces Pacman, barely heard over the ovation.

"Rise Against The Odds! Rise Against The Odds! Sackboy has done it! He has shocked the whole world again and proven all the doubters wrong!" Cheered Josh, clapping for Sackboy's efforts.

"THIS IS GRADE-A BULLSHIT! HE MUST HAVE CHEATED! THERE'S NO WAY! NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" Screams Drake in fury.

"Suck it, Drake! Sackboy earned that victory! Against all odds, Sackboy has risen against the odds! Heart and Soul prevails over brute force and god-like strength! Sackboy is the hottest and fast rising Superstar in UWE, right now! Congratulations to Sackboy!" Said Josh.

Sackboy then comes down from the turnbuckle as his music plays...

...

...

...And turns around to face a recovered Kratos.

Sackboy's music dies down as he stares up at Kratos, practically daring him to try something, no fear in his eyes whatsoever... Kratos then reaches towards Sackboy as The Cloth and Cotton Underdog prepares himself...

...

...

...

...Only to be shocked when Kratos grabs his arm instead and raises it in the air. The crowd cheers for the Sportsmanship as Sackboy smiles, Kratos' dark and brooding look hadn't changed, but it was clear he now respected his The Cloth and Cotton Warrior.

"You would've made a good Spartan Warrior, kid..." Muttered Kratos off-mic before leaving the ring, leaving Sackboy to have his moment of glory.

 **"RESPECT EARNED!"** Josh stated as Drake was left speechless. The camera goes backstage.

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

UWE Interviewer, Tommy Pickles is seen with a mic and a flashlight, wondering about the backstage area, a scared... No, petrified, look on his face. "Oh god... Oh god... Can't believe I agreed to this, trying to get an interview with the motherfucking Slender Man... What am I, nuts...!?" Whispered Tommy in fear.

For the next minute, Tommy explores the area of The Damaged Rejects, jumping at even the slightest sound and the unusual feature... The camera kept turning to static. Tommy then comes across a door, a Locker Room Door... Albeit a battered, broken and bloodied, Locker Room Door. On the door, were ragged pictures and notes... The shaking hand of Tommy then takes one, then the next, showing each one to the camera.

The first one was a picture of "The Burning Wolf" Nick Terakidan... Only it had a large circle with an X through it covering it over Nick's face and the picture itself, was tattered and looked like it had been burned.

The next was a note... Or more like a warning... "DON'T LOOK... X OR IT TAKES YOU i"

The last was definitely the most disturbing... A bloodied and tattered A-4 piece of paper with a poem on it...

**"While you rest unbound, asleep**

**The Slenderman will take his keep**

**His rounded face so blank, so graceful**

**Dressed in suits that seem so tasteful**

**Long dark legs that step and stagger**

**Long fingers sharp like daggers**

**Moving in such rapid pace**

**Gaining on you with no haste**

**So close to you, no less than an inch**

**Do not move, blink or flinch**

**For he delivers pure demise**

**A cursed soul in disguise**

**The Slenderman makes no mistake**

**For he will have your soul to take..."**

Tommy backs away from the notes and picture in horror before simply dropping the microphone, yelping in terror and running from the area. Before the camera goes to another location in the backstage area, it statics, The Slender Man popping up for a brief moment, The UWE Galaxy Championship draped over his shoulder.

* * *

_**...AND THAT'S THE PART! XD** _

_**Man, that was hard to start with... But then, I slapped myself, told myself, "Connor, you can do this!" and worked my ass off.** _

_**Comments would be appreciated, I REALLY LOVE THEM! They motivate me so much these days, so please, it's not asking much, just a few light taps on the keyboard, it won't kill you! T_T** _

_**Jokes aside, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'm Connor A.K.A Connor2013 and I'm saying... Sayonara, hope to see you here, next time!** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**~UWE Barely Legal~** _

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

In the backstage area, namely the locker rooms of one Team 2D... Were tables, lots of tables, burning, flames rising from the charred and burning balsa wood as thick smoke shrouded the locker rooms, among the flaming tables, smoky air and dimly lit locker room, stood Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse, Duos Titles draped over their shoulders and vicious looks on their faces. Jerry had a microphone in hand,

"Fire... Balsa Wood Tables... put those two together, you get flaming tables... Something Korruption, Noob Saibot and Smoke are going to get VERY acquainted with... Korruption... what exactly is it...? A virus...? A plague...? A tag team...? All of the above, ladies and gentlemen, all of the above... Korruption, you TRIED to get inside our heads earlier this week... You attacked me, brutally slamming me around the ring, into the ring ropes and onto the barricade and fuck, man, my ribs are a bit taped due to said assault... but then, you did the worst of it all... You both took me up and Double Chokeslammed me through Drake and Josh's announce table, yelling afterwards that you guys were the REAL inventors of Non-Stop Violence... while you were chased away by my good buddy, Tom before you could do more, that ate me up, Korruption, because honestly, you two are likely one of the greatest tag teams in Fictional Wrestling... but to say you guys are the ones who made Non-Stop Violence is an insult to me, to Tom, to our legacy and to EVERY DAMN UWE MUTANT IN THIS ARENA!" Screamed Jerry in fury, pacing around the room as Tom takes the mic.

"Korruption... Team 2D will NOT give up... we WILL NOT back down... we WILL NOT waver... you are looking at dominant opponents... a Flaming Tables Match is in our favor and with a little Non-Stop Violence added in, it'll be your own personal hell. At the legendary and historic, never duplicated, never replicated CCW/UWE Supershow, we both fought in matches... Me and Jerry here, Team 2D fought against The Dragon Kids, Max and Enrique, a team which may be the next generation of Tag Team Wrestling... and won, we won because of superior chemistry, experience and most of all... friendship... I'm not sure that you two even LIKE each other, your polar opposites, you both couldn't be MORE different, Smoke's honorable, Saibot's an asshole... yet somehow, you both make it work... anyway, I'm getting off track... at that same CCW/UWE Supershow, you both wrestled.. The Forces of Nature, Soda Popinski and Bald Bull, managed by Doc Louis, all of Punch-Out! fame... in an Elimination Tables Match... and you both lost... despite being around longer, beating larger opponents and overall just being one of Fiction's greatest tag teams... you two couldn't get the job done while we could... what does that tell ya, Korruption?" Says Tom, before passing the mic back to a calm and now cool Jerry.

"Sure, you two competed in a MUCH MORE grueling match-up... but it was also in your favor... hardcore... but, you both choked... we don't care how much Soda and Bull weighed, we don't care how much Doc intervened... all it ended up was, you guys losing, us winning... heh, and that same story will be told soon... TONIGHT, in Fortune City, Nevada, blowing in the wind, a new smell shall arise, not the smell of zombies... but the smell of burning, putrid flesh," Tom pauses to sniff the air, "Oh god, don't you just looooooooove that smell people...?" Asked Tom, throwing the mic to Jerry.

"I do, Thomas, I do... and I'm sure the MILLIONS and MILLIONS of Team 2D's fans love it too... To anybody who doesn't like it, we got three words for 'em!" Says Jerry as the fans explode into cheers that may rival Sackboy's, getting as fired up as Team 2D was.

_**"NON-STOP VIOLENCE! (clap-clap-clap-clap-clap-clap) NON-STOP VIOLENCE! (clap-clap-clap-clap-clap-clap) NON-STOP VIOLENCE! (clap-clap-clap-clap-clap-clap)"** _

"...that and a personal message for Korruption... **Burn in hell!"** Ended Tom emphatically as Team 2D gave a crotch chop to the camera as the cameras go to ringside.

* * *

The crowd is still cheering and chanting for Team 2D's intense and emotional promo as every fan was on their feet for UWE's Greatest Tag Team! Josh whistles, "Phew... Team 2D sure knows how to get the crowd fired up and we're not even through a quarter of the night." Quipped Josh.

"Yup and later tonight, Team 2D WILL defend The UWE Duos Championships against long-standing rivals, Noob Saibot and Smoke, the collective unit known as Korruption in a match that may in fact push our rating to TV-MA." Gasped Drake before laughing slightly.

"Flaming Tables, bitches! One pair's going to hell, the other leaves with The Duos Titles." Stated Josh.

"That aside, I think it's time we continue the-" Drake is immediately cut-off by new music playing over the PA, certain piano tune flares over the speakers... and so does the fans' hate for The Twin Tailed Fox.

_["I'm holding on so tightly now,_

_My insides scream so loud,_

_They keep watching, watching me drown,_

_How did it come to this?"]_

_**(Hollywood Undead -"Sell Your Soul")** _

"...night." Deadpans Drake, frowning slightly.

As Hollywood Undead's music plays all around Fortune City Arena, the lights turn a dimmed and ominous yellow, a flash of Chris Jericho 2009-like orange pyro goes off on the ramp, and out from behind the curtain... steps **Miles "Tails" Prower** , a cold, calculating look on his face, sneering at the millions of fans in attendance. The fans boo the former best friend of Sonic out of the building as he walks down the ramp, shaking off any big match-goosebumps, ignoring the fans' view of him as he walked up the steel steps and onto the apron, looking out towards the fans, a snarl developing on his face before jumping over the top rope and into the ring, climbing the top rope and of course, flipping off the fans, gaining a massive amount of heat and hate, Tails only waves them off as they begin a huge chant, "FUCK YOU, MILES!" In the crowd, fans were holding up signs of different colors and different messages such as "Tails' career will come to a shocking end!" or "You sold your soul... for about 2 cents!"

"The following contest is a Singles Match, scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Westside Island, weighing 209 pounds and standing at 5'11, he made his debut in 1992 as Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick, but has since outgrew Sonic... Ladies and gentlemen, this is... **MILES "TAILS" PROWER!"** Introduced Pacman as the crowd continued their chant towards Tails as he only sneered back.

"Fuck you Tails, indeed... While I admit Tails has had a stellar career here in UWE, the actions he's done have proved he's nothing but an insecure jackass," Growled Josh, "Fuck, man, I personally believe UWE is the only place he shows his true colors, a jackass, that's what he is. No matter where he is, UCA, UWE, XCF... It doesn't matter, he's a jackass, a pure jackass and I personally pray to the elder gods that Cole finally, at long last puts a stake in the heart that is Tails' career!"

"I hope I don't have to deal with this the whole match," Muttered Drake under his breath before speaking normally, "Josh, while there's a small chance you may be right, you have to remember UWE changes people, Tails being a prime example. But, as said, either way, this match-up has grown personal lately, a few weeks ago, Tails would come to ring and explain his metamorphism in UWE, giving some of the most bullshit reasons in history... until a certain Conduit stepped out from behind the curtain, onto the ramp and into the ring. Cole would lay into Tails during said situation which, thanks to temporary GM at the time, led to a match between the two... Cole would pick up the win, but not without controversy."

"Controversy is right, Tails would bring a steel chair into the mix, Cole would counter the attack, lift Tails up... and drill him with an Ionic Vortex onto the steel before going for a pinfall, during which, at a count of two and half, Tails would place his foot on the bottom rope, Harry wouldn't catch it and Cole would win the match. This of course, drove Tails insane the next week, going to Geese and DEMANDING he reverse the decision... only earning a match with Scorpion in the process which he lost... after said match, Tails would cut another promo on wanting respect for all his apparent hard work... only for Cole to step again, stating he himself was the future... of course this didn't suit well with Tails and the challenge for this match was made... it then went to blows... Tonight..." Started Josh...

...

...

...

...before music cut him off this time, guitars blasting over the PA.

 _["Border line,_ _Dead inside._ _I don't mind,_ _Falling to pieces._ _Count me in, violent_ _Let's begin, feeding the sickness._ _How do I simplify?_ _Dislocate - the enemy's on the way!"]_

**_(Breaking Benjamin - "Unknown Soldier")_ **

"..it's all about respect." Finished Josh.

As the new music blares over the P.A and all around a cheering and standing Fortune City Arena, out steps **Cole MacGrath** , clad in his inFAMOUS 2 Full Good Karma Attire, for a moment, Cole closes his eyes and takes a long, deep breath before opening his eyes, newly found focus and determination in his eyes as he walks down to the ring, before stopping in the middle of the ramp, lowering his head... the crowd then cheers as Cole snaps his head forward and throws a fist out, yelling "UWE FOREVEEEEEEEER, BITCH!" as he pumped a fist forward, causing blue and red fireworks to shoot into the open sky, all around Fortune City Arena, the fireworks then form into words, "BARELY LEGAL!" as the fans cheer wildly. Cole smirks and chuckles slightly before climbing onto the apron, playing to the crowd before entering the ring through the middle and top rope, climbing to the top turnbuckle and clapping his hands, getting all the UWE Mutants rallied behind him. In the crowd, fans held up signs, odd ones at that, such as "The Patron Saint of New Marais!" or "The Demon of Empire City!"

"...and his opponent, from Empire City, New York, weighing 217 pounds and standing at 6'2... He hails from the critically acclaimed game series from SuckerPunch, inFAMOUS as it's protagonist... **COOOOOOOLE MACGRATH!"** Introduced Pacman as Cole climbed down from the turnbuckle and narrowed his eyes at Tails who returns the favor.

"The former three-time Galaxy Champion looks ready for action here tonight, as we stated moments ago, Cole and Tails have SERIOUS issues with each other that are going to be solved tonight, it's all about respect, Tails, if he wins tonight, will put himself back on the map, ready to make himself know... but Cole wants to get on the rise, beating Tails at such a big PPV, may do just that for him, meaning high-stakes for card-status in this one, boys and girls." Chuckles Drake.

"That could be true... if this were a regular wrestling company... card-status doesn't really matter here... alll Tails and Cole want is attention, they are fighting for a chance to be noticed, a spotlight if you will, meaning this match will be VERY good in my view. Overall, it's all about respect, Tails wants respect from Cole and everybody else in the locker room while Cole wants to shut Tails up and earn some respect of his own." Said Josh.

"On that note... ha, Cole REALLY thinks he has a chance here in UWE?" Cackled Drake, going back to his roots, "Tails will MOP the mat with him, kick his ass and embarrass the man. Tails is like a well oiled machine in that ring and he has damn well proved it the past few weeks."

"Welcome back, Drake." Sighed Josh in exasperation, seeing his brother go from heel to face to tweener and then back to heel again, all within a few seconds.

Harry Tipper then slides into the ring as the two wrestlers warm up in their corners, after a routine check on both men for hidden weapons and other sinister devices, Harry smirks and pumps a fist towards the time keeper, yelling, "RING THAT FUCKIN' BELL!" and indeed, the time keeper does just that.

For the opening minute, both men circle each other, teasing a lock-up... after that, Cole suddenly Knife Edge Chops Tails across the chest, gaining a yelp of pain from Tails before locking the smaller man into a Side Headlock, for a good six seconds, Tails struggles, that is, until he transitions behind Cole, grabs his waist and does a Waist Lock Takedown! As Cole struggles to a vertical base, Tails runs the ropes and comes back to land an Dropkick to the face, Tails covers but only gets a one out of the deal. Both men get up again and lock up, collar and elbow tie-up, which Cole wins by transitioning to Tails' side and performing a Snapmare, getting Tails to a seated position and following up with a nasty Shoot Kick to the back of the head. Cole then drags Tails to his feet in an Inverted Facelock before delivering an Rear Chancery Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker which nets a two count, only barely though.

"Hmm... The feeling out process, the two are exchanging control right now." Analyzed Josh.

"Bah, Tails will quickly take back the control back and keep it." Sneered Drake.

Following the exchange, Cole takes Tails to his feet and whips him into the corner and runs after him... only for Tails to float-over, perform a cart-wheel and pose for the booing fans. Cole only shakes his head at that before looking to grab Tails, which the crafty fox quickly counters with a Drop Toe Hold, with an arrogant smirk on his face, Tails repeatedly slaps the back of Cole's head, "This is the big leagues, junior!" before getting up, a visibly angry Cole following. The two lock up for the third time, only this time, Cole flashes a smirk and sweeps Tails' legs out from underneath him and lands a Corkscrew Leg Drop! Cole pins, but doesn't get a count as a frustrated Tails rolls away from Cole and out of the ring, shaking his head in anger.

"Tails," Josh laughs, "Wanting to take a breather already?"

"Don't laugh, bitch, for all we know, he could have a sickness." Stated Drake, sounding idiotic.

Tails re-enters the ring and tries to charge at Cole, but MacGrath has him scouted as he drops down a School Boy Legsweeps him! Again, Tails gets up, frustration coating his face. Cole only chuckles slightly, seeing Cole chuckle at his expense makes Tails snap as he yells in rage, charging at Cole who leans back and pulls the ropes down, Tails goes flying over the top rope and to the outside as the crowd laughs... on the outside, Tails rolls to his feet, screaming in frustration like a kid who was denied a toy by mommy...

...only for Cole to suddenly shut him up and Baseball Slide him in the face, knocking him, spine first into the barricade!

The crowd cheers for Cole as he high-fives a teenage girl in the front row who's face was bright red being this close to her favorite. MacGrath then takes Tails to his feet and slams his face off the steel steps before pulling him backwards... and into a Back Suplex onto the thinly padded floor! Tails holds the back of his skull in pain as he arches his back, Cole smirking down at him before picking The Twin Tailed Fox up and rolling him back into the ring, climbing the apron and slingshoting back in to land a Slingshot Elbow Drop! Cole pins, but Tails opts to grab the ropes instead of wasting energy kicking out.

With momentum on his side, Cole drags Tails to his feet, whipping him to the ropes and bending over for a Back Body Drop... which Tails suddenly counters by kicking Cole right in the face! Cole holds his face in pain as Tails hits the ropes, comes back and rolls Cole into a Crucifix Pin, gaining a two count. Both men quickly get up afterwards, trading Knife Edge Chops as the fans go Ric Flair, going, "Woooooo!" at every chop. After around five chops between the two, Cole kicks Tails in his right leg, doubling him over before hauling him into the air and delivering a Shin Breaker, Cole then hooks the leg...

...

...

...and delivers a Leg-Hook Saito Suplex which nets a two and a quarter count!

"Nice combo by Cole!" Praised Josh.

"Tch, I've seen better come outta Captain Planet." Snarled Drake.

MacGrath then gets up, looking down at Tails before looking towards the fans and smirking, he points towards the turnbuckle and climbs it, motioning for something big... Tails gets up and Cole dives... right into a kick to the gut! Tails then sets Cole up and delivers a Snap Suplex! The former best friend of Sonic pins, but does not obtain the crucial three count, only two. Following this, Tails begins to deliver a flurry of punches to Cole's skull and Harry has to pull him off, threatening the fox with a DQ. Tails then takes Cole to his feet and Hammer Throws him into the corner, Cole's whole body smashing against the turnbuckle, HBK-style! Tails then drags Cole out of the corner and delivers a Scoop Slam before turning to the UWE Mutants, yelling, "Gonna respect me now...?!" which gets boos. Tails waves them off before running the ropes, springboarding off the middle rope and...

...

...

...

...landing a Lionsault to the mid-section of Cole! But Tails isn't done yet as he quickly rolls forward, stands up and delivers a Standing Moonsault! Tails pins;

1...

1.33 and Cole manages to roll the shoulder out!

"Okay, okay... I'll admit, that agility was impressive," Josh begrudgingly says, "Doesn't mean I have to like him!"

"But ya gotta respect him." Quipped Drake as Josh growls.

Keeping the assault going, Tails lands a brutal stomp to Cole's stomach, causing him to sit up in pain, Tails then runs the ropes, comes back... and lands a Big Boot, right to the face! The Twin Tailed Fox drags Cole to his feet, afterwards and leans him against the ropes, delivering a frenzy of Shoot Kicks to the mid-section, before backing up...

...

...

...and Clotheslining Cole over the top rope and onto the apron!

A dazed MacGrath tries to get to his feet afterwards, but Tails is having none of that as he runs to the nearest corner, springboards... and takes Cole off the apron with a Triangle Dropkick, sending Cole flying to the outside! The crowd boos and begins the "FUCK YOU, MILES!" chant with clapping as Tails only yells out to them, "That's what your mom did!" gaining more heat as he runs the ropes and attempts to dive to the outside...

...

...

...

...only for Cole to suddenly grab the ropes and nail a Rope-Aided High Kick to the side of the head, just as he comes through the middle rope, sending Tails rolling back into the ring, screaming in pain!

"Tails got cocky and boy, oh boy, did he pay the price!" Laughs Josh evilly.

"God dammit, Cole, what are you trying to do, play football?!" Rants Drake.

Cole then climbs onto the apron as Tails tries to recover... Cole springboards towards the fox... but Tails counters by side-stepping and going for an O'Connor Roll... only for Cole to roll through, making both of them stand up, Cole having Tails in a Waist-Lock as the crowd cheers! MacGrath then takes Tails up... and slams him back down with a High-Angle German Suplex! The crowd explodes as Tails writhes in pain on the mat, rolling around on the mat like a fish out of water.

Following this, Cole looks towards the turnbuckle, ascending it as Tails lay on the mat, knocked for a loop. When he reaches the top, Cole steadies himself, standing high on the turnbuckle, before channeling his inner eagle... and diving off...

...

...

...

...

...

...to land a Diving High-Angle Leg Drop to Tails' neck!

"OH MAN!" Yells Josh, "Did you see how much air he got?!"

"A LOT OF HOT AIR!" Snapped Drake.

Cole goes for a pinfall victory, Tails is down, Harry counts;

1...

2...

Tails rolls the shoulder out at 2.55!

Groaning in slight frustration, Cole gets up, gripping the side of his head, The Conduit goes to pick Tails up... but the fox sees it coming as he breaks Cole's grip, backs up and lands a Headbutt to Cole's stomach, winding MacGrath! Tails smirks as the crowd boos him venomously, Tails then runs the ropes, comes back and lands a Knee Trembler transitioned into a STO Backbreaker and ended with a Russian Legsweep! Tails pins, only resting an arm on his opponent, gaining a two count off the trifecta. Tails yells at Harry in frustration, yelling, "You want me to lose!", Harry only shakes his head, insisting that Cole did indeed kick out at two. Tails lets it go, before going back to Cole...

...

...

...only to get tripped with a Drop Toe Hold, Cole then floats over, scissors the arm and locks a Crossface on! Tails instantly panics, going crazy as Cole pulls back, demanding that Harry ask him, Harry asks... "FUCK YOU!" is the response from Tails. After a minute, Tails is able to roll over, escaping Cole's clutch! Both men get up, Cole goes for a Judo Flip again... but Tails instead counters with an irish whip to the ropes and on the bounce back, goes for a Hip Toss on Cole, who manages to land on his feet and go for a Hip Toss on Tails... who also lands on his feet, both men lock up, but Cole suddenly dead lifts him into the air and dumps him onto the apron, Tails managing to land on his feet.

Cole then backs up as Tails tries to regain his bearings... Tails looks up and receives a Flying Forearm Smash, almost Kamikaze-like that takes them both to the outside!

"KAMIKAAAAAAAAZE!" Yells Josh jokingly, "If all else fails, Kamikaze, it always works!"

"MacGrath's insane, your insane, I'm beginning to think only me and Tails are sane." States Drake, gaining laughs from Josh.

On the outside, a dazed conduit gets up, shaking the aftershock of his 'Kamikaze' off. Tails is on the floor writhing in pain as Cole smirks, grabbing him by the air and slamming his face against the edge of the announce table, Tails' head, causing nasty whiplash, Drake shrieks as Cole does this again, and again, and again... until a bad gash forms just above Tails' eye. Cole then shows the bleeding fox's face to Drake who screams like a little girl in shock, Cole shrugs, laughs and throws Tails back into the ring.

In the ring, Tails lay on the mat, blood seeping from his skull from Cole's surprising brutality. MacGrath then ascends the top rope as Tails is down and looking to be out... Cole channels his inner eagle and dives... landing on his feet from a failed diving move as Tails rolls out-of-the-way, Cole looks up... and gets blood thrown into his eyes?! Tails, using his own blood, threw said red stuff into Cole's eyes, blinding the Conduit. The crowd boos at this as Tails sets up a blinded Cole, lifts him into the air...

...

...

...and lands a Atomic Drop, followed by a Dropkick to the spine, draping the blinded Cole over the middle rope!

Tails smirks viciously as he runs the opposite ropes, comes back and lands a Crossbody to the rope-hung Cole! Tails then pulls a wheezing and still blinded Cole out of the ropes, sets him in an Inverted Facelock... and delivers a Falling Reverse DDT! Tails covers, but only gets a two count out of the deal. Growling under his breath, Tails tries to set Cole up for a Twin Tailed Assault... but Cole, albeit blinded, manages to land on his feet, guess where Tails is and land a STIFF Lariat to the head! Tails goes down hard as Cole wipes the blood Tails threw into his eyes out.

Cole then sets up Tails onto his shoulder and runs forward, completing a Snake Eyes into the corner, face smashing off the corner! Cole then runs the ropes and Big Boots Tails in the side of the head, knocking Tails down hard! Cole goes for a pinfall, but Tails manages to roll the shoulder out at two. This time, it's Cole groaning in frustration as he runs the ropes again... however, Tails suddenly gets up and leap-frogs over him as Cole runs the ropes behind Tails... Tails ducks under the conduit this time and waits for him to bounce back again, when he does, Tails gets a running start, leaps into the air...

...

...

...

**...AND LAND A SICK TO THE FACE OF MACGRATH!**

"SINGLE LEG RUNNING DROPKICK!" Josh calls the move.

"That WAS sick! Shades of Roderick Strong on that! Pin 'em, Tails, it's over!" Cheers Drake.

Tails thinks so too as he pins Cole, hooking the outside leg, Harry Tipper drops down and counts;

1...

...

2...

...

NO! Cole rolls the shoulder out at 2.66!

Tails nearly screams in frustration as he looks down at Cole before mounting the Conduit, slamming his fist into Cole's skull, repeatedly, hoping to make him bleed, but he doesn't get his wish as Cole kicks him off into the corner. Tails regains his bearings in the corner as Cole drags himself to his feet and runs to the cornered Tails, jumping for a Stinger Splash... no, Tails moves at the last second, causing Cole's face to smack of the turnbuckle, brutally! MacGrath goes stumbling backwards as Tails springboards off the ropes... and lands a Body Splash, Tails keeps the lateral press on, but only gains a quick one count. Not done with Cole yet, Tails takes Cole by the wrist and drags him to his feet, faking an irish whip and pulling him into a Sit-Out Spinebuster, Tails pins while keeping Cole's wrist locked, but MacGrath kicks out, stands up with Tails still hanging on, lifts HIM up and drops Tails with a Samoan Drop, Cole pins but doesn't obtain the three count as Tails stands up, still attached to Cole and decides to end the cycle by lifting Cole onto his shoulders...

...

...

_...and delivering a Steamroller!_

"What a chain of moves between the two, I thought it was never gonna end!" Said Josh, clapping slightly.

"Better stop clapping 'cause Tails just planted your precious Conduit!" Cackles Drake.

Cole arches his back in agony on the mat as Tails growls, dragging Cole to his feet, underhooking the arms... and draping him across his knee with a Butterfly Backbreaker, adding some pain to Cole's back! Tails pins, only gains two! This time, Tails stands up, crosses his arms and yells, "THAT'S IT!" as he stalks Cole for The Circuit Breaker, his Double Knee Facebreaker finishing move... Cole, in a daze, stands up, not knowing where he was... Tails goes for the move... only for Cole to push him away in mid-jump! Tails lands on his feet as Cole backs up and goes for a little Sweet Chin Music...

...

...Only for Tails to transition behind The Conduit...

...

...

...

**...AND STAB COLE IN THE BACK WITH A DOUBLE KNEE BACKBREAKER!**

"OH!" Josh winced, "Again, right to the spine, jarring Cole's whole body!"

"MacGrath's gonna need a chiropractor, because that'll do it, ladies and gentlemen!" States Drake.

Tails hooks the leg, hoping to gain the 1-2-3, Harry counts;

1..

2...

Cole denies Tails' hopes and kicks out at 2.72!

"Again, Cole manages to keep his hopes of winning the match alive!" Said Josh.

"GAAAAAAAAH! DAMMIT, STAY DOWN ALREADY!" Shrieked Drake, "It's bad enough Sackboy won, Cole wins, my night's over!"

Tails thinks that too, his night would be over as well if he couldn't defeat Cole. Sighing in anger, Tails drags Cole to a vertical base, before hauling him into the air for a Vertical Suplex... Cole however would rather not be Suplexed as he swings his legs and uses the momentum to land behind Tails... The Twin Tailed Fox turns around... and receives a Spinning Backhand, knocking Tails the fuck out. The crowd explodes for Cole as he ascends the top rope, slower then normal due to an ache in his back from Tails' Backbreakers... the crowd chants Cole's name as they beg for him to dive... eventually he does, going for a Shooting Star Press... nobody home as Tails rolls out-of-the-way at the last second, Cole lands on his feet, however! Using the momentum to his favor, Tails lifts Cole for a Fireman's Carry, spinning him off by his legs...

...

...

...only for Cole to drop down behind Tails! Tails turns around in fury and receives a Pele' Kick right to the side of the head, knocking him to the ropes! Tails leans against the ropes in pain, clutching the side of his skull in agony... MacGrath then backs up and Clotheslines Tails over the top rope and to the outside, yelling in intensity as the fans cheer! With the crowd behind him, MacGrath backs up and decides to ascend the top rope, smirking down at Tails.

"Uh-oh, what's he gonna do here...!?" Said Josh in anticapation.

"Something not good, I'll tell ya that much!" Drake answers.

Tails gets up in a daze as Cole sizes him up...

...

...

**...AND LEAPS FROM THE TOP ROPE TO LAND A HIGH-ANGLE DIVING CROSSBODY TO THE OUTSIDE ONTO TAILS!**

**"INCOMING!"** Yells Josh as the fans EXPLODE into a loud ovation, clapping and chanting, "LET'S GO COLE!"

 **"HOLY SHIT! RICKY STEAMBOAT, EAT YOUR HEART OUT!"** Drake screams, most of the fans agree with him.

On the outside, Cole beats the ground with his fists, getting fired up as he uses the ropes to get up, nursing his mid-section. On the ground, Tails writhed like a fish out of water. After a few minutes of recovery, MacGrath grabs the back of Tails' hair and rolls him into the ring, before stepping onto the apron, followed by climbing the top rope again as the fans cheer... MacGrath perches himself up high as Tails lies prone on the mat, Cole makes the 'Superfly' signal...

...

...

...

...

**...BEFORE JUMPING OFF AND NAILING A SUPERFLY SPLASH!**

"SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEERFLY!" Cheers Josh, "Talk about flying high, it was a Dragon first then a Superfly!"

"Bah, Foxes are better than BOTH of them." Groans Drake.

Cole shoots the half as Harry counts the pinfall attempt;

1...

...

2...

...

Tails weakly rolls the shoulder out at 2.88!

"Well... Animal matters or not, Cole didn't secure the victory off those high-risk, high-reward moves." Says Josh.

"Already told ya, Foxes are awesome. Just not the shifty ones." States Drake.

This time, it's Cole's turn to groan in frustration as he looks down at Tails, wondering how the fuck he kicked out? Cole shrugs before getting up, planting a few quick stomps on Tails before running the ropes again... only for Tails to weakly get to his feet, grab Cole in mid-run and lift him up, holding him in the air for a good four seconds... before delivering a Backbreaker! Tails then delivers another Backbreaker as Cole screams in pain! Feeling unfinished, Tails delivers one final Backbreaker before dropping Cole down, lateral press on, only gains two. Tails then gets up, wondering what he had to do as he goes to a nearby corner, crouching and stalking Cole, possibly for a Spear.

When MacGrath does get up, Tails charges, only to receive a kick to the face, knocking Tails of course and to the mat! Cole then hits the ropes, comes back and lands a Flip Senton to the stomach, MacGrath pins, but doesn't get three, only two. Cole then gets back up, practically daring Tails to do the same as he sizes him up for The Ionic Vortex, his Spin-Out Fireman's Carry Facebuster finisher... Tails gets up and gets hauled onto Cole's shoulders! MacGrath parades around the ring a bit before grabbing Tails' leg, looking to twist him off...

...

...only for Tails to fight back and fire rapid elbows to the side of Cole's head, loosening his grip!

Eventually, Cole drops Tails down harmlessly and said Fox hits the ropes... and nearly breaks Cole in two with a Spear! Tails goes for the victory, slapping the mat as Harry counted, but that doesn't make him count faster as Cole kicks out. Tails looks like he's gonna blow a gasket as Cole struggles to get up, using the ropes... The Twin Tailed Fox runs towards him, but Cole is a crafty person as Cole bends down...

...

...and gives Tails a Back Body Drop that sends Tails flying over the top rope and to the outside!

"Oh crap, there goes Tails again!" Calls Josh.

"Cole's not very keen on sharing the ring with Tails, huh?" Quipped Drake.

With a thunderous crowd behind him, Cole yells in intensity as he sizes Tails up before running the ropes, looking to dive through the middle rope for a Suicide Dive...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...CIRCUIT BREAKER!**

**"OH DEAR SWEET BABY JESUS!"** Screams Josh in horror.

 **"IN MID-FREAKING-AIR!"** Shrieked Drake in delight.

It's true, Tails had caught Cole out of the corner of his eye and gave him his Double Knee Facebreaker finisher in MID-AIR! Cole is completely knocked out cold as a result. Tails nearly falls over in exhaustion as a result, panting heavily at the extremely competitive match. After around three minutes, Cole was still laid out on the floor and Tails was coming to, grabbing Cole by his shirt collar and rolling him under the bottom rope and into the ring, this time, draping an arm over Cole, silently begging for this to be it, Harry Tipper drops down and counts the pin attempt;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**NO! COLE KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!**

**"NOOOOOOOOO! STAY DOWN, MORON!"** Screamed Drake in rage.

"COLE'S STILL ALIVE IN THIS MATCH!" Calls Josh.

In the ring, Tails was holding the sides of his head, screaming in pure frustration before burying his face in his hands, yelling, "What do I have to do..!?" On the mat, a small gash formed on Cole's forehead, blood pouring down his face and spilling onto the mat. After a few minutes, both men struggle to their feet and weakly trade fists, until Tails gains the advantage with a Roaring Elbow to the face, knocking Cole backwards, bouncing him off the ropes... and into a Small Package which gets a two! This time, Tails looks about ready to snap as he exits the ring and ascends the top rope, looking towards the WrestleNation sign, screaming, "99% MINE!" before twisting and diving off the top for The Sprial Tap...

...

...

...

...Cole brings both knees up at the last second!

Tails screams in agonizing pain as he rolls to his feet, clutching his back in agony, Cole then gets up, goading him into turning around... Tails does turn around... and receives a Superkick to the face! Instead of knocking Tails off his feet, it brings him to his knees, Cole then backs up again as Tails' eyes look glazed over... and delivers ANOTHER High-Impact Superkick to the face! Cole covers... but Tails manages to roll the shoulder out at two and three quarters! Cole rises to his feet and wipes some of the blood on his face away, to no avail as his gash won't stop bleeding.

Growling under his breath, Cole drags Tails to a vertical base, before attempting to lift him onto his shoulders... only for Tails to roll off the shoulders at the last second! Cole turns around and ducks a Clothesline, grabbing Tails in an Inverted Facelock in the process... only for Tails to break free and Snapmare Cole to the ground... Tails then backs up and hits the ropes, delivering a Neck Snap to Cole! Brushing his hair out of his eyes, Tails gets up, his eyes still looking glazed over.

Tails then takes Cole to his feet and whips him to the ropes, leap-frogging over him, once, twice... and catching him with a Calf Kick on the bounce back! Tails pins, but does not obtain the 1-2-3, only two. This time, Tails looks just about ready to kill somebody as he exits the ring, going under and grabbing...

...

...

...

**...a Sledgehammer.**

"Oh god... Tails looks just about ready to crack Cole's skull like a watermelon!" States Josh in horror.

"Mmm... Watermelon..." Drooled Drake.

The crowd boos venomously at The Twin Tailed Fox as he looks at the Sledgehammer, an almost psychotic look in his eyes as the crowd started a "FUCK YOU MILES!" chant again as Tails entered the ring, sizing up Cole's head as if it was golf ball.

 **"Tails, Tails, don't do this!"** Josh says, **"This is NOT how you earn respect!"**

Tails sizes Cole up as he begins to stand up... The Twin Tailed Fox smirks insanely as he charges with The Sledgehammer...

...

...

...

...

**...only for Cole to suddenly Spinning Heel Kick it out of his hands!**

"OH JEEZ!" Calls Josh, "Spinning Heel Kick gets rid of the possible concussion!"

"DAMMIT, ALL TO THE 7TH CIRCLE OF HELL!" Screams Drake in rage.

Tails looks at his hands in shock, his eyes wide with horror.. this gives Cole the chance to Shoot Kick him in the leg, bringing him to his knees, Cole then backs up and cleans Tails' clock with a Shining Wizard! Cole however... does not go for the cover, instead he picks up Tails, punches him in the face twice before irish whipping him to the ropes, catching him with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! MacGrath then whips him to the ropes again... and catches him on the bounce back with a Spinning Spinebuster! Cole then lets out a shout of intensity, a little electricity coating his body as he shakes himself wildly, getting fired up and getting the blood flowing.

Tails tries to get up, but Cole stops any thought of that by hooking Tails onto one of shoulders, parading around the ring and delivering a Running Powerslam! Cole then crosses his arms, signalling for the end, "IT'S OVER! IT'S REALLY OVER!" as he ascends the top rope in one foul leap, measuring Tails for a high-risk, high-octane move of some sort... Tails then gets to his feet as Cole gets ready to jump...

...

...

...

...only for Tails to suddenly get a second wind, running up to the turnbuckle faster than his old pal Sonic ever could, grabbing Cole, setting him up...

...

...

...

**...AND LANDING THE TWIN TAILED ASSAULT FROM THE TOP FUCKING ROPE!**

**"OH MY GOD!"** Yells Josh in shock, **"FROM THE TOP ROPE! TWIN TAILED ASSAULT, OUT OF NOWHERE!"**

 **"COLE MAY BE BROKEN IN HALF AND I DAMN WELL HOPE THAT'S THE FUCKING CASE!"** Screamed Drake in amazement.

Both men lay on the mat, completely out of it as the crowd boos, chanting "FUCK YOU MILES!" as Tails began to stir, albeit groggily, Tails then drags himself over to Cole's prone body and drapes an arm, or at this point, one finger, but that's enough for Harry Tipper to drop down and count the pinfall attempt;

"Cole, this is..." Started Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**NO! COLE JUST BARELY GETS HIS FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT WAS SO... DAMN... CLOSE, RIGHT THERE!"** Screams Drake in frustration.

 **"COLE'S STILL IN THIS MATCH-UP! IF HE WASN'T NOTICED BEFORE, HE SURE IS NOW!"** Yells Josh in amazement.

Inside the ring, Tails screamed in absolute anger and frustration, pounding the mat before going over to the ropes and kicking them repeatedly, also going up to Harry, screaming in his face, "THAT WAS THREE! THAT WAS THREE, DAMMIT!", however, Harry doesn't back down, stating firmly it was a two count of Cole had got his foot on the bottom rope. Tails then turns back to Cole, mounting him and slamming his fist into his forehead, yelling in anger, "WHY WON'T YOU QUIT, BITCH!?", Cole's blood stains Tails' white gloves as he gets off Cole, leaving him a bloody mess on the mat. Tails panting, waits for Cole to stand up as he measures him for a Roundhouse Kick... Cole gets back up... but ducks The Roundhouse, causing Tails to spin into a daze! Cole then takes with advantage by running the ropes and landing an EXPLOSIVE Lariat that turns Tails, inside out!

"OH MAN!" Calls Josh, "Tails got turned inside out!"

"No, no, no, no... this isn't happening..." Mutters Drake.

Cole was exhausted, panting heavily, he could barely see where he was going due to blood in his eyes, his back was aching, his chest was hurting and judging by the way he was swaying, he had a TINY concussion. But that doesn't stop Cole from taking a completely out of it, Tails to his feet in a Sleeper Hold...

...

...

...

**...before throwing him overhead with a BRUTAL Sleeper Suplex! The crowd lets out a loud "Oooooooh!" as Tails' body spasms.**

"SLEEPER SUPLEX!" Calls Josh.

"No, please, dammit... no... god, if you can hear me, don't let this happen..." Begged Drake.

Cole then groggily gets to his feet, swaying a bit as he went over to Tails, dragging him to his feet... and onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style, the crowd lets out a thunderous ovation as they see the sight.

"THIS IS IT!" Yells Josh in excitement, almost losing his voice.

"No... no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Chanted Drake.

Cole then takes Tails by his legs, throwing him off as they swung to the side...

...

...

...

**...HITTING THE IONIC VORTEX, SMASHING TAILS' FACE AGAINST THE MAT!**

**"GET OUTTA HERE! IONIC VORTEX!"** Cheered Josh at the top of his voice.

 **"AAAAAAAAAGH!"** Screamed Drake in despair.

Cole then covers Tails, using the last of his strength to hook the outside leg of Tails, Harry Tipper drops down and counts the pinfall attempt;

"Drake, I'mma gonna steal your catchphrase again..." Started Josh.

"SCREW YOU, JOSH!" Retorted Drake.

**1...**

**"GAME!"**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**2...**

**"SET!"**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**3!**

**"AND MATCH, BABY!"**

_["Show me what it's like,_

_To dream in black and white,_

_So I can leave this world tonight!"]_

**_(Breaking Benjamin - "Unknown Soldier")_ **

The crowd EXPLODES into a thunderous ovation as they clap the efforts of both wrestlers, even chanting, "YOUR BOTH AWESOME!" as Cole drags himself to his feet before ascending the top rope, throwing his fists into the air, mouthing, "It was all for you..." before climbing down and getting his hand raised into the air by Harry Tipper, outside the ring, Tails sits on the apron, looking forlorn, upset, angry and frustrated, he lost again.

 **"Here is your winner of the match... COLE MACGRAAAAAAAAAATH!"** Announced Pacman over the thunderous cheers.

"COULD THIS NIGHT GET ANY WORSE...!?" Complains Drake, slumping back in his seat, burying his face in his hands, groaning in frustration, "First Sackboy wins, now Cole wins... who next, BUU wins...!?"

"The real question being... can this night get any better...!?" Laughed Josh.

For a good minute, Cole revels in his victory... that is, until Tails steps into the ring, glaring a hole through him, off-mic, yelling, "You wrestle for THESE people...?" Motioning towards the fans as the crowd drops into silence as the two begin to speak.

"I do... every chance I get, I pull out 100%... dude, listen to them..." Says Cole, pointing to the fans, "They respect you... just embrace them again... they CAN forgive you..."

Tails looks conflicted for a moment as he turns around in a circle, taking a deep, long look around the arena, taking in the shapes. ages and sizes of each UWE Mutant... Tails then clutches the side of his head, groans and leaves as Cole only shrugs, mouthing to himself, "You have my respect, Prower." as he watches Tails leave, Cole then celebrates for the fans and plays for them on the top rope, pointing to the WrestleNation Sign and yelling, "I'M GOING THERE!" as the camera goes backstage.

* * *

_***Rock's Voice* FINALLY... *Normal Voice* THE C-MAN HAS FINALLY, AT LONG LAST FINISHED THIS CHAPTER... LIKE A FRIGGIN' BOSS!** _

_**Jokes aside, I hope you all sincerely enjoyed that chapter... I rewrote it at least three times to make it perfect for you all. Now, please comment... COMMENTS MOTIVATE ME SOOOOOOOO MUCH AND I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS AND GIRLS! XD XD** _

_**So, please comment... please, please, pretty please...? :3** _

_**Hahaha, see ya next time, people!** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**~UWE Barely Legal Part 4** _

* * *

**(Backstage Area.)**

The cameras open up again to show the backstage area, namely the locker room of one Kid Buu, who had a completely bat-shit insane grin on his face and had his eyes widened to levels near thought impossible, he was pounding his fists together repeatedly and sooner rather than later, he began to speak, "Buu... never had match this big... not at WrestleNation, not at any supershows, not at Rumble Royale and SURE AS HELL not anywhere else. The atmosphere... the big stadium... the screaming fans, blaring theme music and overall competition in that ring makes Buu... no, no, not nervous... excited... Buu now give people history lesson, in all the years of the Barely Legal PPV, Buu has NEVER lost at this event, what does that imply? Well!? WHAT DOES IT!?" Laughed Buu madly as he walked around the room, pouding his chest with his hands-left then right-as he continued talking, "It IMPLIES that Buu has the edge! MAJOR edge, Buu never lost at this event... not starting tonight... Buu like The Undertaker of this event! Onto serious matters, Buu... no like ugly hedgehog. Ugly hedgehog has what Buu wants and that's The Omega Championsip, it's Buu's dream, Buu want championship belt, Buu want to be the face of the company, Buu wants to be what legends like Scorpion, Goku, Red, Ben Tennyson, Danny Phantom and many others have become by winning their companies big belt, Buu wants to be, "The Man", Buu wants to be the one who everybody wants to face, Buu wants to be the man who people talk and think about when UWE is brought up... Buu wants that, really, really, really, really BAD **AND BUU DOESN'T GIVE TWO SH*TS WHO BUU HAS TO PLOW THROUGH TO GET DREAM!"** Screamed Buu in passion, panting slightly before continuing and taking a seat.

Buu then buries his face in his hands, before showing his smiling face, "Buu gonna chill now... Buu gonna chill now... relax... the thing is... the thing is, Chaos... Buu has taken you to your absolute fuckin' limit before... Buu will do that again and more... Buu shall fly from the motherfuckin' top rope, Buu shall shred self in goddamn barbed wire, Buu shall let soft flesh embrace the madness of tacks! Chaos... ugly hedgehog talks about being in a different realm than most people... well, the only place he'll be is... on the mat, bloodied, beaten and barely clinging to life... Chaos, you shall watch Buu as he takes your precious title belt, THE REAL WORLD CHAMPIONSIP, stands above you and raises it for all to see!" Buu continued before getting up again, grabbing a small knife as the crowd inside gasps.

"Chaos, Chaos... this rivalry... has gone on for years on end... Buu and you have been tearing each other apart in every match possible... from Tapei Deathmatches to Barbed Wire Massacre to Cage of Death, we have shortened each other's lives, taken years off each other's careers, but we have never had a true finish, all of our matches have ended in a tie but... this... this... this... ENDS TONIGHT! After near ten years, after so many conclusions without a finish, In front of a global audience, in Fortune City, Nevada, Fortune City Stadium, in front of the **THOUSANDS** **UPON MILLIONS OF UWE MUTANTS, BUU SWEARS UPON MOTHERFUCKING SOUL TO END YOUR GODDAMN CAREER AND BECOME THE UWE OMEGA CHAMPION!"** Yells Buu before primally beating his chest, before moving extremely close to the camera, crazy eyes and bat-shit insane smile on face, Buu then licks the knife in a sadistic fashion, drawing a small amount of blood on his tongue, before bursting into a child-like maniacal laughter as the camera returns to the ring.

* * *

**(Ringside Area.)**

The crowd is in an absolute frenzy over Kid Buu's promo, At the announce table, Drake and Josh are slightly taken back by the amount of spirit Kid Buu showed in his promo, Josh breaks the silence, "For a guy who speaks in third person... he can sure as hell cut a promo... anyway, folks, Kid Buu does indeed meet Chaos The Hedgehog, UWE Omega Champion for the the Chaos-proclaimed, 'REAL World Championship' and they meet... in a Last Man Standing Match... a staple for finishing feuds... and believe me, the feud between champion and challenger has been brewing for near ten years now... for years now, those two have waged war after war... never able to one-up the other, there have never been two superstars who have been more equal in that ring... Kid Buu, Chaos, Omega Championship, LAST MAN STANDING, later tonight in the main event!"

"Yeah... but right now, we have other things to focus on, such as our upcoming match-up, Galaxy Championship at stake! In a match where The Dark Intentions of the Slender Man face Nick Terakidan's Burning Will, for weeks now, The Damaged Rejects and Blazing Wolves have been at each other's throats, tonight, it all comes to head as Champion Slender Man puts his unholy grail on the line against Nick Terakidan and just to remind everybody, this WILL BE a clean contest, The Rejects and Wolves are banned from ringside."

"Yeah, so let's get star-" Josh started before being cut-off, Josh frowns as the opening guitar riff to new theme music plays... and the crowd goes absolutely bat-shit insane.

_["There's no holding me back..._

_I'm not driven by fear,_

_I'm just driven by anger,_

_And you're under attack..._

_I'm just climbing up slowly,_

_I'm the one and only,_

_The tease, the way you lie..._

_The stumble in your mind,_

_The fear, the hope inside..._

_They hit here!_

_Hit here!"]_

_**(Our Lady Peace - "Whatever")** _

The crowd gives an absolutely thunderous ovation as a masked wrestler makes his way onto the stage... clad in a black hoodie with the hood up, blue jeans, black shoes, blue T-shirt, black gloves and a brown jacket over his hoodie... however, the distinct thing that made this man stand out was... his Suicide Mask... **SLADE IS HERE!** The crowd immediately goes into a chant upon the sight of Slade, giving the familiar chant of "SLADE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" as the masked man nods in response, letting out a loud "Woo!" before making a gun to the head motion with his left hand and a cutthroat motion with his right hand as he makes his way down the ramp, before making his way to the announce table as Drake backs up in shock and disgust at the sight of the hardcore veteran.

"Slade is here! Slade is here! Slade is here!" Hollers Josh in excitement, "We've been getting rumors all over the internet and backstage that Slade was going to be here as a guest enforcer for this match-up, none of us thought it was true, but now, Slade is here! Student of UWE Legend and Hall of Famer, Batman, held the X-Treme Championship for an entire year, beating hardcore standouts such as Ezio Auditore, Ryu Hayabusa, Corvo Attano, Cell and even Batman himself at freakin' WrestleNation! He is a veteran in this company, a future legend and hall of famer in my eyes!"

"Well... we did see Slade earlier tonight 'encouraging' Nick Terakidan for the upcoming match. But again, we never really expected him to come out here... urgh, specially not this close." Muttered Drake in fright as Slade glared at the heel commentator.

"The last time we saw Slade was when he lost to Kid Buu in a Deadly Games preliminary match-up, from what we heard, Slade took a hiatus from wrestling to work on his physical and mental conditioning and judging by how... different and strong he looks now, it's safe to say it worked!" Chuckled Josh.

With his presence made and felt, Slade takes a steel chair from the ringside area, sets it up and takes a seat, crossing his arms as he did so, remaining silent the whole time, "We all know Slade isn't fond of the rejects, specially Slender Man, so he's taking up the interpromtu spot of guest enforcer to make sure that neither man's stable-or the man himself-tries any funny business, they try it, Slade kill's their ass, nuff' said." Said Josh.

Slade's introduction in the past, Pac-Man slides into the ring, microphone at the ready and his trademark smile on his face, "Folks... the following contest is a singles match, scheduled for one fall... and it is for... The UWE Galaxy Championship! Now, if The Damaged Rejects interfere in this match-up in anyway possible, Slender Man shall lose his championship, both Damaged Rejects and Blazing Wolves are BANNED from ringside. So, shall we get this title match-up underway...?!" Asked Pac-Man, riling up the crowd like he normally does, the crowd responds with light cheers.

"Wait, wait... you don't want to see it... oh well, was gonna be good too..." Muttered Pac-Man as the crowd cheers LOUDLY this time, making The Gaming Icon grin.

"THAT'S more like it! Now, when it comes to UWE, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, mutants of all shapes and sizes... how long we gonna last!?" Questioned Pac-Man, the crowd responds.

**"U-W-E FOREVER!"**

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Responds Pac-Man...

...

...as a heavy metal theme song blasts over the PA, receiving a thunderous ovation from the UWE Mutants.

_["Another mission the powers have called me away..._

_Another time to carry the colors again._

_My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend..._

_To win the honor of coming back home again._

_No explanation will matter after we begin._

_Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within,_

_My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend..._

_You will discover a war you're unable to win..."]_

_**(Disturbed - "Indestructible")** _

A red haired 19-year old teenager with a demonic arm in tow ambles out onto the ramp as Disturbed's arguably most popular song thunders around the arena. **Nick Terakidan** takes in the atmosphere and feeling of the entire arena as he closes his eyes, jumping in spot to get warmed up. As the crowd goes into a chant of "BURNING WOLF!", Nick takes to a knee, tapping his wrist as if checking for the time before leaping to his feat, pumping his fist out and crossing his arms in an "X" formation, screaming at the top of his lungs, "BLAZING WOOOOOOOOLVES!" before sprinting to the ring, jumping in between the middle and bottom rope. The crowd cheers loudly as Nick slaps the mat, getting pumped up as he returns to a vertical base, running the ropes, over and over again, at least three times before pumping his fist out again, causing a large jet-stream of blood-red pyro to shoot out of the turnbuckles. Nick then climbs the top rope and motions for the belt, yelling out to the fans, "IT'S MINE, IT'S MINE, TONIGHT!" before leaping off and waiting in his corner, a determined look on his face.

_["I'll have you know..._

_That I've become..._

_**INDESTRUCTIBLE!** _

_Determination that is incorruptible,_

_From the other side a terror to behold,_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable._

_Every broken enemy will know,_

_That their opponent had to be invincible,_

_Take a last look around while you're alive.._

_I'm... an... indestructible..._

**_MASTER OF WAAAAAR!"]_ **

"Nick Terakidan, 'The Burning Wolf" and co-leader of the aptly named, Blazing Wolves. This kid has been stepping up his game to a whole new level in recent weeks, from nearly winning that Fatal-4 Way #1 Contenders Match a few weeks ago to DEFEATING the near-300 pound CCW Virtua Powerhouse, Wolf Hawkfield at the CCW/UWE Supershow and finally, pinning 'The Hardcore Dragon' Iori Hideki in a Falls Count Anywhere Match to earn this shot at The Slender Man." Explains Josh.

"Plus, Nick and Slender aren't exactly the best of friends... in fact, I think they downright despise each other. This whole Blazing Wolves/Damaged Rejects Saga began during the finals of the Deadly Games, where Abel, in an attempt to steal the win would have his Rejects aid him... only for the other half of the Blazing Wolves Leadership, 'The New Enigma' Hernan Ortiz to step in and stop any chances of a cheap win, angering Abel, Slender Man and the Rejects as a whole... however earlier in that night is when things got stirred, Abel, so sure of winning the Deadly Games that fateful night, cost Nick, Cole and Luke King their chances to become the #1 Contender for The Galaxy Championship, letting Slender Man gain the win, then in an act of confidence and arrogance, Abel AWARDED Slender Man the Galaxy Championship." States Drake.

"That would brew into a Galaxy Championship Match-Up the next week between Hernan and Slender Man... in a five-star effort, Hernan had the match and the title won, but due to Rejects interference, despite The Blazing Wolves' best efforts to stop them, Abel and his cronies would cost Hernan the match... and the Galaxy Championship which has led to this... Nick has his shot at avenging The Blazing Wolves by taking down their enforcer."

"Nick is GIVING a lot in this match-up, height, weight and maybe his career! Help or no help, Slender Man is still a force to be reckoned with!" Warned Drake.

"True that." Mutters Josh.

Nick gets warmed up in the ring as he awaits the arrival of the Urban Legend... as two gongs are then heard through out Fortune City Arena, the lights turn out as Nick, inside the ring and Slade, outside the ring steel themselves for the arrival of The Slender Man.

...

_***GONG!*** _

...

**_*GONG!*_ **

Thick dark green, almost pitch black smog forms around the ramp and stadium, some leaking into the open skies of Fortune City Arena as the ominous entrance music begin to thunder over the PA... a very tall, lean shadow appears in the smog as the lyrics are sung...

_["Come on inside..._

_We've been waiting some time..._

_You know we try to be kind..._

_Just don't step out of line..._

_...or you will pay the price._

_Don't waste our time or..._

_...it's the firing line!"]_

**_(Traumatosis - "Audit")_ **

The crowd either unites into a loud booing unison or fall into a fearful silence as **The Slender Man** makes his way out onto the ramp, instantly striking fear into the hearts of everybody except his opponent who only glares at the Urban Legend from the ring and Slade, who stays neutral, showing little to no emotion as Slender Man ambles down the ramp, the Galaxy Championship draped over his shoulder, The Urban Legend lets one of his tentacles emerge from his back, the tentacles then stroke the belt ever so tenderly as the fans boo loudly, they instantly fall silent as Slender Man looks towards them, eying them up... urm, if he had eyes. The Champion then slowly walks up the steel steps as the dark green, almost pitch black smog subsides to let the enforcer walk up the steel steps, Slender Man then steps over the top rope and into the ring as Nick rolls under the bottom rope, staying away from Slender Man as he simply raises the Championship for all to witness as thunder is heard throughout the arena as the lights come back on and the smog vanishes.

"There has never been a UWE Star who instills more fear in the hearts of fans and wrestlers alike, ever since Abel brought this monster to UWE, he has been on a WARPATH, plowing through anybody and everybody who has stepped up to challenge him. Though, we must point out... Slender Man has won all his matches with help, so far in his career. Not one match, has he done everything on his own and people have been very, very critical towards The Rejects and The Slender Man for this status, tonight may be the night where Slender Man truly does cement himself a monster in UWE." Said Josh, Slade shuffles in his seat at that word, 'Monster'.

"You make a good point there, Josh, Slender Man's a dominant monster and has been on a war path in UWE... but not without help, this is more than just the Galaxy Championship, this is to get a message across to the entire locker room, with Terakidan's possible destruction tonight, Slender Man looks to show that if you cross him... you'll NEVER, EVER be the same again." Stated Drake ominously, again, Slade shows symptoms of strange behavior, clenching his fists tightly as he looks at The Slender Man inside the ring.

Nick then re-enters the ring as Pac-Man starts with the announcements.

"Introducing first... the challenger! From Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, he weighed in this morning at 198 pounds and stands at 5'10... ladies and gentlemen, he is the CO-leader of the world-famous Blazing Wolves stable and aptly named, 'Burning Wolf'... **NICK TERAKIDAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"** Introduced Pac-Man as Nick pounds his fists together, getting fired up for the match-up.

"...and his opponent, from Parts Unknown... he stands at the frightening height of 7'4... Ladies and gentlemen, he is the Enforcer of Damaged Rejects and more importantly... the REIGNING, DEFENDING Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Galaxy Champion... **THE SLENDER MAN!"** Introduced Pac-Man before bailing from the ring in fright.

"Galaxy Championship on the line, ladies and gentlemen, Champion Slender Man, Challenger Nick Terakidan!" Reminds Josh as Harry Tipper, The Referee enters the ring.

From there, The Time Splitters character checks both Slender Man and Nick for foreign weapons, avoiding touching Slender Man as much as possible, taking the Galaxy Title Belt from Slender Man slowly, showing it to Nick and raising it into the air... showing what's on the line.

Once both are confirmed ready to go, Harry asks if their both ready, receiving a "HELL YEAH!" from Nick and a slow nod from Slender Man, Harry smiles before throwing his fist into the air, pointing at the time keeper with his other hand and yelling, "RING THAT FUCKIN' BELL!"

The bell rings as Nick circles the Slender Man, who does not move, for a good three seconds, Nick stalks the Slender Man like a wolf before taking the MUCH larger man into a Side Headlock, trying to wear down the Urban Legend... that doesn't do much as Slender pushes Nick to the ropes and comes back right into a Shoulder Barge, Nick goes down and Slender pins, only gaining a one count. Slender Man then takes Nick to his feet, delivering two thunderous punches to the head as Harry warns him of closed fist punching, Slender then takes Nick for the ride and lands a Scoop Slam before hitting the ropes, this time, Nick sees Slender Man coming and leap frogs over the oncoming Creepypasta Icon, doing this once when he bounces back, twice again and catching Slender with a Dropkick, Nick goes for the pinfall, but Slender Man easily throws him off before a cover can be made. Nick then waits for Slender to rise to his knees before beginning a flurry of Kawada Kicks to the chest and torso area of Slender Man, after around seven stiff kicks, Nick hits the ropes... and comes back to land an Elbow Smash right upside Slender's forehead, Nick pins... only gets 1.11 before Slender Man rolls the shoulder out.

Nick then tries to go back to work on Slender as he takes the Enforcer of the Damaged Rejects into a Front Facelock, landing repeated elbows to the back of Slender Man before trying to DDT him to the mat, but The Urban Legend sees him coming and pushes him to the ropes, catching the Burning Wolf on the bounce back with a HIGH Back Body Drop! Nick screams in pain upon landing but Slender isn't a man of much mercy as he drags Terakidan to a vertical base and whips him to the ropes again... flipping through the air in a surprising show of agility and taking Nick to the mat with a Flying Clothesline! Slender covers, only gets one! The Creepypasta Icon then drags Nick to a vertical base before whipping him to the ropes and catching him with a pop-up... into a Throat Thrust! Nick writhes on the mat in agony before Slender goes for the cover again, barely gaining a two count.

"In the opening minutes of this match-up, Slender Man, like we both expected is controlling the match." Says Josh.

"Slender's got a size and likely weight advantage over Terakidan plus he's got the menacing look too, it's kinda hard to punch something when your frozen in fear." Said Drake.

"I don't think Nick's scared, I think he's just being overwhelmed right now, hopefully, he'll bounce back." Josh says.

Slender then takes Nick to his feet off the Pop-Up Throat Thrust and gives him a Hammer Throw into the corner! Nick bounces out of the corner due to the velocity and is lifted onto Slender's shoulder, before being slammed back down with a Running Powerslam, Slender Man goes for the pinfall, hooking a leg, only gets two! Slender then tries to take Nick to his feet again... only for the scrappy, strong willed Burning Wolf to break free from Slender's face and repeatedly Elbow Smash Slender Man in the face, each one dazing The Urban Legend, Nick then runs the ropes and comes back to Dropkick Slender's leg from underneath him. The Burning Wolf then takes the time to gloat, "He's not THAT scary!" before hitting the ropes, coming back and landing a Leg-Drop Bulldog, smashing Slender's face to the mat, Nick covers, only gets a two and a half.

Josh groans before speaking, "Nick should spend less time gloating, more time wrestling the monster."

"So true! Slender Man could cut him off at any time... god, what a pleasure that would be." Mutters Drake.

Nick slaps the mat in intensity as Slender Man gets to his knees, once the Creepypasta Icon reaches his knees Nick begins to repeatedly Shoot Kick him in the chest, as the smarky fans begin to chant "YES!" with every successful kick while Nick yells "NO!" with every landed kick, This goes on for around a minute as Slender looks to be in a pained daze, Terakidan then lands a Snap DDT to the kneeling Slender Man before kipping up to his feet, taunting again, "Urban Legend, my left foot!" before running the ropes with a full head of steam...

...

...

...

...

...only to get popped HIGH into the air and SLAMMED down with a brutal Free Fall Slam! The crowd pops in horror as Nick screams in agonizing pain, clutching his chest!

"OH MAN!" Yells Josh, "Did you SEE the height of that slam, Nick must've went to the sky and back!"

"Sky high or not, that was brutally effective is destroying Nick's momentum." Growls Drake.

Instead of going for the cover however, The Creepypasta Icon instead lifts Nick up, clutching his throat for a Chokeslam, the crowd pops as Slender lifts the Burning Wolf up... only for Nick to side-step and land behind Slender Man, running the ropes and Chop Blocking Slender's leg, bringing him down to his knees again! Nick falls to a knees for a brief moment clutching his chest in pain, the pain from the Free Fall Slam taking it's toll as Slender Man gets up using the ropes, Nick sees Slender up and charges at Slender Man, looking to send him over the ropes... Slender Man has other ideas as he grabs Nick suddenly, lifts the scrappy, Burning Wolf up... and drops him over the ropes with a Stun Gun!

"Another shot to Nick's torso area!" Calls Josh.

"At the rate Slender's fucking up that torso area, Nick'll be lucky he's breathing at the end of the match." Said Drake.

Terakidan then rolls out of the ring, gasping in pain as Slender Man soon follows... outside the ring, Slender smashes Nick's face off the steel steps and then the steel post, before leaning Terakidan against the barricade... The Urban Legend then backs up as the crowd pops, realizing what Slender Man was going for... Slender then charges... only for Nick to leap over the barricade, using it as a springboard to a Clothesline Slender, cutting him off at the pass. Nick then panders to the crowd again, taunting the downed Slender Man, "You really are a Reject!" before turning to the enforcer of the match, Slade, telling him, "Your looking at the new Galaxy Champion, man!" Slade only sighs at Nick's cockiness, pointing behind him to a now standing Slender Man, Terakidan thanks him before going back to Slender, football tackling him into the ring apron! Nick then grins widely as he sees Slender fall to his knees in pain. Terakidan then backs up as Slender Man gets up...

...

...

...

...Nick then runs for a High Knee to the head of Slender... which connects! Terakidan then looks to follow up with a Neckbreaker Slam onto the cold, hard floor, however Slender quickly shoves Nick into the barricade shoulder first!

"AGAIN, right to the chest!" Calls Drake.

"It's gonna be very, very, very hard to breathe, win or lose after this match for Nick." Said Josh, wincing.

Nick groans in pain as Slender grabs Nick onto his shoulder again before running towards the steel post, smashing Nick's face into said steel! With momentum slowly turning to his favor, The Urban Legend, Slender Man takes Nick to a vertical base again, lifting him up in Sidewalk Slam position... before dropping him across his knee with a Pendulum Backbreaker! Nick yells out in pain as Slender rolls Nick back into the ring, pinning The Burning Wolf for a count of two. Instead of stopping, Slender Man only continues his assault, taking Nick to a vertical base, Inverted Facelock-style... before landing an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker... Slender Man keeps his grip on Nick... before delivering another Backbreaker of the same kind, rince and repeat for a third one! Slender Man then takes Nick up into the air, bouncing his body off the ropes and dealing out an Inverted Slingshot Suplex! The crowd boos loudly as Slender Man goes for the cover, hooking a leg... but at a count of two and three quarters, Nick rolls the shoulder out.

"Those ribs will NEVER be the same after this match, Slender Man is like a shark right now, he's smelling blood in the water and that blood is Nick's jacked up ribcage." Josh states.

"A faceless shark? How weird!" Jokes Drake, earning a glare from Josh.

Slender Man then waits for Nick to stand, before taking him down with a Shoulder Barge, Nick gets up quickly but quickly gets taken down with another Shoulder Barge! Nick tries to fight back and gain a right hand in, but Slender Man easily grabs Nick by the wrist and takes him down with a Short-Arm Clothesline! With bad intentions on mind, Slender Man drags Nick to his feet and towards the turnbuckle before... hanging him upside down in the corner, Nick's legs getting tied up in the ropes! Terakidan panics as he tries to free his legs, but Slender is a being of not much or no mercy as he begins to stomp the rope-hung Nick's ribs repeatedly as Harry tries to pull The Urban Legend off, after a threat of a DQ, Slender Man backs off as Nick hangs lifelessly in the ropes, coughing every once in a while. Slade on the outside, tightens his fists after seeing that torturous move.

Slender Man then with no remorse of his wrestling style drags a coughing Nick out of the ropes by his red spiky hair... before delivering an Orton-esque Inverted Headlock Backbreaker! Nick screams out in pain this time as Slender Man then covers Nick... surprisingly only getting a two and three-quarters. Twitching in anger, Slender Man goes back to Nick, picking him up before looking towards the corner, possibly going for a Hammer Throw... Slender Man does indeed go for the move and Hammer Throws Nick towards the corner...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...only for The Burning Wolf in a surprisingly agile move, runs up the turnbuckle and corkscrews off the top to land a Whisper In The Wind to Slender Man, taking him down and causing the crowd to pop in joy!

"WHISPER IN THE WIND FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Cheers Josh.

"COVER HIM, NICK!" Goads Drake.

But he cannot do so, for The Burning Wolf was suffering the side effects of the high-risk, high-reward move, clutching his injured ribs in agony. After a good two minutes of selling, Nick finally crawls in for the cover, weakly hooking a leg as Harry Tipper dropped down to count;

1...

2...

Slender Man kicks out at a count of 2.55!

"Dammit, those ribs are coming back to haunt The Burning Wolf." Growls Josh.

"Kinda expected, I'm NOT surprised if one or two of 'em are cracked right now." Said Drake.

Nick, slowly but surely returns to his feet, as does Slender, both on opposite sides of the ring. When both are ready to go again, Nick charges at Slender Man, receiving a boot to the gut... Slender Man then underhooks the winded Terakidan's arms in butterfly position, lifting The Burning Wolf into the air... only for Nick to fight out of it in mid-lift and land behind Slender Man, Nick then hits a Back Elbow before climbing the top rope as Slender reels back in pain... Nick screams out, "NEW CHAMPION!" as Slender Man turns around, diving off the turnbuckle and... striking Slender in the face with a Missile Dropkick! Nick goes for the cover excitedly, hooking a leg, only gets two. Terakidan slaps the mat in frustration as Slender Man rolls away from Nick.

However, instead of remaining frustrated, Nick decides enough is enough, crossing his arms in an "X" formation, yelling out, "Your history... ENDS HERE!" as the crowd pops loudly, Nick then waits for Slender to get up, before kicking Slender Man in the gut, bending him over... Terakidan then hooks the arms for his Double Underhook Facebuster finisher, The Last Judgement as the crowd goes crazy... they are silenced when Slender regains his bearings and flips Nick over his head with a Back Body Drop! Nick grits his teeth in pain as he holds his back and gets up... right into Slender Man's waiting hands! The Creepypasta Icon then takes Nick by his whole body, spins him by his legs... and delivers a Swinging Sidewalk Slam! Slender covers, just gets two!

Nick then rolls out of the ring, trying to catch his breath, comically yelling, "Time out, time out!" as the crowd laughs, Slade facepalms at this as Slender Man does NOT look amused at Nick's antics. In the front row, Nick sees his girlfriend, Rarity, gives off a grin... and gives her a hot, passionate kiss right in the middle of the match! The begins to chant "BURNING WOLF!" at Nick's antics... however, Slender Man has seen enough... Nick then tries to get back in the ring... only for Slender to suddenly run the ropes and run towards Nick...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND LAUNCH HIMSELF OVER THE TOP ROPE, NO-HANDS, OVER THE TOP SUICIDE DIVE SCORES PERFECTLY!**

**"MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT THE HELL, MAN...!? WHAT THE HELL...!?"** Screams Josh in shock and awe.

 **"THAT WAS A 7'4 GUY LAUNCHING HIMSELF OVER THE TOP ROPE,"** Drake yells then screams in Joey Styles fashion, **"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!"**

Both Nick and Slender Man sell the aftershock of Slender Man's kamikaze on the floor for a good five minutes, Nick lying on the floor, near motionless as his nearby girlfriend covers her mouth in horror... after the five minutes are up, Slender Man drags himself to a vertical base to a... surprisingly good reception as the fans chant towards the Creepypasta Icon, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" as Slender Man drags Nick's 198 frame of dead weight back into the ring, rolling Nick under the bottom rope.

"Again, that was... that was insane... I've seen Chaos and Undertaker do those sorts of dives... but..." Mutters Josh breathlessly.

"Slender Man himself did a dive like that before, once... but this time, he flew so damn high... and he landed it perfectly... oh my god..." Whispers Drake in amazement.

Once, Slender Man regains his bearings... he also takes Nick to his feet with him, whipping Nick to the ropes... catching the scrappy, strong-willed Burning Wolf on the bounce back...

...

...

...

...AND DELIVERING THE BLACK HOLE SLAM!

"BLACK HOLE SLAM! THREE STRIKES, YOUR OUT OF HERE!" Shouts Josh.

"You sound like a sports television announcer!" Quipped Drake.

Slender Man... isn't finished yet. The Urban Legend then drags Nick, a lifeless Nick at that to his feet before placing him on his shoulders, Argentine Rack-style...

...

...

...

...

...BEFORE DEALING OUT THE SHOCK TREATMENT BACKBREAKER!

"Now... IT'S OVER!" Calls Josh.

"Yup, game, set and match, put this one in the books!" Laughed Drake, "Nick never stood a chance in hell!"

Mercifully, Slender Man then pins Nick, hooking both legs of The Burning Wolf, Harry Tipper drops down to count;

1...

2...

NICK KICKS OUT AT 2.85!

"WHAT?!" Yells both brothers in unison as the crowd goes crazy, chanting "BURNING WOLF!" with new vigor, Slade chuckles on the outside.

"Nick kicked out of three, count 'em three high-impact moves!" Said Drake in shock.

"It's not enough to put out the fire under Nick! What a warrior!" Praised Josh.

On the mat, Nick valiantly tried to push himself to a vertical base, coughing and wheezing as he clutched his rib cage in agony. Slender Man only twitched angrily as he dragged Nick to a vertical base, placing him over his shoulder and parading around the ring, signalling for the end, only for Terakidan to drop down behind Slender Man, lock Slender in an Inverted Facelock...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS SLENDER MAN WITH A FALLING INVERTED DDT!

"Nick still has life!" Calls Josh.

"Won't have life much longer if Slender Man has his way." Said Drake.

Panting heavily, Nick covers Slender Man, only barely gaining a two count. Terakidan pulls at his red spiky hair in frustration as he looks down on Slender before mounting Slender, pelting his face with Forearm Smash after Forearm Smash, looking to be the first man to make Slender bleed... he doesn't get the job done as Slender Man throws Nick off him, both men scramble to their feet as Terakidan charges for a Clothesline... only for Slender Man to grab him, Tilt-A-Whirl him into the air and go for the slam... only for Nick to fall out of it, sweep Slender Man's long, lanky legs from underneath him, transition to the head... and lock on an Anaconda Vise! Slender Man flails wildly as his body realizes the situation it was in. Nick hollers to Harry, "Ask him! Ask this son of a bitch!" Harry does just that, he only gets a head shake from Slender Man, who refuses to quit... for a good minute, Nick keeps Slender on the mat, cranking the pressure on the neck. The time goes to five minutes as Slender Man STILL hasn't even motioned he wants to tap, Nick only grows more frustrated as he tightens the hold to levels not thought possible, screaming at the top of his lungs, "I'LL MAKE YOU QUIT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Slender Man doesn't respond as he in a futile effort, tries to escape the vise, swinging his legs about, trying for any ropes, but he's in the center of the ring... ten minutes now, Slender Man looks about ready to drop, but still remains strong as Nick looks about ready to snap as his eyes turn a black/red color, yelling in an almost demonic fashion, **"WHY... WON'T... YOU... QUIT!?"**

"Ten minutes... sixty seconds times ten. That is how much time Slender Man has been trapped inside that vise." Said Drake, timing the vise.

"And he STILL hasn't even motioned he wants to tap." Says Josh in shock.

As near eleven minutes come, Slender Man, using his last bit of strength drags himself... and Nick to his feet! Terakidan's eyes widen as Slender Man reaches a vertical base, Nick still has the hold on! But not for much longer as Slender Man transitions behind Nick and then twists him into...

...

...

...

...

...a Sidewinder Suplex!

Nick spasms on the mat as he rolls away from Slender Man, clutching his ribs, Slender Man kneels against the ropes, trying to regain his bearings as the fans chant, "This match rules!" After a good minute of recovery, both wrestlers get up, Nick charges at Slender Man... who ducks a Clothesline and delivers a Mat Slam, sending Nick to the mat! Slender Man then runs the ropes comes back... and delivers a Falling Elbow to the face, quick cover, only gets two. Both men get up again, this time, Nick tries for a Side Headlock on Slender... Slender Man struggles for a moment before Nick flips into a Side Headlock Takedown! Terakidan then runs to the ropes and springs off the middle rope for a Lionsault, landing on his feet when Slender Man moves out-of-the-way... Slender Man then locks Nick into a Hammerlock, before twisting into a Short-Arm Lariat! Slender Man covers, only gets two again.

Slender Man then waits for Nick to get up before running the ropes... Nick ducks a Clothesline, and runs the ropes himself... landing a Shoulder Barge! Slender Man stays standing as Nick runs the ropes again, landing another Shoulder Barge, this time knocking Slender Man back. One more time as Nick runs the ropes... and delivers one final Shoulder Barge, knocking Slender Man down! The Urban Legend quickly rolls to his feet and charges at Nick...

...

...

...

...only to get lifted into the air... AND DRIVEN BACK DOWN WITH A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER!

"Shades of Arn Anderson, Spinebuster of the Spinning Variation!" Calls Josh.

"And it just dropped the motherfuckin' Slender Man!" Cheered Drake.

"...but for how long?" Muttered Josh as Drake stopped cheering.

After Nick's big move, Slender Man rolls out of the ring, trying to recover... Nick sees this and frowns and gets ready to launch himself over the ropes for a Plancha... only for Slender Man to grab his feet from the outside and drag him outside the ring by both his legs! Slender Man then takes Nick by his legs...

...

...

...AND GIANT SWINGS NICK INTO THE STEEL STEPS! The crowd boos loudly... only to gasp in horror as Slender keeps his grip on Nick before delivering another Giant Swing...

...

...

...

...THIS TIME INTO THE BARRICADE! Slender Man holds on again and catapults Nick into the steel post to finish the brutal and very effective sequence.

"Oh jesus... Nick's head crashed against things that can and WILL hurt, I'll be very surprised if he's able to regain his bearings after THAT." Said Josh.

"I'll be surprised if he gains anything, considering who his opponent is, he might just lose everything!" Said Drake.

Slender Man then takes Nick back to his feet before throwing him back into the ring, then in a surprising move, Slender Man ascends the top rope, sizing Nick up for something big off the top... once Nick reaches a vertical base and turns around... Slender Man leaps from the top rope and takes Nick down with a Flying Clothesline, Slender Man then quickly pins Nick, gaining a two count. Twitching in frustration, Slender Man motions for the end, raising a hand into the air, motioning for The Chokeslam... Nick stands up and gets a hand wrapped around his throat... Slender lifts him up... but Nick counters into a Dropkick as he's being lifted up! Slender Man goes into the corner as Nick backs up and runs, landing a Forearm Smash to the cornered Urban Legend! Nick then climbs the top rope as Slender Man stumbles around the ring... Nick then leaps from the top rope and lands a Diving Bulldog! Nick goes for the pinfall victory, hooking a leg, doesn't get it, only two.

With a displeased look on his face, Nick returns to his feet as Slender Man rises to his feet, Terakidan then smirks, delivering Shoot Kick after Shoot Kick to the chest of Slender Man, yelling, "YES!" every time a kick connected, the smarky fans chanting in unison, after nine of said kicks, Nick lets out a battle cry, revs up his foot...

...

...

...

...

...and nearly kicks Slender's head off with a Roundhouse Kick! The crowd pops as Slender crumbles to the mat, a random fan screams out, "CHUCK NORRIS!"

"By god, Nick just channeled his inner Chuck Norris with that kick!" Called Josh.

"CHUCK NORRIS SUCKS!" Drake chimed in, in the far off distance, the Texas Ranger theme was playing.

Nick then follows up the pin attempt by running the ropes... getting caught by Slender on the bounce back! Slender parades around the ring with Nick on one of his shoulders as he prepares a Oklahoma Stampede, only for Terakidan to fight out mid-move and push Slender over the ropes! Luckily for the Urban Legend, he landed on the apron but Nick wasn't going to let this chance go to waste as he runs the ropes... and tries to Dropkick Slender off the apron only to receive a Shoulder Barge from the outside, Nick gasps in pain as Slender drags him onto the apron...

...

...

...and and lifts him up, Vertical Suplex-style as the crowd pops...

...

...

...

...and boos loudly when Slender Man drops Nick, DIRECTLY on his skull with a Spike Brainbuster onto the apron!

"DEAR GOD!" Yells Josh in horror as he witnesses Nick's body spasm in pain.

"The name of the move is Brainbuster and it's done EXACTLY what it's name implies!" Says Drake.

From there, Slender Man nudges Nick under the bottom rope with his foot before ascending the top rope as Terakidan lays motionless on the mat... the crowd boos as Slender Man steadies himself, dives off the top rope...

...

...

...

...AND DELIVERS A DIVING BODY SPLASH, SQUASHING NICK LIKE A PAN-CAKE!

"Slender Man went high-risk again and guess what? AGAIN, it pays off!" Said Josh.

"Will it pay off with a successful title retention?" Asked Drake out loud as Slender Man covered Nick, hooking the leg, only gaining a two count! "The answer to that question is a big fat, fuckin' NO!" Drake answers his own question.

Twitching in frustration, Slender Man begins to relentlessly stomp a mudhole into Nick in the corner, possibly aiming to break a few ribs. For a good minute or so, Slender Man does a pretty good job of his goal as Nick coughs madly, clutching his ribs in absolute agony. From there, Slender Man drags Terakidan out of the corner and onto his shoulder, possibly signalling for a Running Powerslam to put away Nick for good... Slender runs for the move...

...but Nick drops out of it and lands behind Slender, backing up and Chop Blocking the knee!

Taking advantage of the situation and the ailing Slender Man, Nick screams out "NEW CHAMPIOOOOOOOOOOON!" as he pulls Slender Man to his feet in a headlock...

...

...

...

...AND DRILLS SLENDER MAN WITH A HEADLOCK DRIVER! However, Nick's statement of a new champion doesn't get fulfilled as his opponent kicks out of the Headlock Driver with little to no time to spare!

This time, Nick doesn't let this kick-out anger or frustrate him, taking things maturely as he ascended the top rope, stalking Slender Man again, goading him into getting up and turning around, on the outside, Slade watches in silence, keeping his eyes peeled under his mask, looking out for any Damaged Rejects OR Blazing Wolves. Once Slender Man reaches a vertical base, Nick steadies and leaps from the top rope...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...SPEAR!**

**"OH GOD! OH DEAR MOTHER OF GOD!"** Shrieked Josh in horror.

 **"CAUGHT IN MID-AIR! LIKE A FREIGHT TRAIN, SLENDER MAN PLOWS RIGHT THROUGH NICK'S DIVE... AND MAYBE HIS CHANCES OF WINNING THIS MATCH!"** Yells Drake, expecting the worse.

Indeed, The Slender Man had caught Nick in mid-air, interrupting his Diving High Knee and striking him with an almost Goldberg-style Spear in mid-air. Nick screams in pain as he clutches his now definitely injured ribs and rolls around on the canvas, trying to get the feeling back in his ribs. Meanwhile, Slender Man gets back up, twitching insanely and throwing a hand into the air, stretching out his fingers... signalling for the Chokeslam... but even when he has likely broken ribs...

...

...

...

...Nick refuses to give up as he literally kicks Slender Man's hand away before running the ropes... COMING BACK INTO A STANDING SPINEBUSTER!

"Like a house of fire, Slender REFUSES to let Nick build anymore momentum in this match-up, firmly keeping it in his corner and judging by how Slender Man's treating Nick like a child in that ring right now, it's only a matter of time before another Blazing Wolves falls to Slender Man and The Rejects." States Josh ominously.

"Yup... somebody call the fat lady, tell her to get warmed up, this one's gonna be over soon." Says Drake in despair.

"Okay, Drake, get ready." Quipped Josh, Drake growls at that joke.

As Nick lies on the mat in a massive amount of pain, Slender Man grabs Nick by his spiky red hair and drags him to his knees, Nick's pained expression meeting Slender's faceless look...

...

...

...

...

"OH!" Utters Josh as Nick spits right in Slender Man's face as the crowd lets out massive cheers, Nick manages to choke out a few words despite his pain, "Your... no champion!" THIS angers the Slender Man as he pushes Nick into the corner, delivering thunderous right hands to the temple before adding multiple other strikes, ranging from knees to headbutts to chops to forearm strikes, Slender Man simply wails on Nick in the corner until Harry drags The Slender Man out of the corner, yelling that he'll disqualify him if he continues, Slender Man eventually settles down... but the damage was done, Nick was bleeding and dazed in the corner, blood mixing with his already red hair.

"Ultimate disrespect by Nick," Josh says softly, "And it only served to anger the Slender Man to his boiling point, man, oh man, Nick is a freakin' mess in the corner!"

"Somebody call the janitor." Says Drake grimly.

The finale dawning... Slender Man surprisingly softly takes Nick out of the corner, grabbing him by the throat as Nick's eyes are glazed over... Slender Man lifts Nick into the air...

...

...

...

...

...but Nick in mid-lift catches his second wind and using what little strength he had left, lands beside Slender Man, using The Urban Legend's stunned stop as an advantage to kick him in the gut, lock the head in a Front Facelock, pivot 180 degrees...

...

...

...

...

**...AND HIT JUDGEMENT TIME!**

"Judgement Time! Judgement Time! Judgement Time! Nick's still alive and Slender Man's last judgement for all his sins may be dawning!" Yells Josh in new-found excitement.

"Question being, can he capitalize?" Drake asks to nobody in particular.

Feeling the aftershock of the move, Nick and Slender BOTH sell on the mat for a good minute... that is... until Nick suddenly springs to his feet with new found vigor with a Shawn Micheals kip-up, albeit stumbling around in a daze for a moment or two, seeing an entire area cheering and chanting his name, Nick grins a wolfish grin as he crosses his arms in an "X" Formation, screaming a struggling to stand Slender Man...

"Your history... **ENDS HERE!"**

Slender Man then stands up... and Nick kicks him right in the gut with a Toe Kick to be precise, doubling Slender over...

...

...

...Terakidan then hooked the arms and let out an wolf-like howl...

...

...

...before leaping into the air...

...

...

**...AND FINALLY, AT LONG LAST HITTING THE LAST JUDGEMENT!**

**"LAST JUDGEMENT! LAST JUDGEMENT CONNECTING! BY GOD, NICK'S GONNA DO IT!"** Screams Josh in excitement, losing his voice slightly.

 **"PIN HIM, KID! PIN HIIIIIIIIIM!"** Screams Drake, standing up and pointing at Slender Man's unmoving carcass.

For a good minute, Nick is too spent to even drape a finger onto Slender Man, but once he regains his bearings, Nick excitedly crawls in for the cover, hooking both legs, pointing to the sky, screaming, "This is for you, Mom!" as Harry Tipper drops down, slides in and makes the count;

"Slender Man, good over evil, baby, this IS..." Starts Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**NOOOOOOO! SLENDER MAN KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!**

"MAT-THE HELL, MAN!?" Yells Drake in anger, half that Slender Man kicked out, the other half that his catchphrase was cut off.

"OOOOH! THAT WAS SO DAMN CLOSE!" Shouts Josh, pulling his hair in suspense.

In the ring, Nick was freaking out, screaming, "That was three! That was three! I'm the champ! RIGHT!?" Questioned Nick almost hysterically, but Harry does indeed confirm that was a two count and that Slender Man had kicked out. Nick grinded his teeth as he stared down at Slender Man, wondering what the hell he had to do for a three count. Outside the ring, Slade looked surprised for a brief millisecond but quickly focuses again, concentrating on his duty of defending the match-up.

Letting his anger take control, Nick drops into a Randy Orton-esque stalking position, his hair frizzed and his eyes crazed, begging for Slender Man to stand up as he pounded the mat relentlessly, screaming, "C'mon! Get up you, Faceless Bitch! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Slender Man does indeed get up... and Nick goes for a Jumping Cutter, a move his Vengeful Devil persona calls the Revenger, only for Slender Man to push Nick to the ropes, ducking under a clothesline as Nick came back...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Terakidan ran the ropes again off the failed Clothesline...

...

...

...right into a hand which wraps around his throat, takes him for a ride...

...

...

...

**...AND SLAMS HIM DOWN WITH A SICKENING AND THUNDEROUS CHOKESLAM ALL THE WAY TO HELL!**

"CRAP! CHOKESLAM! NICK RAN RIGHT INTO IT!" Growls Josh loudly in frustration.

"No please, don't let this be it!" Drake begged.

Off the Chokeslam, Slender Man falls to his knees before covering Nick, hooking a leg as tightly as possible as Harry Tipper dropped down and counted, slapping the mat...

...

...

...

_...once..._

"ONE! PLEASE NICK, KEEP FIGHTING!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

_...twice..._

"DAMMIT! TWO!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_...thrice..._

**"FUCK IT! SLENDER MAN RETAINS THE TITLE!"** Josh yells in despair.

_["This pain that you've hidden away,_

_**AUDIT.** _

_This hurt makes the pain go away we promise._

_This pain that you've hidden away,_

**_AUDIT._ **

_This memory, now in the hands of me...!"]_

_**(Traumatosis - "Audit")** _

Slender Man then rolls over onto his back, completely spent as his ominous and dark music booms all around the Fortune City Arena amongst a BOOING crowd, they were out raged that Slender Man had managed to prevail cleanly over Nick in what was a great match. After a minute, Slender sits up, but in pain, not in Undertaker-fashion, taking his championship from the referee, Harry Tipper and raising it into the air with a single hand as Nick lay on the mat, sprawled out, a disappointed look plastered on his face. He had failed to avenge the Blazing Wolves and take home the Galaxy Championship. Pacman then takes the time to announce the result...

"Here is your winner of the match via pinfall... and STILL! The Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Galaxy Champion... **SLENDER MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

"N-Nick... gave one of the greatest efforts we've seen... but it wasn't enough to win the title... the amount of emotions that must be threatening to boil over inside Nick must be startling." Says Josh in sorrow.

"True... he fought with EVERYTHING he had, stunned us all at points... but in the end, Slender Man prevails over 'The Burning Wolf' and keeps his unholy grail within his posession." States Drake.

Slender Man steps over the top rope and leaves the ring as Nick finds his way to his knees, endless despair overcoming 'The Buring Wolf' and emotions taking over as he screams in frustration and despair and punches the mat repeatedly, "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Nick yells repeatedly each time he punched the canvas. Seeing enough, Slade slides into the ring...

...

...

...

..and offers a hand to Nick to help him up. Nick only stands up and slaps the hand away in frustration, Slade shakes his head at this.

At the top of the ramp... Slender Man raises a fist and his championship into the air.

...

...

...

Until somebody from behind NAILS Slender Man in the back with a Barbed Wire 2x4! In the ring, Slade and Nick gasp as they look up the ramp as Slender Man falls from the pain, sinking to his knees... the attacker being 6'2 man with black buzz cut hair...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...THOMAS AMBROSE!**

The crowd gives a LOUD and definitely felt mixed reaction towards "UWE's Worst Nightmare" as he stands over one of the men who wrecked his mental state last month at Bad Blood, from there, Thomas goes down town onto the fallen and tired Slender Man, stomping away at every exposed body part before mounting the Urban Legend and smashing his fist into Slender's face, right hand after right hand, a crazed and demented look in his eyes!

"AMBROSE! THOMAS AMBROSE IS HERE! HE'S BACK AND HELL BENT ON REVENGE AGAINST THE DAMAGED REJECTS AND DAMMIT, IS HE WAILING ON SLENDER MAN OR WHAT!?" Yells a stunned Josh.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Answers Drake as Thomas takes Slender to his feet...

...and slams him against the steel set before taking him by the skull and repeating the process, doing this repeatedly until Slender Man sinks back to his knees, from there... Thomas bends Slender Man over and hooks him up, grabbing the arms and legs before using god almighty strength to lift Slender up...

"Oh look, look, look! Slender's gonna pay for his sins!" Says Josh.

"DEATH DRIVER 'EM! DEATH DRIVER 'EM!" Goads Drake.

...

...

...

...and drop him, SKULL FIRST onto the steel ramping with a Death Driver!

...

...

...

Or rather, he would have had the Damaged Rejects, Azazel, Iori, Big Boss and Abel ran out and stopped him, hounding Ambrose like a pack of hounds! Beating down on "UWE's Worst Nightmare" with punches and kicks galore... but Ambrose is prepared this time as he takes his trusty Barbed Wire 2x4 and begins to bat the Rejects away, succeeding in busting open Iori and Big Boss... but eventually, even a hell bent on revenge Thomas falls to the numbers game as Azazel and Iori hold Ambrose back, Abel grabs and tightly grips the 2x4 Thomas had been using as a weapon.

"Dammit, The Rejects are looking to make Thomas' return a very short and bloody one...!" Growls Josh.

"I can't watch." Drake covers his eyes.

...

...

Revving up to knock Ambrose's head off... only for Slade to step in, having run up the ramp to assist Thomas! Taking Abel down with a Spinning Heel Kick! From there, the situation turns into a 2-on-5 war, Slade and Ambrose prosper fighting together... but again, the numbers game comes on! Overwhelming the Dark Guardian and Thomas.

"The Rejects... like a pack of vultures!" Comments Drake in disgust.

...

...

...

Fortunately, there's another person who hates the Rejects for a more personal reason as Daisuke Namikawa runs out from behind the curtain, tackling Iori down in a very football-like fashion before setting him up... and smashing him with The Paydirt! The war goes on as security begins to get involved, hoping to cool the war between the Rejects and UWE... in the ring, Nick stands, looking forlorn... but suddenly... looks up?

"EH!?" Josh looks up and sees what Nick was looking at, his eyes widening to new levels.

"OH MY GOD!" Drake comments loudly.

...

...

...

...

...

The crowd joins him in looking up and sees Hernan Ortiz climbing the set, the crowd goes absolutely wild for The New Enigma as the security, UWE Wrestlers and Rejects were too busy to notice Ortiz. Nick only gives a thumbs up to his 'brother' as Hernan steadies himself on the set and whistles... getting their the war's attention, before diving off...

"OH MY GOD, LOOK OUT!" Yells both step-brothers.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND LANDING A FLYING CROSS BODY FROM THE SET TO THE GROUP, KNOCKING EVERYBODY DOWN!**

"ORTIZ MAKES HIS PRESENCE FELT IN THIS WAR BETWEEN UWE AND THE REJECTS!" Josh yells, stunned beyond belief.

"BY GOD... I can't believe it... Hernan's the last man standing!" Whispered Drake in disbelief.

Indeed he is. From there, Hernan approaches a writhing Slender Man and nabs The Galaxy Title, slapping it three times, yelling out, "I ain't giving up yet, people!" as the cameras give a close up of Nick's face... a slightly unhinged smile plastered on his face as the cameras went backstage.

"The Galaxy Division... is in total chaos!" Drake gets the final words in.

* * *

_**I AM... FINALLY... AT LONG LAST DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! :D :D :D** _

_**Hope you all liked it and thank you for being such patient fans, I hope this chapter was worth the wait!** _

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Relax, Read and Comment! Comments inspire me, so send a comment, would ya!? XD** _

_**Anyway, this is Connor A.K.A Connor2013... and I'm out! :P** _


	5. Chapter 5

_**UWE Barely Legal 2012 Part 5** _

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

The cameras go to the backstage area, namely the locker room of one "Rated-R Reaper" known as Ichigo Kurosaki, a cold, stoic and focused expression plastered on the Karakura Town native's face. Ichigo closes his eyes and takes a long, deep breath as he looks at a monitor in the room showing the millions and millions of UWE Fans who were going to watch him perform later in the night, watch him put the X-Treme Championship on the line against Sweet Tooth, but right now... that was not what was on Ichigo's mind, what or rather who was on his mind was "The Arch Angel" Mason Stone who had returned an injury Ichigo himself had caused, Mason had given a three finger gesture and one can only assume that meant three weeks... and those three weeks were now up on this night. A voice then jolts Ichigo back to reality, "Kurosaki." Called the male voice... Ichigo turns around...

...

...and sees none other than UWE Alumni and also Blazing Wolf member, _**"The No More Hero" Travis Touchdown**_ standing there, Ichigo's eyes widen then narrow at The Crownless King. "What the hell do you of all people want as of right now, Travis?" Ichigo asked rudely to his stable mate, remembering a past feud between the two.

Touchdown only adjusts his jacket collar and runs a single hand through his hair, letting out an agitated sigh, "Something I really fucking want these days is the X-Treme Championship, but that can wait until another day, I have something to say to you... Get the hell over yourself, Kurosaki." Travis stated bluntly.

Ichigo's eyes widen again before narrowing again, "What... the hell... are you talking about!?" Questioned Ichigo, venom in his voice as he stepped towards Alex, draping his X-Treme Championship over his shoulder, all while glaring at The No More Hero.

"You heard me. 'Get the hell over yourself', it's astoundingly and extremely painfully obvious how nervous you are for this match up with Needles Kane and the whole Mason Stone situation. Your nervous of facing Sweet Tooth on such a grand stage, your afraid of letting the Blazing Wolves down with a bad performance, your scared of shaming the X-Treme Division, you fear that Mason Stone will somehow, someway ruin this night for you, all these emotions... negative ones at that, if your feeling them now of all times, then for one, you shouldn't be a Blazing Wolves member and you can kiss your damn title good-bye." Travis answers in a brutal but honest way, chuckling darkly with and evil glint in his eye by the time he finishes.

"...!" Ichigo's eyes widened before relaxing... he began to laugh softly, "Yeah... I guess I am fearing too much... when I should be Spearing my way through any fears and doubts on my way to retaining my X-Treme Championship. Not to mention, I'll Spear Mason of his boots should he try any funny business... and last but not least, Henry Wong has a Spear coming his way on FUSION... I shouldn't be fearing anything... tonight of all nights, I should be in tip-top physical condition, tonight is the night where you just put aside any doubts, go out there and get it done... Shadow did it, Sackboy did it, Cole did it and freakin' Slender Man did it... I can get it done too... tonight is the night... for any fears... to be cast aside." Ichigo comes to the realization.

Travis smirks and began to speak again, "Now, your getting it... though, Ichigo... whether you retain or not, whether you stay champion or lose the championship... know this... I'm on my way back to The X-Treme Division and fellow stable mate or not... I'll be the fuckin' champ again, soon enough."

"...hmph. We'll see, Travis, we'll see." Ichigo answered, tapping his X-Treme title three times to show who was the champion.

"Indeed we will." Travis retorts, both Blazing Wolves getting into an intense stare down as the cameras relocate somewhere else backstage.

* * *

The camera shows a room which was filled with past items and relics of the Queen's Division past, and pictures of the Queen's Division's greatest stars adorned the walls in a beautiful pattern. In the middle of the room sat the Ice Queen, Asui Hikaru. Asui held a mic in her hand with a thoughtful, pensive look on her face before speaking. "This match...this match between me and Rukia tonight has been practically seven months in the making. And the stakes couldn't be higher in my view. The greatest prize in all of the Queen's Division, the Queen's Championship, is on the line, as well Rukia's precious nine-to-ten month undefeated streak. Veterans versus Rookie Revolution one can even say. Some have called this the biggest Queen's Title match of the year so far, and with good reason, because so much is on the line for both of us, both professionally...and personally. Rukia...she's a bitch, plain and simple, one I have come to despise with all my very being for what she has done to me and to others. You all know what has happened. She broke my damn leg all those months ago just to steal a Queen's Title shot from me! She forced me to vacate the Galaxy Title that I worked hard to achieve and retain despite my gender! She forced me to lose 6 months of my career, practically miss HALF of this amazing year of UWE. And she made me lose the chance to make history as the first person to hold male and female gold at the same time. She took everything from me...and I can never forgive her for that. She has even attacked my newest student, Tammy Blake, leaving her in a pool of blood just to get into my head. But what's make this even worse...what puts this truly over the line...is her disgrace of the Queen's Division."

Asui stands up walks around the room she's in, looking intently at the pictures highlighting the biggest moments of the Division. "Just six days ago...that bitch talked down upon our entire division, disrespecting legends from Morrigan Aensland to Nariko and what they did, and even stating that UWE shouldn't even HAVE the division! That...was perhaps the biggest insult she has ever given to me, because I have done so much for this division! I revolutionized it, I put it into a new extreme era, I have given up buckets of blood and gallons of sweat for the benefit of this division because that's how much I love it! That's how much it means to me! Me and so many others defined what it means to be an extreme female, and you have no right to talk down what we have done when you have yet to even come close to what we do, despite your good first year! You don't DESERVE to wear that Queen's Title, a title I have held proudly multiple times in my career! A title I retained in the first-ever UWE Queen's Elimination Chamber! A title I nearly broke my neck for! A title that I once fell through four barbed-wire tables for! That title means so much to me, and you disgrace it every second you hold it Rukia! And I plan on making sure it doesn't go on a second longer than it has to!" Asui looks at the camera angrily, fists clenched and a look a passion and determination is on her face.

"I am no fool though...win or lose this match, I know this issue between you and me will be FAR from done. A simple Singles Match won't end things as personal as what we have between us. This blood feud we've got now is likely to stretch to Rumble Royale and maybe WrestleNation and beyond considering how much we hate each other, no matter who wins here tonight. But know this, Rukia...I am going to do EVERYTHING IN MY POWER to walk out tonight a FOUR-TIME Queen's Champion! You tout your "Never Beaten, Never Threatened" tagline, you look down on me as if you have already beaten me, you take me lightly as if I'm just going to be another notch under you belt...but that will be your downfall, Rukia. Because I am the BIGGEST THREAT to your title reign EVER! I'm the woman who rebelled against Rugal's Strike Force and won! I'm the woman that who suplexed Roxanne Stone off a cage through two tables! I'm the woman who is the TOUGHEST BITCH IN UWE!" Asui then points to different pictures of UWE females on the wall. "I have faced the best of the best! From Sally Acorn to Nina Williams to Lara Croft to Nariko! These have been some of my greatest opponents and I've beaten them all one by one! And if I've beaten them, I CAN SURE AS HELL BEAT YOU!" Asui takes a deep breath to calm herself for a moment before looking at a picture of Rukia standing tall with the Queen's Title.

"I won't underestimate you Rukia, not by a longshot, because that would lead to my downfall. I know how good you are, and how sly and cunning you are, how willing you are to take of any opportunity. You've displayed that multiple times against the likes of Nariko, Roxanne, Samantha, and your last challenger, Kristen Wilson. You are a snake who can win at just about any time. But know this...no amount of luck...no amount of cheating...now amount of cunning...is going to keep me from KICKING YOUR ASS ALL OVER FORTUNE CITY!" Asui turns to the camera with a passionate look on her face. "What you are about to go through has been a long time coming, and no matter if you are Rookie Revolution or Soul Society, I am going to take you, lift you up, and put my damn knee THROUGH YOUR FUCKIN' FOREHEAD! Tonight, I walk down that ramp, wearing the colors of the Shirai Ryu proudly, I give you everything I've got, weather through any cheating or crap you intend to pull on me, and do everything in my power to become Queen's Champion! This is personal, Rukia Kuchiki, and you have the wrath of the Ice Queen bearing down on you! Tonight in Fortune City... **YOU GO TO DAMN SLEEP!"** Asui then tore the picture of Rukia off the wall and tore it to pieces, and then threw the mic into the camera before walking off.

* * *

The cameras return to the ringside area where Drake and Josh's eyes are widened due to Asui's latest pipebomb, Josh breaks the silence, "Damn... just damn... Asui, master of promo cutting just gave us one hell of a passionate promo." States Josh as the whole arena was going nuts, the crowd cheering and clapping, "ICE QUEEN!"

"Well... we'll see if she can back up her words later tonight when she challenges Rukia for the championship... but up next, we have Bennet Curse's open challenge to the ENTIRE UWE Locker Room, this new and very green rookie has impressed the hell out of me and quite a few UWE Mutants and staff... but now... we see if he can handle the big stage and deliver when the need calls for it." Drake said.

"...and that challenge is—" Josh pauses as the guitars of one of Breaking Benjamin's best songs blast over the PA and all around the arena... the crowd erupts into a negative reaction...

_**(Breaking Benjamin - "Hopeless")** _

"—now!" Josh finishes his thought as the lyrics begin to be sung.

_["Here I lie forever,_

_Sorrow still remains,_

_Will the water pull me down and wash it all away?_

_Come and take me over,_

_Welcome to the game,_

_Will the current drag me down and carry me away?_

_Suddenly the light begins to fade..."]_

The lights in Fortune City Arena turn a deep cobalt blue as the UWE Head of Talent Relations, Richard Kennedy, dressed in a black suit and blue tie ambles out onto the ramp, a smug and extremely cocky smile on his face as he looks out on the millions of UWE Mutants. The music continues to thunder in the background and as the chorus picks up...

_**["HOPELESS!** _

_I'm falling down!_

_**FILTHY!** _

_I can't wake up,_

_I can not hold on!_

_I will not let go!_

_**WORTHLESS!** _

_It's over now,_

_**GUILTY!** _

_There's no way out,_

_I can not hold on!_

_I will not let go!"]_

... **Bennet Curse** steps out onto the ramp, a grisly and vicious look in his face while an almost psychotic look remained in his eyes, he blinks twice before beating his chest—first with his left hand, then with his right—before splaying his arms out wide, screaming to the heavens in intensity before raising his gloved fist into the air... and slamming it down onto the steel ramp, causing a huge techno display of gold machine gun-esque pyro to go off all over the ramp! The crowd only boos louder as Bennet steps through the smoke afterwards, slapping the sides of his face to wake up, Richard follows suit, patting Bennet on the shoulder as The Iron Monger jumped onto the apron before stepping over the top rope and into the ring, Pac-Man sliding out of the ring while introducing the monster.

"The following contest is an Open Challenge set for one fall, introducing first, from Parts Unknown, standing at six foot one and weighing in at two hundred and nineteen pounds, ladies and gentlemen, being accompanied to the ring by the Head of UWE Talent Relations, Richard Kennedy, "The Iron Monger," **BENNET CUUUUUUUUUURSE!"** Introduced Pac-Man as Bennet leaned against the ropes, a primal look on his face, slack-jawing with fans in the front seats.

"Bennet Curse," Josh started in disgust, "This man's a nutjob... plain and simple but I won't deny he is AMAZINGLY talented, extremely gifted in the ring, having one each of XGW's singles championships, holding the Heavyweight Championship a record nine times during his twenty four month stay in developmental. From what I hear, he also wrestled in college, I've yet to figure out where, but he's won numerous amateur wrestling competitions and gained many famous sponsors... his most recent being Richard Kennedy in UWE."

"THAT is how damn good Bennet Curse is, amateur wrestling, pro wrestling, he's made the switch and already made his mark, but... according to Richard, his win over Luigi has been criticized over and over and thus, Bennet has not had a match since his debut in UWE, angering The Iron Monger to no end... until it reached it's boiling point on Brawl this past Monday Night, where he snapped, cut one hell of a promo and stated he was throwing out an open challenge to the ENTIRE UWE Locker Room, to legends like Scorpion and Reptile, to rising stars like Hope and Brendan... hell, he could be challenging our GM's for all we know!" Chuckled Drake nervously.

"Oh great... Richard's got a mic..." Mumbled Josh in a sarcastic fashion.

...

Indeed, Richard has got a microphone in his hands, the smug grin still on his face before he started speaking, "Like I said, like I said people on Brawl... Bennet Curse is the most athletically jacked motherfucker in the Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Business... amateur wrestling, pro-wrestling... don't matter to this man, he'll destroy any and all who stand in his way... pride, glory, ALLLLLLLLLLL on this man's path... but... but... but you know... I noticed something that pissed me off... it really did... pissed me off... and you don't wanna piss me off... I noticed that UWE... is nothing more... than a haven for spotlight hogs." Richard stated to massive boos.

"Son of a bitch..." Josh cursed at Richard, Drake also narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah! You heard me... SPOTLIGHT HOGS, I mean... look at all this... Scorpion returns and wins his return match and all attention is returned to him DESPITE the amazing First Impressions match-up... don't believe me? Let's keep going... Nathan Drake appears every week these days... only to lose again and again and again... JUST RETIRE, DRAKE! Due to that douchebag's selfishness, rookies never get the chance to shine... and DON'T get me started on that waste of space, Reptile, The Loser of the Locker Room alright... get the fuck out, Reppy, nobody needs you here... and from what I hear... Lara Croft has returned... tch, how many dicks did you have to suck to get back here...?" Richard taunted as the crowd only booed louder, Bennet nodded slightly in agreement.

"Disrespectful bastard..." Drake muttered.

"...and even worse! That damn Azure Knight is planning a so-called comeback tour! How fucking dare he! He passed his prime ages ago! You LOST, Nightmare, get the fuck out! Sure, you may be the longest reigning Omega Champion... but are you holding the title NOW!? NO! ...so do us a favor and retire peacefully. Okay? Cool? I'd hate for you to throw out your back trying to wrestle today's youth..." Richard chuckled.

At the announce table, Drake AND Josh were fuming, Nightmare being their childhood favorite wrestler.

"Annnnnnnnnnnd don't even get me started on—" Ricard started...

...

...

...

...only to get cut off when a familiar and very loud guitar riff boomed throughout the arena!

_["Circling your, circling your, circling your head,_

_Contemplating everything you ever said,_

_Now I see the truth, I got a doubt..._

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out,_

_See you later..._

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold,_

_See inside, inside of our heads, (yeah...)_

_Well, now that's over..._

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide..._

_..._

_(F**k!)_

_Back off I'll take you on..._

**_Headstrong to take on anyone!_ **

_I know that you are wrong,_

**_Headstrong, we're headstrong!_ **

_Back off I'll take you on..._

**_Headstrong to take on anyone!_ **

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong..._

_I can't give everything away..._

_I won't give everything away..."]_

_**(Trapt - "Headstrong")** _

The crowd EXPLODES into a huge standing ovation as the music can barely be heard over the cheers, the lights turn a vibrant orange as Bennet and Richard snap their head's to the entrance ramp... for a good minute or two, nobody appears, leaving the ramp empty and lifeless... but as the cheers quiet down, they rise to new found levels as...

...

...

...a Red Squirrel steps out onto the ramp, decked out in a blue hooded sweatshirt, the hood was over his face, but everybody could make him out by his bushy tail...

...

"OH MY GOD!" Josh exclaims in shock.

...

...

...

"The roof's blown that's for sure..." Drake mutters.

...

...

...

...

...

**F**KING CONKER IS HERE AT UWE BARELY LEGAL!**

"OH MY GOD! IT IS CONKER! FREAKING CONKER IS BACK IN UWE!" Cheered Josh.

"The former five time X-Treme Champion, making his legacy and presence known in that division, sacrificing his mind, body and soul for the UWE Mutants we have here tonight! But X-Treme was not the only thing this squirrel did, he wrestled legends like Spongebob, Firebrand, Ratchet, Scarlet Spider and many other High Flyin' greats in our High Flyin' division, giving heart-felt in-ring epics whenever this little guy could, he has so much heart, he perseveres through the worst and keeps on fighting! He got two High Flyin' Championships that way and it earned him a Galaxy Championship, upsetting goddamn fucking Nemesis to obtain the coveted championship! Also a former two time Duos Champion in his infamous tag team with Crash Bandicoot, 'Bad to the Fur'... ever since 1999, this guy has been an everlasting presence in UWE... and now he's back!"

The crowd rains down love, affection and praise to the Red Squirrel as he smile sincerely... although the look in his eyes was that or a crazed, insane and psychotic madman. Conker then cups his hands around his lips and mouth and screams out for all to here, **"I'm Hooooooooooooooome!"** before running down the ramp, the crowd breaking into a frenzied "CONKER!" chant as the Squirrel stopped just at the ring apron, throwing his hands into the air in a very rock star like manner, Conker then parades around the ring, interacting with the UWE Fans, hugging and hi-fiving as many as he can... before grabbing a lucky girl in the front row... and planting a deep, rough Warner-style kiss on her lips! The girl blushes deeply and slaps Conker away when he breaks the kiss... The Hardcore Icon simply shrugs and laughs before sliding into the ring... a competitive look on his face, staring at Bennet and Richard as Pac-Man introduced The Extreme Squirrel.

"...and his opponent, answering the open challenge and MAKING HIS UWE RETURN, currently residing in The Panther Kingdom, standing at five foot nine and weighing in at two hundred and three pounds, ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the UWE... **CONKEEEEEEEEER!"** Introduced Pac-Man in a very excited fashion.

Conker then climbs the top rope and screams "WHAT'S MY NAME!?" as he began clapping, the crowd chanting his name and clapping along with the Red Squirrel as "Headstrong" continued to boom in the background...

...

...

"CUT THE FUCKING MUSIC! CUT THE DAMN MUSIC! STOP! STOP!" Richard's voice shrieks out as Conker climbs off the top rope, raising an eyebrow as his entrance music died down.

"Oh great... Richard's speaking again... he got his challenge... what could he want now?" Groans Josh.

Drake simply shrugs in disgust.

Richard glares at Conker as he begins to speak, "YOU!? I thought that slut Lara coming back was bad... I thought that walking tin can Nightmare coming back was bad... I thought that overrated Spectre Scorpion coming back was bad... but YOU!? YOU CUT A WHOLE NEW LEVEL OF SHIT ON THE DEAL!" Richard screams as Conker simply blinks twice, "You... Conker, 'The Blood Squirrel' people loved to call you... how your fur was always drenched in the blood of your opponents... a former champion of all kinds... people call you one of the greatest wrestlers in UWE History... BULL FUCKING CRAP! YOU!? We would've settled for fuckin' Nightmare or Scorpion, hell even Lara to answer this challenge... but you? Why should my client waste his breath and effort on a disgrace to pro-wrestling like you!? Here's the routine with you... you go to the ring, touting about how 'Headstrong' you are, you dive off the top rope, maybe hit somebody with a steel chair and suddenly everybody's behind you... then, you get a title shot... and you win. Yeah, you get on top of the world, screaming about how you 'did it'... and it all comes crashing down... that's your career, Squirrel Boy... you rise so damn high, nearly reaching the heavens... but you always fall back down to hell... where you belong... hey, at least your girlfriend has company." Richard sneered as the crowd boos loudly at the cheap heat as Conker grins...

...

...

...before kicking Richard in the side of the head with a Step-Up Enzuigiri, sending the loudmouth out of the ring! Bennet then tackles Conker into the corner as Harry assumes to start the match... but Bennet wouldn't let up, landing blow after blow to Conker's head! After around eight strikes to the head, Harry finally pulls The Iron Monger off, Conker holds his head in pain, smiling the whole time as Harry scolds Bennet for the pre-match assault, Curse only snarls and shrugs, going to his own corner, Harry then checks if Conker's okay to go... and indeed he is, Conker gives a thumbs up as he slowly walks out of the corner.

Harry checks both men for foreign objects... and once he clears them to go, he pumps his fist towards the time keeper and yells out, "Ring the damn bell!"

...

...

...

And the opening bell does indeed go off, signalling the start of the match!

"The Iron Monger" Bennet Curse and Conker lock up and Curse quickly takes Conker into a Wrist Lock. Conker winces as his arm is twisted right over the head of Bennet. Conker smacks his own shoulder-blade to regain some lost feeling… before executing a beautiful and unexpected cart-wheel and locking in a Wrist Lock of his own, followed by an Arm Drag. Bennet goes over and comes back, but Conker grins and Arm Drags him a second time, hanging onto his arm this time for an Armbar. Conker then grinds a knee into the side of the skull of the Iron Monger's skull. Bennet however manages to push from underneath Conker' knee and up to his feet, arm still being gripped by Conker. Curse then uses his leg to stomp down, hard onto the feet of the Hardcore Icon, forcing him to let go of the cinched in Armbar. Bennet shakes his arm out, trying to get the feeling back into his arm and then hits the ropes… before Conker catches him with an amazing Japanese Arm Drag! The Iron Monger rolls out of the ring in anger and frustration while Conker gets up confidently, a crazy grin plastering his face. The Crazy Squirrel then points to the outside, which prompts the crowd to cheer massively and start chanting Conker's name. Conker runs the ropes as Curse is still recovering outside of the ring…

…

…

…and Conker leaps over the top freakin' rope and lands a Running Corkscrew Plancha right on top of Bennet Curse! Richard Kennedy growls in frustration as he heads towards the announce table, taking a head set.

"Tch, damn lucky shot. Everybody gets one miracle per battle... and that was Conker's first... and ONLY miracle in life." Richard grumbled as Drake and Josh roll their eyes.

"Well, no matter what, Conker is in control right now and he's not showing ANY ring rust yet." Josh states.

"Thank god for that..." Sighed Drake in relief, "I have a feeling he'll need all his skills against Bennet."

Conker then goes to work on Bennet as he grabs The Iron Monger by his hair and slams his face against the steel steps, causing Curse to stumble backwards and lean against the barricade... the crowd cheers loudly as Conker smirks and approaches Bennet... before striking him across the chest with a Knife Edge Chop! The crowd goes "Woooooo!" in response as Conker silences them... before nailing another Knife Edge Chop across the chest before going absolutely fucking nuts, delivering chop after chop to the chest, each strike slowly reddening Bennet's chest! Conker screams in passion before throwing Bennet into the ring... Conker quickly follows up by getting on the apron, slingshotting over the top rope... and hitting a Tope Atomico. Conker pins, but only gains a one count!

The Blood Squirrel doesn't let this get to him as he keeps the offense up, turning Bennet onto his stomach, before running the ropes... coming back to land a nasty Soccurball Kick to the ribs! Conker repeats the process, two more times, obviously aiming to break a few ribs. Fired up beyond belief, Conker takes Bennet to a vertical base, locking him in a Front Facelock for a DDT of some sorts... only for Curse to fight out of it and push Conker to the ropes... grabbing him on the bounce back and nailing a desperation Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker across the damn knee! Bennet takes a moment to regain his bearings, Conker's fast paced assault had stunned him for a moment. Once he recovers, Bennet pins Conker, obtaining a two count. Bennet rolls his eyes, growling to himself, "This may be harder than I thought..."

"Damn straight it'll be hard, it's freakin' Conker your facing, kid." Josh chuckled.

"Like I said, it's luck he's lasted this long. His luck'll run out soon enough." Growled Richard.

"Hasn't yet, so I suppose Conker's REEEAL lucky." Drake grins.

Not wanting Conker to regain the momentum, Bennet picks Conker up, locking the Squirrel in a Side Headlock. For a brief moment, Conker is out of ideas... but he soon gains one as he grabs Bennet's left arm, namely the wrist and twists it sharply with a Wrist Lock, Conker grins as he puts Bennet's arm over his head, gaining a gasp of pain from Curse, but Bennet wasn't going to be done in that easily as he smacks his shoulder to regain feeling in his arm, Bennet then quickly kicks Conker in the back of the leg and takes his arm back, waiting for Conker to turn around... before leaping into the air and hitting a picture-perfect Standing Dropkick to the jaw! Conker goes down hard, holding his face in pain.

Curse snarls at the downed Conker before stomping on the squirrel's rib cage, twice, extremely hard as well, practically looking to make the squirrel vomit his insides up! Bennet then hits the ropes and comes back to the downed Conker... missing a Big Splash! Bennet shoots to his knees in agony as Conker gets up, measuring Bennet... when Curse is up and at a vertical base, Conker charges at Bennet and takes him down with a Back Elbow before hitting the ropes, springboarding off the middle one... and landing a Springboard Leg Drop to Bennet's neck, Conker goes for the pinfall, but only scores two.

"Fuck that squirrel," Richard snarls, "If all he can do is jump off the ropes and hit people with stuff, he doesn't belong in UWE with REAL greats."

"Like Scorpion, Lara, Nightmare, Reptile, Nathan Drake and all those greats?" Josh suggested.

"Now, now... we're talking about GREATS here, not the previous age's trash." Richard snapped back.

Conker scowls at this, he wanted to finish this as soon as possible and celebrate his UWE Return with the UWE Mutants, sighing in agitation, Conker picks up Bennet... only to receive a Sit-Out Jawbreaker as a counter move! Conker yells out in surprise and pain as he stumbles into the corner, Bennet quickly takes advantage and destroys Conker with a HUGE Miz-esque Corner Clothesline, Conker falls into the middle of the ring as Bennet skins the cat and climbs the top rope to show off to the fans... The Iron Monger sizes up Conker from the top as the squirrel attempts to get up... Bennet dives off the top rope...

...

...and nails a Diving Double Axe Handle to the head of Conker, knocking him back down hard! Bennet goes for the pinfall, hooking the outside leg;

1...

2...

Conker rolls the shoulder out at 2.12!

"See? The world is right again, that damn squirrel is reeling." Richard chortles.

Drake rolls his eyes and comments, "Indeed, Bennet's pure wrestling skill has come into play, possibly due to Conker's ring rust."

"Nope, just because he sucks." Richard shoots back as Josh rolls his eyes this time.

Bennet then takes Conker back to a vertical base, twists and performs a Short-Arm Lariat! But instead of letting go, Bennet keeps a hold of Conker, takes him up again... and repeats the Short-Arm Lariat! To complete the trifecta, Bennet pulls Conker up... and rinse and repeats the Short-Arm Lariat! Bennet pins... but Conker kicks out at an early two! Curse snarls and pulls Conker up again, placing him between his legs... before going for a Falling Powerbomb... NO! Conker fights out of it with rapid forearm shots to the head, dazing Bennet! The Squirrel then drops down behind Bennet...

...

...

...and takes him down with a HUGE Neckbreaker! Conker then floats over into a pinfall, hooking the leg... only gets two! Instead of getting frustrated, Conker stays on the attack, running to the ropes and trying for The Lionsault... Bennet rolls out-of-the-way as Conker lands on his feet! Curse then bounces off the ropes and tries a Clothesline... only to run into a Calf Kick from the extremist! The crowd cheers loudly as Bennet falls onto his back, holding his face in pain. Conker grins at this, before... pointing to the top rope and making a Star shape with his hands, signalling for his classic finisher, The Shooting Star Press. Conker climbs the top rope...

"Conker on top, he motioned for the Shooting Star and indeed, we may see it!" Josh smiled.

"Wish upon a star!" Drake laughed.

"I WISH he would break his neck!" Richard snapped.

...

...Conker dives!

...

But misses when Bennet rolls out-of-the-way into the corner, but Conker lands on his feet and charges at the seated Bennet...

...and hits a Cannonball on Curse in the corner! Conker gritted his teeth in agony from doing the high-risk move while Bennet fell to the hard canvas and tried to get up, to regain a vertical base. Conker then managed to get to his feet as Curse was all on fours, trying to regain his bearings and Conker began driving his knee over and over again into Bennet's skull before backing up...

...and hits a Running Swinging Neckbreaker on him! Conker covers! Only gains two! Conker sighed at this, running a hand through his fur before standing up, regaining his grin as he ran the ropes, came back... and hit a vicious kick to the side of Bennet's skull. Curse snarls and grits his teeth in pain before standing up... but Conker only repeats the kicking though, each kick, nailing Bennet's chest until The Iron Monger falls to a knee in pain again. Seeing his chance, Conker grabs Bennet and hooks his arms into a Butterfly for a Double Arm Snap DDT!

...

...

Only for Bennet to spin out of Conker's grip, snatch the squirrel up... and deliver a Snap Powerslam, tightly hooking the leg for the pinfall! However, like the last few tries, Bennet only gains a two count on Conker! This time, Bennet is visibly frustrated, he was so damn sure that counter would seal the deal, letting out a roar of rage, Bennet goes to a corner, sizing up Conker for a Spear perhaps? Indeed he is, Bennet waits in the corner, patiently waiting for his prey to stand... and when Conker does stand up, Bennet charges!

...

...

...

BAM! Only to receive a Kawada Kick to the face by Conker! Curse yells out in pain as he clutches his face, falling to a knee... Conker then runs the ropes, yelling in intensity as he goes for a Leg-Drop Bulldog... but Bennet has other ideas as he hangs onto Conker, changing his position and bouncing his body off the ropes before...

...

...

...delivering a HARD Slingshot Powerbomb! Bennet pins, hooking the legs off the maneuver;

1...

2...

NO! Conker rolls the shoulder out, just before 3!

"Oh come on, slow count, sloooooooooooow count!" Complains Richard.

"Nope, only two, Conker manages to kick out despite getting slammed to hell... oh wait, that's nothing new for Conker, what a warrior he is!" Praises Josh.

"Well, he better pick up the pace, his back's on the mat and that is NEVER a good place to be in UWE." Drake says.

Conker then, in a smart move rolls out the ring, onto the apron as Bennet growls in frustration, Bennet attempts to follow, but gets a Hotshot from Conker for his troubles! Bennet stumbles backwards but quickly recovers as he charges back for a Lariat to knock Conker off the apron... only for the squirrel to duck at the last second, grab Bennet's head... and snap it back with an Inverted Hotshot! Curse grits his teeth in agony as he stumbles back into the center of the ring... Conker grins as he sizes Curse up, holding the ropes before launching himself over the top...

...

...

...

...and hitting a Springboard Clothesline! Bennet gets up quickly but Conker is on fire as he lands a Back Elbow as soon as he stands up! The Iron Monger then crawls to a corner in a daze and stands up, trying to regain his bearings, but Conker won't let him as he charges... and Dropkicks the back of Bennet's head into the turnbuckle, sending him stumbling backwards and landing on the mat, back first. Conker grins again as he climbs the top rope as Curse struggles to his feet... when Bennet is up and unaware of his surroundings, Conker leaps off the top rope... and lands a European Uppercut to the face, knocking Curse down to the mat. Conker pins, only gains two and a half. Conker facepalms in annoyance as he tries to pick Bennet up.

...

...

Only to receive a sudden elbow to the face! Conker holds his face in sudden pain as Curse smirks, before grabbing Conker in a headlock and going for a Headlock Driver... but as The Iron Monger goes for the move, Conker, using his impressive agility, wraps his legs around Bennet's neck... and scoops Curse into a Victory Roll;

1…

2…

…2.5 Bennet kicks out.

The Squirrel then begins to Curse's face with Elbow Smashes before running the ropes… bouncing back, Baseball Sliding underneath a Spinning Heel Kick…and leaping into a Hurricanrana onto Bennet. However, Curse hangs onto Conker and drives him into the mat with a sudden and unexpected Powerbomb. The Iron Monger keeps a Prawn Hold in to pin Conker down, hoping for a three count, but only gets two! Bennet snarls before he takes the arm of his challenger, picks him up and executes a Short-Arm STO, driving Conker down hard.

The Iron Monger then follows up and stomps Conker in the abdomen hard three times. Curse then yells out to the fans, "I'm the future!" before he scores with a Knee Drop to the face before picking Conker up into a German Suplex. The Squirrel backs into the ropes as he rises again, attempting to regain his bearings... but Bennet doesn't let him and keeps up the attack with nasty knees to the midsection and a brutal Double Axe-Handle to the back. A Fireman's Carry into a Single Knee Gutbuster from Bennet leads to the Iron Monger taking a Full Mount and raining down fists of fury to his opponent.

Curse gives Conker a Scoop Slam and a Boot Rake across the eyes as he attempts to recover off the punches, yelling, "Stay down, you son of a bitch!" Conker grabs his face in pain/annoyance and Bennet hits the ropes and comes back for a Leg Drop, but Conker rolls out-of-the-way! The Squirrel then hits the ropes himself and executes a Low Dropkick to the face of a seated Iron Monger! Conker grins and stands up to kick Ben in the back two times Soccer-style, aiming to fuck up the spine. Conker then vaults to the ropes… and vaults back into the ring with a Slingshot Splash, yelling, "I can fly!" as he does! The Squirrel stays on top with a lateral press, only gaining a two!

"Dammit kid, get your ass movin'! Don't let this squirrel treat you like his own personal bitch!" Richard attempts to coach to a likely not listening Bennet.

"Conker's in control, Bennet's reeling!" Drake calls.

"The Iron Monger may be regretting his challenge now!" Josh laughs.

Bennet rolls out of the ring, onto the apron as Conker poses for the fans, yelling to them, "I'm home!" before following Bennet who has stood up on the apron in a daze... Conker tries for a punch...

...

...

...

...but Bennet suddenly ducks down and Shoulder Blocks Conker in the gut, winding the controversial hero!

...

...

Then with a slight smirk on his face, Bennet grabs Conker by his waist and drags him onto the apron, holding him upside down as the fans gasp in terror.

"Oh no way... not like that! You'll break the man's neck!" Josh says in horror, realizing Bennet's plan.

Drake remains silent, realizing how dangerous this was.

"That's the aim, Joshy boy." Richard cackled.

The crowd boos in massive protest as Conker squirms in Bennet's grip... who only tightens his grip and stands up, Conker still being held upside down... Bennet then, with a mad laugh, steps off the apron...

...

...

...

**_...and DUMPS Conker right atop his skull with a Reverse Spike Piledriver off the apron!_ **

**"OH GOOD GOD, NO! OH GOOD GOD! CONKER! THAT MAY HAVE KILLED HIM!"** Yells Josh in horror as Conker's body stands up straight before going limp.

"Dear lord..."Whispers Drake in horror.

"Ha, ha, ha! That's the way, Bennet, that's the way!" Richard cheers.

Conker's body is absolutely limp as the crowd's goes into a deathly silence. The Squirrel simply lays on the cold, hard floor that he was just dumped on, hands on his head, though not moving. Bennet only chuckles as he kneels to the downed Squirrel's level, yelling, "Your time... is up!" Harry Tipper in a concerned state, exits the ring, demands Bennet to back up and checks on a certainly out cold Conker, asking the squirrel, "C-Conker!? Conker, can you hear me!? That's it ring the bell, he's out! He's out!" Harry attempts to stop the match, but Curse is having none of that as he grabs Conker by his fur and rolls two hundred and three pounds of dead-weight into the ring, before climbing the top rope, standing tall. Harry begrudgingly follows, the match continues.

"Dear god... Conker...! that was _dangerous_ and _scary_ right there by Curse... Conker may be legit out-cold right now... hell, maybe more..." Josh mutters in fright.

"There are some moves... that should never be done... that's one of them..." Drake whispered in shock.

"Oh, stop being so damn over-dramatic! Conker had it coming for even showing his face! Now he can join his girlfriend in hell!" Richard chuckled.

Bennet stands tall on the top rope as Conker lays on the mat, stomach first, completely out of it. Curse lets out an evil laugh before leaping off the top rope...

...

...

...

**...and nailing a Diving Leg Drop to the back of Conker's head and neck!**

"SHIT! For the love of god, what are you trying to do, Curse?!" Josh yells in frustration.

"ANOTHER shot to the back of the goddamn head and neck!" Drake calls.

**"IT'S ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL OVEEEEEEEEEEEER!"** Richard performs a pre-match gloat.

Bennet then takes his own sweet time... rolling Conker over onto his back... and pinning him, not even bothering to hook the leg, Harry counts... and the fans boo as Bennet counts along with him;

1... "One!"

...

...

...

...

...

2... "Two!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

**KICK OUT!** "Thre-WHAT THE F**K!?"

"WHAT THE F**K!?" Richard repeats Curse's profanity.

**"CONKER KICKED OUT-"** Drake is cut off by an equally shocked Josh.

**"-OF GETTING GETTING HIS NECK LIKELY BROKEN!? HOW?!"**

"I THINK BENNET WANTS THAT ANSWER MORE THAN ANYBODY!" Drake replies.

Indeed he does, Bennet in the ring was screaming in frustration, pulling at his hair, wondering how the hell Conker rolled the shoulder out. Harry is equally shocked, but confirms it is a two count, nonetheless. Lying on the mat, Conker was barely moving, breathing and occasionally twitching, but moving, nevertheless... and if you looked REALLY closely... he even had a small, psychotic smile on his face. The crowd was on their feet, chanting and clapping, "YOU'VE STILL GOT IT!" or "LET'S GO CONKER!"

After the shock dims down, Bennet yells in rage and begins to stomp the downed Conker, gaining a grunt of pain from the squirrel, every time he stomped near Conker's head! Bennet then takes Conker back to a vertical base... and tosses him overhead with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Release Suplex! Bennet goes for the pinfall... again, doesn't gain three, but instead of screaming in frustration, Bennet takes Conker up again... and plants him with a Bridging Dragon Suplex! The bridge, the pin! ONLY GAINS TWO! Bennet, in visible frustration, buries his face in his hands before picking Conker up again... this time, landing a German Suplex!

...

...

...

However, Bennet decides to make this one special as he rolls back to his feet and nails a second German Suplex! For the last one, Bennet lets out a mighty roar of rage and frustration... and throws Conker overhead with a German Suplex, even adding a bridge, silently praying for a three count! Harry counts... and Conker shocks us all again with a kick-out! Curse punches the mat repeatedly in anger, glaring at Conker, muttering to himself, "What the hell ARE you!?" before going to the nearest corner, yelling again to Conker who was slowly rising to his knees, "I'm gonna kick your fucking head in!" before charging for a Punt Kick à la Randy Orton.

...

...

...

...

Only to receive an Elbow to the face from Conker out of desperation! Bennet holds his face in pain... before Conker grabs him in a side headlock, a crazy smile on his face as he runs to the corner, up the ropes... and comes back in to drive Bennet down with a Springboard Bulldog! However, instead of going for the pinfall, Conker repeatedly slaps the mat, getting fired up, looking to get his blood boiling... and it works as Conker climbs the top rope, motioning for The Shooting Star Press.

"Conker's gonna relive his whole career right here with the same move that started it!" Laughed Drake.

"Shooting Star time!" Josh yells.

"NO!" Protests Richard...

...

...

...

...who has seen enough and drops his headset, running onto the apron, yelling at Conker... this distracts Conker who yells back before saying, "Screw you!" and leaping off the top rope, giving Richard a Missile Dropkick that sends him off the apron and down to the floor!

"That's right, screw you, Kennedy!" Josh cheers.

"...and people say I'M annoying!" Drake pipes in.

Conker then returns his attention back to the ring where Bennet was still down, regaining his bearings... deciding to add a little flavor, Conker readies himself on the apron... before springboarding off the top-rope, performing a flip for The Shooting Star.

...

...

**ONLY FOR BENNET TO CATCH HIM IN MID-AIR WITH A KNEE BREAKER!**

The crowd boos loudly as Conker yells in agonizing pain, holding his damaged knee, falling to a single knee at that. Bennet then backs up, panting slightly, readies his leg...

...

...

...and jacks Conker's jaw with a Super Kick to the kneeling squirrel! Conker gets folded inside out off that brutal kick and Bennet goes for the pin, hooking the leg;

1...

...

2...

...

Conker AGAIN gets the shoulder up!

Bennet's eye twitches in severe annoyance as he glares down at Conker who has risen to his knees, grinning back at Bennet... Curse snarls and backs up for another Super Kick... but Conker baseball slides under him! The Squirrel then runs to the ropes and springboards back at Bennet... who catches Conker in mid-flight...! But, this time, Conker has him scouted as he drops down behind Bennet and delivers an Inverted DDT à la AJ Styles! Conker, getting pumped up again runs the ropes, skinning the cat and going to the apron, sizing Bennet up! When, Curse does get up, Conker springboards!

...

...

...

And clobbers Bennet with a Springboard Dropkick that sends him over the top rope and to the outside! The Extreme Squirrel then begins to clap, rallying ever fan in the arena behind him before running the ropes... and faking Bennet out by performing a handstand and then a backflip back into the ring! The crowd laughs at this as Bennet growls, Conker simply blows a Raspberry. Conker then, for real this time charges to the outside, sliding underneath the bottom rope for a Baseball Slide...

...

...

...only for Bennet to catch his legs! Conker's eyes widen as Bennet drags Conker to the outside of the ring and sets him up... delivering a HARD Catapult into the steel post!

"OH CRAP!" Josh curses, "Conker's was just sent FLYING into that steel post, his head whiplashed in a nasty manner!"

"Look at the replay," Drake says as a replay comes on-screen, showing a camera angle of Conker's head and neck whiplashing off the steel post, "Ya see? Conker's gotta be seein' stars off that move!"

Feeling unfinished, Bennet looks down at a writhing Conker, before picking him up, locking him in a Front Facelock... before coldly and cruelly dropping him with a DDT onto the cold, floor!

"For the love of... that's a thin padding on that floor, it offers NO give whatsoever!" Josh yells.

Bennet looks at Josh and smirks, replying, "I know," before picking Conker up and sliding him under the bottom rope and back into the ring. Bennet quickly follows, pinning Conker... ONLY GETS TWO! Bennet's eyes widen as he rises to his feet, mouthing, "What the hell do I have to do?" before picking up Conker, an evil smirk appearing on his face as he hooked Conker up for perhaps one of the most dangerous moves in existence... The Vertebreaker... but wait! Conker suddenly flips out of Bennet's grip and bounces off the ropes, coming back to clean Bennet's clock with a Flying Chuck Kick! Gripping his head in pain, Conker gets back to his feet, eying the downed Bennet before going to the corner, sizing Bennet up... when Curse gets up, Conker runs at him, locks his legs around Bennet's head...

...

...

...

...and drapes him over the middle rope with a Hurricanrana! The crowd begins to duel chant both "619!" and "LET'S GO CONKER!" as the squirrel imitates Rey Mysterio, runs the ropes... and connects with a 619, right to the face! To further imitate Rey Mysterio, Conker gets ready for a West Coast Pop... HE JUMPS!

...

...

...

...

...

**BUT BENNET COUNTERS WITH A BIG BOOT IN MID-AIR!**

"OH MAAAAN!" Josh yells, "Right to the damn head, Bennet's size of boot is NOT helping Conker's condition!"

"Sneaking feeling says it's makin' it worse." Drake groans.

Curse then takes Conker to a vertical base and yells out to the crowd, "I'm gonna finish it!" before setting up a Wheelbarrow Facebuster... only for Conker to roll through into a Victory Roll, grab Bennet's legs... and catapult him face first into the turnbuckle! Bennet in a daze off the move, stumbles out of the corner, but Conker wasn't finished yet. As he delivers a HARD Kick to Bennet's ribs, bringing him to his knees... Conker grins before he starts another imitation, a rather popular one.

"YES!" Conker yells out as does the crowd as Conker hits a kick to the chest, Conker repeats the process, landing another hard kick to the chest, yelling, "YES!"... before doing it again and again and again! Each kick, getting faster and stronger, all while Conker yells, "YES!" off each kick... after reaching a staggering eighteen kicks, Conker lets Bennet stand up, before grabbing his arm...

...

...

...and attempting to wrestle him down to the mat for a Omplota Crossface, the crowd begins going crazy as Bennet struggles to stay out of Conker's grip and the hold in general.

"YES! YES! YES YES!" Josh laughed and chanted.

"If Conker gets this lock in tight, he'll make Bennet's first ever time in the spotlight vert short lived!" Drake yells.

...

...

Conker continues to attempt the Omplota Crossface but Bennet is fighting with all his heart to stay alive in his FIRST ever PPV, he was NOT going to let his first PPV Appearance end in a tap-out loss! After a good three minutes of struggling... CONKER GETS THE HOLD IN! Bennet screams in pain, using all his strength to try and pry Conker's hands away from his face...

...

...

...

...and after a moment...

...

...he succeeds! Bennet rolls Conker onto his shoulders, for a pin but only gains a bare two count as both men roll to their feet...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND CURSE SPEARS CONKER FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!**

**"SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR! HE GOT 'EM!"** Hollers Drake.

**"ALMOST GOLDBERG-IMPACT OFF THAT ONE!"** Quipped Josh.

Panting in exhaustion, Bennet pins Conker, hooking a leg;

1...

...

2...

...

Conker gets a forearm on the ropes!

"No, by god, Conker got a body part on the ropes, we're still on!" Josh calls.

"Bennet wanted a challenge... and dammit, Conker's giving him one!" Drake says.

Exhausted and sore, Bennet drags an equally tired and sore Conker to his feet, bending him down... and hooking the arms for the Iron Fallout!

...

...

But Conker has others ideas as he breaks Bennet's grip, twists his arm, bends him down and in one fluid motion, flips through the air...

...

...

...

**...AND DRIVES BENNET'S HEAD TO THE MAT WITH A FLIP PILEDRIVER!**

"Payback's a bitch for Bennet as Conker spikes The Iron Monger on HIS head!" Josh said.

"Lots of ways that could have ended badly for Bennet, he got the worse one, care to guess? Here's a hint: He got his head smashed against the mat." Chuckled Drake.

Conker lays on the mat in exhaustion as Bennet is out cold on the mat from the Flip Piledriver... but on the tired Conker's face... was an insane grin, he was LOVING this! After a moment of rest on his part, The Squirrel drags himself to his feet, before climbing the top rope again, looking out at the fans before standing tall, he dives off the top rope...

...

...

...and nailed a HUGE Swanton Bomb! ...but it wasn't over there as Conker stood up without a moment of rest, backflipped...

...

...

...

...and connected with a Standing Moonsault Double Knee Drop! Conker pins, hooking the legs, Harry Tipper drops down and counts;

"Bennet, Iron Monger, this is..."

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

Bennet grabs the bottom rope!

"AND MATC-Y'know, it seems UWE Stars get a KICK out of interrupting my catchphrase!" Drake complains.

"I know I do, onto the serious matter, despite the combination of High Flyin' moves, Bennet STILL kicks out, BY GOD!" Josh said in surprise.

Both men, completely spent... just lay on the canvas, wondering what the hell they had to do to win this simple match... it wasn't for a championship... yet... they were fighting like it WAS for a championship! Panting both men, get to their feet, glaring at the other... but, you could now see a mutual respect. Both men run the ropes! Come back!

...

...

**TAKE EACH OTHER DOWN WITH CLOTHESLINES!**

...

...

However, both quickly recover and both get up... Bennet lets out a roar of intensity... and unleahes a Capture Suplex on Conker!

...

...

Conker quickly recovers, slaps the mat in intensity and returns the favor with a Frankensteiner!

...

..

BENNET GETS UP AGAIN! Curse then charges for another Spear, looking to break Conker's ribs, but the squirrel counters with a Rolling Elbow, knocking Bennet down! Conker then stumbles into the corner in exhaustion as he dares Bennet to bring it on... Curse does indeed get up and charge at the cornered Conker, who skins the cat...

...

...

...

...

**...AND NAILS A PENDULUM KICK TO THE HEAD OF CURSE!**

"Oh shit, big kick to the head, that'll daze even Godzilla!" Drake calls.

"...and it may, in fact be the opening Conker needs!" Josh states as Bennet goes stumbling back into the center of the ring.

Conker stands tall on the top rope as he sizes up Bennet, preparing for another high-octane, high-risk, high-flying move...

...

...

...

...

**AND GETS CAUGHT IN MID-AIR WITH A POWERSLAM!**

"Out of nowhere, Bennet pulled that Powerslam out his ass and planted Conker!" Josh calls.

Conker yells out in pain and arches his back in agony as Bennet rises to his knees... before getting up, slashing his thumb across his throat before giving a thumbs down, signalling the end is near for Conker! Bennet picks up Conker, bends him down, hooks the arms for The Iron Fallout... he lifts and spins Conker...

...

...

...but Conker lands on his feet, hits Bennet with a Northern Lights Suplex and bridges into a pin, putting down as much weight as possible!

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT-" Drake is cut off by Harry Tipper dropping down and counting;

1...

2...

"BENNET BARELY KICKS OUT!" Drake calls, the action going to fast for him as Bennet indeed barely kicks out at 2.99!

This time, Conker's eye twitches in visible annoyance as he SCREAMS in frustration! Both men roll to their feet... and Curse tackles Conker into the corner, delivering Shoulder Tackle after Shoulder Tackle to the mid-section! Making Conker cough and spit in pain, Curse then backs up... and hits a Running Back Elbow to the cornered Conker, sending him to La-La Land. Bennet backs up and sizes Conker up, before charging!

...

...

...

Missing a Stinger Splash and receiving a Back Kick by Conker!

With a massive chance and gamble on his side, Conker... hooks Bennet in a three-quarter facelock and runs up the ropes for a Shiranui...

...

...

...

...

...and it connects!

...

...

...

**"NO! WAIT!"** Josh suddenly yells out.

...

...

...

Or rather it would have had Bennet not pushed Conker away at the last second, Conker's crotch smashing against the steel post! Every male in the arena cringes and goes, "Oooooooooooh..." in sympathy for Conker, even a recovered Richard Kennedy on the outside cringes. Bennet pants in exhaustion as he climbs the top rope, clubbing away at Bennet's spine before hooking him in an Inverted Facelock, ready to drive him, all the way to hell.

...

...

...

...

...

Bennet lifts Conker up for some form of maneuver, but Conker spins out of it and lands in front of Bennet, on the top rope, landing a couple of HEADBUTTS to the face, not realizing that he busts himself... and Bennet wide open! The now bleeding Bennet goes stumbling backwards as a result as Conker stands high on the top rope, wiping away his blood, he gets ready to fly...

"CONKER... about to go high-risk, high-octane and high-flying!" Calls Drake.

"Could be Shooting Star time!" Josh yells.

...

...

...

...

...

But at the last second, Bennet runs forward and pulls Conker's legs out from underneath him, causing him to get crotched on the top rope!

"OOOOOOOOOOOH! Again, Conker gets dropped, right on his nuts..." Drake cringes.

"He won't be doing anything M-rated tonight." Josh quips.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bennet then climbs the top rope again, landing a punch to Conker's face before bending the squirrel done and hooking the arms, going for the Iron Fallout... the crowd lets out a massive pop in realization and boos Bennet madly as he lifts Conker, spins out...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND DRIVES CONKER DOWN WITH A FUCKING TOP-ROPE IRON FALLOUT! OH MY GOD!**

**"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"** Josh yells in a very Joey Styes-like fashion.

**"FROM THE TOP FREAKIN' ROPE, THE IRON FALLOUT CONNECTS-"** Drake starts.

After a few minutes of selling exhaustion and pain, Bennet slowly and weakly turns Conker over, hooking the outside leg;

**"-AND IT IS..."** Drake continues.

**1!**

_**"GAME!"** _

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**2!**

_**"SET!"** _

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**3!**

_**"...ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND MATCH!"**_ Drake ends.

"...and what a match is was! What a challenge for the Rookie Bennet Curse!" Josh calls.

_["Silent I go under..._

_I am not afraid,_

_I can see the daylight shine,_

_And slowly drift away..._

_Safe to say it's over,_

_Sink into the grave,_

_There is nothing left inside,_

_But I am wide awake..._

_I can hear the devil call my name..."]_

**_(Breaking Benjamin - "Hopeless")_ **

Bennet weakly gets off the bloodied and beaten Conker and rolls out of the ring... panting and wiping both blood and sweat from his hair, sitting on the apron as Pac-Man made the announcement, "Here is your winner of the match and Open Challenge... "The Iron Monger"... **BENNEEEEEEEEEEEEET CUUUUUUUUUUURSE!"**

The crowd gives a mixed reaction to this, booing the victor but also recognizing his skill in the ring, chanting, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" and clapping for both men's efforts, meanwhile, Richard hugs his client, cheering and pointing to him, while yelling to the fans, "FUTURE CHAMPION! FUTURE LEGEND! FUTURE HALL OF FAMER RIGHT HERE, BABY!" Richard helps Bennet up the ramp... but Curse denies the help and slowly and weakly walks up the ramp himself and when he reaches the top, with his back turned to the UWE Mutants...

...

...

...he simply raises a fist into the air, acknowledging his big victory. Bennet then leaves with Richard following, praising his client.

...

...

...

In the ring, Conker has regained conciousness and risen to his knees, looking upset and forlorn that he did not win in his return match. But that changes when every UWE Mutant in the arena stands up and begins clapping and chanting, "WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!" Conker gets up and grins at this, looking all around the arena, before rolling out of the ring, walking up the ramp, screaming, "UWE FOREVEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" as the cameras go backstage.

"Wow... just wow..." Josh mutters.

"WHAT A MATCH!" Drake shouts the final words.

* * *

_**...ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND IT'S FINALLY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! :D:D:D:D:D:D** _

_**Damn... despite all the problems that got in the way, I finally got this chapter up, Bennet Curse's open challenge... was anwered by freakin' Conker!** _

_**Conker: *Macho Tone* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEAH! XD** _

_**Get out of here, amazing match or not, you have no business being here. T_T** _

_**I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I worked really, really hard on it. I hate disappointing people. Especially you guys and gals, PLEASE, PLEASE Comment, those things are like energy bars! They make me write amazing shit like this! XP** _

_**So.. until next time! :P** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**UWE Barely Legal 2012 Part 6** _

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

The cameras open up to the backstage area... where we see Tommy getting ready for his next interview, apparently finally shaking off the effects of his near-Slender Man encounter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, please welcome... The UWE Queen's champion... "The Shinigami Original", Rukia Kuchiki." Tommy introduces to the crowd... who erupt into boos as Rukia walks on screen, Queen's title draped over her shoulder, a very focused and intense look on her face and notably, The RR armband on her left arm.

"Rukia... many people have been betting against you tonight when it comes to retaining your title against Asui tonight... your thoughts?" Tommy asks as Rukia calmly takes the microphone.

"Tommy... lemme ask you, the interviewer something before I share my thoughts... which stable won at Best in the World?" Rukia asks.

Tommy pauses for a moment, raising an eyebrow before answering, "The Rookie Revolution... why?"

"Notice something there, look closely... during the ENTIRE BitW PPV and even before that... nobody thought the RR would make it, just like me, nobody thinks I'll make it... we, Rookie Revolution, lost every match that night at Best in the World, minus one which I'll get to later... Kid Buu failed to win the Best of the Best Tournament and the Gold in the Fort, Cage failed to win The Internet title, Ben Tennyson failed to end Itachi's streak and become Toon World Champion, Timmy failed to retain his WWT, now defunct X-Division title... hell, I and the other RR women failed as well... we FAILED to win the Lethal Lockdown match against the anti-RR women... it was one of the worst nights in history in the RR... hell, we had to have an emergency meeting over it as the RR nearly DIED...! We were criticized, mocked and overall treated like shit during those times... a dark moment in history for us... but... what happened? The Rookie Revolution proved the veterans and the whole multiverse DEAD WRONG. We proved them all wrong and we will CONTINUE to prove them all wrong, time after time after fucking time!" Rukia answers, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Tommy... The Rookie Revolution... right now is unstoppable. Krueger's racking up gold and accomplishments, left and right, Lightning is holding the UCA Women's championship and has recently beaten two of their greatest women in a Triple Threat Match! Timmy Turner is poised to win the WWT World Championship and that WWT and the world title are NOT Jake Long's life, Zoe Payne is GOING to win the CCW Female's championship and end "First and Only"... Greg Heffley and Rowley Jefferson, The World's Toughest Tag Team are heading into the most dangerous tag team match in history and are going to walk out champions... Ben Tennyson is "The Best in the Universe" and CCW Magnus Champion... HELL, everybody in the RR is going towards a common goal... to be remembered in this industry. The veterans... urgh, like that damn Ice Queen or that rotten Hellfire Spectre, or maybe MF'in Oak... have to go. Leave, begone... never return to Fictional Wrestling! Your times are up! You've had your moments of glory, you've had your title wins and you've attained legend status! What more could you all want!? ... But no... you stay... push the up and comers, the ones who worked hard to get INTO this industry in the first place out of the spotlight and hog it... time is up for you all... just accept it... of course... you didn't... and likely never will... thus, people like that have been made casualties of the RR... Master Chief, Fox McCloud, El Blaze, Reggie Rocket, Pit... all of them have fallen to the RR... and tonight, Asui Hikaru falls as well... tonight, here at Barely Legal... I make her a casualty. To the people who have never given us a chance, to the people who have said we won't make it... I ask you all... Do you REALLY think we'd come THIS far and let you stop us NOW?! **YOU HATE US!? WELL, GO F**K YOURSELVES, WE HATE YOU TOO!"** Rukia explodes at the end, losing her cool and patting her title before walking off.

Tommy looks stunned at Rukia's reaction as he watches her walk away... the camera also shows Tammy Blake in the background, a frown on her face for once in her life, shaking her head. The camera then returns to the ring.

* * *

Cameras return to ringside to the announce table where Drake and Josh were a tad shocked,.

"Short, sweet and to the point by Ms. Kuchiki. If Ms. Rukia's words mean anything as of right now, Asui may very well become a RR Casualty and Ms. Rukia will continue her undefeated streak. Queen's Championship match later tonight, pride, glory and a shiny gold belt on the line between a 'Shinigami Original' and 'Ice Queen'." Drake quipped.

"The Rookie Revolution HAS been on a roll since Best in the World and may continue it into a whole new level if both Kid Buu and Rukia are victorious in their Omega and Queen's title matches, respectively." Josh states.

"Well... this next match... has completely nothing to do with the RR... the next match is where the whole world may see the TRUE meaning of Hardcore as Sweet Tooth puts it... Needles "Sweet Tooth" Kane challenges Ichigo Kurosaki, 'The Rated-R Reaper" for the X-Treme Championship! Ichigo has reigned since Armageddon and has beat back all challengers and gained some notable big wins, but Sweet Tooth... ever since he returned from hiatus has took each and every chance to criticize and downgrade Ichigo and his reign, stating that tonight he shall show him the TRUE meaning of Hardcore. All I know is, blood will be spilt, bones will be broken, muscles will be torn and only one man will walk out Fortune City, Nevada, The X-Treme Champion." Drake explains.

"Either man will be lucky to walk out this match, win OR lose, knowing both competitors," Josh chimes in, "From what I've seen the past few weeks, both men are poised to become X-Treme Champion and neither one of them are just gonna give up."

Drake chuckles, "Since when has ANYBODY in UWE given up like that?"

Josh grins, "Never."

"Anyways, fun banter aside, what we say is true... in this next match-up... we may indeed see the TRUE meaning of Hardcore." Drake states.

The bell rings three times as the entire crowd shuts up and listens intently to Pac-Man, Gaming Icon and UWE Ring Announcer.

" **Ladies and gentlemen... the following contest is a HARDCORE Match, scheduled for one fall... and it is for, the Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment X-Treme championship!"** Pac-Man announces to the large and extremely vocal audience.

The crowd responds a MASSIVE ovation and starting series of claps and chants, makings sure to make their voices heard when they chant, "Let's see Blood!"

"Indeed we shall, people, indeed we shall..." Pac-Man grins, "So... ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, freaks of all shapes and sizes... how long is UWE gonna last!?"

...

You people probably know their response by now.

...

...

_**"UWE FOREVER!"** _

The audience quiets down as they calmly await the wrestlers and competitors of the match to make their entrances. They don't stay quiet long however as the familiar tune of an Ice Cream truck plays at the entrance ramp as the screeching start of Celldweller's music starts playing.

_**(Celldweller - "Own Little World")** _

_["My Own Little World!"]_

The music of the deranged clown plays ominously around the arena to a THUNDEROUS and extremely vocal reaction from the Fortune City Fans who immediately start the chant of "Your Hardcore!" as the ice cream truck pulls out onto the ramp, stopping at the very top as the lyrics to the song are sung.

_["Mutual sight, Mutual sound,_

_Mutual struggle, for shared ground,_

_It's safe, to say, they'll try to take from me,_

_I'm just another one for them to break down..._

_..._

_Steeped in denial, the daily grind,_

_Dream of a world for me and my kind,_

_It's safe in the alternative reality,_

_So stick your standards where the sun doesn't shine...!"]_

As the truck's engine dies down, **Needles "Sweet Tooth" Kane** steps out of the driver's seat, looking out on the millions upon millions of UWE Fans in attendance, as he does this, Sweet Tooth pats the side of his truck in an almost loving tone before going to the back of the truck, opening the back of it before climbing in to the crowd's confusion... after a minute, Sweet Tooth steps back out, pushing a shopping cart of weapons with a sinister chuckle. The music continues to blast over the PA as Sweet Tooth begins to make his way down the ramp, yelling to any fans, willing to listen, "I'll show you all what REAL Hardcore is!"

"Sweet Tooth..." Josh breaks the silence, "A man who truly embodies Hardcore in this industry, he has went to any lengths necessary to gain what he wants, be it championships, revenge, title shots... and he has done the craziest shit to earn it all, be it, jumping off something really, really high, breaking both himself and his opponent with a kamikaze or just being an overall crazy motherfucker. Sweet Tooth has not regretted anything in his career, despite the pain, agony and torment his body and even mental state have went through. His blood, sweat and incredible lack of tears have made hardcore popular and what it is, today!"

"A seven time X-Treme Champion Sweet Tooth is, each and every win being born in blood and ending in blood." Drake quips.

"Indeed. And it doesn't matter to Sweet Tooth, he doesn't care about injuries... be it broken bones, torn muscles, shredded skin, lack of blood... NONE of that matters to Sweet Tooth, he always finds a way to keep going, a way to keep his legacy intact. Any NORMAL wrestler would have quit by now... but Sweet Tooth, is no normal wrestler." Josh chuckles.

_["They're for themselves, it doesn't matter what they say,_

_Promise the world then take it from you anyway,_

_They'll break you down, making your vision fadeaway,_

_It's time to go: GET OUTTA MY SPACE._

_._ _.._

_Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine,_

_Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind,_

_Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try,_

_Time doesn't exist here, I WILL NEVER DIE!"]_

Once Sweet Tooth reaches the end of the ramp, he tips his shopping cart of... "Toys" over and begins throwing random shit into the ring, be it kendo sticks, lead pipes, a crutch, a steel chair, a cheese grater, a toaster, a taser, most of which actually misses the ring and lands somewhere else, but you get the idea. After he's done with that, Sweet Tooth begins pulling out the big guns, redecorating the area with ladders, tables, barbed wire boards and all the brutal shit you can dive off or get slammed into, all of which he dumps somewhere by ringside.

"Sweet Tooth seems to be having fun, "redecorating" the place." Josh deadpans, "Match hasn't even started yet, Ichigo hasn't even made his entrance yet and he's already throwing things about. Yeesh..."

"He's making it look like hell! ... Which I'm sure he's perfectly comfy in. Pretty sure he'd get a kick out of torturing Satan and anyone else down there." Drake says, a comedic sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

When Sweet Tooth's had his fun, he slides into the ring and climbs the top rope, beating his chest like a gorilla, screaming out like the insane madman he is in pure intensity. Sweet Tooth then pops down from the turnbuckle, sits in the corner and patiently awaits Ichigo Kurosaki, his opponent and the reigning champion.

...

...

Who does not appear.

...

...

Sweet Tooth growls at this, leaning against the ropes, demanding Ichigo to hurry up and get his ass to the ring.

...

...

...

And he eventually gets his wish, the music of Ichigo hits and the crowd erupts into a mixed reaction, split right down the middle.

**_*You think you know me...?*_ **

**_(Alter Bridge - "Metalingus")_ **

The strobe lights flash red, white and black all over the arena, on and off as the guitars pick up and blast over the PA, a thick grey fog begins to form on the ramp as the lyrics begin to be sung.

_["On this day I see clearly everything has come to life,_

_A bitter place and a broken dream,_

_And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind..."]_

After a moment or two, **Ichigo Kurosaki** steps out onto the ramp, looking completely focused as he looks towards the ring, having the X-Treme Championship wrapped around his waist. Ichigo takes a long, deep breath before pointing to the left side of the stage and then the right before pumping his fist into the air, shouting out, "C'mon!" before walking down the ramp, an intense, focused look in his eyes.

"There he is, Protagonist of the series, Bleach, UWE's most controversial star and overall, UWE X-Treme Champion, here, live tonight in Barely Legal! Looking ready for action! ... Unlike the past few weeks where Sweet Tooth has taken every chance to put down Kurosaki and his reign, not to mention even attacking him on the past episode of Brawl, after his match with Nathan Drake... though to be fair, Ichigo DID prompt Sweet Tooth... either way, we've got a championship match here tonight! Sweet Tooth knocked off Sonic a few weeks back to earn this championship match against Ichigo and since then, bad blood has been, quite literally, spilt." Josh states.

"That is putting is mildly." Drake rolls his eyes, "Believe it or not, this match actually means a lot to Kurosaki, this is his chance to prove that he IS, in fact one of UWE's most extreme stars, defeating Sweet Tooth tonight will help that cause. Though, in my mind, Ichigo has to be EXTREMELY careful tonight, not only does he have to deal with Needles, but he'll also have to watch his back for the returning "Arch Angel", the former X-Treme Champion and leader of The Hardcore Foundation, Mason Stone... who returned recently, held up three fingers to Ichigo, meaning three weeks, those three weeks are over... and we are now at Barely Legal. Which is why Kurosaki has A LOT on his plate, tonight... we'll see if he can stomach it."

_["On this day its so real to me!_

_Everything has come to life,_

_Another chance to chase a dream,_

_Another chance to feel,_

_Chance to feel alive!"]_

Once, "The Rated-R Reaper" reaches the middle of the ramp, he suddenly stops and lowers his head, taking off his title... before yelling out, **"UWE FOREVEEEEEER!"** as he raises the X-Treme Championship into the air as an amazing techno display of red, black, white and blue pyrotechnics goes off behind him as the crowd gives Ichigo a mixed reaction like always, 50% loving everything about him while the other 50% despised him, Ichigo only smirks as he drapes the X-Treme Championship over his shoulder and runs down to the ring, sliding in under the bottom rope. Kurosaki then climbs the top rope and raises his championship, a cool, calm and collected smirk on his face. Ichigo then steps down and stands in the corner, opposite to Sweet Tooth.

"No DQ's... no count outs... no short cuts tonight for Ichigo, he's gotta defeat Sweet Tooth the right way, either by pinfall or submission... both of which are hard enough as it is, considering it's Sweet Tooth."

"Exactly. Gonna have to play it smart, Ichi." Drake quipped, "... Well... that's if he's got a brain to do it with. He's a member of those damn Blazing Wolves and I have come to a conclusion that none of them are very smart, Sonic lost his match, Nick lost his match, we'll see if Ichigo can save the Blazing Wolves from a night of defeat... or, the more likely conclusion, he gets his ass kicked, straight up fails and the Blazing Wolves suffer a REALLY bad night."

With both wrestlers in the ring, "Gaming Icon" Pac-Man starts the introductions, post-haste.

"Introducing first... The challenger! Residing in Blackfield Asylum, California, weighing in at two hundred and sixty-seven pounds and standing at six-foot five, he is the Mascot of Twisted Metal and The FIRST-EVER X-Treme Champion... **Needles "SWEET TOOTH" Kaaaaane!"** Pac-Man introduces Needles first, Sweet Tooth giggles insanely in reply.

...

"..and his opponent... from Karakura Town, Japan... weighing in at two-hundred and forty-five pounds and standing at six-foot two... ladies and gentlemen, he is the Protagonist of world-famous Shouen Jump Series, Bleach and the current, REIGNING, DEFENDING Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment X-Treme Champion... "The Rated-R Reaper"... **ICHIGO KUROSAAAAAAKI!"**

Harry Tipper, The UWE Referee then slides into the ring as Ichigo and Sweet Tooth warm-up, after checking for foreign and illegal objects on both men, Tipper grins, pumps his fist out and calls for the bell, "RING THAT DAMN BELL!"

...

...

**And indeed the bell goes off! The match is underway!**

"Here we go, X-Treme Championship on the line!" Josh calls.

Sweet Tooth and Ichigo Kurosaki lock-up in a collar-and-elbow tie up to start the match but Sweet Tooth's must larger physique and power soon give him an edge as he pulls the Substitute Soul Reaper into a Short-Arm Clothesline, chuckling at the downed Ichigo, mocking him by scraping his boot into the side of Ichigo's head as he got up. Kurosaki growls and locks up with the deranged clown again... only to get out-muscled and Short-Arm Clotheslined again, as Ichigo got back up, Sweet Tooth slapped the back of his head, chuckling, enjoying embarrassing the smaller and younger wrestler. Needles motions to "Bring it on" to Ichigo and Kurosaki tries one last time for a tie-up... only to feign it and Legsweep Sweet Tooth before stomping his head like crazy, a visible scowl on his face, only growing angrier with every time he stomped Ichigo. Kurosaki then picks up Sweet Tooth... and hits a lightning quick Spinning Neckbreaker, a quick pin follows and so does a quick kick-out.

Sweet Tooth tries to get up, but Ichigo wrestles him back down and begins to repeatedly elbow Sweet Tooth's face, over and over and over again. Kurosaki then picks up a dazed Sweet Tooth, whips him to the ropes... and catches him with a Hip Toss, followed by a quick pin attempt... and again, it's a quick kick-out. Ichigo scowls but continues to keep Sweet Tooth grounded, preventing him from standing up by landing a Kitchen Sink before mounting him, landing at least ten full guard punches before standing up with Sweet Tooth in toe, whipping him to the ropes... and catching him with a Back Body Dro-NO! Sweet Tooth suddenly drops down onto his back and throat thrusts Ichigo in the throat, à la Goldust!

Kurosaki coughs madly as he stumbles backwards into the ropes, leaning against the ropes in pain, trying to regain his composure... but Needles doesn't give him that chance as he runs forward and Big Boots Ichigo in the jaw, sending him over the top rope and to the outside. The Rated-R Reaper is reeling as he gets back up, cursing something under his breath... sadly enough for Kurosaki, Sweet Tooth is on a roll as he goes to the apron and stalks Ichigo, waiting for him to turn around... and when the orange haired champion does turn around, the deranged clown runs forward...

...

...

...

...and jumps off the apron, connecting with a Rolling Senton, à la Cactus Jack to Ichigo!

"Gah, I swear, one of these days, Sweet Tooth's gonna break his damn neck, doing that move." Deadpans Josh.

"Well, he hasn't yet and to add to the joy, he has that damn Blazing Wolf reelin'!" Cheers Drake.

Sweet Tooth then stands up, slapping his chest five times, getting fired up... before he chuckles evilly, grabbing his first weapon off the hazard covered floor which he caused... a Trash Can... Ichigo stands up... and receives a face full of Trash Can from Sweet Tooth, knocking him down to his knees. Needles only chuckles before grabbing the lid of the trash can... and smackin' Ichigo in the face with it, knocking him over, under hardcore rules, Sweet Tooth can go for the pin... and indeed he does, sadly, only getting a two count.

Needles shrugs before going to work, grabbing a Kendo Stick from under the ring and sizing Ichigo up... but before Needles can even swing the damn thing, Ichigo takes advantage of the No DQ stipulation and kicks Sweet Tooth in the family jewels, gaining a pained somewhat comical scream from the deranged clown. Ichigo smirks before taking the Kendo Stick off Sweet Tooth... before cracking it against his left shoulder, sending pained shivers through Needles' entire body, Ichigo repeats the process at least seven more times, turning the shoulder of the Hardcore Legend a bright red color and leaving welts.

The Substitute Soul Reaper then rolls Sweet Tooth into the ring, leaving his head sticking out, onto the apron. Ichigo soon fixes that and climbs on the apron, landing a Deadman-esque Leg Drop to the throat! Sweet Tooth yells out in pain before rolling into the ring, Ichigo sees the opportunity, springboards... and lands a Tope Atomico! Ichigo hooks a leg, only gains a quick two. Kurosaki scowls at the kick-out before picking Sweet Tooth up into a side headlock... before rope burning his face off the ropes, getting a scream of pain from Sweet Tooth who, once Ichigo lets go backs up, holding his face in pain. Kurosaki then runs... and nails a Big Boot to Sweet Tooth's face before dropping down and pinning him, hooking the leg again, only gaining a two count.

"At first, Sweet Tooth dominated like it's meant to be, but The Rated-R Reaper saw his opportunity and turned it around." Josh comments.

"Gah, this is like Scorpion wearing Lin-Kuei garbs, it's just wrong!" Drake quipped in a whiny tone.

The deranged clown rolls to a corner in pain before standing up, trying to gain his senses... Ichigo runs! But Sweet Tooth sees him coming and catches him with an Elbow to the face... or more accurately, in the eye, temporarily blinding Ichigo. Sweet Tooth then takes advantage, kicks Ichigo in the balls, hooks the arms... and plants him down with a Double Arm DDT! Ichigo grits his teeth in pain as he rolls out of the ring in pain. Sweet Tooth giggles insanely before going to the apron, diving off and hitting a struggling to stand Ichigo in the head with a Diving Double Axe Handle! Sweet Tooth then grabs Ichigo by the throat with both hands, getting close to his face, yelling "You ain't hardcore, brat! I haven't even..." Sweet Tooth pauses to lift Ichigo up by the throat, both hands...

...

...

...

...and Double Hand Choke Toss him, spine first into the steel post! "...got started yet!" Sweet Tooth finishes his statement.

...

...

"Ouch..." Josh cringes, "The steel post offers absolutely ZERO give, so if a spine goes into it, THAT hard... do basic math and your down one spine."

"Like Needles said, he hasn't even got started yet." Chuckled Drake.

Sweet Tooth then places Ichigo against the steel steps, seated against them before backing up... Needles charges forward... and SMASHES his knee... off the steel steps when Ichigo dodges and jumps to the apron to avoid the attack.

The Ice Cream Madman screams bloody murder as he holds his knee, slapping it repeatedly, trying to regain feeling in it before beginning to rub it, trying to soothe the pain. Ichigo however isn't feeling very sympathetic as he grabs the Kendo Stick from earlier... and cracks it off Sweet Tooth's hurt knee! 'Causing Sweet Tooth to fall to the ground, growling in pain, holding his knee.

"Oh man... Sweet Tooth's knee went right into those steel steps, no give and no time to slow down..." Josh said in a sympathetic tone.

"Well, either way, that knee's one hell of a target now!" Drake states.

Indeed it is, Ichigo picks up his challenger... and delivers a Knee Breaker before hitting a Saito Suplex onto the floor, dumping Sweet Tooth onto his head and further damaging his knee. Needles clutches his knee in pain as he attempts to stand up... Ichigo runs forward... but Sweet Tooth grabs him as he charges and pushes him, face first into the steel post! Ichigo's head whiplashing in a nasty manner right off the post. Needles then throws Ichigo into the ring before climbing the top rope, goading Ichigo to turn around...

...

...

...

...and when he does, SWEET TOOTH DIVES OFF THE TOP! DIVING SHOULDER BLOCK CONNECTING!

Upon landing, Sweet Tooth groans and holds his knee before standing up, exiting the ring before reentering, having grabbed a weapon... a Steel Chair... Ichigo gets up, turns around... eats steel chair, across the face. Sweet Tooth drops the chair, chuckling slightly at Ichigo's pain before picking him up in Suplex Fashion...

...

...

...

...

...

...TO LAND A VERTICAL SUPLEX POWERSLAM ONTO THE STEEL CHAIR!

This time, it's Ichigo's turn to yell out in pain, arching his back in agony before he finds himself being pinned by Sweet Tooth... unluckily for the Ice Cream Madman, he does not obtain the three count and the title. Growling, Sweet Tooth picked Ichigo up... only for Ichigo to jack his jaw with a sudden, unexpected Sit-Out Jawbreaker! Sweet Tooth goes stumbling back and Ichigo grabs him from under, lifts him by his legs... and slammed him down onto the steel chair with an Alabama Slam! Sweet Tooth groans in pain as Ichigo gets up, shaking off the cobwebs.

After this exchange, Ichigo goes back to work on the knee, stomping on it, again and again and again... and again and again! Aiming to most likely shatter Sweet Tooth's kneecaps! Ichigo then drags Sweet Tooth to a vertical base and throws him out the ring... luckily for Sweet Tooth, he grabbed the ropes and stayed on the apron... however, that luck turned to misfortune as Ichigo dragged him through the ropes in a Front Facelock, tipping Needles' feet on the ropes...

...

...

...BEFORE SPIKING HIM WITH A ROPE-HUNG DDT!

Ichigo then follows by picking Sweet Tooth up... and hitting an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. One pin attempt later... and Needles kicks out! Ichigo snarls in annoyance... and exits the ring. Taking in his hardcore roots, Kurosaki searches under the ring, searching for something... and after a minute of two, he finds it.

...

...

...

...

A small cloth bag.

"AAAAH! It's the cursed bag of Fictional Wrestling!" Drake screams comically. Josh looks at him, strangely, raising eyebrow.

"What are you freakin' over?" Josh asked.

"It's just... whenever something comes out of a small cloth bag in a match... IT BACKFIRES ON THE USER! ... Wait, Ichigo's using it! Meaning the cursed bag shall affect him! Yay!" Drake cheered, Josh rolls his eyes.

Ichigo then re-enters the ring, undoing the string closing the bag... before spilling broken glass onto the mat, an evil smirk adorning the orange haired champion's face. The crowd erupts into a mixed reaction again, chanting, one half chanting, "Let's go Sweet Tooth!" while the other chanted, "ICHIGO!"

Upon setting the hazard, Ichigo turns back to Sweet Tooth, setting him up... locking him in a Front Facelock, perhaps going for The Reapercution onto the glass... and indeed he does go for the move!

...

...

...

But Sweet Tooth is able to grab Ichigo's right arm, twist free of Ichigo's hold, pull Ichigo close by his arm...

...

...

...

...

...TO DRIVES ICHIGO ONTO THE GLASS SHARDS WITH A STANDING SPINEBUSTER!

"OH SHIT!" Josh yells out.

Kurosaki yells out in pain, arching his back in pure agony, rolling around the ring, the camera shows Ichigo's back... and in a horrific sight, glass shards are indeed buried in his back, blood leaking out of the wounds.

"Oooooh..." Drake groaned in disgust, "That's sick..."

Sweet Tooth, seeing HIS chance, immediately grabs Ichigo and sets him up, bending him down, before lifting him into the air...

...

...

...

...AND LANDING A GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB

"GUTWRENCH INTO POWERBOMB!" Josh calls the move.

"Center of the ring as well, Sweet Tooth just drove that glass further into Ichigo's spine!"

Needles then pins the writhing Ichigo, making sure to hook a leg, Harry Tipper drops down and counts the pin attempt;

1!

...

2!

...

...

Ichigo kicks out at 2.76!

"Not enough to put away Kurosaki! But you gotta believe those horrific glass wounds will now factor in this match-up!" Josh says.

"Even a monkey could figure that out, Josh." Drake rolls his eyes.

Sweet Tooth slaps the mat in frustration as Ichigo, moaning in pain, rolls out of the ring, leaning against the barricade. Needles then runs the ropes in a surprising move... and dives through the middle rope!

...

...

**ELBOW SUICIDA!**

...

...

NO! Ichigo moves out of the line of fire and Sweet Tooth's crashes into the barricade, his body and frame practically bouncing off it in a sickening way!

Sweet Tooth mutters to himself in pain, getting up, "Ah fuck..." His misfortune only grows when Ichigo comes from behind...

...

...

...AND SLAMS THE BACK OF SWEET TOOTH'S HEAD DOWN WITH A REAP-O-MATIC!

Ichigo keeps the legs hooked in a pin attempt, only gains two! Both men, get up, but Ichigo puts Sweet Tooth back down with a Russian Legsweep, sending Sweet Tooth's spine into the barricade. Kurosaki then plans his next move, grabbing the next object from the floor... a bowling ball.

Sweet Tooth, seated against the barricade can't make heads or tails of the situation at hand... but he comes too when Ichigo rolls the bowling boll...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND GETS A STRIKE WHEN THE BOWLING BALL CRASHES INTO SWEET TOOTH'S BALLS!

 _"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooohhhh..."_ Every collective male in the arena groaned, feeling eternal sympathy for Sweet Tooth.

The deranged clown's one eye widens at this low, low attack... and lets out a VERY, VERY loud yelp of pain! Grinning, Ichigo drags Sweet Tooth towards the steel steps, putting him into place... before landing a Neckbreaker onto the steel, Ichigo's smug grin only grows as Sweet Tooth falls down in agony. The Substitute Soul Reaper then goes under the ring once again to retrieve another weapon... this time...

...

...

...

...

A chain.

"Oh boy..." Josh muttered, "If I know hardcore, we're gonna see some chokin' with that chain."

"Kurosaki's gonna choke a bitch." Drake said in a very gangster tone.

...

...

...

And indeed he does try, attempting to get the chain around Sweet Tooth's neck... which fails when Needles headbutts Ichigo, but he doesn't stop there, he delivers another Headbutt... before completing a trifecta with a third headbutt. Ichigo is dazed as hell and ends up falling to his knees, dropping the chain. Giving... Sweet Tooth the chance to take it...

...

...

The Twisted Metal Psychopath then completes what Ichigo tried to do and wraps the chain around Ichigo's neck before going over to the steep steps...

"This... doesn't look good at all." Josh comments.

"Cringe time." Drake muttered.

...

...

...

...

Sweet Tooth then slams Ichigo's head into the steel steps, before yanking him back up by the chain and doing it again, a sick thud happening it each time, Sweet Tooth would repeat this cringe worthy process, slamming Ichigo's head into the steel steps, yanking his head back up and then doing it again and again and again and again and again... after the 5th slam, Ichigo is busted wide open but Sweet Tooth keeps going, laughing insanely as Ichigo's head is bouncing in a sickening way off the steel steps.

"Jesus christ... I won't be surprised if his skull is cracked in two... Sweet Tooth's enjoying this, plain and simple!" Josh cringes, calling the action.

"Sweet Tooth's showing that rotten Blazing Wolf what REAL Hardcore is!" Laughs Drake in a very sadistic fashion.

...

...

Once Sweet Tooth is finished torturing Ichigo, he lets Ichigo fall to a heap on the floor, his face adorning a crimson mask while even bits of his hair were stained with blood.

...

The crowd, during Sweet Tooth's torture and as of right now started a "YOU SICK F**K!" chant towards the deranged clown. Sweet Tooth then picks up Ichigo by his neck and yells in his face, "Get it now, punk!? You don't know hardcore and you never will!"

...

...

...

Kurosaki's eyes however snap open at this insult, weakly swatting away Sweet Tooth's hand, gasping for oxygen! Sweet Tooth however kicks Ichigo in the gut and motions for the Twisted Metal, his Burning Hammer finisher... but Ichigo wants none of that as he grabs the ropes as Sweet Tooth lifts him, dragging himself into the ring, falling to his knees. Sweet Tooth attempts to follow, but Kurosaki gathers some strength, leaps to the ropes... and Triangle Dropkicks Sweet Tooth off the apron, causing the Ice Cream Madman to fall and smack his skull off the barricade.

"Kurosaki's still alive, people, Kurosaki's still alive... much to my chagrin." Groans Drake.

Ichigo then runs the ropes and slingshots himself over the top rope...

...

...

...

...

...TAKING SWEET TOOTH DOWN WITH A SLINGSHOT SENTON!

The crowd cheers for this athletic, high-risk move!

"Over the top onto Sweet Tooth, Ichigo pulling out all the stops here tonight, ladies and gentlemen!" Josh calls.

"I wish he would STOP!" Drake growls.

Ichigo then picks Sweet Tooth up and Irish Whips him spine first into the barricade, before taking him over to the announce table, smacking his head onto the table twice! Kurosaki then connects with a Falling Inverted DDT before he begins to eye Drake and Josh's announce table, blinking twice.

"Hey! Don't look over here! We want to go through ONE show without something destroying our announce table! Go get a table from under the ring and slam him through that!" Drake begs...

...

...

...

...to uncaring ears.

Ichigo then begins to take apart the announce table, removing the covering, making sure to throw it at a recovering Sweet Tooth, hitting him in the face, Ichigo then removes the monitors, smacking Sweet Tooth in the face with each... with all preparations made, Ichigo puts Sweet Tooth on the table before climbing the apron.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! NOT OUR TABLE! DO THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE, NOT OURS!" Frowns Drake, yelling at a not listening Ichigo.

"I say we better get out-of-the-way!" Josh yelps, dragging Drake to the back-up table.

...

...

...

**ICHIGO DIVES...!**

...

...

And Sweet Tooth gets up and catches him in mid-air, holding him in his arms!

"CAUGHT!" Exclaims Josh.

"Oh, god bless you, Sweet Tooth, you saved our announce table!" Drake cheers.

Sweet Tooth yells in intensity before running... and SLAMMING ICHIGO, SPINE FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST! Before doing the same to the barricade and finally the announce table's edge before dropping Ichigo. Sweet Tooth then picks up Ichigo, snarling the whole way before bending him between his legs and lifting him for a Powerbomb, looking towards the table!

...

...

...

But Ichigo was having none of that as he instead escapes the hold, grabs the ropes and jumps to the apron. Sweet Tooth turns around... and receives a kick to the head! Ichigo then dives off the apron and lands a Double Axe Handle to the head! With that done, Ichigo picks up Sweet Tooth and rolls him under the bottom rope and into the ring.

Once inside the ring, Ichigo mounts Sweet Tooth, driving his fist into his face, hell bent on putting this freak away! The crowd starts chanting the fists...

**1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...**

...

The fists don't slow down or stop!

...

**...7... 8... 9... 10...**

Ichigo just yells out and keeps slamming his fist into Sweet Tooth's skull!

...

 **...11... 12... 13... 14... 15** -SWEET TOOTH KICKS ICHIGO OFF AT LAST!

...

...

Both men get to their feet, both hurting... Ichigo runs forward...

...

...

...AND SWEET TOOTH FLAPJACKS ICHIGO, THROAT FIRST ONTO THE RING ROPES!

Kurosaki gasps in pain and rolls backwards, rolling to his feet as well... the opening is there... Sweet Tooth takes it, grabbing Ichigo in a Full Nelson, lifting him up...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND HITTING A LAUGHING GHOST!**

**"SIT-OUT FULL NELSON ATOMIC DROP!"** Josh calls the actual name of the move.

"Irony's a bitch, regarding the name and losing's a bitch, 'cause this is-" Drake starts.

Harry Tipper drops down and counts Sweet Tooth's both legs hooked pinfall;

"GAME!"

1!

...

...

...

2!

"SET!"

...

...

...

ICHIGO ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

"AND MATC-Aaaah, what the F**K!?" Drake yells in shock and anger, mostly anger at his catchphrase being cut off.

"Ichigo still has life! Beaten and battered, glass in his back, he fights on!" Josh praises.

Sweet Tooth, rises to his knees in shock, running his hands over his cracked mask, wondering how this kid kept going? Pushing doubts aside, Sweet Tooth picks Ichigo up... and connects with a Swinging Side Slam. Sweet Tooth then exits the ring, re-entering after retrieving the ring bell.

"Times like this I'm glad we got a spare." Josh comments.

Sweet Tooth waits for Ichigo to stand up... BEFORE SMASHING THE BELL INTO HIS FACE! Ichigo falls to a knee in pain, gasping in agony and Sweet Tooth... HITS HIM IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH THE BELL! Sweet Tooth chuckles at Ichigo's unmoving body before pinning it... ONLY GETS TWO! This time, Sweet Tooth snarls in rage, exiting the ring again, but not before booting Ichigo in the side of the head.

Once he reaches the outside, Sweet Tooth searches under the ring, trying to find something specific... and after a minute or two of searching, he finds it!

...

...

A Table.

The crowd cheers at this as Sweet Tooth throws it into the ring before sliding in after it! With Ichigo still hurting and down from the bell shots, Sweet Tooth takes his sweet (no pun intended) time setting up the table in the corner. He sighs contently before turning to Ichigo, picking him up, ready to throw him through the table... only for Ichigo to stomp Sweet Tooth's foot... HARD. Sweet Tooth yelps in pain, holding his foot, giving Ichigo the chance to grab Needles...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND PLANT 'EM DOWN WITH THE REAPERCUTION!**

"Reapercution! Sweet Tooth took his time, got cocky and payed the price!" Josh calls.

"I hope he gets a discount then!" Panicked Drake.

Sweet Tooth's body bounces off the mat onto his back as Ichigo goes for the pinfall, looking to retain the championship and prove how much he's worth;

1!

...

...

...

...

...

...

2!

...

...

...

...

...

...

SWEET TOOTH KICKS OUT!

"...and Sweet Tooth says, 'Nice try, bitch'!" Josh states.

"Yeah, tell 'em Sweet Tooth!" Drake cheers. Josh facepalms.

Ichigo is shellshocked at this and not the Ryback kind. After a moment or two of recovery, Ichigo gets back up, running a hand through his hair before going to a corner, chanting over and over again, "Spear... Spear... Spear... Spear..." His finishing move and tribute to his favorite wrestler, Adam "Edge" Copeland. Ichigo waits and stalks Sweet Tooth, goading him to get up as the crowd also chants, "Spear"...

...

...

Sweet Tooth gets up!

...

...

Ichigo charges!

...

...

AND SWEET TOOTH THROWS ICHIGO, SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST!

...

Ichigo yells out in agony as Sweet Tooth pulls him out of the corner in Argentine Rack, going for The Twisted Metal... he flips Ichigo for it...

...

...

...BUT ICHIGO LANDS ON HIS FEET BEHIND SWEET TOOTH! REAP-O-MATIC! COVER;

1!

2!

...

...

...

KICK OUT!

Both men roll to their feet off the exchange... and Ichigo strikes first, scoring with an Elbow to Sweet Tooth's face! Kurosaki thne runs forward... and Lariats Needles, who quickly gets up... only for Ichigo to knock him down with another Lariat! Sweet Tooth rolls to his feet, goes for a Lariat of his own... but gets caught by Ichigo... AND PLANTED WITH A HALF NELSON BULLDOG! Getting fired up, Kurosaki gets to his feet, yelling out, "I'm gonna finish it!" as he goes for The Spear again, same position, same chant...

...

...

...

...same result as Sweet Tooth counters with a Big Boot! Flooring Ichigo! Needles chuckles and motions for the end, slashing his thumb across his throat before doing a thumbs down! Sweet Tooth then drags Ichigo to his feet and has HIS second try of the Twisted Metal...

...

...

...but Ichigo counters this again, dropping off Sweet Tooth's shoulders and pushing him!

...

...

...

...

Sweet Tooth turns on the brakes as he nearly crashes through the cornered table, sighing in relief, he turns around...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND EATS A SPEAR THROUGH THE CORNERED TABLE BY ICHIGO!**

**"SPEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! SPEAAAAR THROUGH THE TABLE! THE SPEAR GOT 'EM!"** Josh hollers.

Ichigo is the first to stir as he drags himself out of the table rubble, blood still freely running down his face. After a moment or two to catch his breath, Ichigo drags Sweet Tooth out of the table remains and into the center of the ring, pinning him, hooking both legs, Harry Tipper sees his cue and counts;

 **"THIS MUST BE ONLY ONE THING-"** Drake starts.

**1!**

_**"GAME!"** _

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**2!**

_**"SET!"** _

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

SWEET TOOTH ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999999999!

 _ **"ANNNNNNNNND** **MATC-**_ Oh, for f**k's sake!" Curses Drake.

"Somehow, someway, Sweet Tooth rolls the shoulder out and keeps his championship hopes alive!" Josh calls.

Ichigo, again finds himself shocked... what in the name of hell did he have to do to put this freak away!? Both men seem pretty much spent, but Ichigo is hell bent on proving his worth as he drags himself to his feet before exiting the ring, legs shaking... once he exits, he retrieves two things, a ladder which he promptly slides under the bottom rope and a table which he throws over the top rope. Ichigo then slides into the ring, stomping on Sweet Tooth like crazy, determined to have him stay down... Ichigo then picks up the ladder... AND HITS NEEDLES IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH IT! Once that's done, Kurosaki sets up the table, before landing a Jumping Elbow Drop to Sweet Tooth, trying to have him stay down. The Rated-R Reaper then sets the 20-foot ladder up. Making sure it's steady.

"Ah, table plus ladder normally equals epic falls." Drake comments.

"Like you with girls?" Josh smirks.

"Fuck you." Drake deadpans.

The deranged clown stands up... almost rising like a zombie... and Ichigo freaks out! Grabbing the ring bell from earlier... and SMASHING it directly into Sweet Tooth's face, causing a few shards of his mask to fly off! His body a mess, Sweet Tooth stumbles backwards, falling onto the table.

...

...

...

The crowd then cheers like mad, forgetting the mixed reaction when Ichigo begins to ascend the ladder, looking down at Sweet Tooth.

"Oh my... Ichigo on the very top of the ladder!" Josh states.

"We may see a flying strawberry!" Drake quipped.

...

...

Ichigo then reaches the very peak, attempting to steady himself on the ladder... when he's steady, Ichigo prepares to jump off the ladder!

...

But Sweet Tooth kills that hope when he tips over the ladder, thankfully Ichigo managed to land on his feet, avoiding a very nasty fall! Ichigo looks up and gets Clotheslined by Sweet Tooth! Sweet Tooth then drags Ichigo to a vertical base... before planting him with a Double Arm DDT, actually SPIKING Ichigo atop his head! Kurosaki looks to be out cold... and Sweet Tooth rolls out of the ring to regain his breath. He searches under the ring... and suddenly begins laughing like crazy, sounding extremely pleased. This grows some worry in certain people. The object Sweet Tooth pulls out is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**A Razor Board.**

"Oh dear sweet jesus..." Josh said in horror.

"Well..." Drake tries to think of something to say, "Been a long time since we've seen one of those."

The crowd gasps in shock and awe, some of horror! That hadn't seen this weapon in ages in UWE and now Sweet Tooth was bringing it back... Needles slides the razor board into the ring... and slides in himself, making sure to set the hazard up in the corner. Meanwhile, Ichigo stands up... Sweet Tooth kicks Ichigo in the gut and attempts to Irish Whip him into the razor board... but Kurosaki wants NOTHING to do with that deathmatch tool as he drops down...

...

...

...

...

...and quick as a flash, **BACK BODY DROPS SWEET TOOTH THROUGH THE SET-UP TABLE!**

"Through the damn table! That was pure instinct on Ichigo's part, saving himself from a date with a razor board!" Josh calls.

"AWWWW! I wanted to see Ichigo get shredded." Drake scowls.

...

...

...

...

Ichigo falls to his knees, having used instinct and adrenaline to pull off that move, panting slightly. Ichigo then stands up, trying to think of what to do... but a small grin forms on Ichigo's face when HE takes the Razor Board and place it on the mat, setting up something big. Once Sweet Tooth drags himself out of the table remains, Ichigo tries to Clothesline Sweet Tooth...

...

...WHO DUCKS AND SAVATE KICKS ICHIGO IN THE JAW!

With Ichigo down, Sweet Tooth chuckles... before looking at the razor board... gaining an idea... Sweet Tooth would grab and set up the ladder from earlier, making it sure it stayed steady before turning back to Ichigo. Sweet Tooth then attempts to pick Ichigo up...

...

...

...

...only for Ichigo to elbow Sweet Tooth away, before setting up the Reapercution!

...

...

Sweet Tooth counters this time and lifts Ichigo for The Napalm Cone!

...

...

It ends in stalemate as Ichigo drops down onto the mat safely... both wrestlers lock-up, trying to push the other back! And eventually, Sweet Tooth gains advantage, nailing a Belly-To-Belly Suplex, throwing Ichigo dangerously near the razor board. The Substitute Soul Reaper then stands up... and Sweet Tooth charges! Only for Ichigo to drop down and Drop Toe Hold him onto the middle rope! Kurosaki backs up before nailing a Crossbody to the rope-hung Sweet Tooth.

Coughing madly and rubbing his throat, Sweet Tooth pulls himself out of the ropes... and backs up into an Inverted DDT from Ichigo! Panting, Ichigo grins upon seeing the razor board, wedging it between the turnbuckles, meanwhile, Sweet Tooth had dragged himself to his knees... but Ichigo quickly puts him back down with a Running Kick to the side of the skull! Off the kick, Ichigo begins to wildly stomp away at Needles' head and knee, hoping to cause as much damage as possible. After around thirteen stomps to both the knee and head, Kurosaki scowls and drags Sweet Tooth to his feet, yelling to the fans, "This is the end!" before attempting The Reapercution...

...

...

...

IT CONNECTS!

...

...

WAIT! No, Sweet Tooth pushes Ichigo away at the very last second, avoiding getting his head spiked!

"Sweet Tooth dodged a bullet there! Barely, by the skin of his rotten teeth, avoided it!" Josh calls.

Ichigo then runs towards Sweet Tooth... only for Sweet Tooth to grab Ichigo and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...IRISH WHIP HIM DIRECTLY INTO THE RAZOR BOARD, SPINE FIRST!**

**_"OHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD!"_** Yells both Drake and Josh in unison.

 _ **"YOU SICK F**KER! YOU SICK F**KER! YOU SICK F**KER!"** _ All of Fortune City Arena chanted, clapping and stomping as well, making their views heard.

In that one moment, blood splashed all over the mat behind Ichigo, his back instantly turned into a bloody, gory red mess as the blades sink into his back, Ichigo howls in absolute agony blood flows like a river down his back as Sweet Tooth chuckles to himself, sounding more insane than usual... but Sweet Tooth isn't done yet as he RIPS Ichigo out of the corner, blood staining the blades while skin still remained attached, bends him down, lifts him up...

...

...

...

**...AND HITS A BUCKLE BOMB INTO THE RAZOR BOARD!**

"AAAH, **_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"_** Josh yells and cringes, the amount of blood getting to him.

"ICHIGO'S BACK IS RUINED, **_RUINED I SAY!"_** Hollers Drake.

Ichigo's back is truly a horrific sight at this point, the crowd slowly falling into a deathly silence... which turns to a mixed reaction when Sweet Tooth rips Ichigo out of the blades again, hauls him onto his shoulder...

...

...

... **AND PLANTS HIM DOWN WITH A NAPALM CONE!**

"Napalm Cone, dammit! Absolutely no remorse! _**WE'RE GONNA CROWN A NEW CHAMPION!"** _ Josh calls.

Ichigo's body goes completely rigid and then limp as it crashes against the mat off Sweet Tooth's signature move... after which Sweet Tooth carefully turns the bloodied and battered "Rated-R Reaper" over and hooks the leg, Harry Tipper nearly vomits at the amount of blood shed but drops down and counts anyway;

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are NOT Hardcore, for this is-" Drake starts.

**1!**

_**"GAME!"** _

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**2!**

_**"SET!"** _

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**ICHIGO SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT BEFORE 3!**

_**"ANNNNNNNND** **MATC-**_ Oh, for the love of g**damn f**king god!" Cursed Drake extremely.

"Ichigo kicked out! He's still in this! He is HELL FREAKIN' BENT on proving his worth in UWE and dammit all to hell, he's gonna do it in my view!" Josh.

"That's if the blood loss doesn't get 'em first." Drake said smugly.

Indeed, Ichigo was losing blood fast... had to make his next move count! Sweet Tooth in all his rage and frustration picks up Ichigo again, yelling in his face, "You think your hardcore!? Your not, kid! I'll show you right now what it is!" before lifting him onto his shoulders via Argentine Rack, going for The Twisted Metal!

...

...

...

...

...

But Ichigo, using what's he's got left in the tank drops down behind Sweet Tooth and trips him up, wrestling him to the ground and grabbing his legs... twisting them like a pretzel and locking in an Inverted Kneeling Sharpshooter, something he calls the Reapercator! Sweet Tooth screams bloody murder in pain as Ichigo applies the submission tighter than he's ever applied it before!

"Reapercator! Reapercator! Reapercator! By god, Ichigo's got that hold cinched in!" Josh hollers.

"Aaaaaaah, C'MON Sweet Tooth, crawl for the ropes! Crawl!" Drake goads.

"There are NO rope breaks, doesn't matter if he gets there or not!" Josh retorts.

"DAMMIT!" Drake curses.

Ichigo has the hold cinched in tight as he screams in intensity, yelling to Sweet Tooth, "C'MON! Tap out, you twisted son of a bitch! TAP!" as he tightens the hold, making sure to bend Sweet Tooth's hurt knee from earlier in the match! Sweet Tooth responds, "GO F**K YOURSELF, KUROSAKI!" In which Ichigo only makes the hold tighter as the crowd is 50%/50% split on the whole deal, one half wanting Ichigo to make Sweet Tooth tap while the other wanting Sweet Tooth to escape!

...

...

...

Harry Tipper checks the screaming Sweet Tooth, "C'mon, Marcus, you wanna quit?!" only to be swatted away by Needles as he tries to power his way out of the hold, the pain only increasing as Ichigo leaned back, treating Needles' whole body like a pretzel.

...

...

...

5 Minutes into the hold and Sweet Tooth still hasn't tapped out! He has however gotten closer to the ropes, attempting to drag himself to the outside and escape the painful submission! But Kurosaki...

...

...

...just drags him back into the center of the ring and tries to apply the hold again! Sweet Tooth however grits his teeth, toughens it out... and throws Ichigo off him at last! Both men roll to their feet!

...

...

...

...

...

...

**AND SWEET TOOTH EATS ANOTHER SPEAR FROM ICHIGO!**

_**"SPEAR! SPEEEEEEEEEEEAR! SPEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! HE GOT 'EM AGAIN!"** _ Josh hollers.

The crowd erupts into a massive mixed reaction as Ichigo turns Sweet Tooth inside out off the Spear... Kurosaki then pins Sweet Tooth, weakly hooking the outside leg as Harry Tipper drops down and counts the pinfall attempt;

 _ **"Sweet Tooth, hate to say it but Ichigo IS hardcore, THIS IS-"** _ Drake started.

**1!**

_**"GAME!"** _

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**2!**

_**"SET!"** _

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**3!**

_**"-ANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD MATCH!"** _ Drake finished.

The crowd erupts as the music begins to play, starting a "YOUR HARDCORE!" chant towards Ichigo.

_["I've been defeated and brought down..._

_Dropped to my knees when hope ran out,_

_The time has come to change my ways!"]_

**_(Alter Bridge - "Metalingus")_ **

The bloodied, battered and STILL X-Treme Champion then rolls off Sweet Tooth, simply laying on the mat in exhaustion as his music blasted over the PA, all around Fortune City Arena, Harry Tipper gives Ichigo his X-Treme Championship... or rather drapes it over him. Pac-Man makes the official announcement.

...

 **"Here is your winner... and STIIIIIIIIL The Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment X-Treme Champion... "The Rated-R Reaper"... ICHIGO KUROSAAAAAAAAAAAAKI!"** Pac-Man announces.

"What a war... that was a war like no man has seen before!" Josh states.

"It was certainly physical, bloody and brutal, but the end result came and Ichigo Kurosaki retains his title and proves his worth in the X-Treme Division!" Drake calls.

In the ring, Ichigo has yet to move... simply laying there exhausted, holding his X-Treme Championship close to his chest. After a minute or so, the EMT's arrive to check on both men, they check Sweet Tooth first...

...

...who shoves them away! Pretty much telling them to fuck off. After that is done, Sweet Tooth rolls out of the ring, in pain, but mobile as he weakly walks up the ramp, bloodied and battered, but proud nonetheless. Sweet Tooth reaches the top of the ramp and looks back down to the ring where Ichigo had finally risen to a vertical base, glaring to Sweet Tooth at the top of the ramp... Sweet Tooth simply nods before leaving.

Ichigo himself also refuses help from the EMT's, instead walking up the ramp, bleeding and very battered looking... Ichigo, when he reaches the top of the ramp, looks out on the entire live Fortune City audience and raises title high into the air, "UWE FOREVEEEEER!" before he leaves, returning to the backstage area.

"The X-Treme Division... damn... what a war..." Drake gets the final words.

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

The camera goes backstage... and shows Mason Stone sitting on a crate, half his body obscured by darkness, he only looks at the camera blankly, before a small smirk appears on his face. The camera turns to static afterwards.

* * *

_***sighs happily* I'm finally done...** _

_**Please, please, please, PLEASE remember to read and comment people! :D** _

_**...** _

_**Yeah, I don't have a lot to say this time around. XP** _

_**Sayonara, until next time, everybody.** _


	7. Chapter 7

_**~UWE Barely Legal 2012 Part 7~** _

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

The camera returns to the backstage area... where we see Michael Armington is his dimly lit Locker Room, gravestones all around it, looking almost like a Cult Circle, the only thing giving off light in the room was a small oil lantern, burning brightly, Michael was in a wooden rocking chair, rocking gently, slowy... and ominously, he was looking at a very special Gravestone... one marked, "Charles Franz Araya"... before looking at the screen.

"Tonight..." Michael stops briefly and takes a deep breath, "...is the night where The Devil shall be vanquished six feet under and be ridden from the UWE... for good. Tonight, I will single-handedly, with no help at all, DESTROY everything that Araya has done in his career and life... and bury it, for good. Tonight, Michael Armington shall defeat Charles Franz Araya... and bury him alive. Over the past 2 months, people have come up and to me and said, I'm "afraid" of Charlie Araya or I have no chance in hell of winning or even, "You went too far!"... well you fucking idiots... I'll be proving you all wrong tonight. I'll be proving the ENTIRE WORLD wrong tonight as I end the hype that is Araya... and bury it, leaving it here in Fortune City, Nevada to rot and obtain delicious maggots for the rest of eternity. Charlie Araya... I'm looking at you... "The Hellview Devil"... so welcome to hell... prepare for it... be ready for it... because I sure as hell am... now I'll ask... what kind of life do you have left? You returned two months ago with all these grand plans of winning the Omega Championship... but, no, no, no, no... that's not how it played out! You were Powerbombed all the way to hell in what I'll make sure was your LAST Omega title shot, you lost! Pinned, defeated and was in the deciding fall that gave Chaos his championship. What does that tell the world? It tells me... that time is running out for you, Charles... tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock... tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock... GONG! ...and when your time is up... The time of The Armingtons shall be begin... your entire being is a spit in the face of society... people have told us, MONSTERS don't exist... THEY WERE WRONG! ...because their are two... The Hellview Devil... and Michael Armington... This is is going to be a war between two monsters, AS IF THE WORLD DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH WARS! Heh-heh-heh..." Michael stops to chuckle... "In this world, no, no... this UNIVERSE, there are wars everywhere... from Red vs Blue to Destiny Empire vs Erupting Eds to F-B-N vs WW' fucking T... but does anybody speak up and try and resolve the war? No they sit back, go "Oooooooh!" and watch intently, I DIDN'T START ANY WARS IN UWE, THOSE... THOSE "MUTANTS" DID WHEN THEY DIDN'T SHOW ME THE PROPER RESPECT WHEN I CAME TO UWE! ... Sure, I drank a little, went into a drunk rage a few times on Live TV... but does that automatically make ME the bad guy? People have done so much worse like Blue, Radec, Taiki, but I get a little carried away and the whole world turns it's back on me!? Think about it, AM I REALLY THE BAD GUY!? Tch... according to the sorry lot of ya, I am... maybe I slapped around a woman who was disrespecting me... WHO WOULDN'T!? ...and sure, I went and stabbed Araya in the back... but it's leading to the good cause of SAVING UWE!" Michael takes a long deep breath and stops to pull a Lamb Mask over his face à la The Wyatt Family, "Be afraid, Charles Franz Araya... I'm comin' for ya... live your last moments in the surface world... in fear." Michael ends, blowing out the oil lamp's flame, ending the segment.

* * *

The cameras return to ringside.

The entire arena stays silent at this promo... they weren't quite sure what to make of it... and even then, it was hard to make heads and tails of the incredibly dark and creepy promo done by Michael Armington.

Drake breaks the silence, "Well... looks like we've got another nutbar in UWE." Quipped The Voice of UWE.

"Indeed." Josh, "Speaking of Nutbars... I'd really like one right about now... er, nevermind, I can focus on my stomach later! Right now we focus on an element in that promo which defines this next match... INSANITY."

A match preview screen then slides onto the camera with the graphic of a burning table in the middle with the words, "Flaming Tables Match" written in blood below with the Duos Titles at the top, shining brightly, on the left side, showcased the current champions, Team 2D, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse, smiling with the titles on their shoulders while on the right side showcased the challengers, Korruption, Noob Saibot and Smoke.

"The next match up, somebody's getting a GUARANTEED, all-expense paid trip to hell! Team 2D put the titles on the line against Korruption, Team 2D are looking to prove themselves Fictional Wrestling and UWE's greatest tag team yet again, but Korruption is sick and tired of being shoved out of the spotlight, this is gonna get ugly, very quickly." Josh cringed.

"Kinda like your mom." Drake does the lame joke, earning him a smack from Josh, "OW!"

"Leave my mother out of this." Josh deadpans, "Lame jokes aside... that match is right up next! Very game champions versus very hungry challengers!"

"Just like you, very hungry." Drake smirks.

"Okay, I'll give you that one." Josh chuckles.

"The Gaming Icon" Pac-Man enters the ring, signature smile on his face with a microphone as the bell rings three times, **"Ladies and gentlemen... the following contest... is a Tag Team FLAMING Tables Match, the only way to win this match is to put one of the opposing team member's through a flaming table... and it is for... The Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Duos Championship!"**

The crowd then goes silent and waits patiently for the wrestler's arrival... they however become extremely loud with love and praise as the opening guitar riff and chords to "Light It Up" by Rev Theory plays.

_["Hey, I want a taste..._

_You're a black heart devil and I can't explain,_

_Why I wait for your face,_

_You're a hotel lover on the back end deal of this race..._

_Every night she seems to change her name,_

_Doesn't matter who you really are._

_The back room where we sip champagne_

_I can never seem to get enough!"]_

**_(Rev Theory - "Light It Up")_ **

"Here we go, people! Flaming Tables Match! Somebody's gonna be lighted up!" Josh plays on the theme song of the entering team.

The music booms over the PA and all around Fortune City Arena as **Tom Cat** and **Jerry Mouse** step out onto the ramp, determined and focused expressions on their faces, both wrestlers then take a deep breath and look all around the arena, as if trying to remember the face of every fan they see. Once that's done, both members of Team 2D split and run to opposite ends of the ramp, Tom to the left, Jerry to the right, screaming in intensity and playing to the fans before running back to their partner and the center of the ramp, giving each other a high-five that triggers a huge flash of red Kane-esque pyro! The crowd cheers loudly for the legendary UWE duo!

_["I ignite...!_

_So hold on..._

_Cause we're about to light it up!_

_It's on tonight...!_

_So hold on..._

_Cause we're about to... about to light it up!"]_

"Team 2-Dimensional..." Josh breathes out their full name, "...and fuck, man, they are 2-Dimensional in their view of wrestling... all they care about... is Non-Stop Violence and tag team gold." Josh started.

"Damn right! Team 2D is in my view one of the most violent, brutal and sickening tag teams in wrestling and they take a massive amount of pride in their special brand of Non-Stop Violence... they started in UWE as one of the most dysfunctional duos in history, only coming together to 'cause an obscene amount of violence... now look at them... their the standard any tag team should try and follow!" Drake fawns.

Once the first chorus finishes and their usual antics finish, Team 2D smirk, remove their titles from around their waists and drape them over their shoulders before walking down the ramp, a slightly cocky and arrogant tone to the cat/mouse duo this night. Once they reach the apron, Tom slides into the ring and Jerry climbs onto the apron and jumps over the top rope, both going to opposite corners of the ring and raising a "V" sign with their arms and hands, yelling out to the fans in unison, "WE'RE ABOUT TO F**KING LIGHT IT UP!" before climbing down and waiting in their corner, still smirking.

"The beings their aiming to Light up? Korruption... the issue with Korruption began not to long ago on Brawl when Korruption was hired by current Queen's champion, Rukia to put the hurting on her challenger tonight, Asui Hikaru... however, Team 2D put a damper on that plan as they charged to the ring and evened the odds... however, a win was not in that time for them as Korruption would win the six-man tag following Smoke's patented and deadly Smoke Alarm DDT on Jerry after Saibot and Smoke managed to work cohesively and impressively." Josh explains.

"And during all the time leading up to this PPV, Korruption have vowed to make this PPV worth it's name and take back the titles and glory they feel they deserve! ...and I'm rooting for them, they don't need "Non-Stop Violence" to be a good team or stay together... they are bonded by darkness and ambitions it self... and that, my dim step-brother is eternal. They have had Team 2D's number up to this PPV... and they'll make the most of it tonight!" Drake states.

The opening guitar riff to Korruption's theme music then goes off as the crowd DRASTICALLY and BRUTALLY changes their opinions.

_["Once there was a time,_

_When we were standing,_

_Back to back against the whole conception!_

_Once we had it all the world was our precious dome,_

_Times were changing fast,_

_Our dreams were fading black,_

_The darkness fell on our creation!_

_Time was running out, we were falling one by one..."]_

_**(HammerFall - "Genocide")** _

The crowd goes absolutely insane with hatred as the boo the ever living hell out of Korruption, chanting/singing, "Team 2D's gonna kill you!" as **Noob Saibot** and **Smoke** stomp out onto the ramp, completely unfazed by the hate-filled reaction they were receiving tonight, a different reaction than their normal mixed reaction. Noob Saibot and Smoke simply glare out onto the Fortune City Crowd before walking down the ramp, only intent on two things... the destruction of Team 2D and winning the Duos Championships.

_["We live by honor,_

_We fight for freedom,_

_We die, but you can't slay our pride!"]_

"Korruption... Noob Saibot and Smoke, both hailing from the Mortal Kombat franchise and the FIRST-EVER and six-time Duos Champions, their third reign being the longest in history at three hundred and thirty-three days, often called a team with perfect sync and union between them. Korruption has went into the ring to face Fictional Wrestling's greatest tag teams... and they have beaten Fictional Wrestling's greatest tag teams... from Cell and Frieza as Absolute Evil to Conker and Crash as Bad To The Fur to f**king Scorpion and Sub-Zero all the way to Team 2D themselves! It's been a while since we've seen them, Saibot recently coming back after healing a torn quad muscle and Smoke returning from a hiatus due to his partner leaving." Drake states and explains.

_["Behind these walls we deem,_

_Take hold of the dream_

_To live our lives as we please._

_Metal Genocide!_

_No fear,_

_We know the end is near,_

_One day we will retaliate,_

_Genocide!"]_

"Great tag team or not, Fortune City is absolutely HATING them tonight." Josh blinked twice in surprise.

"Indeed... as far as we can tell, Fortune City is NOT fond of Korruption." Drake confirms.

Walking down the ramp, focused on nothing but the ring, Korruption fails to notice or simply refuses to acknowledge the hatred the crowd was giving them as they threw empty soda cans and beer bottles at Korruption, chanting, "YOU'LL FUCK UP!" Different signs fans were holding up saying "If Korruption wins, we riot!" and "Burn away the Korruption, Team 2D!", on the second sign, there was a grisly sign and picture of Team 2D burning Smoke and Saibot alive. Ignoring all this, both members of Korruption slide into the ring before climbing the top ropes, each on a different side of the ring... to finally answer the fan's hatred, Korruption flips off the Fortune City Arena, damn near causing a riot before waiting in their corner.

"Can't say the crowd didn't deserve that... they were being rude and unjust to Korruption." Drake chuckles.

"Aw shut up, Drake, Saibot should have sucked it up." Josh deadpans.

Korruption's theme music finally dies as Pac-Man steps into the center of the ring, ready to announce. Waiting for the Korruption hating crowd to calm down first.

"Introducing first... The challengers! Both currently residing in Outworld, At a combined weight of four hundred and twenty-two pounds, they are the team of Noob Saibot.. and Smoke, hailing from the Mortal Kombat series... ladies and gentlemen... this is... _**KORRUPTIOOOOOOON!"** _ Pac-Man introduces Saibot and Smoke who nod in reply, only gaining more boos.

"...and their opponents... from New York City, New York! At a combined weight of three hundred and ninety nine pounds... ladies and gentlemen, the team of Tom Cat... and Jerry Mouse, they are Cartoon Icons, former arch enemies... and the CURRENT, REIGNING, DEFENDING Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Duos Champions... give it up... for... _**TEAAAAAAAAAM 2D!"** _ Pac-Man introduces again, Team 2D raise the "V" sign to a massive ovation.

With the introductions done and dusted, Harry Tipper, UWE's loyal and dedicated referee enters the ring, checking on both teams, briefing them on the match rules and making sure they understood, once he's sure everything's set to go, Tipper grins, pumps his fist into the air and calls for the bell, giving a small dance, groovy dance move in doing so, "Ring that damn bell!" Harry calls while doing his move.

...

...

...

**The bell rings! The match is started officially!**

Team 2D charges at Korruption... and the MK Deadly Duo receives them with punches, right hands, left hands, all of which Saibot and Smoke smash off Team 2D's respective skulls! Saibot then whips Tom to the ropes and catches him on the bounce back, throwing him over the top rope, the cat taking a nasty spill and proving the theory, "Cats always land on their feet" wrong. Smoke with Jerry, lands a few Kawada Kicks to the mouse's gut, each one getting harder and more brutal looking before jumping up and nailing a Jumping Spin Kick to the jaw, sending Jerry over the top rope and to the outside, right beside Tom. Noob and Smoke then look at each other and nod, seeing Team 2D slowly get up on the outside... once the cat/mouse duo gets up, Korruption runs... and both knock Tom and Jerry over with a Baseball Slide, sending both of them, crashing back first into the cold, hard barricade. Saibot and Smoke then exit the ring and go down town on Tom mainly, stomping and elbowing the downed cat, hoping to take the stronger of the two out of the match early, weakening him for the burning table that is sure to come into the match sooner rather than later. Saibot then rolls a dazed Tom back into the ring before going in after him, Jerry tries to get up and help Tom, only for Smoke to cut him off with an Step-Up Enzuigiri to the neck, using the barricade for leverage! Smoke then enters the ring and together with Saibot begins stomping the hell out of Tom Cat.

"Man... Korruption in solid control in the start of this match, isolating Tom, the bigger man of Team 2D!" Josh says.

"Of course, that's Korruption's experience comin' into play." Drake smirks.

After a staggering ten stomps from each member of Korruption to Tom, both Saibot and Smoke pick Tom up... and snap off a very fluid looking Double Suplex! From there, Saibot directs traffic as Smoke exits the ring again, rooting around under it for a weapon of some kind, likely a table. Meanwhile, Tom attempts to recover, but repeated knees to the side of the head from Saibot puts him down and kills that idea, off the knees, Saibot drags Tom to a vertical base and Irish Whips him into the corner before running after Tom... to strike with a Charging Back Elbow to the cornered feline. The MK Shadow Fighter then drags the cat out of the corner, whips him to the ropes, ducks down on the bounce back and catches him with a Big Boot as he comes back the second time. Smoke then re-enters the ring, sliding in a table while doing so... or rather he would have, had Jerry not recovered and Baseball Slide Dropkicked the table into his skull, after which, Jerry, seeing his partner in trouble, runs to the ropes, springs off them and nails a Springboard Roundhouse Kick to the side of Saibot's head before he can torture Tom more.

"Jerry making the save for Tom, Saibot was whipping his tail until the mouse came in." Josh stated.

"A mouse saving a cat..." Drake rolls his eyes.

Team 2D exchange a glance, a smirk and a high-five as they formulate a quick plan, picking up Saibot and throwing him out of the ring being the first step which they complete rather easily. The crowd cheers as Tom and Jerry suddenly grin like mad animals, climbing opposite corners, sizing Saibot up as the crowd begins chanting, "NON-STOP VIOLENCE!" Once Saibot reaches a vertical base...

...

...

**...TEAM 2D JUMPS OFF THE TOP AND PERFORM STEREO MISSILE DROPKICKS TO SAIBOT'S HEAD!**

"Ooooooh boy! What a double team move to the neck, perfect jump, perfect Missile Dropkicks and perfect union!" Josh praises.

"Pretty sure Saibot doesn't think it's perfect." Mutters Drake.

The crowd cheers louder off the double team move as Tom gets up, yelling out to the fans in passion, "FORTUUUUUUNE CITY!" followed by Jerry who cuts in and yells, "WHAT'S UP!?", the crowd responds with the same statement. Once they finish playing to the crowd, Tom and Jerry go back to work on Saibot, Jerry shoving the Shadow Ninja against the steel steps into a seated position. Tom gets a Steel Chair from ringside and sizes Noob up, looking to crack his head like a watermelon at a beach party... Tom raises the steel chair...

...

...

...

...

**...BUT SMOKE, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE SAVES NOOB AND TAKES TOM OUT WITH A SUICIDE DIVE!**

"This time, it's Smoke who saves Saibot from getting his ass handed to him! My god, the speed and velocity of that dive was awesome!" Josh laughed.

"Smoke's always been the speedy, high-risk guy of the Korruption duo." Notes Drake.

The Enera of Smoke then rolls to his feet, clutching his arm slightly off the Suicide Dive... sadly as soon as he gets up, Jerry puts him back down via one Flapjack onto the announce table's hood, gaining a yelp of fear from the step-brother commentator duo! Smoke wraith in pain as he rolls away from the main action... Jerry then turns his attention back to Saibot... who has recovered enough to get up and start going to work on Jerry's head with Right Hands! After four to three fists to the head, Saibot takes Jerry by the wrist... and Irish Whips him into the barricade. Noob quickly follows up, pinning the smaller man against the barricade and repeatedly performing Knee Lifts to the ribs, one after another, again and again and again. Saibot then grabs Jerry by the wrist... and Irish Whips him shoulder first into the steel steps before grabbing Jerry's head and placing it on the steps, Smoke has recovered by this time, Saibot motions to Jerry and to Smoke to go onto the steel steps. Smoke complies, lifts his foot... and STOMPS Jerry's skull into the steel as he attempts to get up!

The Korruption duo then picks up Jerry and rolls him into the ring, Smoke going in after him, stomping the mouse in the ribs repeatedly while Saibot retrieves a steel chair from under the ring, chuckling darkly as he enters with said weapon and waits for Smoke to stand Jerry up, The Shadow Ninja reers back... and strikes Jerry right on the side of the forehead with a steel chair shot! Saibot only chuckles more sadistically as he drives the edge of his weapon into Jerry's forehead again and again and again! Nodding to his partner, Saibot places the steel chair on the canvas and does a Double Irish Whip with Smoke to send Jerry to the ropes... once one half of Team 2D bounces off the ropes... The Korruption of Mortal Kombat lift him in the air, by his legs... and drive him down with a Double Flapjack onto the chair! Jerry's head bounces off the steel as the crowd boos... and Saibot and Smoke relish in it.

"Teamwork, baby! Steel Chair brought into play and Korruption makes it look so darn easy!" Josh's says as his eyes widen.

"Who knows? Maybe their title win will be that easy." Drake said as he shrugs.

"For some reason, I highly doubt that." Josh deadpans.

Saibot and Smoke then pick up Jerry again and lean his body in the corner, trapping his arms in-between the ropes before going to work on the mouse, brutally stomping him in the exposed ribs, over and over again til' Jerry eventually coughed a small amount of blood up. With Jerry still trapped in the ropes, Smoke runs to the opposite corner and then back, yelling in intensity... and land a High-Angle Corner Dropkick to the rope hung Jerry's face! Saibot is next as he runs to the opposite corner, runs back... and nails a High-Impact Corner Clothesline, immediately after this move, Saibot grabs Jerry by the face and snaps him down onto his rump with a Snapmare, Smoke hits the ropes during this time and comes back to land a VICIOUS kick to the face of Jerry, a loud "smack!" echoing throughout the arena.

"Ooooh... Korruption is enjoying this! Enjoying beating the living daylights out of Jerry." Josh cringes.

"Korruption are treating Jerry like garbage... just like what 2D thought Korruption were going into this match." Drake chuckles.

Dominating the match-up so far, Saibot stomps on Jerry some more when out of the corner of his eye, he catches Tom returning to his feet on the outside, chuckling sadistically as normal, Saibot runs the ropes, bounces off them and attempts to nail a Suicide Dive onto Tom... ONLY TO GET CAUGHT! Tom had indeed catched Saibot in mid-dive, twisting ever so much to land an impressive Belly-To-Belly Suplex, right into the barricade! The crowd cheers loudly at this and starts chanting "Tom! Tom! Tom!" for his impressive throw. Tom then re-enters the ring... and throws Smoke over the top, to the outside and onto Saibot when he runs at the Cat of 2D. Korruption squirms in pain on the floor as Tom runs over, slides next to his downed partner and checks on him, snapping him back to his senses. Helping Jerry to his feet, Tom motions to Korruption on the outside, Jerry smiles as well, how could he not? Both Team 2D members run the ropes and charge towards Korruption, both launching themselves over the top, Tom with a Somersault Senton and Jerry with a Plancha...

...

...

...

...only for Korruption to both maneuver out-of-the-way at the last second!

"Man! Stereo dodges by Korruption! Each managing to get out of the line of fire!" Josh calls.

"Those two have been comrades for years on end, almost a.. a psychic connection between them in wrestling!" Drake stated in a manner that made no sense at all, but actually sounded sensible.

Fortunately for Tom and Jerry, both had managed to do one thing Tom's species is good at, landing on their feet. This quickly turns to misfortune when Korruption receives Tom with stereo and in unison Step-Up Enzuigiris to the neck and then nail a Double Discus Clothesline on Jerry! Fist bumping each other, Saibot yells to the fans, "You want to hate us for nothing!? Go ahead! We hate you too!" before picking Tom up... and Irish Whipping him, shoulder first into the steel steps while Smoke looks around under the ring again... pulling out the unique item of a Gas Canister, the crowd boos at this, realizing it's efficiency is setting things, (in this situation, Tables) on fire. Smoke, if we could see his face, was probably smirking. Taking his own sweet time in rolling the item into the ring. Saibot also rolls Tom into the ring, repeatedly elbowing him in the side of his head while doing so. Saibot then enters the ring, Smoke motions for him to do something... and Saibot agrees, giving a quick nod as he goes behind Tom, lifting him up... and dropping the back of his head and neck onto the Gas Canister, steel meeting flesh and bone there.

"OH!" Josh gasped in horror, "Tom's head and neck, crashing against that Canister! Good god, Korruption isn't here to beat Team 2D, their here to destroy them!"

"It's Team 2D's own fault for underestimating Korruption." Drake noted.

Saibot then picks up Tom again and Snapmares him to a seated position, quickly passing the Canister to Smoke who hits it off Tom's skull, knocking the Cat back down. "Let's us put an end to this." Saibot says to his partner as Smoke nods in reply, sliding out of the ring while Saibot keeps Tom busy with stomps to the back of his head and neck, keeping him down long enough for Smoke to root around under the ring... and retrieve the table, the second part of creating the match-winning formula. Only for Jerry to shake off the cobwebs he has received, see Smoke with the table, run up the steps, along the apron... and nail a Diving Hurricanrana to Smoke, sending him writhing away from the ringside area. Jerry then climbs the top rope, Saibot not sensing or seeing him, practically begging for Saibot to turn around, Jerry mutters to himself, "C'mon... c'mon, you big jerk..." When Saibot eventually does turn around, Jerry leaps off the top rope and nails a Diving Elbow Smash to the face, sending Smoke stumbling into the corner, Tom on instinct gets on all fours in front of Smoke, Jerry smirks at this, he knew what he needed to do. Getting a running start, Jerry obtains a running start, jumps off Tom's back as a stepping stone... and nails a Poetry In Motion to Saibot.

With Saibot dazed and not at all aware of his area, he stumbles out of the corner as Jerry runs the ropes, grabs The Shadow Ninja's head... and connected with a One-Handed Bulldog, crashing Saibot's face into the steel chair from earlier. Saibot rolls out of the ring in pain, holding his face as Jerry rolls to his feet, clapping his hands and yelling out to the fans in attendance, "C'mon!" before helping Tom to his feet, pointing to the writhing Korruption at ringside, Tom again, understands, seeing both members of MK's Korruption try and get on the apron, 2D smirk in a cocky manner, run the ropes... and nail stereo Baseball Slide Dropkicks to the faces of Korruption, sending them skidding backwards, smashing back first into the barricade. Tom and Jerry's cocky smirks only grow as they go to the apron off their last, move, waiting for Korruption to stand... when they do, Tom jumps off the apron and Jerry springboards off the top-rope...

...

...

...

...

...

...so that in unison, Tom can nail a Diving Double Axe Handle to Saibot while Jerry nails a Asai Moonsault on Smoke!

"High-flying action there!" Josh comments.

"Team 2D's egos are the only thing high in this match." Quipped Drake in disgust.

Team 2D then both get up, high-fiving each other before picking up Saibot, taking their time to drape his body on the ring apron, his lower body being in the ring while his upper hung out on the apron, Jerry smirks and repeatedly socks Saibot in the side of the head, keeping him there as Tom takes a second Steel Chair from under the ring, measuring Saibot's prone body... BEFORE SMASHING THE STEEL CHAIR AGAINST THE SPINE OF NOOB! Yelling out in pain, Saibot can do nothing but just that as Jerry holds him down and Tom beats him with a steel chair, each shot echoing around the arena, once Tom feels enough is enough... he decides it isn't as he calls Jerry over, both animals placing Noob in a Front Facelock... dragging him out, his feet still tipped on the ring apron, the crowd gasps in horror at this, realizing what Team 2D intended to do.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Not out onto the floor!" Josh attempts to deny this attack to deaf ears.

"This'll be hard to watch." Drake muttered.

Team 2D smirk, yell "NON STOP VIOLENCE!" and fall back...

...

...

...

**...DUMPING SAIBOT, HEAD-FIRST ONTO THE COLD, HARD FLOOR WITH A DOUBLE HANGMAN'S DDT!**

"OH MAN!" Yells both brothers in unison as Saibot's head is spiked directly into the concrete.

"You sick fucks! You sick fucks! You sick fucks!" Yelled a random obscene fan in the front row, eventually getting a good half of the arena to chant as well.

Still cheering, the Fortune City Fans take great, great pleasure in seeing Saibot get his head spiked and maybe broken against the stone-cold, hard floor. Laughing, Team 2D exchange a fist-bump... only for Smoke to suddenly strike Tom in the face with a Right Hand before nailing Tom with a Left Hook! Smoke fights off Team 2D for a good minute until they grab Smoke by his wispy hair and throw him head and neck first into the steel post in a downright cruel manner. Team 2D chuckle again, exchanging another high-five before they roll Saibot's carcass into the ring, Tom picking him up and nailing a Pendulum Backbreaker as Jerry takes a fallen table from earlier and slides it into the ring, leaning it against the corner. Tom smiles, takes the Gas Canister and dunks the table in Gasoline, Jerry taking a match out of his wrestling attire to light the table on fire, the blazing inferno waiting for a victim.

"Uh-oh... Flaming Table set-up! Only a matter of time before somebody gets sent through it!" Josh says in concern.

"It may be Saibot going through it." Drake comments, noting the unmoving Saibot in the ring with 2D.

Indeed, it is what Team 2D is thinking as they drag Noob Saibot to his feet, said ninja having strange blue/black blood pouring out of his skull and oozing onto his already pitch black attire and onto Jerry and Tom's arms who only grin in sadistic pleasure. They grab Saibot's wrists... and set to throw him into the flames!

...

...

...

...

Only for the Shadow Ninja to counter out of the throw, twist both Jerry and Tom's arms and Short-Arm Clothesline both men to the mat!

"Oh! Noob Saibot saves himself from a burning end!" Josh calls.

"Holy crap! He just dropped both of Team 2D in one move!" Yells Drake, sounding impressed.

The crowd boos at this skillful save by Saibot who then runs to the ropes, springboarding off the middle rope to land a Lionsault to both members of Team 2D! Saibot yells out in intensity as he gets up, stumbling back in surprise when he sees the Flaming Table. Noob gathers himself and slides out of the ring, skipping the chance to potentially win the match to check on his partner, who was holding his neck in agony from getting sent into the post, Saibot makes sure he's okay before Korruption slides into the ring, each picking up one of the Steel Chairs on the canvas, waiting patiently, the MK Korruption duo wait for Tom to return to his knees before they cream him with the steel chairs, Noob nailing him in the spine while Smoke cracked him across the head, they rince and repeat this process to Jerry, unfortunately for them, Team 2D wisely rolls out of the ring to regain their breath, however, Korruption follow, throwing their steel chairs from inside the ring to the outside, nailing Tom and Jerry in their faces almost comically.

Korruption then exits the ring and follows Team 2D, Smoke attacking Jerry with multiple Kawada Kicks to the mid-section before turning those into Muay Thai Knee Strikes to the gut, Smoke then hooks Jerry up, underhooking both arms and lifting him for the Smoke Alarm DDT... only for Jerry to unhook his arms and Back Body Drop Smoke onto the steel portion of the ramp! Gaining a cry of agonizing pain from Smoke, meanwhile, half way up the ramp, Saibot and Tom were trading blows, fists being traded between the two until Tom pulled off not one... but two Spinning Backhands to the jaw, sending Noob stumbling back, right into a portion of the Barely Legal Set. Tom then runs towards Saibot... and nails a Stinger Splash against the set before pulling the Shadow Ninja off it and nailing a Short-Arm Clothesline! The chance preventing itself, Tom climbs up a small way on the set, yelling in intensity as he dives off... and lands a Diving Fist Drop to the face.

Jerry then makes his way up the ramp and meets Tom there who was repeatedly Soccurball Kicking his literally shadowy foe in the rib-cage, possibly aiming to break a few ribs. Team 2D smirks and picks Noob up, performing a HARD Double Hammer Throw into the set, bouncing Noob's body off it. After this, Jerry waits for Saibot to take up... before he runs at him and takes him down with a One-Armed Swinging Neckbreaker. As Jerry punishes Noob, Tom receives a table from the maintenance part of the ramp, setting it up in front of the set. However, instead of setting it on fire first, Tom takes Saibot from Jerry and yells out to the fans as he lifts Noob into a Standing Headscissors, "It's our f**king time!" before running forward...

...

...

...

**...AND NAILING A RUNNING POWERBOMB THROUGH THE DAMN TABLE!**

"Noob goes right through the table!" Cringes Josh.

"But it wasn't ablaze, you have to put your opponent through a FLAMING table to win!" Drake comments.

"Pretty sure 2D knows that, their just cruel now that their in control." Snorted Josh.

After putting Noob through a table, both Team 2D members raise their hands into the air in premature victory, forming their fingers into the "V" For Violence sign. After this, Tom & Jerry begin to drag Noob back down to ringside, boasting about how damn good they are or taunting Saibot. Once they reach the ring, Tom begins to roll Saibot under the bottom rope and into the ring as Jerry climbs the top rope, taunting for Smoke to get up... once Noob does stand, Jerry attempts to leap off the top ro-SMOKE SUDDENLY CROTCHES JERRY ON THE TOP ROPE!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooohhhhhhhhh...!" Every male in the arena cringed.

The crowd boos like mad as Jerry's eyes widen in pain due to Smoke's intervention, Tom tries to help his partner but Saibot sees him and runs at him, nailing a picture-perfect Dropkick to knock Tom off the apron and out of the match for the time being when said cat attempted to get on the apron and help Jerry. With Tom out of the picture, Noob climbs the top rope with Smoke, both elbowing Jerry repeatedly in the face before grabbing him... for a Double Superplex! The crowd gasps as Korruption hold Jerry in the air, going for the move... or rather they were, until Tom suddenly slid into the ring, also climbed the top rope and began clubbing Korruption's backs to release their grip on his partner.

"Tom making the save for his partner, 2D have been together for years as well, learning each other's strengths and weaknesses." Josh noted.

"True, they have fought the very best over their careers, Broly, D-Hedge X, Bad To The Fur, Androids #16 and #17... you are bound to learn to save your partner's ass every once un a while." Drake chuckled.

Jerry then, using his legs, pushes Korruption off the top rope and down back into the ring, both Korruption members roll to their feet quickly... big mistake as Jerry leaps off the top rope...

...

...

...and nails a Double Missile Dropkick to both members of Korruption! Jerry follows with a kip-up and a shout of passion!

"Jerry's feeling it, Jerry's feeling it! The save by Tom has fired Jerry up, Look at him go to work on Korruption!" Pointed and called Josh as Jerry ducks a Saibot Clothesline and nails a Backflip Kick.

"Oh, random bursts of adrenaline, you are a bitch." Drake deadpans as Jerry counters a Smoke run into a Sit-Out Spinebuster.

As Jerry gets more and more fired up, Korruption rises to their knees before Jerry smirks... beginning to land Shoot Kicks to the chest of each, until he reaches a staggering 9 for each of Korruption, Jerry then backs off, reels his leg back... and attempts a Buzzsaw Kick... only for both members of Korruption to dodge! Jerry spins out of control for a second as Noob stands up, popping the dazed mouse into the air and into a Cutter from Smoke. Jerry rolls out of the ring in pain as Korruption turns their attention to Tom, who they immediately gang up on with various strikes, headbutts, elbow smashes, stomps, knee lifts, every strike was being used to wear Tom down, trying to escape their fury, Tom rolls out of the ring, panting and now bleeding heavily on his temple area of the head.

...

Not willing to let Tom get away, Smoke readies himself on the ropes... before launching himself over the top rope for a Plancha on Tom...

...

...

...

...WHO GRABS SMOKE'S HEAD IN MID-DIVE AND SLAMS IT ACROSS THE BARRICADE!

Smoke writhes in pain as he rolls away from the scene... unfortunately for Tom he forgot about Noob who takes advantage, runs the ropes... and nails a Suicide Dive onto Tom, ramming both himself and Tom against the barricade!

"Tom avoided one of 'em but couldn't avoid the second!" Josh calls.

"What a match so far, Team 2D has been saying all month that Korruption would prove absolutely no challenge, well, they were DEAD wrong!" Drake cackles.

Selling the aftershock of his Suicide Dive, Saibot stands back up, using the apron for support before he searches the under the ring again for a weapon... pulling out a second Gas Canister. Saibot chuckles in sadistic amusement as he takes the item and hits it off the kneeling Tom's back twice before sliding him back into the ring, Smoke also recovers and grabs a third table from under the ring, sliding it into the ring. Saibot and Smoke then huddle and make a quick game plan before Saibot goes back to work on Tom, taking his time to stomp every exposed limb before picking Tom up... whipping him to the ropes... and catching him with a Spinebuster! Saibot doesn't waste any time as he then runs the ropes, springboards off the middle one and connects with a Springboard Moonsault! Smoke meanwhile goes to a corner and waits for Tom to stand so he can try and Spear him to oblivion.

...

...

Which fails when a recovered Jerry grabs Smoke's feet from ringside and drags him out the ring, Catapulting him over the barricade and right into the laps of the UWE Mutants of Fortune City who hiss in disdain at being so close to the hated Smoke. Jerry then steps onto the apron and springboards towards an unsuspecting Saibot, nailing a Springboard Dropkick to the spine, draping him over the middle rope! The crowd erupts into a chant of "619! 619! 619!" which Jerry grins and obeys as he runs the opposite ropes, comes back, swings through the middle rope...

...

...

...

...and strikes Saibot in the head with a Tiger Feint Kick better known as The 619!

"619! 619 connecting! A tribute to Rey Mysterio there and Jerry has this arena unglued as a result!" Josh cheers.

"Copying asshole." Grumbles Drake.

Jerry smirks and readies himself on the apron again, ready to go for another Mysterio-esque move, The West Coast Pop, which he promptly signals for. Jerry gets ready to leap...

...

...but Smoke suddenly grabs his ankles from ringside! Jerry, feeling trapped and vulnerable attempts to kick Smoke off, yelling "Get off, get off, get off!" in panic as Saibot hits the ropes, runs towards Jerry...

...

...

...and nails a HUGE Shoulder Block, sending Jerry flying from the apron...

...

...

...

**...STRAIGHT INTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE, THE BACK OF JERRY'S SKULL BOUNCING OFF THE ANNOUNCE TABLE IN A SICKENING WAY!**

"OH GOOOOOD!" Yells the step-brothers in unison.

"The back of Jerry's head just went splat against our table, right in front of our eyes! Good freakin' god! Jerry may be out cold!" Josh yells in horror.

"I... I think he IS out cold!" Drake notes, motioning to the unmoving mouse at ringside.

Noob sneered down at the likely out mouse on the outside before turning around, and running right into a Lariat from Tom! Tom rained down vicious fists across the skull of the MK Shadow Ninja before picking him up and nailing a Facebreaker Knee Smash, smashing his knee directly into Noob's skull! Tom then saw the chair in the ring and quickly grabbed it before placing it in the middle of the ring. He picked up Noob, and placed him between his legs, and lifted him up for a Powerbomb, looking to snap Noob in two with said move...

...

...

...but Smoke runs in and Chop Blocks Tom in the leg, stopping Tom's Powerbomb attempt! Grimacing in pain, Tom let go of Noob and the ninja dropped onto his feet, grabbed Tom's head in a Front Facelock...

...

...

...

**...AND NAILED A SNAP DDT ON THE STEEL CHAIR!**

"OOOOH! Noob just spiked that boy on his head! Jerry's out with a possible concussion and Noob's looking to give Tom one as well!" Josh stated in horror.

"He may very well succeed!" Drake calls.

Smoke then mounted the Cat of Team 2D and delivered vicious punches on the cat, determined on practically giving him brain damage. Noob then picked up the steel chair, told his partner, Smoke to get off Tom, and slammed the chair across the body of Tom viciously, Tom screaming in pain at the shot! Noob growled down at Tom before slamming the chair across Tom again, gaining another scream of pain! He slammed the chair over and over again, no mercy in any of his shots, damn near looking to crack all of Tom's ribs! After over eight chair shots to the torso, Smoke picked up Tom and Noob backed up with chair in hand. Smoke then whipped Tom to Noob...

...

...

...and Noob damn near took Tom's head off with one hell of a steel chair shot!

"Steel meets skull, steel wins, hands down!" Josh calls.

"Judging by THAT shot, Saibot was looking to give Tom the Quan-Chi Treatment." Drake quipped.

The Shadow Ninja chuckled sadistically as he wedged the chair in his hand between the turnbuckles of a nearby corner as Smoke picked up Tom once more! Noob motioned for Smoke for a double team maneuver, and Smoke nodded back. Smoke whipped the dazed Tom to Noob...

...

...but Tom pulled Smoke to him mid-whip on instinct! Tom lifts up Smoke and plants him with a Twisting Samoan Drop out of nowhere! Tom was still dazed on his feet, barely able to remain on a vertical base, but Noob tackled Tom down and rain down vicious forearms, preventing Tom from gaining any much-needed momentum! He picked Tom up, but the cat suddenly fought back with right hands of his own, ran the ropes and suddenly nailed a Big Boot on the ninja, sending him back-first near the chair-wedged corner...

...

...Tom then went Edge and went for a Spear...

...

...

**...AND NOOB SIDESTEPPED AND THREW TOM HEAD-FIRST INTO THE WEDGED CHAIR!**

"HOLY CRAP!" Josh yells in shock.

"Tom thinking Spear, Saibot thinking "Hell no, I'm moving'!" Drake exclaims.

Tom was practically lying limp between the turnbuckle with the steel chair wrapped around his head. Feeling frustrated and angry, Saibot snaps and yells to the fans in anger before he lifted Tom onto his shoulders in an Argentine Rack...

...

...

...

**...AND DROPPED HIM ON HIS GODDAMN HEAD WITH THE TROLL HAMMER!**

"TROLL HAMMER!" Josh calls, "That'll cause Tom a ton of grief!"

"Way to troll that guy, Saibot! Let him think he's gonna gain momentum then snatch it away at the last second." Drake smiled.

Tom was down and out, bleeding heavily as well as Smoke got up, visibly angry, upset and frustrated from Tom's earlier retaliation, and he motioned to Noob about something, clapping his hands to make sure he had Saibot's attention. Either way, the dark ninja was more than happy to oblige with his partner's plan as the two picked up Tom, placed his arms over their heads, lifted him up in a Double Vertical Suplex-manner...

...

...

...

...and dropped him with a Double Brainbuster!

"Oh jeez! Double Brainbuster and Tom's lights may be all turned off for the night!" Josh states.

"Tom better turn 'em back now soon if he even wants the faintest chance of winning." Drake says.

Tom was laid out as Smoke picked up Tom, nailing repeated forearm smashes to the face as he did so before he backed up and nailed a vicious Superkick on him! The Superkick from the Enera of Smoke sent Tom right into a German Suplex from Noob Saibot! Noob held on however, chuckling sadistically and got up with Tom in tow, his hands still wrapping Tom in a Waist-Lock, letting Smoke nail a Big Boot to the face of Smoke which was followed by another German Suplex from Noob! Noob got up once more with Tom in tow as Smoke runs the ropes...

...

...

...

...

... AND THEY NAIL A BICYCLE KICK AND GERMAN SUPLEX COMBO TO SEAL THE DEAL!

"Man, oh maaaaaaaan! What a damn double team! What chemistry! That was FLAWLESS execution by Korruption! They didn't even need to signal or talk over it!" Josh praises.

"...and Team 2D were STUPID enough to underestimate these guys? Idiots..." Drake sighed.

Tom Cat tried to get up to his feet, battling through the pain that was going through him, his body feeling tired and heavy... but only got a Shining Wizard right to the skull from Saibot, followed by a Hangman's Neckbreaker from Smoke! Smoke chuckled at this and finally decided that it was time to end this match and win Duos gold before sliding out of the ring, and pulling out another table! He slid it into the ring and picked it up as Noob held up a likely out of it Tom...

...

...and Smoke threw the table down hard across the skull of Tom, fully intent on bashing his brains out! The table did not give at all as Tom once again fell to the mat with the table lying over him, writhing in agony. Smoke then jumped up and Double Foot Stomped the wooden table, crushing Tom under it! Tom cried out in further pain as Noob picked the table up...and Suplexed it onto the violent cat, further causing him agony! The two then set the table up, violent thoughts on their mind as Noob grabbed the lighter and lighter fluid. Tom tried to get up but Smoke quickly grabbed him, and nailed a Spike Piledriver, yelling, "Stay down!" With Tom kept down, Noob doused the table in the fluid as the crowd chanted "WE WANT MORE FLAMES! WE WANT MORE FLAMES!" despite their hatred of Korruption...

...

...

...

...Well Noob granted them their wish, despite his mutual hatred of them...

...

...and lit the table on fire! The crowd went wild at the sight of what they saw, booing and now also cheering Korruption and their hard work as Smoke picked up Tom and placed him on the turnbuckle, back facing the ring and also the flaming table. Korruption, both Noob Saibot and Smoke then climbed up there with the cat, and grabbed hold of him...

...

...they lifted him up high for the move that will end the match!

...

...

...

**JERRY COMES IN AND THROWS AN ABSESTOS BLANKET OVER THE FLAMING TABLE!**

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"** Drake manages to get out in shock and adrenaline.

 **"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY, SAVING THE MATCH!"** Josh yells.

...

The flames are put out but Noob and Smoke STILL drive Tom through the table with a Double Back Superplex, despite the lack of flames!

The referee, Harry Tipper indeed confirms the match is still on! Saibot and smoke hear this and are shell-shocked that Team 2D found a way out. Growing angry and frustrated, Korruption returns to their feet... only for both to get crowned by steel chair shots from Jerry! Smoke falls backwards and over the top rope to the outside of the ring while Saibot stumbles around the ring in a daze, wondering on the license plate of the truck that just hit him.

With momentum beginning to build, Jerry runs towards Saibot and Dropkicks him in the face, sending him into the corner! Getting fired up, Jerry heads to the opposite corner of the ring, climbing the middle rope and yelling out to the fans "C'mon!" before running at the cornered Ninja of Darkness... and hitting a Miz-Corner Clothesline! Saibot then rolls out of the ring, grimacing in pain as Jerry gets back up, clapping over and over and over again, rallying the fans behind him, every step of the way. Jerry Mouse then runs the ropes bounces back, running towards the ropes and...

...

...

...

...and taking both members of Korruption down with a duel Elbow Suicida!

"Elbow Suicida! A duel version of it, Jerry nailed them both flush and beautifully!" Josh calls out.

"As nice as that move was... he's still a cocky prick." Drake deadpans.

Standing back up, Jerry also takes Smoke with him, head slamming his skull off the announce table, the steel steps, the barricade and finally the ring apron before he rolls Smoke back into the ring. Climbing the top rope once again, Jerry waits for Smoke to turn around before he dives off the top... and nails a Diving Corkscrew Elbow Smash! Saibot then attempts to enter the ring, only for Jerry to run the ropes... and nail a Baseball Slide Dropkick, sending Saibot stumbling backwards...

...

...

...and into a Back Suplex from a recovered Tom who slams the spine and neck of Saibot's into the announce table with said move before he re-enters the ring.

"AH!" Drake yells, "People's heads just keep crashing on our announce table!"

"I'm beginning to REALLY think our UWE Superstars... no, no, not just them, the UWE Roster in general hate tables." Josh chuckled.

"What did tables ever do to them!?" Drake cries out comically.

Beating down Smoke, Team 2D takes their time, beating the living daylights out of Smoke, enjoying watching him flail in pain. After a good minute of Knee Drops, Fist Drops, stomps and grounded punches, Team 2D smirk and fist-bump, picking up Smoke and preparing to throw him out the ring... and they do!

...

...

...

However, when they turn around to boast to the fans, they didn't see Saibot had saved his partner's skin by climbing the apron and catching Smoke! The crowd gives a pop at Korruption's impressive teamwork, Team 2D mistakes it as a pop for them.

...

That is, until they turn around...

...

...

**...AND RECEIVE SPRINGBOARD ATTACKS FROM KORRUPTION, SAIBOT WITH A CLOTHESLINE TO TOM AND SMOKE WITH A DROPKICK TO JERRY!**

"There it is again! Korruption's chemistry! If one's in trouble, you can guarantee the other will step in and assist! Man, it's like watching twins wrestle together and I don't mean those damn Bella Twins!" Josh shouts as Jerry rolls out of the ring in agony.

"If Saibot and Smoke ARE twins, they're the best twins in the universe. Then again, any are better than The Bellas." Drake deadpans.

The MK Shadow Ninja, Noob Saibot then mounted the downed Tom and rained down fist after fist after fist after fist to the skull before picking him up and placing him between his legs, possibly going for a Powerbomb or Piledriver. He went to lift him up, but Jerry suddenly re-entered the ring and slammed a trash can across the back of Noob's skull causing Saibot to let go of Tom in a daze. Jerry smirked and slammed the trash can once more over Noob's skull before dropping it. Tom and Jerry A.K.A Team 2D then grabbed Noob, and nailed a Back Suplex/Neckbreaker combo, showing their own teamwork! Smoke attempts to help his partner but Team 2D Clothesline his ass over the ropes! Jerry then slid out of the ring and quickly pulled out a table from under the ring and slid it into the ring, a desperate look on his face. Tom and Jerry then placed the table in the corner and threw Noob into it. They then went into adjacent corner, gloating, Team 2D raised the "V" sign with their hands and fingers before Tom grabbed his partner... and whipped him towards Noob...

...

...

...and Saibot suddenly Back Body Drops Jerry through the cornered table, the crowd popping in disgust and surprise! Jerry writhes in the table debris, gasping in pain as Tom rushes at Noob, intent of mauling, but Noob ducks Tom with his veteran skills...

...

...

...

...

 **...AND TOM RUNS INTO A CHAIR SHOT FROM SMOKE ON THE APRON!** Tom backs up completely out of it, and Noob grabs him in a waist lock...

...

...

 **...** **AND HITS A GERMAN SUPLEX ON THE TRASH CAN!**

"AGAIN, Korruption seem to just be able to predict each other's moves! That's... what the third time Team 2D has ran into those type of traps!" Groans Josh.

"Korruption have been teaming together for years. Not surprising they know each other this well." Drake shrugs.

Tom rolls out of the ring in pure agony and so does Jerry, probably wondering why the so-called "trash" was putting up such a huge fight. Some fans were also turning over to Korruption as well, beginning to chant, "You still got it!" to them, Smoke seems happy at the newfound support while Saibot doesn't look like he gives a rat's ass. Sizing Team 2D up, Korruption look at each other... and then nod, both running the ropes in unison... and diving over the top with Over-The-Top Planchas... however, Team 2D sees the MK Ninjas coming and move out-of-the-way, barely avoiding Korruption who land on their feet, Tom tries to punch Noob while Jerry tries to elbow Smoke... only for Saibot to counter and head slam Tom off the announce table while Smoke countered with a Hurricanrana, sending Jerry sliding across the floor! Korruption, both Saibot and Smoke slap hands before going to Tom and Jerry respectively, delivering hard right hands and knees to the gut. With Smoke and Jerry, after nailing a few Kawada Kicks, Smoke attempts to load Jerry up for the Smoke Alarm DDT... only for Jerry to fight out of it in mid-lift, land behind Smoke and go for the Mouse Trap! ... Only for Smoke to drop down to a knee and flip Jerry over his head... both wrestlers get up... and Smoke nails Jerry with a Spinning Heel Kick! Jerry writhes in pain, rolling away from the action... meanwhile with Noob and Tom, the two powerhouses of their respective teams were exchanging blows, that is... until Tom headbutts Noob... he doesn't stop there... Tom nails another headbutt... and another! And another! And another! And another! Once, Noob is daxed and confused, Tom smirks, grabs Noob, gets a running start...

...

...

...and DRILLS Noob's spine right into the ring apron, a loud yell of pain coming from Saibot as he crumbled to the ground.

"Oh! Saibot's spine was just RAMMED into the apron! He won't be getting up for a while." Josh cringes.

"Textbook Tom there, likes to use the ringside area to his advantage." Drake states.

Tom then turns his attention to Smoke who backs up slightly as Tom charges for a Spear... however Smoke manages to leapfrog over the feline! The Extreme Feline then turns around... and Smoke nails a European Uppercut to the face! Tom goes stumbling back into the barricade, leaning against it once he sells the impact, trying to regain his bearings. Using this chance, Smoke climbs the barricade, hooking Tom's head in a Front Facelock as he did so, motioning for the fans to stand back as he spins for a Tornado DDT...

...

...

...

**...ONLY FOR TOM TO DROP HIM STOMACH FIRST ON THE STEEL STEPS WITH A HUGE COUNTER!**

"OH GOD!" Josh yelled out, "Smoke thinking Tornado DDT... Tom thinking "I'mma gonna break all your ribs with a counter"!"

"I'm thinking, OUCH!" Drake cringes in sympathy for Smoke.

Smoke cries out in pain as his ribs meet the steel steps, coughing madly as he rolls off the steel, blood leaking out of his mouth and through his mask slightly. After a good minute or two, Smoke recovered on the outside, rising to his feet, looking shaken up but ready to fight... that is until Tom grabbed the ringside bell... **AND CLOCKED IT ACROSS SMOKE'S SKULL!**

"Ding-dong-ding! That was sure as hell not the bell Smoke wanted to hear!" Josh calls.

"For Whom the Bell Tolls." Drake quips.

Tom had a sadistic smirk on his face as he brought it down on the MK Ninja five times over until he looked over to the announce table...and began tearing it apart, throwing the covering and monitors in different directions! The crowd roared in major approval as Tom cleared the table clean of any objects before throwing his Korruption foe, Smoke onto it! Tom Cat then got onto the table as well, and then lifted Smoke up for a Feline Frenzy, a huge sadistic and bloodthirsty smile on his face, he loads Smoke up...

...

...

...

...

...

_**...NOOB SLAMS A STEEL CHAIR ON TOM'S BACK FROM THE FLOOR FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!** _

"Noob Saibot, from out of nowhere saves his partner, yet again!" Josh states.

"Teamwork, baby!" Drake chimes in. Thankful he and his brother had made their way to the back-up announce table while Tom and Smoke fought.

Tom arched his back in pain as he let go of Smoke, who landed behind him, sees his chance and turned Tom Cat around to face him. One toe kick later and Smoke underhooks both of Tom's arms, yelling out in intensity as he lifted Tom into the air...

...

"OH MY...!" Josh manages to get out.

...

...

**_...AND DESTROYS HIM WITH A SMOKE ALARM DDT THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!_ **

**"Smoke Alarm DDT! Smoke Alarm DDT connects and puts Tom right through the damn table!"** Josh barely manages to call over a vicious UWE crowd, booing Noob and chanting, "THIS MATCH RULES!"

 **"It WASN'T a flaming table, while Smoke has potentially taken Tom out of the match, Korruption are NOT the champions...!**...not yet anyway." Drake explains, adding the last bit with a small smirk.

Both wrestlers are 50% covered by the remains of the announce table... of course, Smoke is the first to stir, pushing a large plate of the table off him, groaning in exhaustion, he nearly falls over but Saibot quickly catches and steadies his partner, making sure he's alright. Once Smoke is able to stand on his own, Korruption drags Tom Cat out of the rubble, the crowd booing Korruption and chanting "You sick fucks!" towards the MK Duo of Darkness. Korruption then attempts to roll Tom into the ring which they manage to do quite easily. Seeing his partner in trouble, Jerry reacts quickly, climbing the top rope and diving off, managing to send Noob out of the ring with a Missile Dropkick... followed by a Kip-Up! Sighing in frustration, Smoke lets the knocked the hell out Tom drop down to the canvas and roll out the ring before he assumes a fighting stance.

At the mere drop of a hat, Smoke and Jerry began trading fists inside the ring, each fist finding it's mark until Smoke kicked him in the knee and nailed a Snap DDT to the kneeling Mouse of Team 2D on him. Smoke then grabbed a steel chair and waited as Jerry slowly got back to his feet before cracking the steel chair across the skull of Jerry, knocking him over again. Smoke then realized he needed a table... a flaming table at that. Upon realization, Smoke slides out of the ring and pulls out a good old wooden balsa wood table... Smoke then stops and thinks for a brief before chuckling "Where there is smoke... there is fire!"...

...and pulling out lighter fluid and a fluid as the crowd roared! The Enera of Smoke then slid back in, set up the wooden table and began dousing the table with lighter fluid as much as he could...UNTIL JERRY GOT BACK UP AND TACKLED HIM DOWN! Jerry, bleeding heavily from the skull, rained down fist after fist onto Smoke, intent of getting some payback before picking him up and whipping him into the ropes. Jerry tried for a Discus Clothesline as he came back, but Smoke ducked, and bounced off the ropes for a Corkscrew Elbow Smash! Smoke then picked up Jerry and whipped him to the ropes, catching him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker on the bounce back! Gasping in pain... Jerry rolls out of the ring... Smoke then saw the lighter fluid once more and grabbed it, once again dousing the table as much as he could with it, as if he was trying to drown it in lighter fluid. He then picked up the lighter, flicked it on, and placed it towards the table, ready to set it ablaze...

...

...

...

_**...UNTIL A REVIVED TOM SUDDENLY GRABBED HIM FROM BEHIND AND PUT HIM THROUGH THE TABLE WITH A FULL NELSON BOMB!** _

"TOM! TOM! TOM, FROM OUTTA NOWHERE! FULL NELSON BOMB RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!" Josh hollers.

"No flames! I'm not sure how smart that was by Tom, he should have waited for Smoke to set it ablaze before he put him through the table, that way, he and Jerry would retain...! What an idiot." Deadpans Drake.

Nearly motionless among the table remains, Smoke lay there, only a low groan coming from his body, eventually rolling out of the ring in agony as Tom fell backwards onto his tail in adrenaline, having used his remaining energy to pull off that big move. However... a certain Shadow Ninja took an exception to Tom's interference... Noob Saibot then slides into the ring and Lariats Tom back down when he attempts to stand up!

Snarling in rage and frustration, Noob brought down brutal, savage closed fists on Tom when he tried to get up, forcing him to a knee, as the MK Ninja released all his anger and frustration down on the cat. Glaring down at Tom, he then bounced off the ropes, but as he did, Jerry slid back in, without anybody but Tom knowing, Team 2D didn't need to make any plans... they knew EXACTLY where they were and EXACTLY what they wanted to do as...

...Tom then grabbed Noob's legs as he bounced off, lifting him into the air by those legs...

... prompting Jerry to jump up and grab the head of Saibot...

...

**...AND NON-STOP VIOLENCE CONNECTS!**

The crowd was going crazy, chanting "Non-Stop Violence! (Clap-clap-clap-clap-clap-clap) Non-Stop Violence!(Clap-clap-clap-clap-clap-clap) Non-Stop Violence!" as Tom and Jerry got up in a frenzy and looked at each other with sadistic grins on their faces, nodding to each other. They stared at each other...

...

...

...before high-fiving each other! Tom then slid out of the ring again and quickly pulled out another table, silently wondering why so many tables were under the UWE Ring in the first place while Jerry grabbed the lighter fluid and lighter off the mat, grinning madly, ready to set somebody ablaze. Tom then slid the chosen table in and the two began to set up the table as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste anymore time. Jerry himself then began to douse the table with lighter fluid while Tom kept Noob down with a boot to the jaw! After dousing the table with enough fluid, Jerry lit the lighter...

...

...AND SET THE TABLE ON FIRE!

The crowd was going absolutely bananas as the cat and mouse championship duo picked up Noob, and set him up for a Double Suplex through the flaming table! They look at Noob with sadistic grins, then the crowd and shouted _"BURN IN HELL!"_... they lifted Noob up high...

...

...

...

**...ONLY FOR SMOKE TO SLIDE INTO THE RING FROM BEHIND AND DOUSE THE TABLE WITH A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!**

**"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHAT THE...!?"** Josh yells out, trying to wrap his head around Smoke's action.

 **"SMOKE WITH THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER! SAVING THE MATCH!"** Drake explains, shocked himself.

Tom and Jerry put Noob through the table with a Double Suplex JUST as Smoke finished putting the fire out! Tom and Jerry turned around and looked shock at what happened...

...

...

...

**...BUT THEN SMOKE SLAMMED THE EXTINGUISHER INTO BOTH OF THEIR SKULLS!**

"...and there's the damn extinguisher off the skulls of Tom and Jerry!" Josh calls.

"Maaaaaan... Korruption have REALLY stepped up their game." Drake whistles in an impressed tone.

Both members of Team 2D go down hard as Smoke checks on Saibot who looks to be completely out of it off the Double Suplex... gently doing so, Smoke slides Noob out onto the apron, sitting him down, making sure he could continue... only for Saibot to faint due to a lack of blood! Smoke's eyes widen, realizing things were about to get really rough. Meanwhile Team 2D both get up, giving VERY pissed off looks to Smoke who simply assumes a fighting stance and motions for them to bring it on...

...and indeed they do! Both members of Team 2D charge at Smoke... only for the lion-hearted Kombatant to Spin Kick Jerry in the gut before twisting into a Rolling Elbow onto Tom. Jerry coughs and attempts to attack Smoke again, who counters and pushes Jerry to the ropes, said mouse BARELY avoiding going over the top... after steadying himself, Jerry turns around... and gets a Spinning Back Hand from Smoke, knocking the mouse over. Hissing in rage, Tom attempts to grab Smoke and he does, setting up for a Powerbomb... only for Smoke to start fighting back in mid-lift, dropping down in front of Tom, nailing a Kawada Kick to the mid-section, but he doesn't stop there... Smoke keeps on Kawada Kicking Tom, each kick getting harder and faster, each one nailing Tom's ribs hard. Once Tom bends over in pain, Smoke runs the ropes... comes back... and lands a Leg-Drop Bulldog à la Dolph Ziggler or Billy Gunn.

The crowd gives a mixed reaction as Smoke gets back up, clutching his head, running a hand through his now blood stained hair, wondering how the hell he and Noob were gonna win this? Smoke then slides out of the ring, picking his partner up, checking on him again... Saibot seems to have regained his bearings, yet by the way he was swaying, he had OBVIOUSLY lost a ton of blood, evidenced by black-blue gunk running down his mask and onto his attire, simply steadying Noob got blood on Smoke's attire, Smoke didn't care. He just wanted his partner to be okay.

"That... is a real tag team right there, ladies and gentlemen." Josh nods, smiling.

"Well, of course! You can't be a good tag team if you don't actually give a fuck about your partner." Drake chuckles.

"I'm... I'm fine!" Saibot manages to finally get out, pushing Smoke away, who nods. In all his dizziness, Saibot looks around under the ring again, pulling out ANOTHER table, quietly wondering why UWE had so many of the things. Saibot then sets the table up on the outside, steadying it and making sure it was steady and working while Smoke kept watch. In the Ring, Team 2D finally regains their own bearings, growling and sliding out of the ring... only for Korruption to start a game of cat and mouse of their own by sliding into the ring as soon as they got out. Tom smacks the apron in frustration, shouting "C'mon!" in an annoyed tone before he enters the ring, managing to Clothesline both members of Korruption...

...

...

...meanwhile outside the ring, Jerry evilly grinned, seeing the table Korruption set up. After finding a gas canister under the ring, Jerry doses the table in its contents, chuckling almost insanely. Jerry then takes the lighter from the ring...

...

...

...using it to light the damn table on fire! The crowd goes absolutely crazy!

"ANOTHER table on fire, balsa wood and flames, somebody's gotta meet 'em sooner or later!" Josh yells.

"WON'T be a pleasent meeting." Drake chimes in.

After setting the table ablaze, Jerry climbs onto the apron, sizing up both members of Korruption as they get up from Tom's animalistic Clothesline. When both rise, Jerry leaps off the top... and nails a Double Springboard Clothesline on the two, Jerry then runs the ropes and comes back to land a Rolling Senton on both wrestlers of Korruption! Crashing his weight against their torsos. Jerry claps his hands while getting up, getting Tom and a good half of the crowd behind him as Korruption get back up... Jerry charges... but Saibot counters with a Back Elbow, stunning Jerry. Setting the mouse up, Noob lifts Jerry up... and nails a Back Suplex, smashing the back of Jerry's head into the turnbuckle! Jerry groans in pain and then rolls out onto the apron, leaving Tom on his own... who immediately goes on the attack, shoving Noob into the corner and nailing rapid Shoulder Thrusts until Smoke comes in, grabs Tom's fur and drags him out of the corner and away from Noob... Smoke goes for an Inverted DDT, but Tom counters, grabs Smoke's wrist... twists it and pulls Smoke into a Short-Arm Clothesline! Smoke goes down and Noob tries to attack Tom from behind...

...

...only to get lifted on top of Tom's shoulders! Tom sets up for the Feline Frenzy...! Tom runs for it...!

...

...

...

NO! Noob is able to drop off Tom's shoulders at the last second! Backing away, Saibot stumbles into the corner... however, Tom isn't letting him get away that easy as he charges and nails Saibot with a Corner Clothesline! Feeling unfinished, Tom backs up... and nails another Corner Clothesline! Still not done, Tom backs up, once more... and delivers a third and final Corner Clothesline. Dazed and bleeding heavily, Noob stays slumped against the corner... seeing his partner and friend in trouble, Smoke gets to his feet in a frenzy and runs to help Noob...!

...

...

...Only to get loaded up onto Tom's shoulders... **AND DROPPED WITH A FELINE FRENZY, OVER THE TOP AND ONTO THE COLD HARD FLOOR!**

"Ohhhhh! Smoke just lifted and thrown ALL the way from the ring to that cold, hard floor." Josh cringes.

"That'll bust your back up!" Drake notes.

Turning back to Saibot, Tom smirks in a cocky arrogant manner... said smirk grows when Jerry re-enters the ring. Noob weakly looks up and sees the danger he's in, a situation where it seems like their isn't much hope left... Noob has only one thing to say to Team 2D...

...

...

...

_**"Go f**k yourselves, animals..."** _

Saibot's last act of rebellion gets nearly 80% of the entire crowd on his side and pisses off Team 2D to new levels as they both gang up on Noob, stomping, headbutting, elbowing, punching, kicking, hell even BITING the wraith until his physical state is even worse than before... Team 2D stop after a minute, trying to catch their breaths off their beat down of pure rage. The crowd even starts booing Team 2D for their unsportsman-like behavior they have shown in this match. Tom shrugs... before seeing the Flaming Table at ringside, smirking, Jerry also sees it and smirks also...

Deciding it's time for the endgame, Tom grabs Saibot...

...

...

...

...and sets him up on the top rope, landing rapid headbutts to the head to keep him dazed. Jerry meanwhile climbs on the barricade, the crowd lets off a 50/50 mixed reaction as Team 2D signals for a SUPER Non-Stop Violence through the flaming table.

"Oh god... oh god! Not from up there! If the NSV - Non-Stop Violence connects from up there...! They'll KILL the man!" Josh panicked like crazy.

"I don't think they care anymore! They just wanna retain their titles!" Drake's eyes also widen.

...

...

Tom yells out to the fans, "IT'S TIME TO F**KING LIGHT IT UP!" as he prepares to lift Saibot by his legs... only to receive a knee lift from the wraith!

"OH! Saibot with a counter!" Josh calls quickly.

Holding his jaw in pain, Tom lets go of Saibot who weakly struggles and begins smashing his fist into Tom's face, apparently trying to knock him off the top and through the table! Tom however has more strength left as he hangs onto the ropes for dear life, trying NOT to fall!

Seeing his partner in danger, Jerry gets on the apron and starts clubbing Saibot in the head with left hooks, making him stop attacking Tom and causing one half of Korruption to go completely limp at last... Team 2D look to each other and smirk sadistically, Jerry mouthing, "Game, set and match..." as they...

...

...

...

...

...set Noob up for a Double Superplex off the top, looking to drive Saibot to the fiery balsa wood below.

"Oh... my god..." Josh says breathlessly.

Team 2D lifts Saibot for the Double Superplex... but they forgot something.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**A FULLY RECOVERED F**KING SMOKE RUNS ACROSS THE RING!**

The crowd goes absolutely bat-shit mental as Smoke runs towards Team 2D... and nails a Dropkick to both of them!

...

...

...

Team 2D... doesn't fall! They manage to hang onto the ropes for dear life!

...

...

However, Noob Saibot, given the time by his partner suddenly throttles both members of Team 2D by the throat, his soulless white eyes glaring into their eyes. Chuckling sadistically... Noob gets the last word in.

_**"GO TO HELL...!"** _

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**AS HE CHOKESLAMS TEAM 2D OFF THE TOP ROPE AND STRAIGHT TO THE BURNING BALSA WOOD BELOW! TEAM 2D, TOM CAT AND JERRY MOUSE HAVE GONE THROUGH A FLAMING TABLE! OH MY GOD!** _

**"OH MY GOD...!"** Josh shrieks, losing his voice for a moment.

 **"HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!"** Is the only thing the crowd can chant at this point.

 **"GAME, SET AND MATCH! WE GOT NEW DUOS CHAMPIONS!"** Drake fills in the blank as "Genocide" plays, full-blast over the P.A!

_["Behind these walls we deem, take hold of the dream!_

_To live our lives as we please..._

**_METAL GENOCIDE!_ **

_No fear,_

_We know our end is near!_

_One day we will retaliate..._

**_GENOCIDE!]_ **

_**(HammerFall - "Genocide")** _

Exhausted, battle-damaged and near unconscious, Korruption, Noob Saibot and Smoke drag themselves to the middle of the ring, Saibot falling to his knees in disbelief and exhaustion while Smoke leaned against the ropes, also exhausted and trying to comprehend what just happened. Outside the ring, Jerry and Tom lay, motionless, twitching and defeated. Harry Tipper smirks and receives the Duos titles from ringside, handing them to the new champions who fought tooth-and-nail for them. Pac-Man makes the official announcement.

"Here are your winners of the match...and the NEEEEEEEEEEEEEW Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Duos Champions: **SMOKE AND NOOB SAIBOT...** **_KORRUPTIOOOOOOOOOOOON!"_** Pac-Man announces.

"What just happened!?" Josh asks out-loud.

"We crowned new champions! Despite the world betting everything against them, despite the trash talk Team 2D did to them every chance given, Korruption have risen as the NEW Duos Champions! I'm shocked, I really am! Team 2D had it won, but out of nowhere, KORRUPTION WINS!" Drake explains.

Outside the ring, Team 2D begin to stir, Jerry rising to his knees, coughing up a bit of blood, not believing that after only one month, they had lost their Duos Championships, Jerry pounds the apron angrily, yelling, "NO! NO! NO!" while Tom leaned against the barricade, bleeding, yelling as well, "F**K! G** DAMN IT!"

Korruption inside the ring celebrated with their new championships, Smoke burying his face in his half of the title before showing his bloody and tired masked face, pointing to the sky, then to the fans, then to the belt, proud beyond belief. Noob Saibot however climbs the top rope and simply raises his half of the title and a fist into the air, his bloody and mangled body shown for all to behold, he didn't care. He and Smoke were champions, that's all that mattered. The crowd was split on the whole ordeal, 55% of the crowd had converted to Korruption and was cheering them and chanting "KORRUPTION! KORRUPTION! KORRUPTION!" while the other half... the 45% of loyal Team 2D fans were booing like crazy, unhappy their favorites lost, chanting, "YOU GOT LUCKY!"

After their celebration ends, Korruption embrace in the ring before exiting the ring, walking up the ramp, Smoke wrapping his title around his waist and slapping the hands of any fans he could while Saibot simply draped his over his shoulder and walked up the ramp, not sparing the fans any second thoughts. Once they reach the top of the ramp, Korruption clink their titles together, showing what may in fact be an eternal partnership and one of UWE's greatest tag teams.

"Congratulations to Korruption! While they aren't exactly my favorites, you MUST respect them after that f**king amazing performance. Poor Team 2D though... those two are shaken... they worked so hard to become the champions again... only to lose it in one month's time... rough... sadly, Korruption was the better team tonight, nobody can deny that." Josh states.

"Bah, I'm sure they'll get over it." Drake dismisses Team 2D's current state.

The last thing seen before the camera goes backstage are a visibly upset, frustrated and angry Cat and Mouse duo.

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

In the backstage area, Korruption continued their celebration, Noob however was the calm one, simply accepting any congratulations he received with a nod and a small, quiet "Thank You" while Smoke kept on hugging his title close, getting far too loud when people thanked them, to save further embarrassment, Saibot drags Smoke down the hallway...

...

...

...

Where they are approached by Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy, the former, FORMER Duos Champions. Rather pissed off looks evident on their faces.

"Tch... what do pieces of gangster trash want with us...? I don't know. Nor do I truly care. Outta our way." Noob demands, trying to walk through, but Rummy and Ed remain firm.

"What can we do for you?" Smoke asks, clearly suspicious.

Gin frowns and puts an arm in front of a clearly furious Ed Wuncler III, stopping him from assaulting the new champions. Gin speaks up... "Y'know somethin', punks? We never got our Duos Title rematch against 2D... that there... was meant to be OUR moment. The match card slot... was meant to be OUR moment. Kicking Team 2D's asses... was meant to be... guess what? OUR moment. But now, here you two pussies come along and think ya'll are hot stuff...? No, no, no, no! That's NOT how it works. You two aren't hot stuff... we're hot stuff... in the wrestling ring and for the ladies, in the bed. We NEVER got our rematch. Management were biased assholes to you two... that's the only reason you two pricks from Outworld are champions. So... before you shitheads go on about how your "Great Champions" or "We EARNED this" on Twitter and around the world, know this... we're comin' for ya... me and Ed here... we never got our rematch... and we don't like that. It makes us mad. You wouldn't like us mad. Lots of people know that... The Hardcore Dynasty knows it, Hope The Hedgehog knows it, Slade knows it, Hidan and Kakuzu know it... hell, nearly ALL of Woodcrest know it... and guess what...? We're mad. REAL mad... and if there's one thing about Gangsters, straight up street warriors like us you two bitches should learn... it's... we ALWAYS get payaback. Watch your backs, Korruption... never know when we'll take our revenge. DIG IT, SUCKAS." Gin ends fiercely before leaving.

Ed stays behind for a few moments, oddly silent... he eventually moves, making a gun shape with his hands and fingers and pointing the "Gun" at Korruption, getting close and whispering, "Bang." before leaving.

Korruption watches Ed and Gin leave with intense looks in their eyes. The camera then goes elsewhere.

* * *

_**YES! YES! YES! YES! FINALLY DONE WITH THE DAMN FLAMING TABLES MATCH! AT LOOOOOOOONG LAST!** _

_**MAJOR props go to my best bud, ForceWalker for this! He helped out majorly... and more props to everybody who was patient and didn't give up on UWE! I feel great! More props, thanks for supporting me all this way in writing Fanfiction guys! YOU ALL ROCK! XD** _

_**Anyways... you all know the drill, Relax, Read, Comment! :D Until next time! :P** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**P.S If the match sucked or was the worst match in Fictional Wrestling... I am truly, deeply sorry. Did the best I could... :(** _


	8. Chapter 8

_**~UWE Barely Legal 2012 Part 8~** _

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

The camera for the Titantron went to a locker room backstage, but the lights were practically dimmed out to the point where you could barely even see anything. Only silhouettes of the objects could be seen through the darkness that the dim lights could not brush away. Eventually, the camera showed off...

...none other then the Omega Champion himself, Chaos the Hedgehog, who received a VERY mixed reaction from the Fortune City. His body could barely be seen, but what could be seen was that he sat cross-legged on a steel chair, Omega Title over his shoulder. His head was held down, and his breath was ragged and heard in deep manners. He remained silent for a few moments before speaking.

"It's almost time...so close...to the battle I have been looking forward to so much. Me...Buu...the God of Destruction vs the Maniacal Destroyer...in a Last Man Standing Match. The thought of such a battle...makes my skin tingle...my blood boil...my heart race...I haven't felt this excited about an upcoming battle...in a LONG time. But...before this war takes place...before me and Buu take each other to hell...I need to ask a question. You know how Vaas likes to ask if you know what the definition of insanity is? Well...tell me something...

...Do you know what the meaning of destruction is? Do you?"

"To most of you, I bet you think destruction is simply blowing stuff up. That it's about simply killing, blasting buildings to pieces, causing blood to be spilled, using weapons, causing warfare, all that stuff and more...but you are wrong. You are DEAD WRONG. Oh no, no, no, no...the meaning of destruction is SO MUCH MORE! So much more...you see, true destruction...true destruction...is about leaving a mark on a land that cannot be forgotten no matter what. Destruction is about leaving a mark on the world so terrible...so horrifying...that no matter how hard you try...no matter how much you want to...you can't forget it, and you can't erase it. See, you can blow shit up, you can hurt people with weapons, you can spill blood, and sure, you can even kill people to cause so-called "destruction"...but in time, people will forget all of that. They can rebuild, they can heal, and they can move on from all of that...and if they can, then the destruction you have caused is pitiful. It's simply not true destruction. But...when you do something that shocks people so much...when you do an act that sticks in their minds so much...when you leave a wake of violence, blood, broken bodies, and carnage that people try so hard to cover up...to bury...but fail to do so every time and it haunts them...THAT is when you have caused true destruction. That is meaning of destruction...that is what the Era of Destruction is all about...leaving a scar of violence, horror, carnage, shock, and evil that can never go away or be ignored ever."

"And so far...I have done just that...since Bad Blood, I have created true destruction! From sending Araya on a ride to Hell and becoming Omega Champion...to showing Ermac what happens when you challenge me...to putting a beating on Disco Kid the likes of which have not been seen for his disrespect...to giving Ben Tennyson the worst beating of his life for his disrespect to UWE and beating him...and to waging a war with Garfield between a God and a Monster...I have proven what the Era of Destruction is all about, and made my Omega Title reign in just one month...something to remember...but...but...as great as that all was...tonight, it will admittedly, PALE in comparison to when me and Buu step into that ring together! Now...I don't need to take you all down memory lane...you know of our history...of our near ten-year rivalry...of the battles, the wars, the carnage we have waged upon each other! You KNOW what we can do to each other...and all in vain...as draw...after draw...after draw happened...never a true victor."

"But tonight...tonight at Barely Legal...THAT ALL CHANGES!"

The lights suddenly turned on fully, revealing that Chaos was DRENCHED in blood not of his own all over his body! Chaos then shot his head up to the camera, a completely unhinged look in his eyes, and a maniacal, insane, and sadistic grin on his face.

"Tonight, me and Buu finally take our rivalry to the ultimate stage! We take our rivalry from mid-card to main event! From X-Treme to Omega! From memorable to legendary! Tonight, me and Buu will wage a war unlike anything you have ever seen! We will show everyone the full potential of the TRUE meaning of destruction, and leave a mark that will have people vomiting, sickened, and disturbed for years to come, unable to forget what we did to each other! You thought Chell vs Gwen was horrifying...hehehehe...ladies and gentlemen...you ain't seen NOTHING yet! For tonight, me and Buu will lay down our very LIVES for this damn title on my shoulder, in a war that has me more excited, more bloodthirsty, more eager and happy than I have been in so long! Tonight, me and Buu will go to hell, and bring it to this plane of existence! Me and Buu will DESTROY each other in a battle that will be talked about for years to come! AND I AM PRACTICALLY FOAMING AT THE MOUTH AT THE THOUGHT OF IT!"

Chaos chuckled like a madman before standing up from the chair, staring into the camera with a look of absolutely madness, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Look at me...look at how I am acting...this is one of the few times my insanity has been brought out like this...one of the very few times I let it roam free...and the few times that I have...nothing has ever been the same again...this time will be no different...me and Buu...this time, I swear, there WILL...be a winner...this time...we finally settle our rivalry, in a sea of blood, broken bones, torn flesh, flames, and horror...But know this people...unlike Team 2D earlier...unlike Tyson at the CCW/UWE Supershow...I won't let cockiness get the better of me...I won't pass up victory when it's staring me in the face...tonight, I am focused on one thing...WINNING! This Omega Title..." Chaos holds the Omega Title up with one hand, almost nuzzling it with his face. "It means so much to me...it took me ten long, arduous years to get it...and now that I have it...now that I hold it in my hands...I won't part with what has become a part of me...not like this...not so soon..." Chaos chuckled evilly as he held the Omega Title close to his face. "I am the God of Destruction...and tonight...I prove it to everyone watching...I meant what I said on Brawl six days ago...Buu will have to kill me to become Omega Champion tonight. I will walk out of Barely Legal the Last Man Standing and Omega Champion...or I will DIE TRYING! LITERALLY!"

"Tonight...true destruction shall commence...tonight...insanity reigns in full force, as the greater destroyer is finally established...tonight, let us show everyone the true meaning of destruction...tonight...let what the God of Destruction and the Maniacal Destroyer do to each other... **BE BARELY...FUCKIN'...LEGAL!"**

Chaos then chuckled in an ominous manner, before the volume of his chuckle rose and rose, until it turned full-blown maniacal laughter. He raised the Omega Title high with one hand as he splayed his arms out, welcoming the insanity and destruction that was about come down, his laughter echoing across the arena.

The cameras then go back to ringside.

* * *

The crowd remains deathly silent as the camera pans throughout the arena... showing the shocked and mortified expressions on the faces of various UWE Fans...

"Strong words from the Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Omega Champion..." Gulped Drake, breaking the silence and speaking in a low, low tone.

"For ten years... Buu and Chaos have fought tooth and fuckin' nail... Barbed Wire Massacre, Sadistic Madness, Chairs Match, Tables Match, Ladder Match, hell, even the joined TLC Match... they've faced each other in singles competition... they've faced each other in multi-man competition... but... no matter what happened, no matter how hard each man fought, no matter how much they sacrificed - Their has NEVER been a decisive victor. Buu and Chaos... are, dare I say it, EQUALS... both live for destruction, both are maniacal, both are sadistic... and both want to be champion." Josh states.

"It'll be **LAST**... **MAN**... **STANDING** in the main event of Barely Legal... the only way to win is to make your opponent unresponsive for a ten count... and judging from what Buu and Chaos have done and said over ten years... in my view, one of them is walking out of Fortune City as The Omega Champion... the other is leaving in a goddamn bodybag... hell, maybe both will end up like that... who knows?" Drake shrugs slowly.

"That's our main event and it is insanity, it will be brutal and it will be sadistic... but coming up next! "The Hellview Devil" Charlie Araya... Michael Armington face each other in a BURIED ALIVE match-up... one of these guys... will be buried six feet under..." Josh states.

"Time for Armington to bury the cancer to UWE known as Charlie Araya." Remarks Drake.

"...when he's in 'The Hellview Devil" mentality? Get real. Tonight is all about revenge, Michael has plagued Araya and his family LONG ENOUGH...!" Josh snapped back.

Drake opens his mouth to speak... but that's when the lights go out in the arena... and new ominous music begins blaring all throughout the darkened arena...

_["Catching flies... in his mouth..._

_Tasting freedom... while he dares..._

_Then crawling back..._

_Back to the top, top of the stairs..._

_...of the stairs_

_He won't see the sun again for years to come,_

_He's broken out in love."]_

_**(Mark Crozer and The Rels - "Broken Out In Love")** _

"...guess we're about to find out..." Drake finishes his thought sombrely, realizing how serious the situation was.

After a few moments of the dark, ominous and somewhat depressing new theme music playing... a light appears on the ramp from a small oil lamp, the fire revealing **Michael Armington** ambling out onto the ramp, he clearly had some form of bottle in his other hand as he was seen taking a long, hard swig of whatever the hell was in the bottle. Likely some form of alcohol. Michael had also gained some considerable muscle and bulk to his physique and had longer should length hair, he was so ready for this. The flames also revealed his face which was stoic and determined... but his eyes showed blood-lust and insanity, this feud had taken him to a place he's never, ever been before. Michael then walks towards the side of the ramp, shining his lamp's light on the site where either him... or Araya shall be buried alive, Michael frowns. He wasn't gonna get buried. Not on his watch. With sick intentions in mind and beer bottle in hand, Michael begins walking down the ramp as his entrance music continues playing in the background.

_["Like a cat... without a care..._

_Roaming freely... through the streets..._

_You could find him in amongst the pigeons..._

_In the square..._

_But he won't see the sun again for years to come,_

_He's broken out in love."]_

**"Ladies and gentlemen... the following contest is the first of your three main events of the evening... and it is a BURIED ALIVE Match... the only way to win is to do exactly what the match title says... and bury your opponent alive... introducing first, from South Gate, Michigan... weighing 262 Pounds and standing at 6'2... he is "The Cowboy"... MICHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ARMINGTON!"** Introduced "The Gaming Icon" Pac-Man, UWE's faithful ring announcer since 1990 announced.

Not paying a single mind to the fans, Michael walks towards the announce table and lays his lamp on it, taking a huge deep breath before also removing his hat and placing that on the announce table as well. Michael then sighs and takes a long, deep contemplating look at his beer bottle - revealed to be Heineken - before taking what may be his last huge swig of the drink before he pounds his fist into his hand and circles the ring - not once, not twice... but three times - before sliding under the bottom rope and into the ring.

"Michael Armington... is a damn near changed man." Josh breaks the silence as the lights slowly come back on, "Ever since Araya came back, Michael has slowly but surely be driven over the edge... no matter what challenges he's throw Charlie's way, Michael has overcome them... no matter what Michael has said to him, Araya has fired back just as sharply... it's taken Michael to a place he's never, ever been before in his life."

"A much better place...! I like this new attitude, it's insane sure, but Michael makes it WORK... Araya's had the upper hand in this feud since day one... but that was over the OLD Michael, the lousy Cowboy who could never get the job done right, now he's facing what I like to call "The Devourer of Realms" and "Cowboy of 10'000 Truths"! Araya won't stand any chance in hell... and HELL... is exactly where Michael is ending him tonight." Drake chuckled.

"We'll see, Drake, we'll see..." Josh rolls his eyes.

"Indeed we will and I can't wait to see it." Smirks Drake.

Armington then waits patiently in the ring for his rival... the one he was looking to bury alive.

...

...

...

...

...

...

And thus, "The Hellview Devil" is upon us.

_["Du..._

_du hast..._

_du hast mich._

_Du..._

_du hast..._

_du hast mich._

_Du..._

_du hast..._

_du hast mich._

_Du..._

_du hast..._

_du hast mich._

_Du..._

_du hast..._

_du hast mich..._

_du hast mich..._

_du hast mich gefragt._

_du hast mich gefragt._

_du hast mich gefragt, und ich hab nichts gesagt."]_

_**(Rammstein - "Du Hast")** _

The silent "Hellview Devil" who goes by the name of Charlie Araya, amongst a large Rammstein-like showing of fire, simply walks down the ramp, Darlene in hand, and stares at Michael. The Cowboy smirks as he holds up a beer bottle before Charlie enters the ring. Michael slides out and smiles before putting his beer bottle on the announce table.

"Oooh, Heineken..." Drake oohs as he reaches for the bottle, only to be slapped on the wrist by Josh.

"NO! You don't KNOW where his lips have been!" Josh scolded his step-brother.

Charlie growled as Michael stalled for time, with each passing second becoming another slice of skin Charlie will perform on Michael. Finally...the Hellview Devil cuts the crap and leaves the ring! Michael backs away slowly, and runs around the ring! Charlie chases him around the ring once, and Michael goes for another run!

"Oh, that coward Armington, just playing around with Charlie! Look at him!" Josh said, scowling heavily.

"He's forming a plan in his head! The best thinkers run and pace while they think!" Drake said, believing what he said to be right.

"...You DO listen to yourself 'think' aloud, right?" Josh questioned Drake.

Michael slides into the ring and runs over to Araya, who slides in as well! Michael begins to stomp on Charlie, keeping him down! Harry Tipper shrugs and rings the bell to officially start the match.

"And NOW it starts, with Michael Armington getting a starting advantage with that cheap stalling!" Josh said.

"You call it 'cheap', I call it 'smart'! You can't play the brutal game with the Hellview Devil! Get real! Armington's a drunk, but he's a pretty damn smart one!" Drake explained.

Michael kicks and stomps Araya while he's down and runs the ropes, Low-Dropkicking Araya in the face and taking her down. Armington picks Araya up and knees his gut quickly before dropping him with an Arm Drag. Michael keeps up the quick offense with stomps to the back and Elbows. Charlie tries to get up again, but Michael stays on The Hellview Devil and flips him for a Cross Armbreaker. He tries his best to wear Araya down, making sure he doesn't get up. Araya tries to grab the ropes, but that doesn't matter in this match. Araya, however, isn't reaching for the ropes...he's trying to grab DARLENE! The Cowboy sees this and drags Araya away from the barbwire 2x4 and kicks the weapon out of the ring! Charlie gets up, but a Savate Kick to the face sends him down again! Michael goes back on Charlie with several face shots, and Leg Drops him for good measure. Michael bounces off the ropes and Knee Tremblers Araya down! The Hellview Devil's been incapacitated by a quick offense, and Michael smirks to the crowd. He grabs Charlie again and THROWS Charlie out of the ring! Michael slides out and grabs his bottle from off the table. He takes a swig of beer and puts his bottle back on the table. He turns around...and continues to stomp on Araya.

"Michael hasn't let up! And he shouldn't need to! Keep on 'em, Armington! Make that Hellview bitch bleed!" Drake exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'd LOOOVE to see you say that to Araya's face!" Josh said with a chuckle.

"I would!...just hasn't given me a reason to say it yet..." Drake says sheepishly.

Michael sees Araya trying to stand again, and he runs forward...and gets a BACK BODY DROP ONTO THE STEEL STEPS! The Cowboy holds his back in pain as Charlie Araya looks back at him, crazed look in his eyes.

"And THERE goes the opening for Charlie Araya! DAMN, Michael's screwed!" Josh said.

"No no no, c'mon, Michael, get up and notice that freak of nature!" Drake shouted, attempting to encourage a likely not listening Michael.

Michael gets up...but gets SNATCHED AWAY by Araya and THROWN ACROSS THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! Charlie walks over to the other side, and eyes Parker. Drake whistles sheepishly as Charlie Araya walks past him... The Hellview Devil snarls in rage before grabbing the Cowboy and REPEATEDLY SLAMMING HIS FACE INTO THE BARRICADE. He does it again...and again...and again...and AGAIN! Araya does it twenty times before letting Michael go. The Cowboy stumbles around, dazed and confused, as Charlie followed him. Michael rests on the apron and grabs Michael. He picks him up and Shoulder Thrusts him into the apron HARD! He backs up and rams Michael's back into the corner multiple times before letting go and twisting around with Michael before lifting up and hitting a Flapjack onto the apron. Michael stumbles around, using the apron as a guide, and gets his head SANDWICHED in-between the apron and a boot from CA! Michael is down, and Charlie begins looking under the ring. It's weapon time, and Araya is in an extremely violent mood, no pun intended. He pulls out a steel chair...but he feels as though that isn't good enough. Charlie goes exploring under the ring...and pulls out a long strand of barbwire. The Hellview Devil simply nods, much to the crowd's blood lust, and wraps the barbwire around the chair.

"Oh man! Hellview Devil's always got some batshit insane thing for a match, and he isn't letting up tonight!" Drake whines.

"Oooh boy! A barbwire wrapped chair! Always a creative man, that Hellview Devil is! Never satisfied with the weapons he gets! Innovates his own violence!" Josh said as he looked on.

Charlie sizes up Michael and swings, but Michael ducks it! The missed swing's momentum causes Charlie to spin around, and Michael Shoot Kicks the leg of Charlie. He kicks his gut with a Kawada kick, then kicks the CHAIR into Araya's face! The crowd "OOOOH"s as The Hellview Devil holds his face. The angry Cowboy grabs Araya's head and hooks it. He plans on driving his head down with a DDT...but Araya lifts The Cowboy up...and SLAMS HIM ONTO THE BARBWIRE CHAIR, GUT FIRST! The Cowboy screams out in pain as he rolls onto his back. The Hellview Devil, with blood trickling from his face, painfully YANKS the chair from the skin of Michael and SLAMS it over his chest again! Charlie grabs another chair, this time Pac-Man's chair, and folds it up. He then places Michael's head onto the barbwire chair. He grabs the normal chair...and aims for a Conchairto...ready to literally force the Cowboy's face into the flesh-tearing metal wire and ruin his looks forever. He raises the chair high...but Michael scurries away and crawls near the direction of the announce table. Charlie follows the Cowboy as he uses the table to get up. The Cowboy is yanked up by Charlie...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND GRABS HIS BEER BOTTLE AND SMASHES IT OVER THE FACE OF ARAYA!**

...

...

...

Beer and blood POUR down Araya's face as he holds it...before being PUSHED into the corner face first...and then grabbed and THROWN into the barricade near the ramp!

"GEEEZ! That beer bottle DESTROYED over the face of Araya!" Josh exclaimed. "Beer and Blood all over our table and the floor..."

"Araya's face's never been pretty, and Michael's making sure that not even plastic surgery can help that sumbitch!" Drake said with a laugh.

Michael grabs Araya's face and drags him across the way. He ends at the ramp and then runs to under the ring and grabs...a kendo stick. He he sizes Charlie up...and SLAMS the kendo stick across Araya's head! He stumbles back, and Michael slams it against the knees of Araya, taking him down. The Hellview Devil is on his knees, but Araya grabs the barricade. Michael looks into the ring and eyes Darlene. He walks over to the 2x4 and picks it up. He looks over to Charlie...and sizes him up. He's ready to add insult to injury and measures The Hellview Devil...and runs forward...and gets CAUGHT! Charlie kicks Michael in the gut and snatches his weapon away from Michael before SLAMMING IT OVER MICHAEL'S HEAD! The top of the Cowboy's head begins to bleed profusely, and Charlie Araya goes behind Michael's head and SLAMS the barbwire 2x4 into the back of Michael! He then picks Michael up and puts Darlene across his throat...and RUSSIAN LEGSWEEPS MICHAEL ONTO THE HARD METAL OF THE START OF THE RAMP WITH THE BARBWIRE 2x4 ACROSS MICHAEL'S NECK! The Cowboy coughs and chokes as he holds the back of his now tender head. The Cowboy tries crawling up the ramp, but that only gives Araya the advantage...Michael's climbing towards the mountainous pile of dirt where someone is to be buried.

"Crap, someone isn't being smart..." Josh said. "He's crawling TOWARDS his doom!"

"No, he's LEADING ARAYA to HIS doom! Ya gotta look at it from Michael's perspective!" Drake said.

"The ONLY perspective Michael will be seeing is himself face up looking at dirt slooowly piled on top of him!" Josh said.

Armington crawls up the ramp, passing by jeering fans who all shout "YOU'LL GET BURIED! YOU'LL GET BURIED!" as Charlie walks right behind, like a silent killer following his prey. Michael gets up and turns around into a Big Boot from Araya! The Armington rolls himself up to the top of the ramp, and stands up. He looks over to the burial site and crawls over towards it. Araya just follows as the Cowboy drags himself to the dirt and crawls near the hole. Araya grabs the head of Michael and picks him up...only to get a Jawbreaker from Armington. The Cowboy gets up and stumbles over towards the shovel that's dug into the ground. Charlie turns around and gets a SHOVEL SHOT to the face! Araya falls to the ground, and Michael continues the shots to the head and gut with the flattened, blunt weapon! Araya sits up, but gets a shovel to the face, bringing him BACK down! Michael, his face reddened with blood, waits for Charlie again. He gets in a batter's position...and swings...and KNOCKS CHARLIE ARAYA RIGHT INTO THE PIT! Charlie Araya is in the burial hole, and the crowd doesn't like that one BIT! Michael looks down in the hole at the dazed Araya, and doesn't believe it...he simply believes he's just WON!

"AAAAAH YEAH! Michael's won! Break out the booze! Celebration time!" Drake exclaimed.

"Oh what? No way! How did he...oh wait, nooot yet!" Josh said. "He's gotta BURY Araya alive! He's gotta use that shovel to dig! He's gotta dig! But he's too WRAPPED UP in celebrating and his own damn self to care!"

"Huh?...oh no..." Drake realized what Josh said, "ARMINGTON, BURY THE BASTARD! DON'T WASTE TIME!"

The Cowboy doesn't hear Drake though, of course, and continues chuckling in disbelief. Michael points to the pit and laughs at Charlie, acting as cocky as can be. He gets down and looks down into the hole, to check out his opponent...

...

...

...

...AND GETS A RANDOM HAND TO THE THROAT...

"OOOOOH!" Josh exclaimed, "ARAYA'S NOT GOING DOWN THAT EASY, YOU COCKY ASSHOLE!"

"Did you SEE that hand pop out?" Drake exclaimed, "It's 'The Walking Araya'!"

Araya uses The Cowboy and the ground to pick himself up and crawl out of the pit. He gets a good footing on land and gets up with Michael in hand...but gets a kick to his gut and a DDT! Michael takes back control and tries to KEEP it that way!

Charlie was down and holding his head as Michael panted like crazy before she grabbed the shovel...AND PRESSED THE SHOVEL ACROSS CHARLIE'S THROAT! Michael had a sick grin on his face as he damn near tried to slice Charlie's head off, but the Hellview Devil managed to keep the shovel from doing that at least, but was still getting choked. Michael got off before slamming the shovel once more across Araya! He picked up Araya and slammed his skull across the tombstone hard. He threw the shovel away before grabbing Charlie, picking him up...

...

...

...and Double Underhooked the arms to loud boos from the crowd. Michael smirked and shouted " **WELCOME TO HELL** , **CHARLIE ARAYA**!"...

"GIVE HIM A GOOD WELCOME HOME!" Drake laughs sadistically.

"I DON'T THINK ARAYA'S READY FOR A HOMECOMING JUST YET!" Josh snapped back.

...

...

...

...Charlie suddenly spun out of it, kicked Michael in the gut! He quickly Double Underhooked the arms...

"OH!" Josh made a sound of surprise.

"NO! Kick to the gut-" Drake starts.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND HIT THE WELCOME TO HELLVIEW!**

"- **AND ARAYA WELCOMES ARMINGTON TO HELLVIEW** , **DAMMIT**!" Drake screamed in frustration.

"Armington got absolutely planted, now all Araya has to do bury that 'plant'!" Josh calls.

Araya picked up Michael and went to throw him into the grave, but Michael caught him with a poke to the eye! Araya held his eye, and Michael grabbed him, and nailed a Powerbomb on the ground! Araya's back was further messed up as he arched it, and Michael got on his knees in exhaustion. He stood up and saw the gravestone, and an evil smirk appeared on his face. He picked up Araya, dragged him into front of the gravestone, and snarled before running...

"Michael's back in control, something evil in mind..." Josh growled.

...

...

...

...

...

...throwing Araya...

...

...

...

...

**...BUT ARAYA GRABBED HIM BEFORE HE DID AND NAILED A BACK SUPLEX ACROSS THE TOP OF THE GRAVESTONE!**

"OHHHHH! BUT ARAYA HAD SOMETHING MORE EVIL ON MIND!" Drake cringed and yelled loudly.

"Hope Armington knows a good chiropractor!" Josh laughs, "...not that he'll need one when he's buried six feet under!"

Michael screamed in agony as his back was in pure pain and Charlie got up, an unhinged look on his face. He picked up Michael...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED ANOTHER BACK SUPLEX ON THE GRAVESTONE!

"SH*T! ANOTHER ONE!?" Drake questioned in horror.

Michael's back was in pure torture, but Araya held on to him, stood up...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A THIRD BACK SUPLEX ON IT!

"INDEED, ARAYA DELIVERS "ANOTHER ONE", ARMINGTON'S BACK ME BROKEN IN TWO!" Josh calls, cringing at the state Michael's back was in.

"That's not what I meant, dammit!" Drake yells in frustration.

Michael rolled away, his back screaming in agony, but Charlie Araya grabbed him, picked him up...

...

...

...

...AND THREW HIM THROUGH THE GRAVESTONE, KNOCKING IT OVER!

"Tipping the gravestone!" Josh calls in horror.

"Michael isn't buried yet! Keep him away from that gravestone!" Drake protests.

Michael was almost out of it, but not before Araya grabbed the gravestone, placed it down, and picked up Michael. He hooked the arms...

...

...

...

...

...AND HIT THE WELCOME TO HELLVIEW ON THE GRAVESTONE!

"NOT LIKELY! WELCOME TO HELLVIEW - DOUBLE UNDERHOOK DDT - RIGHT INTO THE GRAVESTONE! MICHAEL IS GETTING VERY, VERY ACQUAINTED WITH IT!" Josh said.

"TIME TO DROP HIS ACQUAINTANCE WITH IT THEN!" Drake snapped back.

Michael was almost out of it, and Charlie sat up, that unhinged snarl on his face. He had the match won...but he wasn't done. He wanted to punish Michael more. He picked up the gravestone and placed it on Michael's body before he looked around the area near the site...everyone wondering what he was looking for...

...

...

...before coming back with a ladder that had the crowd screaming! He placed the ladder on the site and set it up! And he climbed it and was about to reach the top...

"Araya going high... REAAAAAAAL high, we've seen him do crazy shit from high places before!" Josh states.

...

...when Michael got up and slowly climbed the other side of the ladder unknown to the Hellview Devil! They both climbed...and Charlie reached the top...

"Hang on, hang on... mah boy, Michael Armington's also climbin'...!" Drake called in Booker T fashion.

...

...

...

...

... **AND GOT A TOMBSTONE STRAIGHT TO THE FACE**!

"OHHHHHHHHH! Michael climbed up as well - took the tombstone with him - and absolutely DESTROYED Araya with that shot!" Josh winced.

"HA, HA, HA! I LOVE IT!" Drake cackled madly.

Charlie fell off the ladder and down to the ground while Michael got off the ladder, laying down completely and utterly exhausted...Michael slowly got up as Charlie did...Michael was a split second faster as he grabbed Charlie, bent him backwards...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND HIT SISTER ABIGAL!

"AND WITHIN THE BLINK OF AN EYE- **ARAYA GETS INTRODUCED TO SISTER ABIGAIL**!" Josh calls loudly, nearly losing his voice.

"SWINGING REVERSE STO AND IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL ONE AS WELL!" Drake identifies the move for a change.

Both men were down... both men were exhausted... both men were bloody... both men were bruised... neither man was moving either...

...

...

...

But eventually, they regain their selves and begin making their way to their feet... Armington leaning on the digger for support, his blood leaking out of him and onto the bulldozer itself, panting heavily the entire time. Araya also found his way to a vertical base, struggling to remain standing as his body was covered in bruises, his clothes torn and shredded... these two men... no, these two monsters were ready to continue fighting... ready to try and bury the other alive...

...

...

...

...

...

...when suddenly music, a song by My Darkest Days suddenly started up on the P.A, blaring throughout the Fortune City Arena.

...

_["I look to the sky but there's nobody watching..._

_Left here behind I'm alone and forgotten,_

_So now, the world belongs to me..._

_The world belongs to me...!"]_

...

...

The music continues to play all around the arena as Araya and Armington's bruised and bloodied faces contort in confusion... what was going on?

" _What the f**k_?" Drake muttered in confusion, not having the faintest of idea of what's going on.

" _Music is playing_... _music is playing at a time like THIS_? ... _it's_... _familiar_... _but I can't remember why_..." Josh states, trying to make heads or tails of the situation.

...

...

...

_["So many roads that I've taken..._

_When nobody thought I could make it..._

_...and even though I had to go it alone,_

_I still survived, when you live in darkness there's always confusion,_

_sometimes your mind will provide the illusion,_

_and your whole life can change in the blink of an eye... yeah!"]_

"The hell's going on here!?" Josh questioned.

"Did somebody backstage botch?!" Drake questioned as well.

...

In the crowd, unbeknownst to everybody minus the nearby fans who were booing like crazy, a figure wearing a cyan hoodie was walking through the crowd, his face shadowed but one thing was clear - he was walking towards the Buried Alive set-up where The Hellview Devil and Armington were located.

...

_["I look to the sky but there's nobody watching,_

_left here behind I'm alone and forgotten... so now,_

_the world belongs to me!_

_To live and to die by the word that is spoken._

_The legend's a lie and the silence is broken._

_So now... the world belongs to me!_

_THE WORLD BELONGS TO ME."]_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

The figure in his sneak up the ramp, snatches a steel chair from under Josh, leaps right over over the barricade... and makes a mad dash for the Buried Alive site! ...Araya turns to see him - being closest to the scene - and it costs him...

...

...

...

...as the figure delivers an UNHOLY and BRUTAL chair shot right to Araya's skull! The figure the measures the dazed Araya... and follows with a SICKENING chair shot to the shoulder as the fans boo as loud as they possibly can - who the f**k was this guy!? - and chant "YOU SUCK!" towards the figure as he goes behind Araya... and delivers a NASTY steel chair shot right to the back of Araya's legs! The Hellview Devil falls to his knees as Armington watches, absolutely stunned this was happening. With Araya writhing and groaning in absolute the agony... the figure takes Araya up - into a Fireman's Carry - and walks towards the hole, takes hold of an arm and leg before...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**THROWING ARAYA INTO THE HOLE, A SICKENING THUD BEING HEARD WHEN ARAYA'S BODY LANDED!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! Araya's in the hole! Araya's in the hole and he may be knocked the f**k out!" Josh screams in fright.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!" Drake shrieked in semi-joy, semi-fright and semi-shock.

Michael's then walks towards the hole, taking a shovel and begins scooping dirt onto Araya, hoping to bury the Hellview Devil alive this time... and Charlie wasn't moving... the figure however...

...

...

...

...

...grabs Michael by the wrist, pulls him close...

...

...

...

...

**...AND UNCORKS A SPINNING SIDE SLAM!**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Screamed both Drake and Josh in unison, the crowd goes silent... this... wasn't what they expected.

...

...

Off the Spinning Side Slam, Michael moaned weakly in agony as he lay on the edge of the pit, pleading to the figure... " _W-Who_... _are_... _y-you_...?" The figure doesn't respond at first, he simply nudges Michael in the side of his foot... pushing him into the hole and onto Araya...

...

The figure then looks down the hole before backing up... throwing his hood off... to reveal...

...

...

...

" _N-N-No flippin' way_... _by god_... _by god_...!" Josh stammers out.

...

...

" _He's_... _he's back and he just tossed both Michael and Araya's bodies into that hole_!" Drake's eyes widen.

...

...

...

...

...

" **WHAT THE HELL'S HE DOING HERE**!?" Josh screams in now rage.

...

...

" **MAKING A HUGE STATEMENT**!" Drake yelled back.

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **CHRIS RAYNOR**... " **THE THANE OF PAIN** "...

...

...

...and all hell breaks loose.

OH MY GOD! THE CROWD ABSOLUTELY ERUPTS AT THE REVELATION! BOOING THE LIVING HELL OUT OF THE DENMARK DEMON! THROWING VARIOUS THRASH AT THE COPENHAGEN CRUSADER, REPEATEDLY CHANTING " **YOU SICK F**K**! **YOU SICK F**K**! **YOU SICK F**K**!" AND SOME FANS EVEN START TRYING TO JUMP THE BARRICADE BEFORE SECURITY EARNS THEIR PAY AND STOPS THEM IN THEIR TRACKS! CHRIS RAYNOR... RETURNING TO THE UWE... HAS SENT ARAYA AND ARMINGTON INTO THE HOLE!

...

...

...

Chris Raynor doesn't let this "homecoming" deter him one bit... sneering, Raynor makes his way over to the digger... and pulls the door open, entering the machine as the fans hatred rains down upon Raynor... Raynor quickly learns how to work the machine as he drives it closer to the hole... Araya and Armington still not moving... with an absolutely stoic and focused look on his face, Chris' hand trails over the control used to dump the dirt...

...

...

...

...after a chilling and heart-stopping few seconds, Raynor presses the button...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND THE DIRT COMES PILING DOWN INTO THE HOLE LIKE A GODDAMN AVALANCHE! ARAYA AND ARMINGTON STANDING NO CHANCE IN HELL AGAINST THEIR WEIGHT AS THE THANE OF PAIN BURIES THE ACTUAL CONTESTANTS OF THE MATCH ALIVE! THE DIRT CONTINUES TO COME DOWN AS SEVERAL FANS SCREAM IN HORROR WHILE THE REST KEEP ON RAINING HATRED DOWN ON CHRIS RAYNOR!

...

"OH...! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! CHRIS RAYNOR...! HE...! HE JUST BURIED ARAYA AND ARMINGTON SIX FEET UNDER! **CHRIS RAYNOR HAS BURIED THEM ALIVE**!" Josh shrieked in absolute horror.

...

Drake remains silent... unable to believe what just happened...

...

...

...

 **"L-Ladies and g-gentlemen... this... this match... has been ruled... as... as a No Contest..."** Pac-Man timidly makes the final announcement.

...

...

...

The Arena goes silent as the dirt FINALLY stops falling... confirming that Charlie Araya and Michael Armington had been buried alive... Chris Raynor also steps out from the digger, the fans hissing and booing at his very presence, throwing various trash at him which he shrugs off and dodges. Chris Raynor then walks back down to the ring, taking a microphone from a ringside staff member, breathing deeply as he walked back up the ramp towards the now used Buried Alive site... Chris Raynor then steps to the top of the dirt pile...

...

" _Looks_... _like_... _he_... has... _something_... _to_... _say_..." Drake speaks in a very broken way.

"Oh no..." Groans Josh.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I look into the eyes of everybody here…" Chris Raynor says, taking a gaze at the fans in the building while standing on the mound of dirt… "…and I see faces of bewilderment, faces of grief, faces of sorrow, faces of surprise, faces of disdain and anger… These are all faces that look quite familiar to me…because they're the faces I've looked at for the past two months. 'Where has the Thane of Pain gone?' you all asked. 'Where, oh where, could he be?' I'll tell you; he went home. He went home to Copenhagen, Denmark, to the Raynor Family Estate… He reconnected with the members of his family, the kingdom incarnate… From his father to his uncles, his mother and siblings, he found himself surrounded by the people of HIS kind—individuals bathed in regalia, men and women who had achieved dominance, risen to eminence, and struck down upon those who opposed them with ruthless malevolence. And that was when I entered the Raynor Family Dungeon…and I saw those faces…the grief, the sorrow, the anguish, the torment, the shock and awe, the faces of the worst offenders… I saw the severed heads of those opponents, the disconnected cerebrums connected to chains connected to the palace walls—the unenlightened brain matter seeping out of their skulls and slowly dripping onto the pavement, soon to be swept up by the housekeeper and taken to the gardens to become the Raynor Family fertilizer. I watched as the matter was planted there and flowers came up from the ground that their faulty minds were buried under…and in those flowers…I saw…I saw their faces again. I saw them as the breathed in their final breaths before being guillotined, victims of civilized beatings, stricken down by the forces of Raynor! I saw those flowers…and I saw the family way again. I saw what made the Raynors such a potent people in Denmark! I saw why the entire continent FEARED what would become of them if they set foot onto our estate uninvited. …And I was going to bring that back with me to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment. And what better way—what more fitting of a way to assert the Raynor family doctrine once again…than by taking two of the most unenlightened minds in the business and burying THEM beneath, making THEM breathe their last breaths, making THEM regret that they ever set foot in my palace… This IS my palace… It belongs to me—the WORLD belongs to me! Perhaps…if I sit here and wait…" Chris takes a seat onto the dirt next to where the burial has taken place… "…I'll see flowers growing HERE…and I and everybody else can see THEIR faces—Araya and Armington's both…as they gasp desperately for air that they are not getting, as they wait for a HERO to save them from this fate, to overthrow everything… It's not going to happen. This is their FINAL resting place. It is a narrow bed for one Michael Armington and one Charlie Araya…but it is also the official garden of Chris Raynor!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Thane of Pain" then drops the microphone onto the dirt pile that now buried Michael Armington and Charlie Araya, his stoic expression remaining on his face. His words leaving a permanent mark in history, telling the entire Fiction Wrestling Multiverse that he was back. The crowd goes deathly silent, not daring to say a word or mutter amongst themselves. Drake and Josh also remain silent. Harry Tipper remains silent. Pac-Man remains silent. The Time Keeper remains silent. For the first time during this entire PPV - Everything was silent.

...

...

...

Chris Raynor then takes his leave, sliding down the dirt, having his first show of emotion as he gives a low, dark chuckle. Raynor, showing his dominance before he leaves simply raises a fist into the air, gaining quite possibly the LOUDEST, most HATEFUL reaction in UWE history. Trash was thrown, security earned their pay keeping back angry UWE Mutants and the extremely vulgar chant of "F**K YOU RAYNOR!" became well-known in UWE. Raynor then leaves, heading backstage along with the cameras.

* * *

**I AM F**KING DONE! AT LONG F**KING LAST! THIS CHAPTER IS FINAAAAAAAAAAALLY DOOOOOOOOOOONE! :D :D :D**

**Despite all the trouble this match and chapter as a whole caused me, it seems to me like it was worth it... PLEEEEEEASE Comment and give me your thoughts on this chapter...**

**MAJOR credit goes to ForceWalker, Ninja Cato and Supah-T, my friends gave me HUUUUUGE help on this chapter and I never would have gotten it done without them. Thanks a f**king million, guys! I WILL pay you all back, I swear it!**

**This chapter... was shocking to say the least. Next chapter, The Queen's Title Match takes place, "The Ice Queen" Asui Hikaru challenges "The Shinigami Original" Rukia Kuchiki for the strap! Rukia looks to maintain her streak and championship while Asui attempts to turn her entire 2013 around and make her comeback shine. NEXT! ...also, we'll have a backlash to Raynor's actions and an interview with a certain UWE Superstar of great fame... who? Tune in next time to find out! ;D**

**Also, my apologies go out to the creators of Charlie Araya and Michael Armington, Another Dead Hero and Dragon Roberts respectively. It was all necessary for the chapter, any overly negative reviews or PM's SHALL be deleted. Be mature and take this in stride - for all you know, I may be planning something HUGE...**

**I also apologize for the short match to anybody disliking that, it was needed.**

**This is Connor AKA WWE-PG-HATER saying -** _"Vexo vostedes a próxima vez! Eu amo todos vostedes! Uwe para sempre!"_

 


End file.
